Mentes criminales
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un integrante de la familia Wakabayashi ha muerto, y si bien todo parece indicar que fue un accidente, una cadena de asesinatos en serie pone en duda esta teoría, haciendo pensar a más de uno que el criminal pueda encontrarse dentro de la misma familia. Genzo x Lily y Karl x Elieth.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentes criminales.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Habitualmente, los días que van a ser días perro, suelen empezar muy tranquilos. O al menos es una creencia que siempre hemos tenido en el Hospital General de Hamburgo, y mucho me temo que en otras partes del mundo no cambian las cosas.

Sea como fuere, ese día perro fue el peor de todos, y no lo digo por la consulta médica, pues ese día estaba de lo más floja. Yo no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, sinceramente, desde que renuncié a ser pediatra para entrar a las filas de la medicina forense, el hospital había dejado de ser mi área, pero como varios de mis amigos aun trabajaban ahí, de vez en cuando iba a darme una vuelta a visitarlos. Sin embargo, ese día estaba ahí por otra razón mucho más importante, iba a que me dieran una consulta médica gratuita para valorar el estado de mi rodilla, pues no hacía mucho que me la había luxado después de intentar una marometa bastante estúpida, así que ahora iba a que dos de mis mejores amigos, Leo Shanks y Gwen Heffner, me dieran el visto bueno para poder volver a mis actividades. Si bien ni Leo ni Gwen eran traumatólogos de profesión (él era cirujano, ella era urgencióloga), yo confiaba mucho en su capacidad, y prefería que ellos me atendieran a ir con un traumatólogo real… Otra vez.

- Yo te veo mucho mejor.- me dijo Gwen, checando la movilidad de mi rodilla.- Te cuidaste como debías.

- Fue tu castigo divino por dejar pediatría.- bromeó Leo, y yo le di un codazo.

- No me causa gracia.- musité.- Me perdí los festejos del 16 de septiembre por culpa de eso. O mejor dicho, por culpa de ustedes, que no me dejaron.

- ¿Qué se celebra el 16 de septiembre?.- preguntó Gwen, fingiendo inocencia.

- Yo por eso celebro la toma de la Bastilla.- replicó Leo.

Yo bufé. Ella era alemana, él, francés. Qué iban a saber los dos de festejos mexicanos… En fin… No estaba ahí para quejarme, quería salir corriendo de ahí antes de que la crema y nata de la pediatría llegaran a fastidiar. Había algo en el ambiente, no sabía decir qué, que me daba mala espina, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de suceder.

- Bueno, todavía te quedan las festividades del año que viene.- me consoló Gwen.

- Y son las del Bicentenario, así que más vale que no me lastime de nuevo.- refunfuñé.- Maldita rodilla, ¿para qué se luxa?

- Pues para qué andas metiéndote donde no te llaman.- replicó Leo.- Anda y ve, te está esperando.

- ¿Quién?.- pregunté.

- ¿No va así una canción de José José?.- preguntó Gwen.

- Da igual.- se rió Leo.

Charla vana que no conseguía tranquilizarme. Era como si presintiera que se avecinaba el fin del mundo, que traducido al lenguaje médico, equivaldría a un accidente de autobús con varios pasajeros heridos de gravedad.

- Gracias por todo.- les dije a mis amigos, ansiosa por marcharme de ahí cuanto antes.- Lamento haberles quitado el tiempo.

- Como si tuviéramos algo que hacer.- dijo Leo.- Ha estado de lo más…

- ¡No lo digas!.- gritamos Gwen y yo, al mismo tiempo.

- … tranquilo… .- concluyó Leo.

Es tremendamente conocido entre los médicos que nunca, jamás, debes decir que un servicio está tranquilo, porque la superstición dice que esa palabra traerá la maldición sobre las cabezas de quienes laboren en dicha área y a partir del momento en el que palabra sea pronunciada, comenzará a llegar más y más trabajo, el cual incrementará de manera exponencial hasta conseguir que todos terminen vueltos locos y muertos de cansancio. Gwen y yo, como el 98% de los médicos del hospital, creíamos en esa maldición, la habíamos vivido en carne propia, pero Leo formaba parte del 2% restante que pensaba que eso era una tontería.

- No sean supersticiosas.- se rió Leo.- No va a pasar nada…

Pero no bien acabó de pronunciar esas palabras cuando se acercó la asistente médica que trabajaba en recepción, avisando que alguien deseaba comunicarse urgentemente con el médico encargado del área de urgencias. Sin decir una palabra, Gwen dio un paso al frente y se marchó con la asistente, mientras Leo me mandaba una mirada de burla.

- De seguro crees que ahora le dirán que vienen 5 ambulancias en camino.- dijo.

- No. Lo que de seguro creo ahora es que no la has invitado a salir todavía.-repliqué, tomando a mi amigo con la guardia baja.

- No sé de qué me hablas.- de repente, a Leo le pareció de lo más interesante mirarse la filipina que llevaba puesta.

- Hazte pato.- repliqué.- Ya dile a Gwen que te gusta y déjate de andar con mensadas.

- Sabes muy bien que me gusta, tan bien como sabes que no soy yo el del problema.- suspiró Leo.- Ella es tan tímida, demasiado, tanto que si me acerco más de lo laboralmente permitido, salta como si el contacto conmigo le causara una descarga eléctrica. Así, no puedo pedirle que salga conmigo, no me volverá a hablar jamás.

- Tanto como que "jamás" no creo, pero sí huirá unos días.- suspiré.

- Por eso mismo es que no la he invitado a salir.- confesó Leo, con humildad.- Aun no sé cómo.

Yo podía comprenderlo, y no podía culparlo: Gwen Heffner era la mujer más tímida del planeta. Sea como fuere, no tuve oportunidad de añadir algo más a nuestra plática, pues en ese momento regresó la mencionada con una cara de seriedad que me asustó.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- inquirió Leo, poniéndose serio al instante, pues sabía muy bien que el ver a Gwen así nunca indicaba buenas noticias.

- Algo así.- bufó ella.- Viene en camino una ambulancia con un paciente masculino de 78 años de edad, con Glasgow de 5. Se cayó de una altura de 10 metros, al parecer, de cabeza. No saben hace cuánto tiempo fue, los nietos lo encontraron al llegar a casa, inconsciente y en un charco de sangre, e inmediatamente llamaron a una ambulancia.

- ¿10 metros?.- grité.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¡Glasgow de 5!.- silbó Leo.- Ya debe de estar pidiendo pista.

Yo pensé lo mismo. Eso de "pedir pista" era una expresión muy usada por los cirujanos de ese hospital para decir que el paciente estaba a punto de fallecer.

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que hacía.- respondió Gwen.- Y sí, Glasgow de 5 a juzgar por lo que me dijo el paramédico de la ambulancia.

- ¿Viene intubado?.- preguntó Leo.

- No lo sé, mucho me temo que no.- respondió Gwen, haciendo una mueca.- No me quisieron responder, por lo que me supongo que no.

- Si no viene intubado, se les va a morir antes de llegar sino es que se les murió ya.- comenté. Se supone que con un Glasgow menor a 8, el paciente ya no tiene muchas probabilidades de respirar por sí mismo.

- Preparen el área de paro.- ordenó Gwen a sus enfermeras y equipo médico.- Viene en camino un paciente muy grave. Tengan a la mano cánulas para intubación, laringoscopio, el monitor, desfibrilador y los medicamentos de paro. Y quiero a todas las enfermeras listas para la acción.

- ¿Por qué tanto jaleo, Gwen?.- quiso saber Leo.- Ese pobre hombre va que vuela para ser paciente directo de la doctora Del Valle aquí presente, más valdría que directamente lo llevaran con el forense. No es necesario tanto movimiento, por lo que dices, pudieron haber pasado horas desde que se cayó a cuando los nietos lo encontraron.

- Lo sé, pero aun así debemos poner todo nuestro empeño.- dijo Gwen.- Porque se trata de un pez gordo.

Un pez gordo. Una persona muy importante. O alguien con familiares muy, pero muy especiales. En cualquiera de las dos situaciones, tendríamos que hacer poco más que lo imposible para mantener a ese hombre con vida. No me malentiendan, siempre luchamos por todos y cada uno de nuestros pacientes, se trate de quien se trate, pero habitualmente, cuando se trataba de casos así, en donde prácticamente estábamos tratando de revivir a un cadáver, no realizábamos demasiadas maniobras de resucitación porque sabíamos que serían inútiles, pero en casos especiales, como el que venía en camino en una ambulancia a todo correr, era evidente que tendríamos que hacer hasta lo imposible para hacer que regresara un muerto que ya tenía un pie en su tumba.

- ¿Y quién es ese pez gordo?.- quise saber.

- Daisuke Wakabayashi.- me respondió Gwen.

- ¡No puede ser!.-exclamó Leo, visiblemente sorprendido, y varias enfermeras lo imitaron.

- ¿Quién?.- no supe de quién demonios me estaba ella hablando.

- ¿No conoce a Daisuke Wakabayashi, doctora Del Valle?.- me preguntó la jefa de enfermeras, quien como buena enfermera chismosa que era, había seguido atentamente nuestra conversación.- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tampoco ha escuchado hablar de sus nietos?

- Pues no.- negué.- ¿Quiénes son?

- Los Wakabayashi pertenecen a una de las familias más poderosas a nivel mundial.- me explicó la jefa.- Tienen una compañía de exportaciones muy exitosa y que gana miles de euros/dólares al año. Daisuke Wakabayashi era el fundador, y el presidente hasta el año pasado, cuando cedió su lugar a su hijo Akira. Y dos de sus dos nietos son muy reconocidos en el ámbito de los deportes y del espectáculo.

- Pues ni idea de quienes son.- repuse.

- No me sorprende, apenas y sabes cómo te llamas, Lily.- suspiró Gwen.

- ¿Y por qué, si es alguien tan importante y rico, van a traerlo al hospital público?.- preguntó una enfermera.

Leo, Gwen y yo sabíamos la respuesta: Todos los médicos y paramédicos del mundo, cuando tenían a un paciente grave, tenían la orden no expresa pero muy conocida de llevar al paciente al hospital disponible más cercano al sitio del accidente, sin importarse de si se trataba de uno público o privado, de si se contaba con afiliación a dicho hospital, seguro médico o demás trámites burocráticos innecesarios. Ante casos así, la vida del paciente estaba primero. Pero no hubo la oportunidad de explicarle esto a la enfermera, porque en ese momento entraron como tromba un par de paramédicos con una camilla, en la cual se podía ver a un hombre el cual estaba intentando ser inútilmente reanimado por otro paramédico, el cual aplicaba oxígeno con una bolsa con mascarilla. Nada más de echarles una ojeda, supe que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Gwen ordenó inmediatamente que se acostara al paciente en la camilla del área de paro. Leo se puso un par de guantes de plástico, arrojándole otro par a ella y otro par a mí; no pregunté, era obvio que necesitarían mi ayuda y me puse los guantes sin decir nada. Gwen ya estaba evaluando su estado general y sus pupilas, mientras las enfermeras se esforzaban por canalizarse una vena.

- Consigan equipo para ponerle un catéter central.- ordenó Leo.

- Sin reacción pupilar a la luz.- dijo Gwen.- Sin respuesta alguna al dolor. Sin lenguaje alguno.

- Glasgow de 3.- corroboré.

- Hay que intubarlo de inmediato, tráiganme el equipo.- ordenó Gwen, dirigiéndose primero al equipo de enfermeras y después a los paramédicos.- ¿Van a presentarme al paciente o no? ¿Y por qué rayos no lo intubaron? Es obvio que el paciente ya no respira por sí solo y que la bolsa con mascarilla solo le va a servir para echarle aire a la boca.

- No pudimos.- se disculpó el paramédico.- Fue muy complicado moverlo, por los familiares, quienes tampoco nos permitieron intubarlo. Son personas muy, pero muy especiales.

- Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto Gwen dijo.- Presénteme al paciente, por favor.

- Daisuke Wakabayashi, masculino de 78 años.- comenzó el joven.- Con insuficiencia cardiaca grado II, en tratamiento, quien aparentemente se cayó de la azotea de su casa, de una altura aproximada de 10 metros. Según nos informan sus familiares, estaba solo cuando cayó, ellos llegaron y lo vieron tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, nadie vio la caída ni cómo se golpeó, pero por las lesiones parece que cayó de cabeza. Cuando lo encontramos, apenas y tenía pulso, intentamos hacer maniobras de reanimación pero los nietos apenas y nos dejaron traerlo a un hospital, querían esperar a que llegara uno de sus médicos de cabecera.

- Tontos.- murmuré, al tiempo que me dispuse a revisar el cráneo del hombre. Si había caído de cabeza, la lesión principal de seguro estaba ahí.

- Un caso complicado.- murmuró Gwen, quien seguía revisando rápidamente al hombre.

- Más de lo que cree, doctora.- suspiró el paramédico.- Él no tenía nada que andar haciendo en la azotea, sus nietos creen que alguien lo empujó.

Oh, oh. Problema seguro. Si se sospechaba de un homicidio, las cosas iban a dar un giro drástico… A menos que consiguiéramos salvar al paciente, cosa que yo dudaba, pues mis dedos expertos tocaron una fractura hundimiento espantosa en el cráneo, a través de la cual escurría sangre y líquido cefalorraquídeo, y poco faltaba para que también el cerebro hiciera lo propio.

- Lo tendré en mente, gracias.- dijo Gwen, despidiendo al paramédico, tras lo cual intubó al paciente a la primera, teniendo cuidado de no desnucarlo o de agravar sus heridas.

Leo se preparaba para colocarle una vía central que nos permitiera pasarle medicamentos de una manera más directa y segura. El monitor marcaba que el pulso era debilísimo y que definitivamente no estaba respirando adecuadamente. Gwen frunció el ceño cuando palpó la fractura, sabía que era casi imposible sacar con vida a ese paciente.

Sin darme cuenta, varios médicos más nos habían rodeado, y cada uno intentaba ayudar lo más que podía. Al parecer, el rumor de que Daisuke Wakabayashi estaba en el hospital se había corrido como reguero de pólvora y había atraído a muchísima gente. Por todas partes escuchaba al personal murmurar y comentar sobre eso, lo que me indicaba que los Wakabayashi eran más conocidos de lo que pensaba. Rápidamente le eché un vistazo al paciente, pues si los familiares sospechaban de homicidio, segurito que iba a caer en la morgue tarde que temprano; así pues, tomé nota de las condiciones generales del paciente, la ropa que usaba, señas físicas de trauma y demás, para tratar de guardarme todo en la memoria. Iba a servirme de mucho la información que yo pudiera sacar en esos momentos.

- Necesitamos muestras.- masculló Gwen, sudando.

- Te las daré en cuanto le ponga el catéter.- masculló Leo.

- Empezó a llegar consulta, doctora Heffner.- anunció la asistente médico.- Ya les avisé que hay un paciente grave y que los casos que pueden esperar tendrán que hacerlo, pero aun así quieren oírlo de boca de un médico.

- Iré yo.- me ofrecí, al ver que yo no podía hacer mucho en esos momentos.

- Gracias.- Gwen alcanzó a sonreírme antes de que comenzara el tumulto.

Afuera del cuarto de paro comenzaron a escucharse gritos y reclamos hechos por una airada voz femenina, secundada por una masculina que tampoco se escuchaba muy tranquila. El ruido comenzó a inundar el lugar, y los que ya estábamos estresados nos pusimos mucho más.

Salí a ver qué estaba sucediendo, y detrás de la cortina de paro estaba una pareja joven, ambos discutiendo con una enfermera. No les presté mucha atención, sinceramente, solo vi que ella era casi tan alta como lo era él, y que ambos iban vestidos de manera muy, muy opuesta, además de que ambos estaban en una actitud muy agresiva; sin duda alguna, se trataban de los familiares de nuestro paciente.

- ¡Quiero ver a mi abuelo!.- gritó ella.- ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Me entiende? ¡Quiero ver que sea atendido como necesita!

- No puede pasar.-insistía la enfermera.- No está permitido a los familiares…

- ¡Tenemos que ver a nuestro abuelo!.- gritó él.

Decidí no intervenir, porque no sacaría nada más poniéndome a discutir. Así pues, me dirigí hacia un policía del hospital sin perder el tiempo.

- Saquen a los familiares.- le ordené.- No pueden estar aquí adentro.

- ¡No se atreva!.- la mujer había alcanzado a escucharme.

- Claro que me atrevo.- repliqué.- No pueden estar aquí dentro.

- ¡Usted no sabe quiénes somos nosotros!- me gritó él.

- Sinceramente, no.- respondí, casi sin pensarlo.

Y sin esperar nada más, me di la vuelta y salí a decirles a los pacientes que esperaban fuera que la consulta no urgente iba a quedar delegada ya que teníamos adentro un paciente muy grave. Hubo algunas protestas, pero la mayoría de los que esperaban comprendieron: a nadie le gustaría estar en una situación semejante. Así pues, me dispuse a ir a ayudar a mis amigos otra vez, cuando vi que el policía escoltaba a la pareja a la salida. No lo vi bien a él, pero ella me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Me las va a pagar.- gruñó.

- Ya cálmate, Eriko.- él parecía avergonzado, por su tono de voz.

- Me sentí un poco mal por ellos, pero el tener a unos familiares histéricos y agresivos no iba a ayudarnos en nada. Al pasar junto al policía, éste me sonrió, algo avergonzado.

- Mis compañeros no me van a creer cuando les cuente que saqué a Genzo Wakabayashi y a la súper modelo Eriko Wakabayashi.- me dijo.

Yo sonreí a medias; para mí, esos nombres carecían de sentido alguno y me hubiera dado lo mismo que se llamaran Juan Pérez y Petra Pérez.

**Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi ©.

- Leo Shanks es creación de Elieth Shanks.

- Lily Del Valle, Gwen Heffner, Daisuke Wakabayashi _senior_ y Eriko Wakabayashi son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi.

- El 16 de septiembre se celebra el Día de la Independencia en México.

- La escala de Glasgow sirve para valorar el estado neurológico de un paciente. 15 es la más alta, que se le da a un paciente despierto y normal, 3 la más baja, la que se le da a un paciente casi muerto.

- Tengo planeando este fic desde finales del 2005. Es un proyecto que le comenté solo a la gente de mi más cercana confianza, y que había pensado no escribir, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, la idea nunca me abandonó y es hasta ahora cuando me decido a plasmarlo en papel, ahora que he podido definir algunos detalles que me quedaban sueltos. Supongo que éste era el momento preciso para escribir esta historia.

- Quiero aclarar que si bien el accidente de Daisuke está basado en un hecho real, toda la trama del fic es invento mío. El nombre es muy común a muchos títulos, por cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Ya sabía yo que la cosa iba a ponerse fea. Media hora antes, el hospital estaba casi vacío y ahora el servicio de urgencias estaba lleno, con un paciente moribundo, el cual tenía a los dos nietos más fastidiosos y encajosos del mundo. No quiero sonar insensible, sé que no es fácil para nadie que un familiar tuyo esté al borde de la muerte, pero aun así, Eriko y Genzo Wakabayashi estaban a punto de llevarnos a la exasperación. Cada cinco minutos preguntaban por el estado de su abuelo e insistían (sobre todo ella) en que no estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Si nos dejaran trabajar, seguro que lo haríamos mejor.- comentó alguien, en voz baja.

Cuando yo regresé, después de calmar a los pacientes no graves que querían consulta, Leo ya había terminado de colocar el catéter central al paciente, y Gwen estaba calculando las soluciones que pasarían por ahí. Yo ayudé a Leo a verificar los traumas posibles a otro nivel (tórax, abdomen, columna) y de alguna manera hicimos traer el aparato de rayos X portátil (el cual por un verdadero milagro estaba en funcionamiento) con el cual pudimos tomar algunas radiografías y descubrir que, además de la tremenda fractura en el cráneo, había solo un par de fracturas en las costillas y nada más. Al sondear vejiga, sin embargo, la orina apareció con sangre, lo que nos indicaba una lesión en ese órgano, situación que no era nada buena. Leo mucho temía el tener que entrar al quirófano para abrir abdomen y dar una revisión, pero no podría hacerse nada mientras el paciente estuviese tan inestable. Su Glasgow no había mejorado, seguía quedándose en 3, lo que dejaba claro que estábamos manteniendo con vida a un vegetal, aun cuando nuestros esfuerzos habían dado frutos y habíamos conseguido estabilizar un poco, solo un poco, la mayoría de sus signos vitales.

- Su frecuencia cardiaca no quiere subir.- musitó Gwen.- Si tiene insuficiencia cardiaca ése debería ser el problema, pero no puedo solicitarle más estudios hasta que no esté más estable, y no quiero arriesgarme a meterle más medicamento. Eso es algo que se debe hacer en terapia intensiva.

- Lo hiciste muy bien.- le puse una mano en el hombro y se lo froté.- Un gran trabajo, no muchos podrían mantener a casi un muerto aun con vida.

- Aun cuando tú y yo sabemos que no va a salir, por mucho que nos esforcemos.- suspiró Gwen.- No sé cómo voy a decírselo a los familiares.

- Hablaré con ellos.- dijo Leo, inesperadamente.- Son amigos míos.

- ¿Los conoces?.- tanto Gwen como yo nos sorprendimos.

- Amigos de la infancia.- Leo se encogió de hombros.

Ni Gwen ni yo dijimos nada más y Leo salió. Nosotras nos quedamos vigilando a Daisuke Wakabayashi por unos instantes. El hombre, a pesar de su edad, no se veía tan acabado por la edad, tenía un rostro sin muchas arrugas, con cejas pobladas y espesas, con una expresión suave, como si estuviese dormido solamente y no a punto de fallecer. Tenía el cabello completamente cano y un poco ondulado, su tono de piel estaba bronceado y en general sus músculos tenían la flacidez propia del envejecimiento, aunque no tan marcada como en la mayoría de los ancianos. Debido a la falta de tiempo, no habíamos podido retirarle la ropa para colocarle la bata del hospital (y sinceramente, creo que las enfermeras no lo hicieron porque no le vieron el caso), así que pude observar detenidamente su ropa: una camisa holgada, sencilla pero no por eso de un material barato, al contrario, se notaba que era de marca, con unos pantalones informales, también de marca conocida, y los pies descalzos. El tipo de ropa que alguien exitoso como él usaría para estar en casa. ¿Qué rayos lo había motivado a subir a la azotea de su casa? ¿Se escapó su gato? ¿Quiso componer la antena de la televisión? ¿Espiaba a algún vecino? Difícilmente me podía imaginar a Daisuke Wakabayashi haciendo cualquiera de estas tres cosas, aun cuando ésa era la primera vez que lo veía.

Miré mi reloj: habíamos conseguido mantener con vida a un casi cadáver por un espacio de dos horas, no podían decir que no habíamos puesto nuestro mayor empeño. Sin embargo, por mucho que hiciéramos por él, era claro que no sobreviviría esa noche.

- Me sorprende que no conozca a los Wakabayashi, doctora Del Valle.- dijo la jefa de enfermeras, a mi lado.- Son muy conocidos en Hamburgo y en toda Europa.

- En todo el mundo.- añadió otra enfermera.- Tienen fincas, mansiones, casas de campo, _chalets_ y todo lo que se pueda imaginar en varios puntos del planeta.

- Millonarios.- concluí.

- Más que eso.- me corrigió la jefa.- Multimillonarios. Y dos de sus nietos son tremendamente famosos. Solo porque no me he asomado a ver por falta de tiempo (y por tener ética), pero estoy casi segura que esos dos de ahí afuera son Eriko y Genzo.

- Ella es _top model_ internacional; dicen que es caprichosa y una auténtica infeliz.- dijo la segunda enfermera.- Y él es jugador de fútbol, creo. Todo un cuerazo.

- Dos comentarios muy inapropiados para este momento.- la reprendí, y la jefa estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, tras lo cual la segunda enfermera se calló y se fue, excusándose.

Yo no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando sobre los Wakabayashi, todo me indicaba que era una familia muy poderosa y que estaríamos metidos en un verdadero lío si los dichosos y famosos nietos se atrevían a demandar. Tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que Leo les estaba diciendo, pero supuse que no podía aparecerme como si nada por ahí, aunque tampoco fue necesario. Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Leo regresó, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- le pregunté.- ¿Se te pusieron muy pesados?

- No es tanto eso.- él hizo una mueca.- Quieren llevarse a su abuelo a otro hospital, uno privado. En helicóptero.

- Ajá. Y supongo que tendrán el equipo adecuado para llevarlo intubado.- replicó Gwen.- Y que se llevarán a un médico lo suficientemente competente como para poder estabilizarlo en el aire.

- Yo les dije todo lo que estás pensando y más.- dijo Leo.- Pero no quieren cambiar de opinión, y ni lo harán: conozco a esos dos y sé que cuando se les mete una idea, nadie los saca de ella. El personal del otro hospital confirmó, vendrán en media hora por él.

- Como quieran, es su problema.- bufé.- Que se vayan a un lugar carísimo y privado, como si eso les garantizara una mejor atención médica.

Leo se encogió de hombros mientras Gwen, preocupada, miraba a su paciente. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se preocupaba por él, y que temía que no fuese bien atendido por otra persona.

- Estará bien.- dijo Leo, tratando de tranquilizarla.- Hemos hecho todo lo posible por él.

"Pero aun así, no se salvará".

- Lo sé.- suspiró ella.- Bien, prepárenlo para un traslado.

Mientras las enfermeras soltaban exclamaciones de asombro e intercambiaban comentarios entre sí, me asomé un poco por la cortina que dividía el cuarto de paro del resto de la sala de urgencias y vi al joven que decía ser nieto de Wakabayashi. Estaba hablando por teléfono rápidamente con otra persona, en un idioma que no reconocí, y su gorra no me permitió ver bien sus facciones. Muy cerca de él, la mujer que lo acompañaba se mordía nerviosamente una uña, sin dejar de mirarse sus sandalias de tacones de aguja y su perfecto pedicure francés.

De repente, escuché el ruido de un helicóptero sobrevolando por la zona, y me sorprendí de lo poderosos que eran los Wakabayashi, pues la aeronave había llegado con una rapidez sorprendente, como si le hubiesen pagado miles de euros al piloto para que se diera prisa, y muy probablemente así era. No mucho tiempo después de eso, llegó al área de urgencias una mujer con el cabello rubio decolorado, recogido en un enorme y elaborado chongo, quien usaba un traje quirúrgico rojo encendido y demasiado maquillaje en la cara. "La Guardiana de la Bahía", como todos la llamaban a sus espaldas, tenía las uñas más largas que había visto yo en mi vida. Ella venía acompañada de dos camilleros, quienes portaban la correspondiente camilla de rigor, una caja y un aparato desfibrilador.

- Ay, no.- musitó Gwen.- ¿Por qué tenía que venir ella?

Para nadie era desconocido que, lo que esa mujer tenía de decolorada lo tenía también de idiota. Había conseguido su puesto en ese hospital de renombre gracias a su marido, porque sus conocimientos no la hubiesen ayudado a llegar ni a la esquina. Sorprendentemente, la tasa de mortalidad en pacientes trasladados subía considerablemente cuando ella estaba de médico a cargo.

- Doctora.- Eriko corrió hacia ella, como si hubiese llegado su salvación.- Queremos que se lleven a mi abuelo lo antes posible.

- Lo haremos, señorita Wakabayashi, tranquilícese por favor.- respondió la mujer, dándose aires de gran eminencia.- Llegará al hospital en perfectas condiciones.

Eso era como prometer que tendría a la luna en la puerta de su casa. Hice una mueca de disgusto, pensando en que ella no me veía, pero para mi sorpresa, el nieto de Wakabayashi sí me vio, y supe que mi gesto lo había dejado perplejo. Decidí fingir que no había sucedido nada y desvié la mirada. Ni Gwen, ni Leo ni yo dijimos nada, y dejamos que la Guardiana de la Bahía y su equipo de tritones pusieran manos a la obra. Lo primero que ellos intentaron fue, como era de esperarse, cambiar al paciente a la camilla que ellos traían. Gwen hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Van a moverlo, así como está?.- pregunté, incrédula.- Va a desestabilizarse.

- De cualquier modo, no podíamos dejarlo mucho tiempo aquí, en algún momento tendríamos que cambiarlo de sitio y eso implicaba tener que movilizarlo.- Gwen se encogió de hombros, aunque se veía molesta.

- Bueno, eso sí.- murmuré, viendo cómo la Guardiana de la Bahía se ponía a darle órdenes a las enfermeras, quienes no se veían muy felices de tener que hacerle caso a esa mujer.

Eriko comenzó a parlotear, diciendo que al fin su abuelo sería atendido como se merece y que estaría en un hospital de 5 estrellas, no en ese hospitalucho de cuarta. Leo murmuró por lo bajo que no le veía el caso de ir a un hospital de cinco estrellas cuando la atención era de una estrella, pero cuando Eriko lo miró, él fingió tener un ataque de tos. Fue entonces cuando Genzo empezó a dudar, preguntándole a Leo si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

- En realidad, hagamos lo que hagamos, pues… .- Leo no terminó su frase.

Sin embargo, ocurrió lo que esperábamos y tanto temíamos: en cuanto los camilleros movieron al paciente de su lugar, la frecuencia cardiaca, de por sí baja, comenzó a descender, incluso el tono de piel comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad violácea, más marcada en las uñas y alrededor de la boca.

- Válgame, ¿qué pasa?.- exclamó la Guardiana de la Bahía, francamente asustada.

Todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Gwen empujó a la inútil mujer y se dispuso a checar sus signos vitales y estado neurológico, mientras yo me ponía a darle masaje cardiaco y Leo se encargaba de mantener la vía aérea. Nos turnábamos cada tantos minutos para evitar el cansancio (dar masaje cardiaco es realmente agotador y se recomienda que el reanimador intercambie puestos cada determinado tiempo), Leo, Gwen y yo, ya que la Guardiana de la Bahía se quedó paralizada, dejando muy en claro su inutilidad, aunque de cualquier manera no hubiéramos aceptado su ayuda. Eriko y Genzo se quedaron mudos, igual de paralizados, tan quietos que nadie se acordó de sacarlos de ahí. Realmente, nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos, pero lo cierto era que Daisuke Wakabayashi había firmado su sentencia de muerte desde el primer momento en que resbaló de la azotea, esa espantosa fractura hundida era el mejor indicio. Así pues, tras veinte minutos de reanimación, Gwen movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, visiblemente cansada, expresando lo que tanto Leo como yo pensábamos.

- Creo que es suficiente.- dijo ella, en voz alta.- No va a salir por más que lo intentemos.

- Decláralo.- asintió Leo.

- Hora de muerte.- suspiró Gwen.- 18:45 hrs…

Eriko dio un grito, recordándonos a todos que ella seguía ahí, y salió gritando del pequeño cuarto de paro. Genzo fue tras ella, quizás tan perturbado pero al menos con un mejor autocontrol. Gwen y yo intercambiamos miradas, pesarosas.

- Iré a hablar con ellos.- suspiró Leo, también agotado.

- Iré a hacer la nota.- dijo Gwen, a su vez.

- Te ayudo con el certificado de defunción.- musité.- Qué mejor que lo firme una forense…

Las enfermeras apagaron todos los equipos y comenzaron a retirarle al señor todo lo que nosotros le habíamos colocado para tratar de mantenerlo con vida. Antes de retirarme, cerré para siempre los ojos de Daisuke Wakabayashi.

Después de eso, y de asegurarme que las enfermeras prepararían el cadáver, salí para buscar a la señorita encargada de los certificados de defunción y le anuncié lo sucedido.

- Avisaré a las autoridades correspondientes.- me dijo, al tiempo que me entregaba un certificado en blanco.- Fue un accidente y por eso mismo debe informarse a los peritos. También tengo que comunicarme con el Servicio Médico Forense, a menos que usted quiera encargarse de esto último.

- No. Llámelos.- repliqué.- Se supone que yo no estoy trabajando ahora, a Jean no lo enfermará tener un poco de trabajo, para variar.

Jean Lacoste era mi jefe en el Servicio Médico Forense, un médico con mucho conocimiento pero con mucha desidia, quizás causada al interminable papeleo que conlleva una autopsia. Como sea, él estaba de guardia y estaba segura que se pondría "feliz" de tener algo qué hacer.

No podía hacer el certificado como tal hasta no hablar con los familiares, por lo que me dispuse a intentar hablar con uno de ellos. Sabía que no le era nada agradable a la modelo, por lo que tendría que intentar acercarme a su pareja, el futbolista. Nunca me agradó hablar con familiares tristes, sinceramente soy pésima para consolar a desconocidos, una de las muchas razones por las cuales había decidido cambiarme de especialidad. Mientras buscaba entonces al susodicho futbolista, Gwen me encontró y me tomó por un brazo, llevándome con ella y sin decirme ni una palabra; su cara traslucía una mezcla entre estrés, desesperación y cansancio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- quise saber.

- Leo me dice que los Wakabayashi quieren hablar con todos los que atendieron a su abuelo.- musitó ella.- Por eso vine por ti, tenemos que estar los tres.

- ¿Nos van a levantar la demanda en este momento?.- farfullé, perpleja.

- Yo espero sinceramente que no lo hagan.- replicó Gwen.

Entramos a uno de los consultorios del servicio, en donde Leo ya estaba sentado con Eriko y con Genzo. Nuestro amigo nos señaló un par de sillas y Gwen y yo nos sentamos, sintiendo que ninguno de los Wakabayashi nos quitaba la mirada de encima. Así pues, quedamos frente a frente, separados por el escritorio: tres contra dos. Hubo unos tensos momentos de silencio, mismos que yo aproveché para examinar a la pareja que tenía frente a mí. Así me di cuenta que mi primera impresión había sido errónea, ya que había creído que Eriko y Genzo eran pareja, puesto que en la urgencia del caso yo no había prestado mucha atención a sus rostros, pero ahora que los veía detenidamente me daba cuenta de que estaba en un error: el parecido físico entre ambos era tan evidente y claro que solo podían ser hermanos. A menos que fueran incestuosos, pero lo dudaba, incluso si yo hubiese prestado mayor atención a la manera en la que ambos se trataban, eso me habría bastado para sacarme de mi error, pues él le hablaba y la trataba como solo un hombre hablaría y protegería a su hermana menor. Y ella, sin dudarlo, se comportaba como una niña mimada, aunque ésa era una actitud muy común a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Observándolos más detalladamente, no cabía duda alguna de que esos dos eran nietos de nuestro fallecido hombre, pues compartían muchos de sus rasgos, aunque el parecido físico era más evidente en él que en ella. Genzo era alto, quizás 1.80 metros, fornido, cabello negro y un poco ondulado, ojos oscuros, quizás del mismo tono que los de su abuelo, y cejas pobladas que seguían el mismo patrón que las de Daisuke. Llevaba un traje deportivo negro con detalles en verde, con un símbolo en la chamarra que identifiqué como el escudo del equipo Hamburgo, y si bien en un principio pensé que iba mucho más descuidado en su aspecto que su elegante hermana, también en eso me equivoqué pues me estaba dando cuenta de que el uniforme estaba confeccionado en tela de la mejor calidad, por no mencionar que los tenis que él usaba costaban casi la mitad de mi salario en un mes. Quizás lo único que se veía más decente en cuanto al precio era la gorra blanca que se había quitado de la cabeza para observarnos mejor.

Eriko también era alta, apenas unos centímetros menos que su hermano, con los ojos del mismo color que éste, con el mismo cabello negro aunque ella lo llevaba lacio y brillaba como si se hubiese echado algo especial en él, y quizás si ella no se depilara las cejas podría darme cuenta que hasta en eso se parecía mucho a su hermano. Otra cosa en la que se parecían muchísimo era que ambos eran muy atractivos y tenían magnetismo natural, no me sorprendía en nada que ella fuese modelo, tenía el garbo y la actitud de una, además que la ropa que traía puesta incrementaba el efecto, unos pantalones Armani con unas zapatillas de Gucci y una blusa de finísima seda y una chaqueta negra a la última moda. Junto a Eriko, yo me sentía alguien tremenda fachosa y desarreglada, sacada de una oscura y fría sala de autopsias, cosa que no andaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Definitivamente, no soy la mejor dando primeras impresiones, pero en mi defensa diré que por la urgencia de salvar a un moribundo, no di mis habituales inspecciones visuales a las personas que me rodeaban. Desde que me había convertido en forense, había tenido que aprender a evaluar a la gente de pies a cabeza en poco tiempo y sin que se me escapara ni un solo detalle.

Me di cuenta de que Eriko y Genzo también nos observaban, y me pregunté qué sería lo que verían ellos; quizás a 3 médicos sumamente cansados, sudorosos y despeinados, dos de ellos con uniformes quirúrgicos y a la tercera con una arrugada bata.

- Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido.- comenzó Leo.- Nuestro más sentido pésame.

- Gracias.- fue todo cuanto dijo Genzo. Eriko permaneció muda.- Sé que dieron su mejor esfuerzo.

- Era imposible salvar a tu abuelo en esas condiciones, Genzo.- continuó Leo.- Tenía una fractura tremenda en la base del cráneo, fue un trauma muy severo, de hecho fue bastante raro que no haya muerto de inmediato.

- Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.

- Hicimos todo lo posible, no solo yo, también la doctora Heffner, aquí presente, médica experta en urgencias.- señaló Leo, primero a Gwen y después a mí.- Y la doctora Del Valle, médico forense.

- ¿Qué hace un médico forense en el servicio de urgencias?.- Eriko frunció la nariz.- ¿Le dejan los casos que ya consideran como perdidos?

- De hecho, señorita Wakabayashi.- intervine, interrumpiendo a Leo.- Se nos informó que ustedes sospechaban que el accidente de su abuelo había sido provocado. Eso se consideraba intento de homicidio, ahora homicidio ya que desgraciadamente su abuelo murió, por lo que me trasladé a este hospital para enterarme de todos los pormenores. Ése es mi trabajo.

Mentira. Los forenses solo vamos al hospital hasta que los médicos de urgencias ya consideran que hay delito por perseguir, pero ante una sospecha no perdemos el tiempo en ir a ver. Además, suelen ser los peritos quienes acuden a los hospitales y yo no soy perito.

- Pero si es forense, ¿qué hacía atendiendo a mi abuelo?.- Eriko no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

- Estoy entrenada para dar resucitación avanzada.- respondí, simplemente.- El que sea forense no implica que no tenga conocimientos para salvar vidas.

- Pues vaya que son muy rápidos y eficientes en este hospital.- la mirada que me lanzó Eriko era de puro odio.- No solo consiguen un forense rápidamente, sino que también traen a uno experto en salvar vidas.

Traté de convencerme de que solo se trataba del dolor y la rabia del duelo y que no tenía nada personal contra mí. Genzo no me prestó más atención de la necesaria, para mi fortuna, aunque sí le pidió a su hermana que tratase de ser un poco más amable.

Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos.- fue Gwen quien retomó la conversación.- Pusimos a su disposición todo nuestro personal y nuestro mejor equipo.

- Sabemos que por ustedes no quedó y se los agradecemos, doctores.- dijo Genzo, serio y firme. Sus ojos estaban secos aun cuando traslucían dolor.- Lamentamos si al principio fuimos groseros con ustedes.

- No hay ningún problema, nosotros entendemos eso.- respondió Gwen.- Podemos comprender el dolor por el que están pasando.

- Gracias.- Genzo emitió una media sonrisa, que más tarde aprendería que era algo peculiar en él, un gesto que usaba mucho para ganarse la confianza de los demás.

Leo carraspeó disimuladamente y me miró, lanzándole miradas disimuladas a Eriko. Era obvio que quería que yo me disculpara por haberlos mandado sacar. Fruncí el seño, pero él volvió a carraspear y lo secundó Gwen, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que hacer lo que me pedían.

- Yo les ofrezco una disculpa por haberlos mandado sacar, pero espero que comprendan que no podemos permitir que los familiares permanezcan aquí, no es recomendable.- dije.

- Está bien.- fue Eriko quien respondió, para mi sorpresa.- No se podía esperar otra cosa de un hospital público.

- Lo que mi hermana quiere decir, doctora Del Valle.- dijo Genzo, mirándome directamente.- Es que sabemos que solo hacía su trabajo.

Vaya manera de tratar de corregir lo que su hermana, la petulante, dijo. Sin embargo, quedaba claro que Genzo era más humilde, y a juzgar por la forma en la que me miró y me habló con sinceridad, era obvio que agradecía lo que había hecho por su abuelo, incluyendo el haberlo sacado del servicio de urgencias.

- ¿Cuándo podemos llevarnos el cadáver?.- quiso saber Eriko, molesta porque su hermano la amonestó con una mirada.

- En cuanto entreguemos el certificado de defunción, ustedes hablarán directamente con la persona encargada de los trámites.- respondió Gwen.- Les aconsejo que empiecen a hablar con alguna funeraria.

- Gracias.- Genzo se puso de pie y nos ofreció su mano, la cual estrechamos los tres.- De verdad que estamos muy agradecidos por su esfuerzo, comprensión y tiempo. Es momento de que comencemos a hacer los trámites necesarios.

Eriko también nos ofreció su mano, pero su apretón de manos fue menos firme y sincero, y por más que trataba de convencerme a mí misma de que solo eran imaginaciones mías, casi podía jurar que esa mujer me odiaba, solo por haberme atrevido a decir que no sabía quién era y mandarla a sacar por un policía. Quizás eso era una terrible ofensa para una súper modelo como decían que era.

Sea como fuere, los Wakabayashi se marcharon sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez, y a mí me dio la impresión de que todo era pura farsa y que ese par no se entristecía por la muerte de su abuelo. Después de todo, no tenían motivos para hacerlo, los dos eran famosos, millonarios, y ahora que el abuelo había muerto muy probablemente habría un testamento que los haría heredar más millones. ¿Por qué habrían de estar tristes esos dos? Un futbolista y una súper modelo, lo último en lo que tendrían en mente sería un familiar muerto.

Pero una vez más, me equivoqué con ese par tan peculiar. Más tarde, cuando al fin entregué el certificado a la señorita encargada del papeleo, vi a una pareja medio escondida en el vestíbulo del hospital, y se me encogió el corazón al ver a Eriko Wakabayashi llorando a lágrima viva en brazos de su hermano, murmurando palabras de dolor por un abuelo al que había perdido, mientras Genzo intentaba permanecer firme pero dejando que sus gestos y sus ojos delataran todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro.

Lo dicho, soy mala para las primeras impresiones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

El cuerpo del fallecido fue preparado por las enfermeras y llevado a la morgue del hospital. Me resultaba más fácil pensar en él como en un paciente nada más, y no como el abuelo de dos personas. A mi alrededor, podía escuchar a las enfermeras murmurar sobre él y sobre sus fincas y mansiones, cuyos vastos jardines eran cruzados por ríos varias veces y donde vivían plácidamente varias aves exóticas, entre ellas pavorreales. Pensé que todo eso era un signo inequívoco de presunción, pero al fin y al cabo a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

- No tardarán en venir los peritos.- dijo Gwen, a mi lado.- ¿Crees que venga Jean?

- No creo, sabes lo que detesta trabajar con los peritos.- negué.- Solo se preparará por si necesita hacer la autopsia.

- La cual no se hará a menos que haya delito qué perseguir o que se compruebe que lo empujaron.- comentó Gwen.

- Eso, o si los familiares presionan, que estoy casi segura que lo harán.- suspiré.- Suerte que no estoy de guardia.

- Sí, suerte.- asintió Gwen.- No necesitas seguir soportando las miradas asesinas de la dichosa nieta modelo.

- ¿También lo notaste?.- pregunté, perpleja.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Casi te mata con los ojos.- Gwen sonrió.- Le caíste de maravilla.

- Uy, sí. Seguro.- bufé.- Espero no tener que volver a verla nunca más.

- Lo mismo digo.- asintió mi amiga.

- Ya deberías irte.- le comenté.- Luces cansada y no es para menos. Has trabajado ya mucho tiempo extra.

- Lo sé, se supone que salía a las 4.- suspiró Gwen.- Gajes del oficio.

- Todos pasamos por eso.- sonreí.- Lo superaremos algún día.

- Sí, cuando nos jubilemos.- Gwen tomó su mochila y se la echó al hombro.- Solo esperaré a Leo, subió a hablar con sus jefes y a explicarles el por qué no se presentó a su último pase de visita.

- Supongo que los procedimientos que hizo hoy le valdrán al menos 4 cirugías.- comenté.

- Conociendo a Leo, lo perdonarán por el resto del mes.- se rió Gwen.- Espero que no se tarde, muero de hambre.

- ¿Comerán juntos?.- pregunté.

- Me llevará a mi departamento, así que lo invité.- ella sonrió, ruborizándose un poco.- Es lo menor que puedo hacer ya que me ahorra la gasolina.

- ¿Es por eso o será que hay algo más?.- aventuré, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué? No.- el rostro de mi amiga adquirió la tonalidad de un jitomate.- Leo y yo somos amigos, nada más. Muy buenos amigos.

- Como digas.- me reí, burlonamente. Ojalá que algún día ella admita sus sentimientos.

Leo bajó cinco minutos después, y el rostro de Gwen se iluminó al verlo y desapareció todo rastro de cansancio. A su vez, al verla a ella, a Leo le desaparecieron las arrugas de enojo de la frente y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Quedaba más que claro para todo aquel que tuviese más de dos neuronas trabajando que esos dos estaban enamorados, pero Gwen se resistía a aceptarlo, su timidez natural le impedía relacionarse abiertamente con cualquier hombre, aun así se tratase de alguien tan paciente como Leo Shanks.

- Nos vamos, Lily.- dijo Leo.- ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

- No, adelante.- sonreí.- No me gusta hacer mal tercio.

- No haces mal tercio.- añadió rápidamente Gwen, cosa que yo esperaba que hiciera.

- De todos modos, no gracias.- sonreí.- Caminaré. Necesito fortalecer mis músculos.

- Eso es cierto.- asintió Leo.- Nos veremos entonces. Y gracias por tu ayuda.

- Cuídate, Lily.- Gwen me dio un beso en la mejilla, a la manera mexicana, y se marchó con Leo.

Yo suspiré. Ya había dejado de soñar con tener alguna relación estable como la tenían esos dos, e incluso, era bastante feliz como mujer soltera, aun cuando incluso mi mejor amiga, Elieth Shanks, me había traicionado abandonando el Club de las Solteras. Y peor aún, con un futbolista, qué horror, siempre he pensado que ésos son los peores novios, pero bueno. Algún día le cobraría yo el agravio. Sea como fuere, aun cuando era muy feliz estando soltera, no podía dejar de conmoverme y alegrarme por ver a una pareja como Leo y Gwen.

- Deje de soñar, doctora.- me dijo la jefa.- Su jefe está aquí.

- ¿Cómo?.- me sorprendí.

- Sí, el doctor Wojkiewicz acaba de llegar.- me explicó la mujer.

El doctor Wojkiewicz (por favor, no me hagan decirlo en voz alta) era el médico perito encargado del Servicio Médico Forense de Hamburgo, toda una eminencia, jefe de Jean Lacoste, y por supuesto, el mío también. El doctor Wojkiewicz rara vez acudía personalmente a verificar los casos a los hospitales, por ser el jefe de jefes, así que el hecho de que estuviera ahí en persona indicaba la importancia del caso.

- Buenas noches, doctora.- me saludó.- No sabía que andabas por aquí, o no hubiera venido.

- Vine a consulta médica.- musité.- Fue casualidad que estuviera yo aquí.

- Perfecto.- asintió.- Explícame el caso.

Brevemente le conté lo que sabía, lo poco o mucho que había averiguado. El doctor Wojkiewicz me preguntó si había hablado con los familiares y le respondí que sí, pero que no pregunté nada relacionado con lo que él quería saber.

- ¿Y por qué no?.- me cuestionó.

- Porque no estoy en horas de trabajo, solo estaba ayudando a un paciente.- respondí.

- Ah, muy bien.- respondió él, pero no supe si fue sarcasmo o lo dijo en serio.- Tendré que interrogar a los familiares.

Antes de eso, el doctor se asomó al área de urgencias y vio la camilla en donde habían transportado al paciente, la cual habían olvidado los paramédicos de la Cruz Roja. La camilla estaba ensangrentada, con coágulos de sangre (realmente, decir esto es un pleonasmo, no hay coágulos de otra cosa) y líquido cefalorraquídeo embarrrados en ella.

- Interesante.- murmuró él, para sí mismo.- Interesante que haya sobrevivido a eso por tanto tiempo.

Yo no dije nada, solo lo observé. Como siempre, el doctor Wojkiewicz era muy meticuloso en todo, y yo quería aprender lo más que pudiera de él, sabiendo que la mejor forma sería dejándolo hacer sin decirle nada. Él tomó notas, sin mirarme siquiera, y después levantó su declaración.

- Hablaré con los familiares.- comentó.- Quiero saber en qué se basan para sospechar que fue empujado de la azotea. Nada más puedo hacer hasta que no se le haga la autopsia.

- ¿La hará el doctor Lacoste?.- pregunté.

- Probablemente, si el papeleo es lo suficientemente rápido.- suspiró el doctor.- Ya sabes cómo es esto, Lily, el problema principal por el que el mundo no avanza lo suficientemente rápido es el papeleo.

- Lo sé perfectamente.- me reí.

- No se te olvide, mañana comienza el Congreso de Ciencias Forenses y tienes que estar ahí.- añadió el doctor Wojkiewicz.

- Ahí estaré.- suspiré.

El doctor se marchó para buscar a los Wakabayashi, y yo me dije que ya era momento de irse a casa. No tenía nada más que estar haciendo ahí. Estaba cansada y con hambre, y me sentía tremendamente sucia. Además, no quería admitirlo, pero el estar junto a Eriko Wakabayashi me había bajado mucho la moral; ella increíblemente despampanante, yo increíblemente fachosa, pues como nada más iba a revisión médica, me había puesto un sencillo traje deportivo azul claro y unos tenis que, aunque fuesen nuevos, fácilmente costaban la quinta parte, sino es que menos, de lo que costaban los de Genzo, por no mencionar mi arrugada bata blanca, la cual me puse para que los policías me dejaran pasar sin hacer preguntas, más que para otra cosa; el resultado debió haber sido espantoso, sinceramente. De haber sabido que vería a tantas celebridades ese día (nótese que lo digo con sarcasmo), incluyendo al experto perito Wojkiewicz, me habría arreglado más para no parecer espantapájaros, pero bueno, ya qué. Cuando uno más lo necesita es cuando uno menos se arregla, y no es que tampoco me interesa mucho eso.

Junto a la entrada de las ambulancias, vi al doctor Wojkiewicz hablar con Genzo Wakabayashi (los nombres de esos dos parecen trabalenguas) muy apresuradamente, en alemán. Tuve cierta curiosidad y me acerqué a escucharlos, fingiendo que me abrochaba la agujeta de mi tenis. El doctor le preguntaba a Genzo cómo habían ocurrido las cosas exactamente, desde el momento en el que encontraron al abuelo.

- No respondió al timbre, por lo que usamos la llave de repuesto que nos dejó y entramos. Lo encontramos tirado en el patio, en medio de un charco de sangre e inmediatamente llamamos a una ambulancia.- explicó Genzo.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde pudo haber caído?.- preguntó el doctor.

- Pues… En el punto más alto del techo se mandó a construir una especie de campanario que sirve a veces de casa pasajera para pájaros silvestres, cuyo techo es abovedado. Creemos que pudo haber resbalado de ahí.- repuso Genzo.

- Pájaros, ¿eh? ¿Él mismo los alimentaba?.- cuestionó el perito.

- A veces, pero casi siempre lo hace alguien más, cualquiera de nosotros.- contestó Wakabayashi.

- ¿Vivía solo su abuelo?.- preguntó el doctor.

- Sí, pero tenía servidumbre, aunque ése era su día libre.- respondió Genzo.- Él debió estar solo.

- ¿Tenía alguna cita para ese día?.- preguntó el doctor.

- Sí, una con nosotros, justamente por eso llegamos.- respondió Genzo.- Y antes iba a reunirse con su abogado.

- ¿Sabe el motivo de eso?.- preguntó el perito.

- No estamos seguros, por eso es que íbamos a reunirnos con él.- contestó Wakabayashi.

No pude seguir escuchando, porque ya había terminado de atarme y desatarme la agujeta en 3 ocasiones y porque Eriko Wakabayashi me fulminaba con la mirada, por lo que decidí fingir demencia e irme como si nada hubiera sucedido, siendo vigilada en cada uno de mis movimientos por la Señorita Petulancia. Lo demás lo tendría que averiguar después, si es que de verdad había delito por perseguir, aunque por lo que había dicho Genzo, todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un accidente: el abuelo subió a darle de comer a los pájaros, resbaló y cayó. Asunto concluido.

En cuanto llegué a casa, me di una larga ducha, me comí una porción de lasaña que había preparado Elieth el fin de semana y me acosté en la cama, acompañada de un buen libro, "_El vencedor está solo_", de Paulo Coelho. Sin poder evitarlo, me pregunté si Eriko sería igual a las modelos que describe el autor en su libro.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso", me dije, cerrando el libro y apagando la luz, dispuesta a dormirme y a sacar a esos dos de mi vida para siempre.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil como yo quería.

A la mañana siguiente, me marché al Congreso de Ciencias Médicas que estaba patrocinando mi departamento. Era un congreso internacional, por lo que iría mucha gente importante, eruditos en la materia, y no podía perdérmelo. Al llegar, vi a varios de mis compañeros ya en sus asientos y me apresuré a darle mi nombre a la encargada de las inscripciones puesto que la ceremonia de inauguración estaba por comenzar.

- Nombre y rango.- pidió la mujer.

- Dra. Lily Del Valle.- dije.- Médico forense.

La mujer verificó mis datos en su computadora portátil, y al encontrarme en la lista de admitidos (bendito el servicio que pagó la cuota de recuperación), me sonrió muy amablemente.

- Bienvenida, doctora.- me dijo, entregándome una elegante carpeta de cuero y una identificación.- Adelante, por favor.

Tomé mis cosas y ocupé un asiento vacío junto a mis compañeros, al tiempo que me colgaba del cuello la tarjeta plastificada de identificación que rezaba: "Participante", y le echaba una ojeada a la carpeta de cuero, la cual contenía una pluma fuente y varias hojas membretadas (lo que es tener dinero para gastarlo en lujos innecesarios). Me recargué en el respaldo y me dispuse a poner toda la atención de la que fuera capaz; lástima que las ceremonias de inauguración solo capturan mi atención por un par de minutos, a lo mucho. Más tardó el ponente en comenzar a hablar que yo en divagar.

No pude evitar notar el cambio drástico que había dado mi vida en menos de 6 meses. A principios de ese mismo año, yo me encontraba haciendo la especialidad de Pediatría, y aun cuando todo marchaba decentemente bien, había una especie de luz roja encendida en algún lugar de mi mente y a la cual no le hice caso alguno. Hubo muchas cosas, muchísimas, que me llevaron a tomar la decisión de salir de ahí, pero la que más se me había quedado presente fue el caso de una niña con leucemia, el último que vi como pediatra.

La niña tenía 11 años, y dos años antes había sido tratada por un tipo de leucemia que solía ser tremendamente agresiva en niños. Durante los dos años transcurridos desde su última dosis de quimioterapia, la niña no había tenido ningún problema, ninguna recaída, ninguna dificultad, hasta un par de semanas atrás, cuando los padres notaban que respiraba muy rápido. Sin fiebre, sin dolor, sin tos, simplemente, respiraba rápido. Podía ser todo, podía ser nada, pero con sus antecedentes los padres decidieron llevarla a nuestro hospital para un chequeo médico, y al sacarle una radiografía del pecho se descubrió que tenía un derrame pleural bilateral (entiéndase, agua en el tórax, la cavidad que contiene a los pulmones), el cual ocupaba casi la totalidad del tórax. Sin síntomas y con sus datos de laboratorio normales, se le extrajo parte del líquido a la niña y se mandó a analizar, sin que nadie le dijera a los padres lo que más se les debió haber dicho: que ese líquido era una clara señal de que la leucemia había regresado. La niña permaneció 15 días hospitalizada, y en cada pase de visita parecía que veíamos a una niña perfectamente sana: ningún síntoma, excepto por la respiración rápida que no se le quitaba. Sus últimas radiografías de tórax indicaban que el líquido había vuelto a aumentar, por lo que se decidió pasarla nuevamente a quirófano para extraerlo y, de paso, aprovechar para colocarle una vía central por dónde pasar medicamento de quimioterapia en caso necesario. Durante la cirugía, a la cual yo asistí, todo pareció transcurrir sin complicaciones pero, antes de que la niña pudiera ser extubada (se le había colocado un tubo en la tráquea que le permitía respirar mientras se le extraía el líquido), el cirujano se marchó, dejándome sola a mí, una residente de primer año sin experiencia, al cuidado de una paciente muy delicada. Los minutos parecían transcurrir muy lentamente, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el anestesiólogo pronunciara las palabras que serían el inicio de todo:

- Doctora, necesito que consigas una cama en terapia intensiva, porque no voy a poder extubar a esta niña. No respira por sí sola.

A partir de ahí vino una larga, larga lucha por conseguir una cama en terapia intensiva, por tratar de localizar al cirujano que la operó, por intentar localizar al jefe del servicio para hacer que nos prestaran un ventilador (no de los que echan aire, sino de los que hacen la función de pulmones) y de que alguien se diera cuenta de que esa niña se estaba muriendo. El cirujano, el médico que la atendió y que debió estar con ella y sacarla adelante, entró una vez más al quirófano, después de mandarlo vocear al menos unas 10 veces, nada más para decirme que le hablara a un especialista, que la niña solo tenía unas dificultades menores y que él no podía quedarse porque tenía que irse a la consulta privada, que es en donde pagan, y no perder el tiempo en los hospitales públicos, tras lo cual se marchó dejándome sola. Yo no tenía el entrenamiento aun para hacerme cargo del caso, ni tampoco tenía la autorización, por lo que me limité a hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para conseguir ayuda, viendo desgraciadamente cómo los médicos que pudieron haber hecho algo se limitaban a darle largas al asunto y a dejar morir a la paciente. Vi cómo, lentamente, los signos vitales de la paciente iban en descenso, llevándola hasta la muerte, mientras el pediatra en turno se limitaba a ver el monitor sin saber muy bien qué hacerle, hasta el momento en el que hubo la necesidad de darle a la niña reanimación cardiopulmonar porque ya no respondía, aunque, obviamente, cualquier esfuerzo hecho a esas alturas resultó ser inútil (y dicho sea de paso, quien le dio RCP a esa niña fui yo). La niña falleció por una cirugía que era de lo más simple, sin que nadie se hubiese dignado de hacer algo por ella… Incluyéndome… Sé muy bien que ése fue el principio del fin de todo, después de ese caso, nada volvió a ser igual para mí, gracias a mi cobardía.

El sonido se los aplausos me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La ceremonia de inauguración había concluido y los Invitados de Honor se disponían a retirarse. La primera conferencia sería una conferencia magistral, sobre la localización e identificación de los restos del Ché Guevara, ofrecida por un médico cubano que participó en el equipo de búsqueda. Prometía ser bastante interesante, así que volví a conectar mi atención, aun cuando mi subconsciente se resistía a hacerlo.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en el pasado", tecleé en mi celular, en un mensaje de texto para Elieth.

- Tuvimos que hablar con muchísimas personas para que alguien pudiera darnos una idea de dónde localizar la tumba… .- comentaba el ponente.

"Deja que los muertos descansen en paz, y el pasado en donde está. Dedícate a mirar hacia el futuro y vivir el presente", me respondió Elieth. "No ganas nada atormentándote".

Suspiré. Ella tenía razón. Así pues, decidí concentrarme en la conferencia, la cual sinceramente estaba muy buena. Sin embargo, a la mitad de la misma recibí otro mensaje de texto, y pensé que sería Elieth preguntando si comeríamos juntas, como solíamos hacerlo, por lo que me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que se trataba de Jean Lacoste.

"Hay que hacerle la autopsia al paciente que atendiste ayer y que se murió. Jeje, cualquiera que leyera lo que te acabo de poner pensaría que por algo te cambiaste a Forense", rezaba el mensaje. "Date prisa, estamos por empezar".

"Muy gracioso", pensé. La conferencia estaba en lo mejor y yo no quería salirme antes del desenlace; consideré mis opciones y pensé que, por diez o quince minutos que llegara tarde no pasaría nada. Además, conociendo a Jean, su: "estamos por empezar", significaba en realidad un: "comienzo en media hora". Así pues, me repantingué en mi silla y me dispuse a disfrutar del resto de la charla, incluidos los comentarios y las preguntas de rigor, tras lo cual me excusé y me dirigí a las instalaciones del Servicio Médico Forense, no sin antes felicitar al doctor cubano y tomarme con él las correspondientes fotografías de rigor.

Para mi buena suerte, el Servicio Médico Forense de Hamburgo quedaba a tan solo una cuadra del auditorio donde se estaba realizando el congreso (quizás no fue casualidad, sino que el propio instituto eligió ese lugar a propósito por la cercanía), así que pude irme caminando con toda calma, disfrutando del hermoso día. No ansiaba para nada estar presente en la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi debido a los incidentes ocurridos con su nieta, pero por otro lado sería interesante ver qué se encontraría durante el procedimiento. Quizás halláramos pruebas de un asesinato, quizás solo encontraríamos datos que hablaran de un accidente, sea como fuere tenía que admitir que ese caso era lo más interesante que nos había pasado en los últimos meses.

Al llegar al sitio ya previamente mencionado, vi que a las afueras del instituto se encontraba estacionado un auto, no, perdón, un auto es decir poco, estaba estacionada una maravilla de maquinaria, un Mustang de color rojo que me dejó absolutamente fascinada, no sé de quién sería ese increíble automóvil, pero lo envidaba en verdad, se tratase de quien se tratase. Por mucho que ganara como forense, difícilmente podría costearme un automóvil así. Dejé de babear por la flamante maquinaria roja y entré al edificio, sintiéndome extrañamente como si estuviera en casa. Lástima que esa sensación no me habría de durar mucho tiempo…

- Buenos días.- saludé a Helga, la amargada química que fungía de secretaria.- ¿Ya entró el doctor Lacoste a la autopsia?

- Aun no.- me respondió Helga, con su característico mal genio de siempre.

- Ya sabía yo.- me adelanté.- Exagerado que es…

- … porque los familiares no habían aun firmado el consentimiento… .- finalizó Helga, con cierto maligno placer.

Yo supe que esa actitud tenía un fundamento. Helga nos odiaba a todos a morir, sin excepciones, y solo se alegraba cuando nos metíamos en problemas o metíamos la pata, cosa que ocurría bastante a menudo ya que la infeliz se esmeraba por complicarnos la existencia. Así pues, en cuanto la vi sonreír, me di la vuelta, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y me encontré sentados en un par de sillas de plástico a nada más ni nada menos que a la Señorita Petulancia y al Señor Tenis Caros. Fue hasta ese momento que caí en la cuenta de a quién podía pertenecer el famoso Mustang rojo. Eriko, por supuesto, me acribillaba con sus ojos negros, mientras que Genzo me miraba con cierta burla, casi con curiosidad.

- Maldita Helga.- farfullé, en español.- Ésta me la paga…

- ¿Usted va a hacer la autopsia?.- Eriko me miró con mucho desdén, de arriba abajo.- Creí que la haría un médico serio, específicamente pedimos eso.

"Paciencia".

- Y por eso mismo, vine yo.- respondí, sin titubear.

Eriko, por segunda vez, se quedó con las ganas de responder, no sé si porque no se le ocurrió nada inteligente por decir o porque su hermano la calló. Algo que estaba comenzando a notar era que, por más odiosa que resultara ser esa mujer, no hacía comentarios idiotas como otras modelos huecas que había escuchado hablar. Al menos, le reconocía eso.

Dado que nadie más dijo nada ni hizo el intento por detenerme, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al anfiteatro, en donde seguro que ya estaba esperándome Jean. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, Genzo se acercó a mí con dos largas zancadas y me detuvo poniéndome una mano en el brazo.

- Lamento todas las molestias que le hemos estado causando, doctora.- me dijo, muy serio.- Realmente le estamos muy agradecidos los dos, mi hermana y yo, por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestro abuelo.

Me sorprendí. ¿Desde cuándo había habido un cese a las hostilidades?

- No hay de qué.- dije, simplemente, tratando de sonreír.- Solo hago mi trabajo.

- Eso lo sé, por eso se lo agradezco.- y entonces, Genzo volvió a mostrar la media sonrisa que ya le había visto antes.

Yo no respondí nada, sonreí y me marché. Sorprendentemente, esto último me había molestado, porque no necesitaba que intentaran adularme para hacer bien mi trabajo. ¿Qué se creían esos dos riquillos? Muy seguramente, Gwen me diría algo así como que yo estaría igual de inaguantable que ellos si estuviese en su situación, aunque me resultaba muy difícil imaginarlo. Soy mala para meterme en los zapatos de otros, otra de las muchas razones por las cuales abandoné pediatría.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, me fui cambiando de ropa en el diminuto vestidor para mujeres que había en el edificio y me apresuré a llegar con Jean. Tal y como lo había previsto, apenas estaban descubriendo el cadáver.

- Muy bien, ya llegó mi alumna estrella.- se burló Jean, al verme, aunque de manera amistosa.- Ya podemos empezar.

- Lamento la tardanza, me topé con "Puedo comprarte con mi dinero" y "Puedo hacer que te despidan cuando quiera" en el camino.- gruñí.

- ¿Quiénes?.- Jean no me captó el chiste al instante.- ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de los famosos nietos? Hasta Helga se ha quejado de ellos.

- ¿Y Helga de quién no se queja, por todos los cielos?.- protesté, calzándome un par de guantes de látex.- ¿Empezamos o esperamos a que venga la Reina?

- No, ésa ya llegó.- se mofó Jean.- Empecemos de una vez. Me da gusto que hayas llegado a tiempo y que no te vayas a perder esto. Por lo que leí y escuché, va a ser un caso muy sonado.

De eso no me cabía la menor duda. Los nietos Wakabayashi se encargarían de ello.

**Notas:**

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

Jean Lacoste y el Dr. Wojkiewicz son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

- Paciente masculino de aproximadamente setenta y tantos años de edad.- decía Jean, en voz alta.- Íntegro, con _rigor mortis_.

Yo tomaba fotos y anotaba mentalmente todo. Por alguna extraña, extrañísima razón, el cadáver nos fue entregado con todo y la ropa que traía puesta cuando murió. Eso debió deberse a un descuido muy grande de algún camillero y/o enfermero del hospital, que tras preparar el cadáver para que pudiera ser trasladado a la morgue, se olvidó de dar la ropa y objetos personales a los familiares y se los entregó al encargado en turno del Servicio Médico Forense. Menudo error que podía costarle el trabajo a alguien, aunque a nosotros nos beneficiaba. Siempre era mejor valorar la ropa con la que la persona murió, pues muchas veces nos decían más cosas que los propios familiares.

- Tiene una lesión del tipo fractura hundimiento en la base del cráneo.- continuó Jean.- Así como algunas escoriaciones a nivel de tórax. El resto del cuerpo básicamente se encuentra sin lesiones.

Otto Berg, el técnico histopatólogo embalsamador que se encontraba de guardia ese día, estaba ya preparando el instrumental para la autopsia. No había técnico que fuese mejor que él, su habilidad sólo era superada por dos médicos forenses: Jean y un doctor apellidado Zimmerman, ni siquiera el doctor Wojkiewicz, quien era el jefe del servicio y el mejor perito, superaba la habilidad de Otto al momento de hacer una autopsia; así pues, obviamente, él era también mejor que yo, tenía que reconocerlo. De este modo, cuando había una necropsia con Otto y con Jean, yo era la que tomaba fotografías y me encargaba de las grabaciones, tareas que quedaba relegadas a los estudiantes cuando Otto o Jean no estaban presentes y yo podía meter más mi cuchara en las disecciones.

- Tiene algunas escoriaciones en la cara.- observé.

- Eso parece sangre seca, la cual escurrió del cráneo.- replicó Jean.

- No.- negué.- La sangre se la limpiaron las enfermeras cuando murió, yo las vi.

- Interesante.- Jean sonrió.- Por eso me gusta que estés aquí, me señalas detalles de lo más evidentes.

Si no lo conociera bien, podría jurar que eso lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Jean y yo habíamos sido compañeros en la Facultad de Medicina, así como también lo había sido Leo. Sin embargo, Jean se metió a Forense en cuanto nos graduamos, a diferencia mía que perdí un año sabático y otro más en pediatría, por lo que ya me llevaba ventaja en ese ámbito, de ahí que lo viera como mi jefe y profesor, aun cuando en muchos casos él me tratara como su igual, situación que me convenía. Siempre que él hacía las autopsias, me llamaba a mí para ayudarlo, y aun cuando no hiciera nada más que tomar fotografías y notas. Siempre aprendía algo nuevo con cada autopsia.

- Tiene además unas marcas muy interesantes en los dedos.- comenté, continuando con la inspección y revisando minuciosamente al cadáver, sin tocarlo.

Algo muy curioso que sucedía con la gente mayor era que la fragilidad de los capilares de su piel era tal que en muchas personas, ante la más mínima lesión, se producían unas marcas pequeñas y muy peculiares, evento que pudimos notar en Daisuke. ¿Se habría producido esas lesiones al intentar agarrarse de algo cuando sintió que se caía, o era que se debían a que estuvo peleándose con alguien?

Jean siguió adelante con la inspección y notó un par de marcas en los brazos, unos moretones apenas visibles, como cuando alguien zarandea a otra persona y deja sus dedos marcados en sus brazos. Podían no significar nada, pero era difícil encontrar un par de marcas tan parecidas en lugares tan distantes y que hayan sido causadas de manera accidental, era muy evidente que Daisuke había discutido con alguien, solo quedaba saber si había sido inmediatamente antes de morir o ya tenían tiempo esas marcas. A juzgar por el color, eran lesiones muy recientes, de menos de un día de creadas. No era mucho tiempo, y ya que Daisuke aun no cumplía 24 horas de muerto, las posibilidades de que las lesiones hubiesen sido causadas poco antes de que él muriera eran altas.

Conforme íbamos avanzando en la autopsia, íbamos descubriendo datos más y más interesantes, cosas que no esperábamos encontrar. Nos reservábamos el derecho de decir en ese momento lo que habíamos encontrado, pero nada más abrir el cráneo nos dimos cuenta de que a Daisuke lo mató el tremendo trancazo que se dio cuando cayó desde la azotea de su lujosa casa. Prácticamente la mitad del cerebro estaba hecho puré, tenía la consistencia de un flan a medio cuajar. Nadie hubiese podido sobrevivir a eso, por mucho que hiciéramos.

- Será interesante analizar la ropa.- comentó Jean.- ¿Quién se encarga de eso hoy?

- Kohl.- respondió Otto, nombrado al encargado de esa área en ese turno.- Ya el doctor Wojkiewicz habló con él.

- Uhm, el viejo Wojkiewicz en persona.- murmuró Jean.- La cosa se les ha de haber puesto densa. Bueno, en fin, avísenle a Kohl que tenemos aquí la ropa para que la analice. ¿Y a qué químico tenemos hoy para los análisis?

- Está Helga.- respondió Otto.

- ¿Qué? ¿No hay otra?.- protesté.- ¿Ella?

- Ella.- suspiró Otto.- No hay otra.

- Siempre que está ella, los resultados salen mal.- protesté.- Deberíamos pedirle a alguien más que venga.

- No hay nadie más.- negó Otto.- También pensé en eso.

Los tres intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos con vergüenza. Todavía no nos explicábamos como era que Helga seguía trabajando ahí, donde nadie aguantaba sus arranques de mal humor y donde a todos nos fastidiaba su manera de hacer las cosas.

Sin embargo, no todo era malo ahí. Para nuestra fortuna, en el mismo edificio se encontraban los departamentos de Criminalística y Toxicología, lo que nos ahorraba mucho tiempo, trámite y papeleo al momento de realizar una investigación como la que se estaba llevando con Daisuke Wakabayashi. Así pues, bastaba solo una llamada a los departamentos correspondientes para que todos pusieran manos a la obra.

- Mira que dejarnos la ropa.- comentó Jean, luego de un rato.- ¿A quién se le pasó?

- Sepa.- me encogí de hombros.- Nunca falta el desvelado.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?.- Jean me sonrió.- Me sorprendió muchísimo cuando decidiste dejar pediatría, pero me da gusto que estés de mi lado.

De su lado. Trabajar para la Muerte, como él mismo lo decía. Yo aun no estaba acostumbrada del todo, llevando casi toda mi carrera trabajando para la Vida. Sin embargo, como todo, había sus ventajas, definitivamente mis pacientes ya no se quejaban y no habría riesgo de que alguien perdiese la vida, como había sucedido antes. Que no digan que no tengo humor negro.

De buenas a primeras, la puerta de la sala de autopsias se abrió de golpe y por ella entró el ego de un médico forense alemán que según se decía era el mejor del país. Si Wojkiewicz era una leyenda en el peritaje, este doctor era una leyenda conocida en las autopsias, el único que superaba a Jean y por supuesto, a Otto: el doctor Zimmerman, ya antes comentado, un médico de edad madura y con aires de sentirse la podredumbre más apestosa del basurero, una frase que mi hermano Leonardo usaba y que a mí me causaba particular risa cuando me contaba ese chiste. Sea como fuere, el doctor Zimmerman entró, con sus lujosos zapatos italianos rechinando por el sucio linóleo de la sala, vestido con una impecable bata blanca sobre su costosísimo traje nuevo.

- Se nota que le va muy bien.- murmuró Otto, en voz baja.

- Buenos días a todos.- dijo Zimmerman.- ¿Ya terminaron?

- Vamos a la mitad.- respondió Jean.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vengo a vigilar que todo esté bien.- dijo el otro, acercándose a la mesa y tomando un par de guantes de látex.- ¿Qué, no tienen de otra marca? Ésta me saca alergia.

- No.- negó Otto.- Estamos tratando de economizar.

- Tonterías. Alemania es potencia mundial, no necesitamos economizar, eso déjalo para los que están en México.- replicó Zimmerman, mirándome.- ¿O no, doctora Del Valle?

Me dieron ganas de golpearlo. O mejor aún, de hacerle la vasectomía con el bisturí que traía Jean en las manos. Preferí no responder y fulminarlo con la mirada, a mí me valía cacahuate que él fuese una leyenda, yo no me tragaba al tipo ni con agua.

- Es broma, doctora, es broma.- me dijo Zimmerman, palmeándome la espalda.- Pero no sé qué haces aquí, deberías estar en el Congreso.

- Me avisaron sobre la autopsia y por eso vine.- contesté, deseando que quitara su mano de mi espalda, pues él había empezado a acariciarme.

- Mal, muy mal, doctora, ¿quién te mando llamar?.- quiso saber el tipo, entendiendo la mirada asesina de mis ojos color chocolate y retirando rápidamente la mano.

- Yo.- dijo Jean.- No sabía que estaba prohibido.

- No es que lo esté, doctor Lacoste, sino que alguien tiene que estar en el Congreso.- replicó Zimmerman, con una falsa sonrisa.- Alguien de nosotros tiene que estar ahí, nos veremos mal si no nos presentamos en el congreso que nosotros mismos organizamos.

- Están todos los demás.- insistió Jean.- Y además, el doctor Wojkiewicz me dijo que podía traer a quien quisiera.

- Pero se refería a un técnico, no a un médico, por supuesto.- esta vez, la mano de Zimmerman palmeó la espalda de Otto, aunque a él no continuó acariciándolo.- La doctorcita Del Valle tiene que marcharse al congreso, el propio doctor Wojkiewicz me llamó para decirme que me ayudarás a hacer la autopsia. Doctora, cámbiate y regresa al congreso.

Nótese que dijo "me ayudarás a hacer la autopsia", no "ayudarte a hacer la autopsia". Quedaba claro quién se iba a apropiar del caso. Yo no le vi la necesidad de seguir discutiendo, pues aun cuando Wojkiewicz no especificara que yo no podía estar ahí, no tendría caso que me quedara parada haciéndome tonta pues ya había tres expertos en la materia de las autopsias. Además, lo más seguro era que si me quedaba, Zimmerman aprovecharía para seguir manoseándome "accidentalmente" y entonces yo tendría que apuñalarlo y me podrían llevar a la cárcel. Ni modo, la autopsia iba poniéndose interesante pero ya qué, tendría que preguntarle a Jean después por los resultados. Me quité los guantes y me despedí de Jean y de Otto con un gesto y me retiré, sin ver siquiera a Zimmerman. Una vez afuera, me cambié rápidamente de ropa y arrojé mi arrugado uniforme a mi casillero y salí dando zancadas y maldiciendo en español. Primero Eriko, después Helga, al final Zimmerman. ¿A quién tendría que verle la cara después?

- Al fin salió.- dijo una airada voz femenina.- Preguntémosle.

Después de eso, sentí que un mundo de gente se me veía encima y me encontré rodeada por caras conocidas, algunas amistosas, otras no tanto, o mejor dicho, para nada amistosas, y todas me acribillaron con preguntas.

- ¿Ya terminó la autopsia?.- preguntó Eriko, enojada.- ¿Qué encontraron?

- No puedo darle esa información.- negué.- Tendrá que esperar al reporte oficial.

- Al menos díganos algo que nos pueda servir.- pidió Genzo.- No le cuesta nada.

- Solo mi trabajo.- repliqué, ignorándolo.

- ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que se había muerto Daisuke Wakabayashi?.- me increpó airadamente Elieth Shanks, mi mejor amiga y compañera de departamento.

- Porque no tenía ni idea que lo conocías.- protesté.- Por eso, y porque anoche no llegaste a dormir.

- ¿Ah? Sí llego a dormir, yo la llevé en la madrugada.- protestó Karl Heinz Schneider, el mentado jugador de fútbol que era el novio de mi loca amiga.

- Sí, que no me escucharas llegar es otra cosa.- asintió Elieth.- ¡Debiste decírmelo!

- Ya te dije por qué no te lo dije.- suspiré, sintiéndome de repente muy, pero muy cansada.- Además, tu hermano también estaba ahí. Él pudo habértelo dicho mejor que yo.

- Sí, pero no lo vi.- insistió Elieth.- ¿Cómo querías que lo viera, si estaba con Karl?

- ¿Y yo cómo querías que supiera que conoces a ese hombre?.- protesté.

- ¿Podrían callarse las dos y alguien decirme de qué se murió mi abuelo?.- intervino Eriko, enojada.

- Ya le dije que no puedo decirle nada.- contesté, enojándome yo también.

- ¿Y por qué no?.- Eriko no se callaba.

- Porque muy seguramente no sabe nada.- intervino Helga, con maligna satisfacción.- La ha de haber corrido el doctor Zimmerman. Deberían de preguntarle a él, pues sí es un buen forense.

Poco me faltó para darle una bofetada a la maldita. Respiré profundo y, rechinando los dientes, salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude, encargándome de azotar bien fuerte la puerta, deseando que se rompieran todos los vidrios, situación que afortunadamente para mi bolsillo, no se dio, pues de ser así habría tenido que pagar los gastos. Una vez afuera, un golpe de aire fresco me dio de lleno en la cara, pero ni aun así pude tener algo de paz porque inmediatamente los Wakabayashi, mi amiga y su peor es nada me siguieron, como si estuviesen atados a mí.

- Doctora, por favor.- me pidió muy cortésmente Genzo Wakabayashi, aunque con eso no logró calmar su ansiedad.- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron en la autopsia?

- ¿Qué no escuchó a la babosa ésa que le hace de secretaria?.- casi grité.- El doctor Zimmerman me echó de ahí, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó.

Pensé que Genzo se enojaría o haría berrinche como su hermana, incluso podría esperar que se frustrara o se desesperara, pero lejos de eso, hizo algo mucho peor: sonrió, casi como si estuviera a punto de reírse de mí. Esto, obviamente, me hizo enojar aun más y estuve a punto de desquitarme con él, pero afortunadamente Schneider salió al quite de la situación.

- Tranquila, Lily, que Wakabayashi no te ha hecho nada.- dijo Karl.- Solo quiere saber de qué murió su abuelo. Trata de comprenderlo, pasa por un momento difícil.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su consejero personal?.- me burlé, aun muy enojada.- ¿Por qué tienes que venir a interceder por él, es pariente tuyo o qué?

Este comentario hizo que la sonrisa de Genzo se ensanchara aun más, y como obviamente estaba a punto de reírse y eso habría sido de lo más inapropiado, el joven disfrazó su risa con una tos muy bien actuada.

- No, no es pariente mío, pero sí es, bueno, fue mi compañero de equipo y por eso mismo trato de ayudarlo en este momento tan difícil.- me contestó Karl, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- exclamé, muy sorprendida.

Yo conocía a Karl casi desde que había llegado a Hamburgo, por situaciones del destino. Él, en aquél entonces, perseguía, o mejor dicho, acosaba a Elieth y en cuanto él supo que yo era su mejor amiga, decidió acercarse a mí para tratar de llegar a ella. Sé que al principio a Schneider lo movían sus propios intereses, pero nos sorprendimos mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos más cosas en común de las que parecíamos tener y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. De ahí a que Elieth cayera no tardó mucho, pues en cuanto me convencí de que Karl realmente la amaba y que era un buen partido para mi mejor amiga, me encargué de meterle a Schneider hasta en la sopa. Yo estaba feliz por los dos, por supuesto, pero si he de ser sincera, poco sabía de la profesión de él. En cuanto Karl me dijo que era futbolista, yo de plano dejé de escuchar y me dedicaba a asentir sin prestarle atención. No es que no me guste el fútbol, al contrario, pero no soy experta en el tema, no me sé quiénes son los mejores jugadores en la actualidad y mucho menos qué equipos van en los primeros puestos, y me fastidiaba un poco el tener que escuchar siempre la misma cantaleta de Karl de que cierto jugador se negaba a jugar con él en el Bayern Munich. Por lo tanto, no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran o habían sido sus compañeros de equipo.

- Así es.- asintió Karl.- Wakabayashi y yo jugamos juntos en el Hamburgo, hace tiempo. Y seguiríamos jugando juntos si él no fuera tan terco.

- No es momento para hablar de eso, Schneider.- gruñó Genzo, mirándolo de reojo.

- Sí, lo sé.- se disculpó Karl.- Lo lamento. En fin, anda Lily, sé que puedes dar alguna información, por algo eres de las mejores, ¿no? Siempre te enteras de cosas que los demás saben.

- Deja de adularme, Karl, no te funcionará.- yo era una de las pocas personas que podían llamar a Don Estrellita por su nombre.- Helga tiene razón, en parte, el doctor Zimmerman me echó de ahí, así que no sé nada.

- Pero después podrías preguntarle a tu jefe, ¿no?.- Karl no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

- Que le pregunten al doctor Zimmerman.- recalqué, mirando fijamente a Genzo e ignorando campechanamente a Eriko.- De cualquier manera, aunque yo supiera algo, no podría decirles nada.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no sabía nada.- refunfuñó Eriko, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya, Eriko, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- No es el momento.

- Para ti nunca es el momento de cantarle sus verdades a esta "doctora".- gruñó Eriko.- Desde hace mucho que la hubieras puesto en su lugar.

- Yo sé lo que hago.- replicó Genzo.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando más, así que eché a andar de vuelta al Congreso, sin despedirme de nadie. Detrás de mí escuché el repiqueteo de las zapatillas de tacón de Elieth.

- ¿De verdad te corrieron?.- me preguntó mi amiga, algo seria.- Lo lamento, sé lo que te molesta que te hagan eso.

- Me emp… me enoja en verdad.- gruñí, en español.- Más cuando es ese tarado de Zimmerman.

- Ya, tranquila.- Elieth me abrazó.- Yo me encargo de Genzo y de Eriko, tú regresa a tus labores y sé feliz.

- Gracias.- suspiré.- Con eso te deberé mucho, aguantar a esos dos me resulta tan pesado como respirar bajo el agua.

- No exageres.- rió mi amiga.- Genzo es muy buena persona, y Eriko no es tan desagradable cuando la llegas a conocer bien.

- Pero como no me interesa conocerlos bien, ahí quedó el asunto.- repliqué.

- ¿Comemos juntas?.- me preguntó ella.

- Me molestaría mucho si me cambiaras por el güerito.- me reí.- Nos vemos después, Peque.

Me despedí de Karl con un movimiento de la mano, ignorando completamente a los dos Wakabayashi. A esas alturas, deseaba que se montaran en su increíble Mustang rojo y se largaran muy, pero muy lejos de donde sea que estuviese yo.

**Notas:**

Todos los agregados culturales de este fic son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi, a menos que especifique lo contrario.

Me he enterado gracias a dos amigos míos que hay autores que no conozco que han utilizado a Lily Del Valle en sus fics, los cuales no he leído, situación que me sorprendió mucho. De primera intención, agradezco a aquellos que han pensado en Lily para que sea la pareja de Genzo Wakabayashi en sus historias, pero les agradecería muchísimo que primero me informen de este hecho y que también mencionen en algún apartado que el personaje es mío, ya que el hecho de que yo ya no lea fanfics no significa que no me voy a dar cuenta de que utilizan a uno de mis personajes, curiosamente siempre tengo amigos que se enteran de estos asuntos y me lo informan xD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Muchas veces me he preguntado qué habría pasado si me hubiese quedado hasta el final de la autopsia. Cada que lo pienso, me convenzo más de que no estaría recordándolo; sin duda alguna, estaría yo muerta. No me agrada mucho la idea de admitirlo, pero Zimmerman me había salvado la vida, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera en ese momento.

A mí no me interesaba conocer el resultado de la autopsia. Decidí que ya había tenido suficiente participación en el asunto y que los demás podrían arreglárselas perfectamente bien sin mí. Así pues, cuando me tocó ver a Jean en el congreso, nos limitábamos a hablar de otras cosas, chismes sobre compañeros y demás, sin mencionar el espinoso caso de Daisuke Wakabayashi. Sólo una vez habló Jean sobre el tema, y fue cuando me dijo que aun no habían podido entregar el cuerpo a los familiares.

- ¿Por qué?.- eso sí me sorprendió.- La autopsia fue hace ya dos días.

- Porque aún no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo.- Jean movió la cabeza negativamente, con disgusto.

Según supe, los tres expertos que habían estado presentes al finalizar la autopsia no habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo: Zimmerman quería dar un diagnóstico como causa de muerte, y Jean y Otto querían dar otro. Quizás otro jefe con menos experiencia habría declarado el diagnóstico del pedante de Zimmerman como el verdadero, pero Wojkiewicz, salomónicamente, les indicó a sus tres trabajadores que tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos y dar un solo diagnóstico, aunque tuvieran qué volver a hacer la autopsia. Jean me comentó que muy probablemente tendrían que repetir el acto, y quizás se hubiera hecho de no ser porque no se pudo, simple y sencillamente porque no había cadáver. Se lo robaron.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda robarse un cadáver del Servicio Médico Forense sin que NADIE se diese cuenta de nada? Hasta la fecha, ésa es una interrogante que aun no conseguimos responder. Obviamente, los familiares pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando el doctor Wojkiewicz les anunció que el cuerpo de Daisuke Wakabayashi había desaparecido, poco faltó para que se armara una Tercera Guerra Mundial, pues no solo eran Genzo y Eriko los que se quejaban, sino que también lo hacían los hijos y demás nietos del fallecido, pues estos últimos ya habían podido trasladarse a Alemania desde varias partes del mundo, una vez que se enteraron del fallecimiento del jefe de la familia.

Yo, afortunadamente, no estuve de labores ese día crucial, me tocaba descansar, así que, sin sospechar nada, al día siguiente me dirigí a las instalaciones del Servicio Médico Forense y me topé con que el lugar estaba cerrado a piedra y lodo y custodiado por la policía. A pocos metros me encontré a Otto, quien muy afligido me contó lo sucedido y me comentó que era muy probable que los Wakabayashi terminaran por entablar una demanda.

- Lo peor del caso.- me confesó.- Es que yo estuve de guardia anoche. Me culparán de todo.

- No te aflijas.- lo consolé.- No podías prevenir algo así. ¿Quién podría pensar que se iban a robar un cadáver?

- Te aseguro que yo no.- suspiró Otto.- Hay varias cosas que no me gustan aquí, Lily. Muchos cabos sueltos, quizás haya mucho más detrás de todo esto que un simple accidente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- ese comentario me preocupó.- ¿Pasó algo más?

- En realidad, no.- negó Otto.- Pero yo sé lo que te digo, nada es lo que parece.

No pude hablar más con él, pues el doctor Zimmerman le hizo señas para que se acercara, y yo opté por desaparecerme. Ya había recibido un mensaje de Jean diciéndome que los no involucrados con el asunto del robo del cuerpo no podríamos presentarnos a trabajar hasta que no se cerraran las investigaciones y se reabriera el instituto, por lo que decidí marcharme. El congreso aun no terminaba y había un par de charlas a las que quería asistir. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo libre, además, ya que el instituto no podría permanecer cerrado por mucho tiempo, pues ahí era a donde iban a parar casi todos los cadáveres de la ciudad.

Revisé el cronograma de actividades del congreso y me di cuenta de que aun faltaba una hora y media para la conferencia a la que quería asistir, así que decidí darme una vueltecilla por el hospital e invitar a Gwen a tomar un café y comentarle el asunto. Me fui caminando, pensando en lo que Otto me acababa de decir y en todos los aparentes misterios que giraban en torno a la muerte de Daisuke. Sí, efectivamente, había muchas cosas que quedaban sueltas por ahí, pero al fin y al cabo ése no era mi problema. Una vez en el hospital, la jefa de enfermeras me dejó pasar al área de urgencias y me pidió que esperara pues iría a comunicarle a la doctora Heffner que yo me encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, no bien ella acababa de irse cuando la asistente médica, la misma que estuvo de guardia ese día fatal en el que murió Daisuke, entró a decirme que afuera había una persona que quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Conmigo?.- me sorprendí.- Pero si yo ya no trabajo aquí…

- Lo sé, doctora, y eso le expliqué, pero aun así quiere verla.- insistió ella.

- ¿Y está segura que preguntó por mí?.- insistí, a mi vez.

- Muy segura.- asintió la mujer.- Me preguntó por la doctora del largo cabello oscuro y los ojos color chocolate.

Uhm. ¿Quién rayos se atrevía a preguntar por mí como la "doctora de los ojos color chocolate"? Nomás de escuchar esa frase, hice una mueca de disgusto.

- Si yo fuera usted, saldría.- la asistente me sonrió con complicidad.- Sé lo que digo.

Tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y se fue. Y a mí no me quedó más remedio que salir a ver quién demonios preguntaba por mí. Y de todas las personas que esperaba ver, quien me encontré ahí era la última. Bueno, no precisamente la última, pero sí la penúltima, pues ahí, en el patio donde estacionaban las ambulancias, me encontré a nada más ni nada menos que al señor Genzo Tenis Caros Wakabayashi. Obvio era que la última persona a la que esperaba ver era a su hermana, la Señorita Petulancia.

- ¿Doctora Del Valle?.- me dijo él, acercándose al verme salir.- Discúlpeme por molestarla, pero vengo siguiéndola desde Forense y usted no se dio cuenta.

- ¿Cómo es eso?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Me venía siguiendo?

- Así es.- asintió Genzo, sonriendo.- Y me queda muy claro que ustedes, los forenses, no tienen ni idea de lo que es ser discreto.

- No entiendo a qué viene su comentario, señor Wakabayashi.- aun seguía sorprendida, no entendía por qué él me había seguido hasta el hospital.- Así como tampoco sé por qué me siguió hasta aquí.

- Porque quiero hablar con usted, doctora, si me lo permite.- me dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Hay varias cosas que necesito saber y sé que usted, mejor que nadie, puede ayudarme.

- No sé si realmente yo pueda ayudarlo, señor Wakabayashi.- comencé a decir.- Creo que se confunde.

- No, no estoy confundido.- negó Genzo.- Quiero hablar con usted, si me lo permite. Schneider dijo ayer que usted era la persona más confiable con la que podía hablar, dentro de todos ustedes, y Leo me comentó algo similar, y yo confío en el criterio de ambos.

Me quedé callada. ¿Realmente Leo y Karl habían hablado bien sobre mí?

- Cualquier cosa que ellos le hayan dicho, es mentira, señor Wakabayashi.- dije, casi sin pensar.- No creo que pueda servirle de mucha ayuda.

- Ya lo creo que sí.- me contradijo él.- Usted estuvo con mi abuelo en sus últimos momentos de vida, atendiéndolo, y además estuvo presente también en la autopsia, aunque solo haya sido por un momento. Me parece que no hay nadie mejor con quién pueda yo hablar.

Suspiré. ¿Tendría caso seguir negándome? Algo me decía que ese hombre seguiría molestando hasta que yo aceptara hablar con él. Me dije que no perdería nada con hablar un momento, así que acepté.

- Solo tengo unos veinte minutos libres.- dije.- Lo lamento.

- Más que suficientes.- dijo él.- ¿Quiere ir por un café?

- Solo si es de máquina.- repliqué, recordando que quería llevar a Gwen a tomar uno.- Suelen tardarse demasiado en la cafetería.

- Como guste.- asintió Genzo, y nos dirigimos hacia la máquina de café que se encontraba a la entrada del patio de ambulancias.

Una vez que cada uno tuvo su correspondiente vaso de café caliente recién extraído, esperé a que Genzo comenzara a bombardearme con preguntas, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó algunos minutos en silencio, contemplando con melancolía el hospital y removiendo constantemente su vaso de café.

- Lamento mucho que se hayan robado el cuerpo de su abuelo.- dije, tras pensarlo un ratito.- Estoy verdaderamente sorprendida por este suceso, nunca antes había ocurrido algo similar… Al menos no aquí, en Alemania…

Recordé en ese momento que, en México, sí se habían dado casos de robos de cadáveres de las morgues, sobre todo cuando se trataba de peces gordos, aunque ése no era el caso en Alemania… O no lo era en un nivel tan alto, al menos.

- Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijeron.- replicó Genzo, y para mi sorpresa, más que molesto, se veía confundido.- No entiendo para qué pueden querer el cuerpo de mi abuelo.

No supe qué contestar a eso, así que no dije nada. Bien dicen que en boca cerrada no entran moscas. Lo observé detalladamente por un minuto, y pude comprender por qué las enfermeras del hospital se volvieron locas cuando él apareció y me pregunté cómo fue posible que no me hubiese percatado antes de que Genzo es muy atractivo. Quizás porque no me interesaba volver a verlo.

- Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí.- comenzó él, después de un rato.- No puedo creer que mi abuelo se haya ido.

- Es difícil afrontar la muerte.- comenté, sin saber qué más decir.- Es un proceso que lleva tiempo.

- Eso es lo que toda mi familia dice.- Genzo hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Que mi abuelo vivió mucho. Que ya era un hombre grande. Que ya estaba enfermo y viejo. Pero para mí, nada de eso tiene sentido. Él era mi abuelo, alguien a quien yo amaba, ninguna de esas frases me sirven de consuelo simplemente porque yo no quería que muriera. ¿Es tan difícil comprender eso?

- No.- negué.- No lo es.

- Pues no, no lo es.- coincidió Genzo.- Pero aun así, mi familia no lo comprende, quizás porque para la mayoría, Daisuke era más una carga que el pilar principal. Nadie recuerda ya que hace un año él era el jefe de la familia y todos nos movíamos alrededor de su eje. Nadie lo recuerda desde que él le dejó la compañía a mi padre y las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

Comencé a preguntarme si Genzo buscaba algún extraño con el cual desahogarse. Por algún extraño motivo, a los seres humanos nos parecía mucho más fácil explayarnos con perfectos desconocidos que con nuestros seres queridos.

- Entiendo.- dije, llanamente.

- Discúlpeme, doctora, no pretendo quitarle su tiempo con esto, es solo que… .- Genzo se detuvo.- No sé cómo llegar al punto que me interesa tratar.

- Va bien.- lo animé.- No se preocupe, tengo más de 20 minutos.

- Gracias.- él sonrió.- Quizás sea más fácil si voy directo al grano: Creo que asesinaron a mi abuelo.

- Algo así escuché, ése fue el motivo por el cual se le practicó la autopsia.- asentí.- ¿Pero en qué se basa para pensar eso? ¿Tenía su abuelo algún enemigo declarado?

- No, pero hay cosas que no encajan.- negó Genzo.- Podrá pensar que es un motivo idiota, pero conocía bien a mi abuelo, y sé que él no era del tipo imprudente, todo lo contrario, y sé que jamás se habría subido a la azotea a alimentar a las aves si hubiese estado solo. Siempre esperaba a que alguien más llegara a hacerlo por él, o en todo caso, a acompañarlo. No había motivos para que él subiera, considerando que nosotros íbamos a verlo ese mismo día.

- Es más una corazonada que algún fundamento real.- comenté, más para mí misma que para él.- Pero suelen ser las corazonadas las que tienen la razón.

- Es mucho más que una corazonada, doctora.- dijo Genzo.- No hemos podido contactar a su abogado, pero sé que iba a reunirse con él ese día. No sabemos la razón, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con su testamento.

- ¿Iba a cambiarlo?.- pregunté. Muchos crímenes se cometían en familias ricas por un testamento cambiado a última hora.

- No me lo dijo, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?.- concluyó Wakabayashi.

Me quedé callada, analizando las opciones. Según Genzo, había motivos para pensar en un asesinato, pero también, según me parecía, podía ser simplemente un caso de alguien que no sabía cómo manejar el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de un ser querido. Los seres humanos reaccionamos de varias formas, y quizás ésta era la manera en la que Genzo Wakabayashi intentaba superar su pérdida.

- Doctora, sé que a usted esto puede venirle sin cuidado, pero quiero pedirle que me ayude, por favor.- me pidió Genzo, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Ayudarlo?.- me sorprendí.- ¿A qué?

- A investigar.- me respondió él.- A averiguar qué fue lo que realmente pasó ese día y por qué murió mi abuelo. Él siempre hizo mucho por mí, es lo mínimo que le debo.

- Pero yo no… No soy la más indicada.- farfullé.

- Claro que lo es.- insistió él.- He estado investigando al personal que labora aquí y en el Servicio Médico Forense, y llegué a la conclusión que la persona más indicada es usted. Para empezar, el año pasado estuvo usted trabajando en el área de pediatría de este hospital, de manera que todos la conocen y no le ponen peros; además, por trabajar actualmente en el Servicio Médico Forense, tiene acceso a la morgue, y ésos son los dos lugares en donde se podrían encontrar más pistas. Además, alguien tiene que darnos una mejor explicación de por qué no podemos enterrar a mi abuelo como debe ser.

- Vaya que me ha investigado bien.- me sentía entre ofuscada y sorprendida.

- No se lo tome a algo personal.- me pidió.- Sólo busco que alguien me de algunas respuestas.

- ¿Y por qué ha decidido usted que esa persona tengo que ser yo?.- protesté.

- Porque usted ha sido la única que ha estado presente en ambos acontecimientos.- respondió él, con una enigmática sonrisa.- La muerte de mi abuelo y su autopsia. Sé bien que no fue participante de importancia, pero estuvo presente en ambos sucesos y, para mí, usted sabe más que los demás.

- ¿Y si me negara a ayudarlo?.- tan fácil que era darme la vuelta y dejarlo ahí, hablando solo.

- Entonces, le pediría de favor que se pusiera en mi lugar.- me pidió Genzo, muy serio.- Yo solo quiero descubrir la verdad.

Odiaba que me dijeran eso. Yo ya había dicho que era mala para ponerme en los zapatos de los demás. ¿Por qué insistían con que lo hiciera? Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta e irme, pero cometí la estupidez de mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales eran oscuros, casi negros. Suspiré, y antes de saber qué demonios estaba yo haciendo, me escuché a mí misma decir:

- Está bien… Lo ayudaré…

Tenía ganas de darme una patada a mí misma. Tenía la sensación de que algo en mi destino había cambiado para siempre en cuanto acepté ayudar a Genzo Wakabayashi a descubrir el misterio alrededor de la muerte de su abuelo.

- Quizás sea lo mejor que regresemos a forense.- continué.- Allá podrán darme más datos que aquí.

- Está bien.- él sonrió, con esa media sonrisa que estaba comenzando a conocerle.- Gracias en verdad, doctora Del Valle.

- No hay de qué.- suspiré.- Esto me pasa por bocona.

- ¿Cómo dijo?.- preguntó.

- Nada.- moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No tiene la menor importancia… ¿Vamos?

- Vamos.- asintió él, y ambos emprendimos el regreso a Forense.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, no pude evitar notar que la gente nos volteaba a ver y nos señalaban, o mejor dicho, _volteaban a ver a Genzo y lo señalaban_. Varias chicas, incluso, se echaron a reír emocionadas y yo comencé a sentirme como una tonta, pues temía que en cualquier momento alguien se acercara a pedirle un autógrafo. Si eso hubiese sucedido, sin duda alguna yo habría seguido caminando y habría dejado a Wakabayashi solo. Después de todo, el famoso era él, no yo; sin embargo, esto para mi fortuna no ocurrió, pues hubiese sido terriblemente humillante aunque no supiera explicar el por qué.

Genzo, sin embargo, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, y me pregunté qué podría estar pensando. Muy probablemente, en nada que se relacionara con el grupito de gente que lo señalaba y se emocionaba por verlo caminar por la calle. Quizás por eso él prefería conducir el Mustang rojo, quién sabe.

- Lamento el comportamiento que mi hermana ha tenido con usted, doctora.- me dijo él, inesperadamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- de tan sorprendida que estaba, lo tuteé.

- Que sé que mi hermana no te ha tratado muy bien desde… Bueno, desde que te conoció.- supongo que Genzo entendió mi descuido como que ya podíamos tutearnos.- Eriko es así, no le gusta que alguien le diga lo que no puede hacer.

- Ya me di cuenta.- bufé.- No le caigo nada bien.

- No te lo tomes como algo personal.- me dijo Genzo.- A Eriko no le cae bien la mitad de los seres humanos que conoce.

No sabía si él estaba burlándose de mí o no, pues no pude evitar que al decir esto, me sonreía. Yo, por pura inercia, copié el gesto y él lo interpretó como que estábamos limando asperezas. La verdad, me daba lo mismo lo que él creyera, al menos por el momento.

- Lamento también si fui muy descortés en la sala de urgencias.- dijo Wakabayashi, suspirando.- No tengo justificación para mi comportamiento.

- Sí la tenías.- me escuché a mí misma decir.- Alguien a quien amabas estaba a punto de morir, es de esperarse que te comportaras así.

¿Quién demonios era la babosa que estaba diciendo esas cosas? Era como para haberle dicho: "Sí, te comportaste como el clásico patán riquillo que cree que solo por tener dinero, puede tratarnos al resto de los mortales como chanclas viejas", y no la babosada que acababa de decir. Creo que a eso se le llamaba empatía, quién diría que sí era capaz de sentir un poco.

- Gracias por comprenderme.- dijo él, sonriendo levemente, y yo me encogí de hombros.

Quizás Elieth tenía razón y Genzo Wakabayashi no era del todo desagradable. Quizás solo era una persona que se comportó con agresividad para enmascarar el dolor que le produjo la muerte de su abuelo. Era algo bastante comprensible y hasta cierto punto, esperado, pues la rabia es una de las conocidas cinco fases del duelo. Y quizás por esa razón Eriko también se comportaba así, aunque por lo que podía ver, ella se comportaba así toda la vida, con todo el mundo. Era modelo, muy probablemente estaba acostumbrada a mandar sobre los demás y a sentirse el chicharrón más crujiente de la carnicería.

De repente, noté que la cantidad de patrullas que circulaban por la acera iba haciéndose cada vez mayor, y noté también que frente a Forense había un auténtico caos: policías iban y venían, la prensa tomaba fotos y había muchísimos curiosos alrededor. Ok, el robo de un cadáver no era algo muy usual, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien de peso como lo había sido Daisuke Wakabayashi, pero aún así, eso ya era demasiado.

- Hay demasiada gente, ¿no crees?.- al parecer, Genzo pensó lo mismo que yo.- ¿Será por lo de mi abuelo? Aunque me sorprendería que así fuera.

- ¿No será que tus parientes llamaron a la prensa?.- cuestioné.

- No lo creo.- negó él.- Mi padre especificó que no deseaba que ese asunto se hiciera público. Dudo mucho que ellos hayan llamado a los reporteros.

- Algo anda mal.- musité, más para mí que para él.

Ambos nos acercamos rápidamente a Forense, aunque antes de llegar le pedí a Genzo que se mantuviese apartado, para evitar que la prensa lo acaparase y acosase con preguntas. Él asintió y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, mientras yo me acercaba hacia Jean, quien había salido a la puerta del Instituto, aparentemente para tratar de controlar a la prensa.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- pregunté, aprovechando que los reporteros aun no notaban su presencia.- ¿Siguen molestando por la desaparición del cuerpo?

- No.- de repente, Jean se mostró sumamente cansado.- Kohl está muerto.

Me quedé muda, sin saber qué decir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

¿Era en serio lo que Jean me acababa de decir? ¿Verdaderamente Kohl estaba muerto? De repente, sentí que el mundo empezó a dar vueltas, pero me contuve; no hubiese sido muy propio de mi parte desmayarme como una tonta, ahí a media calle.

- Lo mismo que estás sintiendo, es exactamente lo mismo que sentí yo al enterarme.- me confesó Jean.- No puedo creer que Kohl se haya ido.

- ¿Cómo fue?.- quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible, antes que los reporteros se abalanzaran sobre nosotros.- ¿Fue en su casa? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

- Hoy. Hace apenas una media hora.- Jean inhaló profundo.- Y no, no fue en su casa, encontramos su cuerpo aquí… Lo asesinaron.

Sentí como si me hubieran quitado de golpe todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. ¿Kohl, asesinado? ¿Y en el instituto? ¡No podía ser!

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo mataron?.- tartamudeé.- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

- Porque no fue muy difícil dar con la causa de muerte: lo estrangularon.- musitó Jean.- Zimmerman y Otto están haciéndole la autopsia para que el diagnóstico sea oficial, y a mí Wojkiewicz me mandó a hablar con la prensa, que no sé cómo demonios se enteró de que había muerto alguien aquí, creo que algún policía idiota debió de pasarles el dato.

Lo cual no me hubiese sorprendido en lo más mínimo, por cierto. Así pues, Jean había salido a hablar con la prensa mientras los otros dos hacían la autopsia, y me pregunté el por qué el doctor Wojkiewicz había dejado a Jean afuera en esta ocasión, y no me fue muy difícil encontrar una respuesta: obviamente, él no quería que se repitiese lo ocurrido en la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi, y como para dar informes a la prensa se necesita por fuerza un médico y para una autopsia basta con un médico y un técnico, era obvio el por qué había elegido a Jean para hablar con los reporteros.

Al fin, la prensa pareció notar a Jean y se le dejaron ir; yo vi a Wojkiewicz haciéndome señas a través de una de las ventanas del edificio, y me escabullí rápidamente hacia el interior del mismo. Me pregunté qué sería de Genzo, pero cuando volteé hacia atrás ya no lo vi, y sin que yo supiera cómo, entró al edificio primero que yo. Wojkiewicz no le prestó mucha atención y se dirigió a mí, con expresión grave.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- quise saber, inmediatamente. Casi grité al hacerlo.- ¿Cómo está eso de que mataron a Kohl?

- Baja la voz, por favor.- pidió Wojkiewicz.- Aun no podemos comprenderlo, tenemos pocas pistas pero…

No terminó la oración. Bajó la voz, miró hacia todos lados, y dado que Genzo había encontrado un muy buen escondite detrás de una de las columnas que soportaban el techo, Wojkiewicz se olvidó pronto de él, lo que indicaba la gravedad de la situación, pues un par de horas antes él había sido su centro de atención. Yo me di cuenta, sin embargo, que desde donde Genzo estaba alcanzaría a escuchar todo, aunque no me preocupé por hacérselo notar a mi jefe. Lo más calmadamente posible, Wojkiewicz me contó que hacía menos de una hora antes habían encontrado el cuerpo de Kohl en su cubículo de trabajo, desparramado sobre la mesa en la que hacía sus análisis, con marcas en el cuello, señal inequívoca de que alguien le había puesto las manos y ejercido la presión suficiente para matarlo. Wojkiewicz había pensado por la mañana que Kohl ya se había tardado demasiado con el análisis de la ropa de Daisuke Wakabayashi, por lo que estuvo llamando insistentemente a la línea de teléfono de su departamento laboral para preguntar qué había sucedido y, al no obtener respuesta, decidió ir él mismo en persona a preguntar directamente, encontrándose con la escena que ya describí previamente.

- Calculo que habrá llevado al menos doce horas muerto, si no es que más.- concluyó Wojkiewicz.- Aun no tenemos pistas. Le pedí a Zimmerman que practicase la autopsia para estar seguros, aunque la causa de la muerte quedó bastante clara desde el momento en el que vi esas marcas en su cuello.

- No puedo creerlo.- musité.- Hace apenas dos días que hablamos con él para lo de la ropa…

- Lo sé.- musitó Wojkiewicz.- Yo tampoco me lo explico.

- ¿Se llevaron algo?.- quise saber.- ¿Algo de valor? ¿Microscopios, qué se yo?

- Nada de eso.- él negó con la cabeza.- O bueno, al menos, no algo de valor, sólo desapareció la ropa de Daisuke Wakabayashi, y con Kohl muerto, jamás sabremos si encontró algo.

Yo respingué al escuchar esto, pero mi jefe no lo escuchó porque Jean entró en ese momento. Acababa de hablar con la prensa y se veía demacrado. Wojkiewicz me dijo que habría cambios en los turnos de los forenses, ya que con el asesinato de Kohl cambiaban muchas cosas, pero que no podría decirme nada más en ese momento, así que me pidió que esperara. Yo asentí con la cabeza, porque no podía hablar, mientras los dos médicos se alejaban en dirección al despacho del jefe. Genzo salió de su escondite, visiblemente afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Se robaron la ropa de mi abuelo?.- me preguntó.- Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes la tenían.

- Larga historia.- farfullé, preguntándome si él no tendría razón y en verdad había algo más detrás de todo esto.

- ¿Ya vas a creerme que hay algo raro aquí?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.- Se muere mi abuelo "accidentalmente" y un par de días después, alguien más aparece muerto y la ropa de mi abuelo desaparece. Son demasiadas coincidencias como para que sean aisladas.

- Lo que no encaja es para qué querrían la ropa de tu abuelo.- comenté.- Si hubiesen matado a Kohl por un simple robo, se habrían llevado cosas de mayor valor, sin duda.

- Podrías empezar por explicarme quién era Kohl y por qué tenía la ropa de mi abuelo.- me pidió Genzo.- Y quizás haya cosas que entienda mejor.

Rápidamente, le expliqué a Genzo quién era Kohl, cuál era su labor en el instituto y el por qué tenía él la ropa de su abuelo. Lo demás, obviamente, no se lo pude explicar, como el por qué no les habían entregado la ropa a ellos al morir Daisuke.

- Mi hermana se puso histérica.- dijo Genzo.- Creyó que alguien podría vender su ropa, no nos explicamos a qué se debió eso.

- Algún error en el hospital.- comenté.- A nosotros nos fue de mucha utilidad… O bueno, lo hubiera sido si nos hubiésemos quedado con ella el suficiente tiempo… Y la verdad, no creo que nadie se haya robado la ropa para venderla.

- No, tampoco lo creo yo.- suspiró Genzo, con cansancio.- Ya no sé qué pensar, sinceramente, y con la prensa aquí, las cosas se nos han complicado más aún.

- Lo lamento.- dije, sin saber por qué.

- ¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió él.- A menos que hayas llamado a la prensa, no es culpa tuya.

- Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo de Kohl.- musité, sintiéndome mareada otra vez.

Pobre Kohl; era un buen tipo, hacía las cosas bien, a tiempo y con eficacia, era de esas personas tranquilas, que no se metían con nadie y que se llevaban bien con todo el mundo, de esos compañeros de trabajo que no sabes cuánto echarás de menos hasta que ya no están. Me dije que, si podía, le enviaría flores a su viuda, aunque sería un consuelo muy pobre.

- Lo lamento.- dijo Genzo, esta vez, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Por qué?

- Por la muerte de tu compañero de trabajo.- me dijo él.- Era algo que no te esperabas.

- Así como tampoco tú esperabas la muerte de tu abuelo.- dije yo, aunque sonreí levemente.- Y sé que no es igual, no era tan cercana a Kohl como tú a tu abuelo, pero gracias.

Él también me sonrió, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque en ese momento entró al edificio un grupo de gente a quien yo reconocí como los familiares Wakabayashi: tres hombres, dos mujeres, entre las cuales reconocí a Eriko; todos a uno se dirigieron a Genzo apenas verlo y yo tuve ganas de salir corriendo, era como ver acercarse a una familia de mafiosos y, en cierto modo, así era.

- Genzo, ¿qué has sabido?.- preguntó uno de ellos, un muchacho muy parecido a Genzo pero más flaco y con lentes.

- No mucho, realmente.- negó él.- Sólo que asesinaron a un empleado de este instituto.

- Fue lo mismo que nos dijeron a nosotros.- asintió Eriko, con cierto fastidio.- Pero eso no explica el por qué llamaron a la policía.

- Nosotros no fuimos.- respondí, instintivamente. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que me encontraba con Eriko me entraban las ganas de pelear con ella.- No tenemos ni idea de quién llamó a la policía.

- Como siempre.- ella me miró con desprecio.- Tenía que ser usted.

- Déjala en paz ya, Eriko, por favor.- intervino Genzo.- Ya me cansé de esto. En vez de ponerse a discutir, sería mejor saber qué vamos a hacer con la prensa.

- Padre ya se encargó de eso.- contestó el hombre que parecía ser el mayor de todos.- Entramos aquí con la esperanza de que la prensa no nos persiguiera.

- Cosa que parecía casi imposible.- terció la otra mujer, más bien una muchacha joven.- Nos han acosado desde que llegamos.

Los miré a todos detalladamente, no deteniéndome en ninguno más allá del tiempo necesario para memorizar bien sus rostros. Detrás del grupo permanecía otra persona, un muchacho que daba la impresión de sentirse entre incómodo y molesto por estar ahí, como si la sola idea de pisar el instituto le causase repulsión. La actitud de ese hombre me causó particular interés, más que nada porque yo le notaba cierto parecido con el resto de los Wakabayashi, y sin embargo, éstos parecían no hacerle mucho caso ni tomarlo en cuenta.

- Doctora, permítame presentarle a mi familia.- dijo Genzo, mirándome.

- ¿Qué?.- en ese entonces noté que todos me miraban.- Ah, como quieras.

Eriko notó que tuteé a su hermano y enarcó una ceja, pero fingí demencia y dejé que me presentaran a un grupo de gente que no me interesaba conocer. Conociéndome a mí misma, lo más seguro sería que en menos de media hora olvidara sus rostros y sus nombres; aun así, procuré prestar atención: el mayor de los hombres se llamaba Touya, el de lentes se llamaba Kenji, y eran los dos hermanos mayores de Genzo y Eriko; la muchacha se llamaba Hana y era prima de los cuatro primeros, y el muchacho que tenía toda la pinta de sentirse incómodo ahí era Tetsuya Kitagawa, ahijado del actual dueño de la empresa Wakabayashi, Akira. En ese momento comprendí el por qué se sentía incómodo: no tenía ningún lazo sanguíneo con los otros cinco y por tanto, no era muy tomado en cuenta. Touya prácticamente lo ignoraba y Eriko lo trataba con desprecio, como siempre hacía con todos aquellos que no estaban a su altura, según ella.

- La doctora Lily Del Valle. Ella es… .- Genzo titubeó antes de presentarme con el resto de su familia.- Ah, amiga de Leo y Elieth.

Me pregunté por qué Genzo no me había dicho que yo era una de las médicas que atendió a su abuelo, pero no le di importancia al asunto. Después de todo, Leo y Gwen solo firmaron con sus nombres en el expediente que se le abrió a Daisuke Wakabayashi en el hospital el día de su accidente, pues yo no formaba parte de la plantilla de médicos y mi nombre no podía figurar en ninguno de los documentos del hospital. En fin, que eran detalles a los cuales no debía darles importancia pero que no podía pasar por alto. Después de que me presentaron, fue como si hubiese dejado de existir, pues los Wakabayashi se pusieron a discutir entre sí sobre la prensa, su abuelo y otras cosas, dejando de lado la muerte del pobre de Kohl, aunque los entendía, después de todo, eso a ellos no les importaba. Genzo, sin embargo, no se olvidó de mí y al poco rato le dijo a sus familiares que deberían intentar fugarse, ahora que la prensa estaba distraída con otra cosa.

- ¿Y tú?.- preguntó Eriko inmediatamente, como queriendo decir: "No te vayas a ir con ésta".

- Hay un par de cosas que quiero averiguar.- comentó Genzo.- Aprovechando que estoy aquí.

- ¿Cómo quién se robó la ropa de nuestro abuelo?.- Eriko puso los brazos en jarras.- Deberíamos demandarlos por eso.

- Eriko, por favor.- suspiró Genzo.- Suficiente tenemos ya, ¿no crees?

- Ella tiene razón, Genzo.- intervino Touya.- Esta gente no tiene nada de responsabilidad ni de ética, primero se roban el cuerpo del abuelo y después, su ropa. ¿Qué sigue después?

- Es lo que digo.- Eriko se echó el pelo hacia atrás y vi que Tetsuya frunció el ceño.

- No ganamos nada demandando a esta gente.- dijo entonces Kenji, más prudentemente.- Nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrar el cuerpo del abuelo y después pensar en otras cosas.

- Es lo que yo digo.- gruñó Genzo, en completo acuerdo con su hermano.

Me di cuenta que en esa familia, quienes tenían más peso eran los hijos de Akira, quien era a quien Daisuke le había dejado su empresa, según me había enterado, y aun cuando Eriko era mujer, su carácter caprichoso y rebelde la ayudaban a hacer valer su voto. Hana y Tetsuya evidentemente quedaban fuera, ella por estar de acuerdo siempre en todo lo que decían sus primos y él por ser simplemente un ahijado de Akira y no uno de sus hijos. Sin embargo, se notaba que éste quería dar su opinión, a pesar de que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

- Yo creo que deberíamos irnos.- dijo Tetsuya.- No ganamos nada estando aquí.

- Hasta que dices algo coherente, Kitagawa.- gruñó Eriko, sin mirarlo.- Pensé que sólo sabías decir tonterías.

Tetsuya se puso colorado y Genzo amonestó a su hermana, mientras Kenji expresaba su apoyo para la decisión de marcharse. Me pareció notar en los ojos de Tetsuya un brillo extraño, pero quizás sólo fueron imaginaciones mías. Sea como fuere, los Wakabayashi discutieron un rato más, y tras decidir que ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer ahí por el momento, decidieron marcharse, como siempre, con los principales a la cabeza seguidos por los otros dos.

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con su compañero de trabajo.- me dijo Tetsuya, antes de marcharse.- Estoy seguro que era un gran químico.

- Gracias.- dije, segura de que Kitagawa era más decente que los Wakabayashi, aun cuando en sus palabras había notado algo raro que no conseguía identificar.

- Al fin se marcharon.- me dijo Genzo, distrayéndome.- Mucho temía que en serio quisieran quedarse a litigar.

- Tu familia es de peso.- fue todo cuanto dije.- Hay que andarse con cuidado con ellos.

- Y me lo dices a mí.- él me mostró su media sonrisa.- Yo tuve que soportarlos por algún tiempo… Afortunadamente, no mucho.

Eso me sonaba a que Genzo en realidad casi no veía a sus hermanos, o eso era lo que a mí me parecía. En el tiempo que estuve ahí, me di cuenta que a pesar de actuar y comportarse a simple vista como una familia cualquiera que respeta la jerarquía de edades (y de sexo) entre hermanos, lo cierto era que Eriko sólo le hacía caso a Genzo y que éste no tenía miramientos de llevarles la contraria a sus hermanos mayores. Hana obedecía lo que le indicaban los demás, por ser la menor y parte de la minoría, y Tetsuya… Bueno, me daba la impresión de que aunque quisiese opinar algo, Touya y Eriko le cerrarían la boca de inmediato.

- Lamento no haberte presentado ante mi familia como debía.- me dijo Genzo, como si se estuviese disculpando por no haberles dicho a sus hermanos que yo era su novia o algo similar.- Pero no sabes el lío que se hubiera creado si se hubiesen enterado de quién eres.

- ¿Perdón?.- me sorprendí.- No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

- A que si Touya y Kenji supieran que tú atendiste a mi abuelo en sus últimos minutos de muerte y que además estuviste presente en una parte de su autopsia, te comerían viva.- me explicó él, algo avergonzado.- Créeme, ni un fiscal en un juicio hace tantas preguntas, por lo que pensé que sería mejor decirles que eres amiga de Leo y de Elieth, nada más.

- Ya veo.- me sentí idiota por haber pensado lo que pensé y esperaba que mi rostro no me delatara.- Te lo agradezco. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Eriko no dijo nada al respecto.

- Al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti tu paciencia y tiempo.- replicó él.- Y Eriko no dijo nada porque… Bueno, porque cree que no eres tan importante…

- Mejor dicho, cree que "no soy nadie importante".- bufé.- Alguien que no merece ser tomado en cuenta.

- No exactamente.- negó Genzo, aunque su mirada lo delataba.- No importa en verdad, y resultó mejor, créeme.

Qué más me daba. De cualquier modo, la opinión de ella me valía un cacahuate. Genzo recibió un mensaje de texto y revisó rápidamente su celular.

- Mejor me voy antes de que empiecen a sospechar.- me dijo.- No te lo pedí antes, porque no creí que fuese necesario, pero ahora que conoces a mi familia me gustaría mucho que quedara como secreto entre los dos que estamos investigando la muerte de mi abuelo. Conozco a mis hermanos, Touya armaría una guerra, Kenji le avisaría a nuestro padre y Eriko protestaría diciendo que no eres la persona más adecuada para ello y todo se vendría al traste. Creo que mientras menos personas estén involucradas, mejor.

- Como quieras.- me encogí de hombros.- No tengo inconvenientes; digamos que tampoco me entusiasma mucho la idea de ver a tu hermana muy seguido.

- Me lo supuse, pero lo creas o no, Eriko no es tan mala como parece.- Genzo sonrió.

- Eso es lo que todos me dicen pero muy segura no estoy.- suspiré.

- Gracias.- repitió Genzo, acercándose a mí.- Por escucharme hace rato y por ayudarme. Y créeme que lamento mucho la muerte de tu compañero de trabajo.

- En lo que te pueda ayudar.- dije.- Y gracias por el pésame.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien diera las gracias por haber recibido un pésame, pero no se me ocurrió decir otra cosa. Genzo me tendió su mano y yo se la estreché, y entonces se marchó, mientras se apresuraba a contestar su celular, el cual no dejaba de sonar. Yo lo miré irse y me pregunté por quién sabe cuánta vez el por qué demonios había aceptado ayudarlo.

- Quiero ya que este día se acabe.- Jean apareció de la nada, en cuanto Genzo hubo cruzado las puertas del instituto.- Ha sido horrible y tan irreal. Desde que encontramos a Kohl, todo parece ser una pesadilla.

- Creí que Wojkiewicz había encontrado él solo a Kohl.- dije.

- No. Yo iba con él.- negó Jean, suspirando.- Y ha sido de lo peor que me ha tocado ver. No por la escena en sí, si no porque, bueno… Ya sabes, era el viejo Kohl…

Lo comprendía perfectamente. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, recordando al compañero de trabajo al cual se le había arrancado brutalmente la vida, preguntándonos quién podría haber sido el autor de ese asesinato y deseando que no volviera a repetirse. Habitualmente, según lo que me habían enseñado hasta ahora en Forense, los conocidos menos allegados a una víctima de un crimen tenían el secreto deseo de que el autor hubiese sido algún familiar o un amigo, pues esto indicaba que el motivo del asesinato sería algo personal. Sin embargo, si se trataba de alguien completamente desconocido, la situación adquiría un matiz de pánico, ya que eso indicaba que el crimen podría volver a repetirse. Quizás Jean y yo pensamos lo mismo en ese momento, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Maldita Helga.- bufó él, al cabo de un rato.- Aun no tiene los resultados de los análisis realizados en la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi y ya le dije que nos urgen, y aun así me mandó a freír espárragos.

- Ya la conoces como es: odiosa con ganas.- dije.- Ganas me dan de darle una buena patada en el trasero.

- A mí también.- gruñó Jean.- Ya le dije al jefe que Helga está de rejega y él sólo me dice que trate de comprenderla, que tiene mucho trabajo la pobrecita.

- ¿No se estará acostando con él?.- pregunté.

- Lo mismo pensé yo.- se rió Jean, amargamente.- Eso explicaría más de una cosa. Y por cierto, ¿qué hacías tú con Wakabayashi?

- ¿Qué?.- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.- ¿Yo? Nada. Entraron aquí para refugiarse de la prensa.

- Ajá. No creas que no te vi llegar con él.- me contradijo Jean.- Vi que venían juntos de quién sabe dónde, por eso te pregunto qué hacías con él.

- Nos encontramos en el camino, nada más.- no sé por qué le mentí a mi amigo.- Se acordó de mí y me preguntó por el cadáver de su abuelo.

- Uhm, te la podría creer si no hubiese visto la expresión de Genzo.- Jean movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle qué quiso decir con eso, pero me contuve. Eso hubiese indicado que había algo más o que estaba interesada, y ninguna de las dos cosas eran ciertas.

**Notas:**

Los nombres de los familiares de Genzo Wakabayashi son invento mío.

Hana Wakabayashi y Tetsuya Kitagawa son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi. Tetsuya fue el primer nombre japonés que se me vino a la mente y Kitagawa es el apellido de la actriz que hace a Sailor Mars en la versión "Live Action" de Sailor Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

En la autopsia de Kohl no se encontró casi nada raro en su cuerpo. Casi. Con excepción hecha de la fractura del hueso hioides, un hueso localizado en el cuello que, cuando se rompe, se tiene casi confirmado que se trató de muerte por estrangulación. Además, las marcas en el cuello eran más que evidentes, y se encontraron indicios de que Kohl había luchado encarnizadamente con quien quiera que haya sido su agresor.

- Es obvio que quien quiera que haya sido, estaba furioso.- comentó Jean, mientras nos dirigíamos a tomarnos un café.- Por lo que dice Zimmerman en su reporte, Kohl luchó por su vida de una manera feroz. Hay demasiada violencia en las lesiones que presentó Kohl, su agresor imprimió más fuerza de la necesaria para matarlo.

- Quizás, estaba desesperado.- comenté.- ¿Alguna prueba de que haya sido un familiar?

- Hasta ahora, ninguna.- negó Jean.- Por lo que supe, todos sus conocidos tenían coartada.

- ¿Y qué hay de la gente que trabajó en el instituto ese día?.- quise saber.

- Lily, no me vas a decir que sospechas que hay un asesino entre nosotros, ¿o sí?.- Jean me miró con severidad, como si hubiese dicho una atrocidad.

- Mira, lo cierto es que el asesino entró y salió del edificio sin ser visto.- repliqué.- Es más factible que eso lo haya podido hacer sin problemas alguien que labora ahí.

- También puede ser que esa persona haya entrado en el horario vespertino.- replicó Jean, aunque por su mirada supe que también había pensado en esa posibilidad.- Sabes que a esa hora la vigilancia es de lo más chafa. Si alguien se pudo robar un cuerpo, también otras personas pueden entrar y salir sin ser vistas. Además, nadie sabía que Kohl se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, solo su familia.

- Lo que nos lleva a pensar que es más probable que lo haya matado algún familiar, si sólo ellos sabían en dónde se encontraba a esa hora.- comenté.- Y por cierto, qué espantosa es la seguridad aquí, ahora que lo mencionas.

- Eso, o que lo mató la persona que se llevó la ropa de Daisuke Wakabayashi.- añadió Jean.- Pero no le veo caso a matar a alguien por los trapos de un muerto, se me hace de lo más idiota.

- La gente mata por las cosas más idiotas, Lacoste.- lo contradije, dándome falsos aires, imitando a Zimmerman.- ¿Qué no has aprendido nada? Además, quizás no lo mataron por la ropa en sí, si no por lo que encontró en ella.

- Ya hablas como forense.- Jean me sonrió.- Pero de cualquier modo, eso es algo que no nos interesa. No es nuestro trabajo, ni nos compete. Lo que sí es nuestro problema es averiguar qué demonios ha hecho Helga estos días, que no nos entrega su reporte de las muestras tomadas el día de la autopsia de Wakabayashi. Se ha hecho la tonta, aun cuando sabe que es muy importante conocer el resultado ya que es una pista valiosísima ahora que no tenemos cuerpo.

- No entiendo cómo es que Wojkiewicz no la ha puesto de patitas en la calle.- gruñí.

- Ya te dije, o se acuesta con ella, o es alguna sobrina lejana.- Jean torció la boca en una sonrisa falsa.- Bueno, ahora sí voy a tomarme una abundante taza de café.

- Eso suena como a que te vas a beber un garrafón entero.- me reí.

- Eso pretendo hacer.- bufó él.- No voy a dormir en los próximos días. ¿Tú has podido pegar ojo estas noches?

- Sinceramente, no.- negué.- En cuanto cierro los ojos, sueño que alguien entra por mi ventana a degollarme.

Y era parcialmente cierto. Era difícil conciliar el sueño cuando pensabas que lo sucedido con Kohl en el instituto no había sido mera casualidad, si no el producto de algo más planeado, y si nadie se dio cuenta de sus intentos por luchar, nos dejaba a los demás mucho qué pensar acerca de la seguridad que teníamos ahí y de cuán seguros podíamos estar los demás. Era algo que a muchos nos quitaba el sueño, incluyendo al propio Wojkiewicz, casi estaba segura, pues las ojeras que le veía bajo sus ojos todas las mañanas no podían ser el producto de una noche de buen sueño.

- ¿Me vas a decir algún día qué es lo que pretende Wakabayashi?.- me preguntó Jean, cuando nos servimos café.- Lleva varios días viniendo a buscarte, y no me vayas a salir con la idiotez de que viene a preguntar por los resultados de su abuelo. Viene a verte específicamente _a ti _y tú no puedes darle ninguna información relacionada con su abuelo.

- Viene a hacer preguntas, nada más.- suspiré.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiere investigar un poco por cuenta propia, no le hace daño a nadie.

- Por favor, Lily, no me vayas a decir que pretende averiguar él solo quién mató a su abuelo.- gruñó Jean.- Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad el viejo se murió de un infarto o del trancazo que se dio en la cabeza, ¿cómo va a poder averiguar él si lo mataron o no? Espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ayudarlo.

- Pues… .- sin duda alguna, me puse más roja que un tomate.

- Ah, mujeres.- gruñó él.- Sin importar lo listas que sean, todas son iguales y terminan cayendo ante un niño bonito.

Jean ya no me dejó responder a eso, porque en ese instante pasó Helga, con su carota de siempre, y él se fue a acosarla, exigiéndole que le entregase los resultados. Helga, despectivamente, le contestó que aun no los tenía y que, cuando los tuviera, se los daría en persona al doctor Wojkiewicz, y a nadie más. Jean se controló las ganas de abofetearla, bien que lo vi, y yo me contuve los deseos de cantarle sus verdades.

- Además, ahorita estoy muy ocupada.- dijo ella, muy petulante.

- ¿En qué, en chismorrear?.- bufó Jean.

- En asuntos importantes.- Helga lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad, Helga?.- comenté, notando de repente las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos.- Te persigue la muerte de Kohl, igual que a nosotros.

Al parecer, toqué una fibra muy sensible, porque Helga saltó como si tuviera resortes en los zapatos. Kohl había sido un compañero de trabajo muy cercano, de los pocos que soportaban el carácter agrio de Helga, y sabía que su muerte le había afectado más que a los demás. Tan era así, que ella me miró de arriba abajo, echando lumbre por los ojos, y se marchó muy molesta y más rápido que de costumbre, sin responderme, obviamente. Jean la miró con burla, y después me sonrió.

- Le diste en el clavo.- me dijo.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Más tarde, Genzo se apareció por las instalaciones. La mayoría de nosotros nos estábamos acostumbrando a ver todos los días a al menos un Wakabayashi por ahí, ya que ellos no dejaban de preguntar por el cuerpo de su abuelo, como si esperaran a que el ladrón lo regresara íntegro de un día para otro, como quien regresa una escoba que ha tomado prestada. Además, Touya y Eriko volvían constantemente a amenazar con demandas millonarias y demás, situaciones con las que lidiaba el pobre doctor Wojkiewicz. Así pues, Genzo ya entraba en el instituto sin que nadie hiciera muchas preguntas, quizás solo le pedían que se apuntara en la entrada para darle un gafete de visitante, a lo mucho. Yo estaba respondiendo a un mensaje de texto cuando lo vi venir, con esa mirada confiada que me estaba acostumbrando a verle.

- ¿Alguna novedad?.- quiso saber.- ¿No ha…?

- ¿Aparecido el cuerpo de tu abuelo?.- me apresuré a responder.- No, aún no. Créeme que cuando eso suceda, les avisaremos inmediatamente.

- Lo sé, pero no está de más preguntar.- suspiró él.- Todos ansían enterrarlo para poder ponerle punto final al asunto y de ahí empezar a pelear la herencia…

- ¿Ansían?.- pregunté.- ¿Tú no? Sin ofender.

- No lo haces.- negó Genzo.- Y no, yo prefiero averiguar la verdad.

- Hace unos cuantos días te habría dicho que no hay más verdad que la que te dijimos, pero ahora… .- me detuve.

- ¿Ya no estás tan segura?.- él me adivinó el pensamiento.- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿No te parece suficiente con el hecho de que se hayan robado el cuerpo y la ropa y de paso hayan matado a la persona que se encargaba de revisar esta última?.- respondí con otra pregunta.

- Bueno, sí.- asintió Genzo.

- Y además, está el hecho de que aún no pueden ponerse de acuerdo con el resultado de la autopsia.- protesté.- ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden llevarse para ponerse de acuerdo?

- Ésa era otra cosa que te iba a preguntar.- dijo Genzo, tomando la oportunidad al vuelo.- Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo desde entonces.

- Lo sé, pero por lo que me ha dicho Jean, él y el técnico se niegan a aceptar el resultado del doctor Zimmerman. Por lo que me ha dicho, un diagnóstico u otro puede marcar la diferencia.- repliqué.

- No tendría por qué ser.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Qué son tan variantes los diagnósticos de muerte?

- No lo sé.- negué.- Jean se ha negado a decirme algo, Wojkiewicz no quiere que nadie que no haya estado presente conozca algo sobre el asunto.

- Pero tú estuviste ahí.- me recordó Wakabayashi.- Aunque solo haya sido por un rato. ¿No?

- No el tiempo suficiente para saber algo.- repliqué.- Eso ya te lo había dicho, a duras penas alcancé a ver cuando abrieron tórax, con lo que vi en cabeza no me basta para decir algo.

- Ya, entiendo.- dijo él, resignado.

Todos los días era lo mismo: Genzo siempre señalaba el hecho de que yo había estado presente y yo siempre le recordaba que me habían botado a media autopsia; de veras que me daba lástima no poder saber más, no tanto por ayudarlo como por desear que me dejara en paz con ese asunto. No avanzábamos mucho, de hecho, con la investigación que ambos estábamos realizando. Los Wakabayashi aun no podían ponerse en contacto con el abogado de Daisuke, el cual al parecer había tenido una cita con el susodicho el día de su muerte y nadie sabía para qué, solo el abogado obviamente, pero éste no aparecía. Genzo me había dicho que aquél era ya un hombre grande, viudo y sin familia conocida en la ciudad, así que nadie sabía en dónde podía estar. Quizás simplemente se había tomado unas vacaciones, pero había escogido un muy mal momento para tomarlas. Genzo sospechaba que la cita con el abogado podía deberse a un cambio en el testamento de su abuelo, cosa que nos daría un motivo fuerte para que alguien lo hubiese matado, incluso el propio abogado sería un sospechoso importante, pero el testamento no se había leído ni se leería hasta que no apareciera, así que de nada le hubiese servido al abogado fugarse con él.

- Si alguien intentara ponerle un dedo encima a la fortuna de mi abuelo, lo sabríamos inmediatamente.- me había dicho Genzo.- Pero dudo mucho que el abogado de mi abuelo haya intentado matarlo, pues se conocen desde hace años e incluso eran grandes amigos. No creo que él haya tenido motivos financieros para matarlo.

- ¿Y personales?.- cuestioné.- Muchas veces, el móvil no es el dinero.

- Tampoco.- negó Genzo.- El señor Takamura es alguien muy pacífico. Raro, para ser abogado.

Takamura, vaya, hasta apellido japonés tenía. Quizás Daisuke Wakabayashi lo había conocido en Japón y se lo llevó con él al mudarse de país. Quién sabe, con los ricos todo era posible, lo que me indicaba que tampoco sería imposible que el señor Takamura hubiese asesinado al amigo de toda la vida, aunque no se lo comenté a Genzo.

- Entiendo.- dije, simplemente.- Entonces quizás simplemente se fue de vacaciones.

- Ojalá.- suspiró él, mirando su teléfono celular.

- ¿Algún problema?.- pregunté, al notar su expresión.

- Es Kitagawa.- musitó Genzo.- A últimas fechas ha estado muy nervioso, creo que Eriko ha estado descargando su frustración y su dolor en él y por eso es que está al borde la histeria. Ya lo sé, no me lo digas, mi hermana puede llegar a ser verdaderamente odiosa.

- Tú lo dijiste, no yo.- me mordí la lengua para no reír.

Tetsuya Kitagawa era todo un personaje, según me contó Wakabayashi. Al parecer, era el ahijado de Akira, el padre de los cuatro Wakabayashi principales y actual presidente de la compañía. Kitagawa había llegado siendo casi adolescente a vivir con los Wakabayashi, para ser educado y demás ya que su madre era pobre, su padre había fallecido y el niño había tenido la aparente y sorprendente fortuna de haber sido apadrinado por el señor Akira, quien decidió que todos los gastos de su educación correrían por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Tetsuya no fue aceptado como "uno más" en la familia Wakabayashi, sobre todo por Touya y por Eriko quienes lo trataban peor que a un sirviente, ya que después de todo, Tetsuya no tenía sangre de los Wakabayashi corriendo por sus venas. Kenji no lo tomaba en cuenta para nada, era como si no existiera, Hana lo trataba con amabilidad, pero como quien trata amablemente a un conocido de la familia, y el único que le ponía atención y lo trataba mejor era Genzo, de ahí que Tetsuya le tomara confianza y se apoyara en él para todo, literalmente hablando. Era como si Kitagawa no tuviese confianza propia y tuviese que pedirle a Genzo un poco de la suya prestada. De ahí que yo lo viese muchas veces por el instituto, pues Tetsuya iba constantemente a buscar a Wakabayashi cuando no lo encontraba en otro lado, y era evidente que Kitagawa sabía que su amigo pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo.

- Cuando no lo encuentro en otro lado, es porque está con usted, doctora.- me dijo Kitagawa una vez.- Wakabayashi-san pasa mucho tiempo aquí.

Tengo que admitir que no habría notado que Genzo pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo si Tetsuya no me hubiese hecho ese comentario, pero fingí no darle mucha importancia. No estábamos juntos más que para investigar, así que lo mejor era fingir demencia. Lo que sí me llamaba la atención era el respeto que Tetsuya le mostraba a Genzo.

- Eso es porque nadie lo acepta en mi familia, a excepción de mi padre.- me comentó Genzo.- Ya viste que a mis hermanos les resulta indiferente, lo que me sorprende es que mi madre tampoco lo acepte. Ella es una mujer de lo más tranquila, pero tratándose de Kitagawa, bueno, no lo soporta.

- ¿Nunca le has preguntado por qué?.- pregunté.

- Sí, pero se encoje de hombros y me dice que simplemente no le agrada.- me respondió él.- No los entiendo, a ninguno, me parece estúpido que lo dejen de lado sólo porque no pertenece a la familia. Mi padre lo ha acogido bajo su protección y lo ha educado como a uno de nosotros, eso debería bastar para que nosotros lo aceptemos como uno más de la familia, pero nadie está de acuerdo conmigo.

- Supongo que así piensan los niños ricos.- comenté, sin pensarlo mucho.

- Oye, no somos niños ricos.- protestó él, ofendido.- No somos tan malos como tú te empeñas en creer.

- Mira, yo sólo sé lo que veo, no conozco a tu familia a fondo, pero es obvio que tienen un comportamiento que podría catalogarse como de "niños ricos".- repliqué.- O por lo menos, sí tus hermanos, aunque tengo que reconocer que tú no eres como pensé que eras.

- O sea que ya me tienes en un mejor concepto.- Genzo sonrió.- Eso es bueno.

- ¿Qué?.- creo que me ruboricé.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me gustaría que pensaras mal de mí.- me dijo él.- No soy tan malo, ¿sabes? Sé que te di una mala impresión la primera vez que nos vimos, pero ya me disculpé por eso y esperaba en verdad que cambiaras un poco tu manera de pensar. No soy el clásico "niño rico", ¿sabes? Más bien, soy un poco, eh, disfuncional.

- ¿Disfuncional?.- no pude evitarlo y me reí, aunque no de mala manera ni como burla.- ¿Tu familia es disfuncional?

- No, yo soy el disfuncional.- Genzo hizo una mueca, aunque los ojos le brillaban.- No veo a mis padres más que una vez al año, y con excepción de Eriko, a mis hermanos los veo por mucho 3 veces por año. Es más, ahora que ha muerto el abuelo es cuando he tenido la oportunidad de ver más a mi familia, o mejor dicho, que ellos han tenido la oportunidad de verme más a mí.

- ¿O sea que eres tú quien no se deja ver?.- cuestioné, sorprendida.- ¿No te gusta estar con tu familia?

- Digamos que me acostumbré a estar sin ella.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- A los 11 años me marché a Alemania para dedicarme en cuerpo y alma al fútbol y dejé de ver a mi familia, y cuando eso pasa, dejas de tomarle importancia a cosas como no verlos a diarios o hablar con ellos.

- En ese sentido, puedo comprenderte un poco.- dije, pensando en mi propio dilema familiar, en mi mala relación con mi hermana mayor y el escaso contacto que tenía con mi hermano debido a las constantes escapadas de él.

- ¿Lo ves? No soy tan malo.- Wakabayashi esbozó una media sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí. Ok, no es tan malo el muchacho, ¿de acuerdo? Pero aun así, su familia no terminaba de agradarme. ¿Por qué? Porque sentía que ocultaban muchas cosas muy oscuras que muchos de nosotros no queríamos saber. Jean y yo teníamos la sensación de que esa familia estaba en medio de un caos destructor, y al ponernos por accidente en su camino, ese caos terminaría por acabar con nosotros también. Lo que no sabíamos era que no podíamos estar más en lo cierto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

No me hizo mucha gracia llegar un día a mi departamento a la hora de la comida y encontrarme ahí a Eriko, quien al parecer estaba a punto de comer con Elieth. Yo torcí la boca en un gesto al ver dicha escena, poco me faltó para hacer un puchero.

- No me pongas esa cara y siéntate.- me dijo Elieth.- Te estamos esperando.

- Gracias, pero creo que no tengo hambre.- dije, justo en el momento en el que a mi estómago se le ocurrió rugir de hambre.

- Pues no lo parece.- dijo Eriko, mirando hacia otro lado.

Empezaba a enfermarme el tener que ver a los Wakabayashi tantas veces al día. Ahora resultaba que Leo era amiguísimo de ellos y a cada rato se reunía con ellos para almorzar; lo peor del caso vino cuando Gwen se hizo amiga de ellos también y ahora eran los dos quienes a cada rato sacaban a colación el tema de la muerte del abuelo Wakabayashi. Si no era eso, era que Touya, Kenji, Genzo o Eriko se dejaban caer en Forense para preguntar lo que ya sabían, o bien Tetsuya se paraba a buscar a su amigo, sin mencionar el hecho de que Genzo iba a verme casi todos los días, aun cuando no tuviera información nueva qué darle. Y ahora, esto, encontrarme a un Wakabayashi a mi casa era el colmo, aunque también predecible, siendo Elieth tan amiga de esos monos. Me sorprendía la cantidad tan variada de amigos que podía tener mi mejor amiga, incluyéndome. En fin, sea como fuere, yo estaba al borde de un ataque de Wakabayashitis aguda.

- ¿Qué hace ésta aquí?.- le cuestioné a Eli, en español.- Quedamos en que no traerías alacranes a la casa.

- No empieces.- Elieth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.- Es mi amiga.

- Vaya amistades que te consigues.- mi sonrisa fue de lo más hipócrita.- ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?

- Ya Eriko me dijo que no se llevan bien, pero no pensé que llegaran a este extremo.- se rió Elieth.- Vamos, que no les va a pasar nada si por una vez comen juntas.

Esto último lo dijo Eli en alemán, así que Eriko entendió perfectamente. Ambas nos miramos como dos rivales que están dispuestas a hacer una tregua momentánea. Bah, que era ridículo, no había motivos para que Eriko y yo fuésemos rivales, ni siquiera nos movíamos en el mismo ambiente; era, simplemente, pura antipatía. Había personas en el mundo que no te caían nada más porque sí, y Eriko era para mí una de ellas. Y pensar que su hermano era tan diferente, tan agradable…

- ¿Por qué te pusiste roja?.- me preguntó Elieth, de repente.- ¿En qué pensabas? Sonreíste de la nada.

- En nadie.- respondí, delatándome, en vez de decir "en nada".

- Ajá. Estabas pensando en alguien.- Elieth puso una sonrisita de complicidad.- ¿En quién?

- En nadie, ya te dije.- protesté.- Déjame en paz.

- Seguramente, en Kitagawa.- Eriko no pudo evitar hacer su comentario cizañoso.- Hasta donde sé, va todos los días a verla.

- En realidad, Tetsuya va a buscar a Genzo.- dije, sin pensar.- No es mi culpa que no te soporte al grado de preferir ir a Forense a buscarlo que preguntarte a ti.

- Ok, calmadas las dos.- intervino Elieth, cuando Eriko ya había abierto la boca para replicar.- Por lo que entiendo, entonces, en quien Lily estaba pensando era en tu hermano, Eriko. Ya hasta le llama "Genzo" y no "Wakabayashi" o "el mono ése", como le llamaba antes.

Este comentario nos dejó a las dos con la boca abierta. Claramente vi cómo Eriko abrió los ojos como platos y me miraba con cara de espanto. Al parecer, nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que yo pudiese estar pensando en su hermano, pero el tono rojo de mi cara me delató. Yo abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida y creíble.

- Pues sí, estaba pensando en el.- balbuceé.- Pero no de la forma en como crees, Peque. Estaba pensando en que había quedado en decirle hoy los resultados de las pruebas que le tomaron a su abuelo en la autopsia, pero que no podré porque Helga sigue en sus trece y no nos ha entregado nada.

- Sí, claro, como digas.- Elieth me sonrió de una manera muy misteriosa.- Ni que no supiera con qué tipo de interés me pregunta Genzo por ti.

- Él no tiene ningún interés especial por ella.- reclamó Eriko, molesta.

- Ah, claro, así como tú tampoco tienes un interés especial por Taro Misaki, ¿verdad?.- contratacó Eli, sonriente.

Con esto, fue Eriko quien se puso más colorada que tomate maduro y se atragantó quién sabe con qué, ocultando su respuesta detrás de un acceso de tos. Yo miré a Elieth con duda, y ella se dispuso a responder más que de inmediato.

- Taro Misaki es un compañero de Genzo de la selección de fútbol.- me dijo ella.- Desde que él y Eriko se vieron, se enamoraron con locura y poco les faltó para hacerlo a medio campo de fútbol.

- Eso no es verdad.- protestó Eriko, airadamente.- Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante.

- No, pero bien que te gustaría.- se rió Elieth.- ¿O me vas a decir que no es verdad que te mueres por Misaki?

Eriko ya no contestó y se levantó airadamente para ir al baño, por lo que yo supuse que eso se tomaba como un "sí" por respuesta. Yo no pude evitar reírme, así que la gran Eriko Wakabayashi también tenía su punto débil, llamado Taro Misaki. Me daba curiosidad de conocer a dicho personaje, me figuraba que debía ser peor que ella, si es que podía aguantarla.

- Luego te presentamos a Misaki.- me dijo Elieth.- Genzo lo conoce, seguro que te lo presenta, aunque no está muy feliz que él pretenda a su querida hermana.

- Pero por lo que veo, a Eriko no le es indiferente.- dije yo.

- No, no lo es, aunque lo niega.- suspiró Elieth.- Es terca, igual que otras que conozco.

Yo fingí demencia, no sé a qué venía ese comentario. Eso me pasa por ponerme a pensar en cosas que no debía. Y sin embargo, lo que había dicho era parcialmente cierto: habían pasado los días y Helga no se dignaba de dar los reportes pendientes de la autopsia de Daisuke. A esas alturas, Forense amenazaba con volverse un verdadero caos, ahora que la prensa se regodeaba con publicar el caso de Daisuke Wakabayashi. Al pobre doctor Wojkiewicz lo veía pasar de un lado a otro, con enormes ojeras, que cada vez se le hacían más grandes, bajo los ojos. Era en esos momentos cuando agradecía que me hubiesen dejado fuera del caso, a mí la prensa no me ponía atención.

(N/A: Hasta donde yo sé, no puede haber ojeras en otros lados xD).

El teléfono de Eriko sonó mientras ella estaba en el baño, así que Elieth se apresuró a responderlo al ver que la pantalla aparecía un mensaje que rezaba "Genzo". Me supuse que quizás Eriko le había dado permiso a Elieth de responder sus llamadas, la verdad es que yo no me hubiese atrevido a tocar el celular de Doña Petulancia por nada del mundo.

- Hola, Genzo.- contestó Eli.- Sí, tu hermanita está aquí. ¿Y adivina quién más? No, Leo está con su novia… Sí, la doctora rubia es su novia…

- Que Gwen no te oiga decir eso o se muda a Canadá.- me reí.- Sabes lo tímida que es.

- No, ésa fue tu querida doctora.- Elieth me sacó la lengua.- Así es, Lily también está aquí… No, de milagro no se han matado, pero poco les falta…

- ¡Oye!.- grité.- ¿Cómo está eso de "tu querida doctora"?

- Vente, aquí comes.- Elieth me ignoró olímpicamente.- Claro, nos alcanza, tengo el refrigerador lleno.

- No me ignores.- protesté.

- Ok, acá te vemos.- dijo Elieth, y colgó.- Listo, tenemos otro invitado a comer.

- No puede ser.- bufé.

Antes de la muerte de Daisuke, no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran los Wakabayashi. Me sorprendió muchísimo descubrir que la empresa que ellos manejaban era de las más poderosas a nivel mundial, que Genzo era considerado como uno de los mejores porteros del mundo, el Guardián de Europa, y que Eriko era una auténtica _top model_, la Emperatriz de Japón. Dicho de otra manera, el apellido Wakabayashi tenía mucho peso y fama, y sin embargo, antes de la muerte del abuelo ni enterada estaba de ellos. Eso era un claro signo de mi evidente desinterés en el mundo que me rodeaba, vivía inmersa en mi trabajo y en los miles de libros que siempre compraba. Mi desconexión con el mundo era tan extrema que, aun siendo Karl compañero de equipo de Genzo, yo no me había dado cuenta de la existencia de éste último ni siquiera porque Karl y yo éramos amigos muy cercanos y en cualquier momento me lo hubiese podido presentar. Mi excusa era que, aun cuando me gustaba el fútbol, no era fanática extrema al grado de aprenderme los nombres de los jugadores más importantes en la actualidad, y que Karl y yo hablábamos de otros temas cuando nos veíamos. Además, nunca he sido seguidora de la moda, ni he estado nunca remotamente interesada en ella, así que de modelos sabía lo mismo que de economía, de ahí que tampoco supiese nada sobre Eriko ni sobre la empresa Wakabayashi.

- Eres todo un caso.- me había dicho Elieth.- Es el colmo que ni siquiera sepas que son amigos nuestros.

- Eso es porque ni Leo ni tú hablan de ellos, y si lo hacen, probablemente yo no les haga caso.- repliqué.- ¿Cuántos años hace que no los veían?

- Pues sí ya tiene algo de tiempo.- admitió Elieth.- Serán unos 6 años.

- Ahí está, no esperes que yo los conozca.- sentencié, queriendo dar por finalizado el asunto.

Eriko regresó de a donde quiera que se hubiese ido y se sentó a mi lado, muy digna, como si no hubiese pasado nada antes de su partida. Elieth le contó que su hermano había llamado y que no tardaría en llegar. Eriko me miró con tal rabia que si sus ojos hubiesen sido pistolas, me habrían perforado a balazos. Procuré ignorarla, pues no fui yo quien invitó a su hermano a comer. Además, ése era mi departamento, y los que venían sobrando eran ellos, no yo. Rato después, el susodicho invitado llegó como si él también viviese en ese departamento que yo compartía con Elieth.

- Nomás falta que venga Karl.- comenté, en voz baja, mientras Eli saludaba a Genzo con un beso en la mejilla, a la manera mexicana.

- Ni lo menciones, doctora.- se rió Genzo.- Schneider no puede estar presente en ningún lugar donde estén estas dos señoritas juntas.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- pregunté, sorprendida, mientras Genzo abrazaba a su hermana.

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo.- gruñó Elieth.- No te atrevas, Wakabayashi.

- Es que hace mucho, Schneider pretendió a mi hermana.- rió Genzo, divertido.- Hace mucho, antes de que él se decidiera a conquistar a la Peque.

- Ay, por favor, lo de Karl y yo no negó a nada que valga la pena de mencionar.- bufó Eriko.

- Pues yo no sé, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hizo que Schneider dejara de pretender a mi hermana.- sonrió Genzo.

- Ajá. Para que después llegara Misaki a hacer lo mismo.- solté mi comentario más cizañoso de lo que esperaba, lo cual ocasionó que Elieth se riera a carcajadas y que Eriko me fulminara otra vez con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó, doctora?.- me dijo Genzo, perplejo.- ¿Ya nos llevamos así?

- Puedes empezar por dejar de llamarla "doctora".- dijo Elieth.- No seas payaso tú, y que no sea payasa ella. Aquí simplemente es Lily, y ya, no creo que ella se moleste si la llamas así, y si lo hace, pues ya tendrá dos trabajos.

- ¿Es cierto, Lily?.- dijo Genzo, tan tranquilamente como si lleváramos años de conocernos.

- Bah.- dije, sintiendo que mi estúpida cara se enrojecía.

Eriko carraspeó y la atención se desvió hacia ella; al parecer, le molestaba mucho la atención que Genzo me ponía, aunque no era mucho el caso que él me hacía, o eso creía yo. Elieth volvió a calentar la comida por quien sabe cuánta ocasión y al final comimos en un ambiente más o menos decente. Al parecer, a pesar del carácter espantoso de Eriko, ella se calmaba mucho en presencia de su hermano. Total, que parecía que la comida no iba a caerme tan mal, después de todo. Al terminar, Eriko, Elieth y Genzo estaban en una cháchara animada, mientras yo, como siempre, estaba callada y con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Nunca había sido muy sociable, más bien era tímida y ese tipo de situaciones me incomodaban mucho, por más que Genzo intentase meterme a la conversación. No sabía mucho de fútbol ni de modelaje, ya lo había dicho antes, y no había temas que me interesara conversar con esos dos. Así pues, a pesar de que el ambiente no era tan pesado, agradecí mucho cuando pude terminar e irme de ahí.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?.- me preguntó Elieth.- Creí que hoy no tenías que ir en la tarde.

- Solo voy a suplir a Jean por un par de horas- contesté.- Regresaré pronto.

- Esperaba que pudiésemos platicar un poco más.- me dijo Genzo, como si en verdad hubiésemos hablado mucho.

- Será en otra ocasión.- dije, cortésmente, levantándome de la mesa.- Provecho y nos veremos después.

Ya no me esperé a ver qué era lo que me respondían y me levanté de la mesa para dirigirme a mi habitación. Dentro de poco empezaría a cubrir a Jean por dos horas, por un acuerdo al que habíamos llegado, y tenía que estar preparada. Al menos, ese día no me tocaría trabajar con Helga, porque si tenía que verle la cara otra vez… En fin, que lo mejor era no pensar en ella. Las cosas en Forense ya estaban lo suficientemente mal sin ella como para que me preocupara en detalles extras. Yo sentía que todos nos estábamos estancando en lo mismo, una y otra vez, siempre teníamos la misma información, siempre faltaban los mismos datos, los mismos resultados, la gente desaparecida no aparecía, la ropa desaparecida tampoco, los resultados de laboratorio nunca estaban listos y el cuerpo de Daisuke seguía perdido en quién sabe dónde. En fin, nada nuevo, nada avanzábamos y yo ya estaba comenzando a perder mi paciencia. ¿Dónde quedaron esos días en los cuales podíamos simplemente archivar los casos y ya? Pero ni eso se podía hacer, porque Zimmerman, Jean y Otto no se podían aún poner de acuerdo en algo tan simple como un diagnóstico de muerte.

- Qué fastidio, en verdad.- murmuré, mirándome al espejo.- Hubiera sido mejor que me dejaran a mí hacer las cosas.

- ¿Lily?.- me habló Elieth, desde afuera. Su voz sonaba muy extraña y eso me alertó. Rara vez ella me hablaba con tanta seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- entreabrí la puerta de mi cuarto, pues no quería que Eriko ni Genzo se asomaran dentro y vieran el tiradero que tenía en él.

- Jean está aquí.- susurró.- Se ve muy alterado.

- ¿Cómo?.- me sorprendí. Se suponía que no lo vería si no hasta que llegara a relevarme para terminar el turno.- ¿Jean está aquí? ¿Por qué?

- No me ha dicho.- me contestó Eli, quien se veía muy nerviosa.- Pero se nota que algo pasó, porque está muy alterado.

- ¿Lily?.- escuché que Jean me llamaba.- Sal por favor. Algo está sucediendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- salí de inmediato.- ¿Qué ha sucedido, tienen algo?

- No estoy muy seguro, pero no creo que sea nada bueno.- respondió él.- Me ha llamado Wojkiewicz, me dijo que me asegure que ninguno de nosotros vaya al instituto ahora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- exclamé.- ¿Por qué no me llamó a mí directamente?

- Dice que intentó localizarte, pero que tienes el celular apagado.- replicó Jean.- Así que me ha pedido que venga a buscarte directamente y decirte que por el momento no vayas hacia allá.

- Ok, es algo serio entonces.- dije, recordando que se había descargado mi celular y que no lo había puesto a cargar.- ¿Pero qué fue, qué sucedió?

- ¿Será que encontraron algo que pueda ser importante y que la prensa no debe saber?.- preguntó Genzo, interviniendo en la plática sin poder evitarlo.

- Me figuro que es algo más importante que eso.- Jean frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción.- El mundo no gira alrededor de ustedes y de sus escapadas de la prensa.

- Yo solo decía.- Genzo se sorprendió con ese comentario, igual que yo.

- Como sea.- Jean lo ignoró a partir de ese momento.- Otto dice que quieren cerrar el instituto.

- ¿Tanto así?.- casi grité.- Madre mía, ¿qué pasó?

- Creo que hubo otro muerto… .- murmuró Elieth, quien tenía la mirada fija en la televisión que quién sabe quién había prendido.- O es lo que están diciendo…

Todos a uno volteamos a ver las imágenes parpadeantes que pasaban en televisión, incluyendo Eriko quien había seguido con sumo interés nuestra charla. El doctor Wojkiewicz, con la bata manchada de sangre, hablaba a la prensa diciendo que todo estaba bajo control, pero era evidente que no era así, para empezar, por las gotas de sangre aun frescas que se veían en su ropa.

- No sabemos bien aún qué sucedió, pero vamos a investigarlo… .- musitó el doctor Wojiewicz, evidentemente perturbado.- No creemos que haya sido un asesinato, bien pudo ser un sui…

Las últimas palabras del doctor Wojkiewicz quedaron ahogadas por el grito que soltó Jean cuando revisó el mensaje de texto que le llegó a su celular.

- No fue suicidio ni nada de eso.- él gritó, con los ojos desorbitados.- La asesinaron.

- ¿A quién?.- pregunté, pues era obvio que se había muerto alguien pero no sabía quién.

- Helga.- musitó Jean.- Otto me dice que encontraron su cuerpo en uno de los pasillos del instituto. Le rebanaron el cuello de lado a lado.

- Válgame.- murmuró Eriko, sentándose rápidamente en una silla.

Elieth miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Jean, mientras Genzo parecía estar hipnotizado por las imágenes en pantalla. Yo, por mi parte, no le quitaba de encima la mirada a mi amigo, quien a su vez me miraba fijamente a mí.

- Van por nosotros.- me dijo Jean.- Por todos y cada uno de nosotros.

- No exageres.- traté de mantener el control.- Pudo ser…

- El mismo que mató a su abuelo.- me cortó Jean, señalando a Genzo.- Tenían razón. Alguien mató al viejo y ahora van tras de nosotros.

- ¿Te quieres calmar?.- le pedí, sintiendo que yo también estaba a punto de desmoronarme.- No está comprobado nada, yo creo que puede ser una espantosa coincidencia que…

- No creo que sea ninguna coincidencia.- me interrumpió Genzo, esta vez, señalando otra vez la pantalla de la televisión.- Hay un muerto más.

Ya no dije nada y volteé hacia la pantalla, tan rápido que me dieron náuseas, o quizás éstas eran producto del espanto. Ahí, el noticiero señalaba que esa misma mañana, poco antes de encontrar el cadáver de Helga (nosotros sabíamos que era Helga, pero el reportero sólo reportó una persona muerta), se encontró en el sótano del Hospital General el cadáver de un trabajador del mismo nosocomio, con la garganta abierta de lado a lado. Palidecí al escuchar el nombre de la víctima, pues la conocía muy de cerca: la jefa de enfermeras que había estado presente el día en que mataron a Daisuke Wakabayashi.

Porque ahora sí estaba segura: habían matado a Daisuke y ahora iban detrás de todos los que habíamos presenciado su muerte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Jean y yo nos hallábamos sentados frente al escritorio del doctor Wojkiewicz. Éste se encontraba recargado contra su silla y tenía los ojos cubiertos con la mano. Su bata aun estaba manchada de sangre, ahora ya seca. Yo tenía la mirada fija en un cuadro que tenía el hombre en la pared, una pintura que representaba a un esqueleto bailando con una mujer desnuda, la Muerte bailando con la Vida. No sé por qué a muchos médicos les fascina ese cromo, quizás porque es la representación de la lucha que enfrentan los galenos a diario para salvar vidas. En fin. Por algún motivo ese cromo me tenía hipnotizada, quizás porque no había otra cosa que llamara más mi atención que la bata manchada de sangre de mi jefe, y prefería ver la pintura que ese espectáculo. El solo pensar que ésa era sangre de Helga me causaba náuseas, y no porque me impactara la sangre, si no porque sabía que era de alguien conocido.

Una media hora antes, Jean y yo habíamos decidido que de cualquier manera iríamos a Forense, porque no podíamos quedarnos ahí sin hacer nada y sin conocer las respuestas. Ambos estábamos asustados, pero creo que nos asustaba más no saber lo que estaba sucediendo, así que por eso decidimos ir. Si íbamos a morir, al menos queríamos saber la causa. Elieth intentó detenerme, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Y si te pasa algo?.- sus ojos grises traslucían terror.- ¿Y si el asesino sigue allí?

- No lo creo.- negué, aunque yo tampoco estaba muy convencida.- Con tanta gente, no creo que siga ahí.

- Por favor, no vayas.- mi mejor amiga en verdad estaba preocupada por mí, pues estaba a punto de llorar.- Quédate aquí, que ellos se hagan bolas solos.

- No te preocupes.- la abracé con fuerza.- No se van a librar de mí tan fácil. Pero entiende que tengo que ir.

- Yo voy con ustedes.- dijo Genzo, de repente.

- Déjalos que vayan solos.- le pidió Eriko, aterrada.- No puedes ir con ellos.

- Por favor, ustedes hablan como si fuésemos a ir a la guerra.- protestó Genzo, mirando a Elieth y a Eriko.- Sólo vamos a ir al Instituto, y como dice Lily, yo no creo que el asesino siga ahí. Vamos, que ni siquiera estamos seguros que sea un asesino.

- Eso es verdad.- Jean ya había recobrado la compostura.- No estamos seguros de nada.

- Pero tú mismo dijiste que el doctor Wojkiewicz no quería que fuesen para allá.- insistió Elieth.- Por algo fue, no quiere exponerlos al peligro.

- Quizás solo no quiere demasiada gente ahí.- dije yo.- Mientras más gente, más embrollo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Genzo.- ¿Qué no vieron que el pobre director ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que tiene la bata manchada?

- Está perturbado.- Jean estuvo de acuerdo.- Quizás lo que no quiere es que estemos todos ahí haciendo preguntas.

- Estaremos bien.- le sonreí a Elieth.- Créeme.

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar.- me pidió ella.

- Ya sabes que sí.- le guiñé un ojo.- Tranquila.

- Déjalos que vayan ellos.- le pidió Eriko a su hermano, abrazándolo.- No tienes por qué ir.

- Sí tengo.- la contradijo Genzo, y al hacerlo, me miró a mí, quién sabe por qué.- Estaré bien.

Genzo quería ir en su coche y Jean en el suyo; yo, como no tenía coche, me daba lo mismo en el de quién fuéramos, además, no estaba para ponerme a pensar en nimiedades como ésa. Al final, todos convenimos en ir en el auto de Jean, puesto que el Mustang de Genzo causaría demasiado revuelo en esos momentos en que la prensa ya estaba muy exaltada. Jean miró el flamante auto rojo y suspiró.

- Lo que es ser deportista.- dijo, mientras subíamos a su auto estándar de algunos años de antigüedad.- Yo tengo problemas para conseguir dinero para reparar el escape de mi auto.

Genzo y yo nos miramos y sin querer, sonreímos. La verdad era que gracias a él me sentí mucho más calmada. Su dominio de sí mismo era digno de admirarse, pues fue él quien nos devolvió la calma a Jean y a mí en una situación tan espantosa. Quizás no era tan malo tenerlo cerca, después de todo. Al llegar, sin embargo, vimos demasiadas patrullas y demasiados reporteros y nos dimos cuenta que llegar no iba a ser tan fácil.

- Tendremos que entrar por detrás.- dijo Jean, desanimado.- A ver si lo conseguimos, la seguridad ahorita estará al máximo.

- Nos dejarán entrar a nosotros, pero a Genzo no.- dije yo.

- De todos modos, pensé que sería mejor esperarlos aquí.- dijo Genzo.- No tenía esperanzas de entrar.

- ¿Entonces a qué viniste?.- preguntó Jean.

- Apoyo moral.- sonrió Wakabayashi, y una vez más, me miró a mí. ¿Por qué? Ya se lo preguntaría, pero en otro momento más conveniente.

Así pues, dimos vuelta por las calles laterales hasta llegar a la parte trasera de Forense, la cual estaba menos vigilada y concurrida que la entrada principal. Jean y yo nos bajamos del coche y dejamos que Genzo se lo llevara para esperarnos a una distancia prudente. Jean y yo caminamos con paso decidido, aun cuando nos temblaban las piernas, hacia el edificio mientras nos poníamos las batas y los gafetes que nos identificaban como personal. Un par de policías nos checaron e hicieron varias preguntas, tras las cuales no les quedó más remedio que dejarnos pasar. Jean y yo hicimos acopio de valor y entramos en el edificio, como si en él estuviese viviendo una bacteria come carne que nos saltaría en cuanto pusiéramos un pie dentro. No pasó nada cuando entramos, por supuesto. Ni asesinos en cada esquina, ni bacterias come carne, ni zombies come cerebros. Solo los mismos pasillos mal iluminados de siempre. Nos preguntamos en dónde podría estar el doctor Wojkiewicz, y tras discutirlo un momento, Jean y yo acordamos ir a esperarlo a su oficina. Tarde que temprano tendría que ir a ella, así que lo mejor sería esperarlo ahí, donde la prensa (ni el asesino, quizás) nos podría encontrar.

- No sé qué hacen aquí, pero mejor sería que se fueran.- dijo él, cuando al fin hizo acto de presencia.- Esto es un completo caos.

- Por eso estamos aquí.- dije, mostrando una serenidad que no sentía.- Para ver en qué podemos ayudar.

- En nada, en realidad.- el jefe se dejó caer en su silla y se tapó los ojos con las manos.-Helga y la jefa de enfermeras fueron asesinadas, degolladas, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Y fue de ahí donde me quedé viendo la pintura de la pared, la Muerte bailando con la Vida. Helga, asesinada. Nunca me cayó bien la mujer, pero no era como para desearle la muerte. Y mucho menos, una tan espantosa como ésa. ¡Y la jefa de enfermeras! Esa mujer tan eficiente, ¿qué culpa había tenido ella?

- No esperaba encontrarme algo así.- Wojkiewicz comenzó a hablar, sin que nadie le preguntara nada.- Me pareció que Helga se había tardado demasiado en entregar sus reportes, así que fui a buscarla y… La encontré hincada en el suelo, recargada contra la pared, en el pasillo que llevaba a su área de trabajo. Al principio pensé que estaba llorando, pero cuando me acerqué a ella…

El galeno se detuvo, conmocionado. Por mucho que estés acostumbrado a tratar con la muerte todos los días, el vivir algo así sigue siendo impactante.

- Cuando me acerqué a ella, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se derrumbó contra mí.- continuó.- Yo todavía llegué a pensar que su sangre eran las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos, hasta que me di cuenta que era demasiado líquido, y muy espeso… No sé cómo es que no murió al instante…

- Quizá el asesino acababa de irse.- murmuró Jean.- Quizás, si usted hubiese llegado antes, también lo habría matado…

- He considerado esa posibilidad.- dijo Wojkiewicz, quitándose la mano de los ojos.- Todavía no sé si fue buena o mala suerte…

- No lo entiendo.- dijo Jean.- ¿Por qué mataron a Helga? Primero, Köhl, ahora, Helga. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- Creo que es bastante obvio.- Wojkiewicz miraba un ejemplar pasado de un periódico local, donde aparecía una foto de Daisuke Wakabayasho, tomada cuando aun estaba vivo y era dueño de su empresa.- Aunque no lo queramos admitir…

- ¿Hay un asesino en serie?.- dije, sonando más agresiva de lo que esperaba.- ¿Es eso lo que no queremos admitir?

- ¿Un asesino en serie?.- cuestionó Jean, a su vez.- ¿Y qué, nos piensa matar a todos? Incluso el personal del hospital está en riesgo…

- ¿Pero por qué un asesino en serie escogería precisamente atacar en Forense?.- repliqué.- ¿Y ahora también el hospital? ¿Por qué precisamente nosotros?

- Eso es lo que no tiene lógica.- Wojkiewicz se frotaba las sienes.- Ninguna lógica. La jefa de enfermeras… Bueno, fue encontrada poco después de que yo encontré a Helga. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que Helga falleció a que recibí el llamado de que encontraron otro cadáver en el sótano del Hospital General.

- Veinte minutos.- repitió Jean.- De aquí al Hospital se harán unos 15 minutos caminando, a lo mucho, diez si vas corriendo.

- Y si acabas de matar alguien.- dije yo.- Irías corriendo. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué ir al Hospital?

- Es algo que yo tampoco me explico.- dijo Wojkiewicz.- No me convence la teoría de que, después de matar a Helga, el asesino decidió ir a matar a la jefa de enfermeras.

No dudaba que el médico era de los mejores peritos que había, pero en ese momento estaba perturbado y no pensaba con claridad, y la verdad era que nosotros tampoco lo hacíamos. No éramos súper hombres, solo seres humanos normales. Y qué terriblemente cobarde puede llegar a ser un humano en una situación así… Y a pesar de eso, trataba de coordinar ideas. La distancia que separaba el Hospital de Forense no era demasiada (Genzo y yo habíamos recorrido ese mismo camino varias veces a pie), y como bien decía Jean, si uno se daba prisa podía recorrer esa distancia en diez minutos o menos. La cuestión estaba en que, si acabas de degollar a alguien, lo más seguro es que te salpiques con sangre de la víctima y llames la atención si vas por la calle, a menos que lleves un vehículo, en cuyo caso, sería mucho más fácil escapar. Recordé entonces que muchas veces Genzo estacionaba su auto en las cercanías del Hospital para irse caminando a Forense, pues ahí siempre había lugares disponibles y por ser una zona muy concurrida, eran pocas las probabilidades de que le causaran algún desperfecto. Además, dejarlo ahí no llamaba tanto la atención como en Forense, ya que el estacionamiento del nosocomio daba cabida a muchos autos de lujo de los grandes cirujanos y médicos.

- ¿Y si traía un vehículo y lo estacionó en el Hospital, para despistar?.- sugerí.- Cualquiera puede dejar su auto ahí y nadie sospecharía.

- Eso explicaría el por qué fue al Hospital después de matar a Helga, no así el asesinato de la jefa de enfermeras.- dijo Jean.

- No se reportó la presencia de algún vehículo sospechoso.- negó Wojkiewicz.- Pero no es algo que podamos descartar. Bien lo dijo la docta Del Valle, pudo dejarlo en el estacionamiento para llamar menos la atención.

Nos quedamos callados por un minuto. Suponiendo que el asesino se hubiese estacionado en el Hospital y de ahí se hubiese marchado a Forense, explicaría el por qué decidió fugarse hacia allá. Quizás la jefa lo vio y quizás por eso él tuvo que quitarla de en medio… ¿Pero por qué motivo querría matar a Helga, en primer lugar? A menos que fuese alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, no le veía el sentido. Y luego dicen que los Forenses no tenemos humor negro.

- Quizás no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto pero… .- Jean titubeó.- ¿Han encontrado ya los resultados de las muestras de laboratorio de la autopsia de Daisuke?

- No.- dijo el médico, llanamente.- No los hemos buscado bien pero…

La respuesta quedó en el aire. Y algo en mi mente empezó a formularse… ¿Y si habían matado a Helga por esos resultados? ¿Qué podría haber en ellos que alguien no quería que se supiese? Quizás, algo que permitiera llegar hasta el asesino, si es que lo hubo… A estas alturas, la teoría de una conspiración alienígena hubiera podido ser creíble.

- Pudieron matarla por esos resultados.- Jean se adelantó a lo que pensaba.

- No estamos seguros de si ya los tenía listos.- contradije yo.

- Aún así, ya pasó mucho tiempo, mínimo debió tener un adelanto.- insistió Jean.

- Para empezar, ¿qué era exactamente lo que Helga debía hacer?.- pregunté.- Quizás de cualquier manera no nos iban a servir de nada esos estudios.

- Pues se le pidió lo básico, ya sabes, las pruebas toxicológicas que se hacen de rutina.- respondió Jean.- Para saber si fue envenenado, pero además de eso, se le realizaron raspados a los dedos y extracción de material de las uñas

- ¿Para muestras de ADN?.- cuestioné.

- Si peleó con alguien para defenderse, sin duda se encontrarían células epidérmicas de alguien más, su atacante, por ejemplo.- asintió Jean.

- Pero sin un sospechoso, aunque se encontrara ADN no serviría de nada.- repliqué.

- No, pero si encontramos ADN diferente al de Wakabayashi, esto podría indicarnos que muy seguramente él discutió con alguien antes de morir y podríamos considerar el asesinato.- hasta ese momento, Wojkiewicz nos había dejado a Jean y a mí discutir, como quien mira a un par de chiquillos pelearse por un dulce.

- ¿Está usted bromeando?.- casi grité.- ¿Todavía duda que alguien lo haya asesinado?

Wojkiewicz no respondió, pero todo parecía indicar que ya no tenía ninguna duda. Sus ojos claros lo delataban, tenía tanto miedo y tantas dudas como las tenía yo, peor aún, se le veía la misma culpabilidad que debía de tener yo. Si le hubiésemos hecho caso a Genzo desde un principio…

- Mandé a hacer análisis de ADN.- dijo Wojkiewicz, de repente.- De todo el material que se encontró en las uñas de Daisuke Wakabayashi. No deben tardar en enviarme los resultados.

"A menos que maten a los que hacen los estudios de ADN", pensé. Mi humor negro iba empeorando.

- El encontrar un ADN diferente de otra persona en sus uñas no asegura que haya un asesino.- señaló Jean.- Incluso, con rascarle la cabeza a alguien puede haberse llevado su ADN entre las uñas.

- No.- acordó Wojkiewicz.- Tienes razón en eso, Lacoste, pero tú mismo dijiste que había señales de lucha en el cuerpo de Wakabayashi, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.- admitió Jean.- Había olvidado eso.

- Ya es momento de que determinen una sola causa de muerte, Zimmerman y tú.- dijo el médico.- Es indispensable que lo hagan a la de ya.

- No tengo yo la culpa que Zimmerman quiera aumentar el sensacionalismo a las cosas ignorando que el pobre hombre tenía el corazón fregado.- protestó Jean.- Para él, fue el golpe en la cabeza y ya.

- Ni una sola palabra más, Lacoste.- lo reconvino Wojkiewicz.- Quiero ese reporte mañana.

- Como usted diga, jefe.- suspiró Jean.

No había nada más por decir, así que mi amigo y yo nos despedimos de nuestro jefe y nos retiramos. Mi mente estaba tan embotada que no podía pensar en nada más. Wojkiewicz nos dijo que a partir de ese momento la seguridad se aumentaría al máximo para proteger la vida de sus trabajadores, pero ni Jean ni yo nos sentimos seguros. ¿Quién se sentiría seguro en circunstancias semejantes?

Ambos salimos del edificio, después de pasar por la nueva barrera de seguridad, y nos dirigimos hacia el área donde habíamos visto a Genzo por última vez. No lo encontramos, por supuesto, así que decidí llamar a su celular para preguntarle en dónde se encontraba, más por el auto de Jean que por otra cosa.

- No creo que se lo vaya a robar.- dije.- Dudo mucho que deje su Mustang por tu Brustang.

- Qué graciosa.- Jean hizo una mueca.- Contáctalo para que podamos largarnos de aquí. No creí que algún día diría esto, pero quiero largarme cuanto antes.

- No pensaste la medicina forense daría un giro tan drástico, ¿cierto?.- suspiré.

- Por supuesto que no.- negó él.- Siempre pintan a los forenses como los médicos raros que trabajan con muertos, sumidos en las sombras, pero tú sabes que la realidad es muy diferente.

- Por lo menos, hasta que hay un asesino de por medio.- suspiré.

El auto de Jean se acercó manejando muy lentamente por la calle, después de un buen rato de estar esperando. Genzo se veía un tanto apenado cuando subimos al vehículo, y más cuando vio que Jean y yo teníamos caras de muertos vivientes.

- Lo lamento, pero tuve que hacer una escala técnica, y no precisamente para usar el sanitario.- se disculpó Genzo.- Tuve problemas con el auto.

- ¿En serio?.- a Jean casi se le olvida el susto del asesino.- ¿Qué sucedió?

- El escape del auto, no sé qué problemas tengas pero la cabina se llena de porquería.- bufó Genzo.- Kitagawa me ayudó a repararlo, pero yo que tú, iba con un mecánico lo antes posible.

- Me lleva, lo que me faltaba.- gruñó Jean.

- ¿Kitagawa te ayudó?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Le llamaste?

- Mejor dicho, me lo encontré.- me respondió Genzo.- Iba a buscarme a Forense, como todos los días, pero no lo dejaron pasar.

- Ya veo.- dije, pensando cuándo dejaría Kitagawa de ser un parásito de los Wakabayashi.- ¿Y dónde está él?

- Se fue.- dijo Genzo.- No tenía nada que hacer aquí.

No respondí, y evidentemente que a Jean no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera Kitagawa. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de llegar a casa, darme un buen baño y no despertar nunca más, o por lo menos, en un buen rato.

- Elieth me llamó.- comentó Genzo, mientras enfilaba a mi departamento.- Me preguntó cómo nos iba y le dije que no había nada qué preocuparse. No le dije que no entré con ustedes.

- Eso la hubiese puesto histérica.- suspiré.- Muchas gracias, te debo unas cuantas el día de hoy.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer.- él me sonrió.- Doctora.

- ¿Por qué nos acompañaste, por cierto?.- yo sonreí también y volteé mi vista hacia el otro lado.- No tenías por qué venir.

- Quizás no.- admitió Genzo.- Pero quise hacerlo. ¿Te molestó, acaso?

- No dije eso.- negué.- Solo que hay cosas de ti que no entiendo.

- Ya veo.- él sólo sonrió.- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

- Nada, realmente.- Jean me calló antes de que yo pudiese decir nada.- No fuimos de mucha ayuda. Wojkiewicz, por primera vez en su vida, está tan confundido como nosotros.

- Entiendo.- dijo Wakabayashi, y no dijo nada más. ¿Qué se podía decir en un caso como éste?

Llegamos a la zona donde se encontraba mi departamento y Genzo y yo nos bajamos y nos despedimos de Jean, el cual me dijo, en francés, que tuviese cuidado con lo que decía y a quién se lo decía. A partir de ese momento, toda persona pasaba a ser un potencial sospechoso.

- No creo que Genzo sea un asesino.- protesté.

- ¿Estás segura que puedes confiar en él?.- preguntó Jean.

- No respondí. En esos momentos sentía que no podía confiar en nadie.

- Lo que pensé. Ten cuidado.- me dijo mi amigo.- Nos vemos mañana.

Yo asentí y lo vi alejarse en su automóvil de segunda mano y suspiré. Me hubiese gustado abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, pero estaba segura que en situaciones así, él rechazaba el contacto físico tanto como yo.

- ¿De verdad no descubrieron nada o es que Lacoste no quiere que yo sepa nada?.- me preguntó Genzo, en cuanto Jean se hubo ido.

- ¿Eso importa?.- cuestioné.- El resultado es el mismo.

- O sea, que no me dirás nada.- insistió Wakabayashi.

- No, lo siento.- suspiré.- Y perdóname si soy maleducada, me duele mucho la cabeza.

- Es comprensible.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja, tocando con su mano mi sien derecha y mi pelo.- Has pasado por mucho hoy.

Nos miramos fijamente unos minutos, en los cuales sentí que la vida no era tan mala. Una vez más, agradecía que Genzo estuviese ahí con su autocontrol, para tranquilizarme aunque fuera un poco. Lástima que mi sentido de la realidad me puso rápidamente los pies sobre la Tierra. Había ya muchas personas muertas y yo tenía qué trabajar mañana.

- Debo irme ya.- dije.- Quiero dormir un rato, mañana trabajo. ¿Entrarás a saludar a Eli?

- Prefiero dejarlas descansar.- negó Genzo.- Kitagawa se llevó a Eriko y creo que la Peque querrá saber que sigues con vida.

- Supongo.- esbocé una débil sonrisa.- Qué raro que tu hermana haya aceptado irse con Tetsuya.

- Para chófer sí lo acepta.- suspiró Genzo.- Nos vemos después, Lily.

Todavía se me hacía raro que me llamara por mi nombre, pero me estaba acostumbrando a sus medias sonrisas. Sí, sí podía confiar en él, a pesar de todo. No creía que Genzo fuese un asesino, aunque la vida da muchas sorpresas…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Sentía como si no hubiese dormido absolutamente nada, a pesar de que, después de la media hora en la que Elieth me abrazó, me metí a darme un baño y de ahí directamente a la cama. Por fortuna, mi mente estaba tan bloqueada que no soñé nada esa noche, al menos, aunque me desperté más cansada que cuando fui a dormir. Tenía la esperanza de que lo ocurrido en Forense hubiese sido una mala pasada de mi cerebro, pero bien que sabía que no lo era. Así pues, como si fuera un robot que sólo recibía órdenes, me vestí y arreglé y salí rumbo al sitio que se había convertido en la escena del crimen de dos asesinatos ya. Por fortuna, o quizás no, el hospital y el servicio médico forense no podían ser cerrados por mucho tiempo, ya que evidentemente eran sitios que podían permanecer mucho tiempo cerrados al público. Así pues, mis turnos seguían iguales, al menos por el momento, aunque yo tenía la secreta esperanza de que al llegar, Wojkiewicz me mandara directo a casa. ¿Quién querría trabajar ahí, en semejantes circunstancias?

Sin embargo, eso no pasó, obviamente, así que tuve que soportar estar ahí, en mi área de trabajo, la cual me había parecido de lo más tranquila e inocente hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas, a pesar de ser un lugar como ése. Realmente, nunca entendí el por qué la gente se histerizaba cuando sabían que trabajaba en el Servicio Médico Forense, pues ahí sólo había muertos, y de quien había que cuidarse, era de los vivos.

- Te ves fatal.- me dijo Otto, evitando que diera una cabezada.- Se nota que no has dormido bien.

- Creo que ése se ha convertido en el saludo oficial.- repliqué, bostezando.- Se lo he escuchado decir a varias personas el día de hoy.

- Será porque todos nos vemos fatales.- musitó Otto.- Yo no puedo dormir por las noches, sabiendo que por la mañana tengo que venir a este patíbulo, y todos estamos igual, me parece.

- Pues sin duda alguna.- asentí.- ¿Cómo fue que las cosas pasaron de lo simple a lo complicado?

- No lo sé, y te confieso que jamás pensé que fuese a detestar venir aquí algún día.- suspiró Otto.- La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado trabajar aquí.

Eso lo sabía perfectamente, Otto amaba su trabajo, pero las muertes de Helga y Kohl habían cambiado muchas cosas para todos. Ahora, hasta el mismo doctor Wojkiewicz, quien siempre había lucido una sonrisa de serenidad todo el tiempo, ahora se veía bastante demacrado y preocupado, casi fuera de sí. ¿Qué más habría de pasar?

- Dicen que Zimmerman intentó renunciar.- soltó Otto, de repente.- ¿Te enteraste?

- No.- me sorprendí tanto que casi me caigo de mi silla.- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Después de lo de Helga, mucha gente intentó renunciar.- explicó Otto.- De hecho, hoy en la mañana varios entregaron sus cartas de renuncia, incluido Zimmerman, pero Wojkiewicz se la rechazó.

- ¿Y eso?.- quise saber.- No me digas que no lo dejó porque según es el mejor forense de todo el planeta y sus alrededores.

- Qué va.- Otto soltó una risa seca.- No lo dejó porque no quiere que él se lave las manos en el caso de Daisuke Wakabayashi. Sigue de necio, a querer llevarnos la contraria a Jean y a mí.

- Qué raro.- bufé.

Otto volvió a reír, pero se calló súbitamente al ver que Wojkiewicz hacía guardia por los alrededores, como si con eso evitase nuevos asesinatos. Al menos, era el capitán que no abandonaba su barco, si yo hubiese estado en su lugar muy seguramente habría sido de las primeras en querer renunciar.

Por fortuna, no hubo más eventos ni sorpresas ese día, así que saliendo me fui directamente a una cafetería más o menos conocida en la ciudad, en donde quedé de reunirme con Genzo para comer. Siendo sincera, no tenía muchas ganas de verlo para que me preguntara sobre el tema eterno, pero insistió mucho en que teníamos que vernos por 3 cosas: la primera, porque yo tenía que comer algo y él estaba seguro que yo no estaba comiendo adecuadamente, la segunda porque sabía que estar con Elieth en esos momentos hubiese sido más perjudicial para mí porque, con tal de no preocuparla, no me desahogaría de momento con ella, y la tercera porque decía que no debía estar sola a ninguna hora del día. Así pues, tras mis vanos intentos por refutar sus argumentos, dejé que me invitara a comer, pero me negué a que pasara por mí al instituto. Ya había tenido mucho de espectáculos por un buen rato.

De tal manera que ahí me encontraba yo, esperando a que Don Tenis Caros hiciera acto de presencia. Frente a mí, había un estudiante de medicina comiendo con dos compañeras, y los 3 lucían esos uniformes blancos clásicos en los médicos y que son como un tiro al blanco para las palomas y pajarracos que gustaban de cagar en las personas. Las chicas se veían normales y charlaban entre sí, y aunque el muchacho comentaba de vez en cuando, tenía su mirada clavada en mí, esa mirada que tan bien les conocía a los hombres médicos: "Mírame, estoy estudiando para ser médico, mejor partido no te puedes encontrar. Anda, ven y confiesa que te mueres por estar conmigo". Ese tipo de comportamientos me parecían de lo más idiotas, más porque yo también soy médico y no me resulta para nada impresionante el estar con otro médico. Desvié la mirada y la fijé en un punto en el horizonte, para ver si así desanimaba a mi fastidioso pretendiente, pero no fue así. Tenía ganas de que Elieth estuviera ahí, ella lo hubiese mirado con desdén y comentado en voz bien alta que no sabía qué demonios me estaba viendo ese tipo. Yo no me atrevía aun a hacer esa clase de cosas, me daba pena aunque agradecía que mi mejor amiga interviniera por mí.

- Buenas tardes.- me saludó Genzo, sonriendo levemente.- Te ves mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Ah, ¿se supone que eso es un halago?.- bufé, fingiendo sentirme ofendida, al tiempo que me ponía de pie para saludarlo.

- Lo es.- él sonrió aun más y se acercó a mí para saludarme.

Entre mis amigos más cercanos, yo usaba la moda latinoamericana de saludar con un beso en la mejilla, ya que me incomodaba un poco el contacto físico y la costumbre alemana de dar 3 besos me avergonzaba un poco. Con Genzo, había llegado en un par de ocasiones a saludarlo a la manera latina, la mayoría de las veces sólo nos dábamos la mano, pero en esa ocasión él me saludó con los 3 besos de la costumbre germana y al final, me abrazó. Yo me puse colorada, lo sentí, pero fue más por la sorpresa que por la cercanía, aunque para sorpresas estaba la del estudiante de medicina, quien nos miraba muy azorado, quizás pensando que Genzo era mi novio y que él había estado intentando coquetear con la novia del mejor portero del país.

- ¿Y eso?.- traté de serenarme.

- Pensé que lo necesitabas.- la sonrisa de él era todo un misterio.- No me vayas a decir que no te gustó.

- No se trata de eso.- no sé por qué me incomodó la idea de que el estudiante de medicina creyera que Genzo era mi novio y creo que fui muy obvia.

Genzo siguió mi mirada y vio al estudiante, quien estaba muy azorado y no sabía en dónde meterse, mientras sus dos compañeras no dejaban de mirar a Genzo y de cuchichear entre sí, evidentemente emocionadas. Wakabayashi volteó a verme y yo también tuve ganas de meter la cabeza en la tierra. Tanto escándalo por meras suposiciones.

- Veo que ocupas bien tu tiempo.- él tenía ganas de reírse.

- ¡No te burles de mí!.- protesté, sintiéndome como una idiota.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese tipito se crea el mejor partido del planeta y quiera conquistar a cuanta chica se le pone enfrente.

- Bueno, no lo puedes culpar, yo habría hecho lo mismo.- Genzo me miró de arriba abajo, de una manera que me hizo ponerme más roja de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- mi voz se escuchó muy aguda, de la vergüenza.

- Pues… Una mujer hermosa y sola, vestida de manera provocativa siempre es una tentación.- me respondió él, sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál mujer hermosa vestida provocativamente?.- me reí, pero muy falsamente.- No hay ninguna por aquí.

Y era cierto. Jamás me había considerado hermosa, y era además muy tímida como para siquiera intentar ser provocativa. Mi guardarropa era, a mi parecer, bastante común y nada fuera de lo normal, con excepción de dos o tres blusitas que me hacían sentir sexy. ¿Nada más porque traía falda y botas altas ya era ser provocativa? Si Genzo supiera que la razón por la que me puse botas fue porque no quería mancharme los pies por si tenía que abrirme paso a través de charcos formados con la sangre de mis compañeros muertos, no habría dicho nada. Y si me puse falda fue porque no noté que todos mis pantalones de mezclilla estaban sucios. Pero en fin, que no era ése ni el momento ni el lugar para decir burradas como ésas.

- Muchos no pensaríamos lo mismo.- me contradijo Genzo.

- Pues muchos estarían equivocados.- repliqué, queriendo zanjar la cuestión, pero aun me sentía apenada.

- Al menos te volvió el color a la cara.- Genzo bajó el tono de su voz.- Me da gusto.

- Vaya manera de hacerlo.- protesté.

- Funcionó, ¿no?.- él tomó la carta que el camarero me había llevado a mí.- Y mira que sólo dije la verdad.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema a otro que no sea la ropa que llevo puesta?.- pedí.- Creo que ya me dio hambre.

Genzo me miró por un momento, de una manera extraña que me hizo sentir incómoda. Parpadeé varias veces y después desvié la mirada, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, pero sentí que seguía viéndome y quise saber qué era lo que tanto me veía. Afortunadamente, el camarero llegó pronto a tomar las órdenes y yo pude respirar al fin. El hombre tomó las órdenes, muy sonriente, como si pensara que éramos una pareja más de las tantas que los visitaba a diario. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, en cuanto el hombre se marchó.- Supongo que las cosas siguen muy mal.

- Si no te molesta, preferiría hablar de otra cosa.- por fin después de un buen rato había conseguido tranquilizarme y ahora no quería volver a hablar de cosas terribles.

- Por supuesto.- asintió Genzo.- Hablé con Leo antes de venir, quizás nos alcance a comer.

- Qué bien, últimamente no lo he visto.- dije.- Ha estado muy ocupado en el hospital.

- Yo creo que no es precisamente el hospital lo que lo tiene ocupado.- Wakabayashi sonrió con malicia.- Si no la doctora Gwen.

- Jajaja, no me digas que tú también te diste cuenta.- me reí con ganas.- ¡Son tan obvios!

- La doctora Gwen es agradable, me ha caído muy bien.- comentó Genzo.- Se ha mostrado muy comprensiva con lo de la muerte de mi abuelo y me ha dicho muchas veces que el día que lo desee puedo hablar con ella sobre el tratamiento que le dio. Y estoy seguro que no lo hace por temor a una demanda, como piensa Eriko, si no porque en verdad desea que yo me sienta más tranquilo.

- Así es Gwen, es una gran doctora.- sonreí.- Tiene un corazón muy grande y piensa no sólo en el bienestar de su paciente si no también en el de los familiares. No muchos doctores hacen eso.

- Lo sé.- asintió Genzo.- Me hubiera gustado haberlo sabido antes y tratarla con menos rudeza el día en que murió mi abuelo. Pero hasta eso, Gwen me ha dicho que no piense más en eso, que no necesito disculparme.

- Así es ella, no es rencorosa.- expliqué.- Te lo digo, es una gran chica y excelente doctora.

- No me sorprende que Leo esté enamorado de ella.- dijo Genzo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Puedo verlo cuando está con ella, es alguien completamente diferente. La expresión le cambia, los ojos le brillan, y su buen humor se hace presente.

- Todos cambian cuando se enamoran.- sonreí.- Así es la vida.

- ¿Y tú también cambias?.- me preguntó Genzo, lanzando otra flecha en terreno peligroso.

¿Yo? ¿Qué podía decir yo de mí misma? Mi historia amorosa había sido un completo asco hasta ese momento. El único hombre que había amado en mi vida con locura y que me había correspondido de la misma manera era casado, así que ni hablar de pensar en estar con él alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás esas ideas estúpidas y me había concentrado en lo que sí era mío: mi carrera, mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia. Y hasta ahí había llegado. Como ya había dicho antes, soy demasiado tímida y reservada, y cada que un hombre me sonríe o me guiña el ojo, yo miro en otra dirección, dándole a entender que no estoy interesada. ¿Qué podía decirle a Genzo? Ni siquiera el hombre que había amado me había hecho cambiar. Mi cara debió decir algo, porque Wakabayashi cambió su expresión.

- Quizás no debí preguntar eso.- se disculpó. Se veía desilusionado.- Lo siento, creo que es meterme demasiado en tu vida.

- No es eso.- le resté importancia al asunto.- Más bien es que no hay nadie que me haya hecho cambiar a ese grado, no como Gwen ha hecho cambiar a Leo. ¿Se entiende?

- Perfectamente.- él volvió a sonreír.

Nos trajeron nuestros pedidos y comimos y hablamos de otras cosas sin importancia, de las cosas simples de la vida. A media comida, Leo hizo acto de presencia y se dejó caer en una silla junto a nosotros, al tiempo que tomaba un pan y se lo devoraba en cuestión de segundos.

- Vaya que tienes hambre.- dijo Genzo.- Diré que te traigan la carta.

- Cualquier cosa es buena.- dijo Leo.- Lo que quiero es comer.

- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?.- pregunté.- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Estaba ayudando a Gwen.- confesó.- Salí hace casi 40 minutos pero pues ella tenía trabajo y pues yo…

- Como buen caballero de armadura brillante, te ofreciste a ayudarla.- completé, riéndome.

- Más o menos.- Leo le pasó su orden al camarero y continuó devorando el pan.- Ya sabes, Gwen nunca pide ayuda, todo hace y los demás se aprovechan de ella y yo nada más quise aligerarle un poco el trabajo.

- Sería más fácil que dijeras que lo haces porque quieres mostrarle lo importante que es para ti.- dijo Genzo, riéndose también.

- No es eso que tú crees.- Leo frunció el ceño.- Más bien lo que pretendo es… Ah, demonios, ¿soy tan obvio?

- Mucho.- respondimos Genzo y yo al unísono.

- Y aún así, ella ni por enterada se da.- suspiró Leo, algo decaído.- Me muero de ganas de estar con ella, de abrazarla, de besarla, de llevarla a cenar, a bailar y después llegar a acostarme con ella en su cama.

- ¡Leo! Contrólate.- me reí de la vergüenza.- No seas tan pornográfico.

- ¿Qué? No seas tan puritana que eso ni tú te la crees.- protestó Leo.- Sólo digo la verdad y lo que a cualquier hombre le gustaría hacer con la mujer que ama. ¿Por qué Gwen es tan despistada y tímida? Cualquier otra mujer ya habría caído desde mucho antes, o sea, soy joven, soy guapo, soy cirujano, pero a Gwen eso no le impresiona y quizás por ser diferente a las demás es por lo que me tiene vuelto loco.

- Soy guapo, soy cirujano.- repetí, muerta de la risa.- Al rato lo vamos a escuchar como lema de los cirujanos.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué mienta? No puedo, no se me da.- replicó Leo, atacando la comida que el camarero le llevó.- Lo único que me consuela es que Gwen no tiene novio ni va a tener a menos que sea yo. A estas alturas todo el hospital sabe que ando tras sus huesitos.

- Y tú no tienes novia, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Conociéndote, andas con otra y ella ni enterada que estás enamorado de otra.

- Oye, me ofendes.- Leo se mostró ofendido.- Ese comportamiento era de mi inmaduro yo, de hace algunos años.

- Pues yo te conocí esas mañas hace poco menos de un año.- repliqué.- Y también cuando estábamos en la Facultad de Medicina y…

- Toma Lily, come pan.- Leo me metió un pedazo de pan en la boca.- Calladita te ves más bonita.

Iba a protestar, pero con pan en la boca no me fue posible, y Genzo se rió, no supe si de mí, si de Leo o de los dos. Lo más probable es que haya sido de esto último.

- ¿Y tú, Genzo?.- quiso saber Leo.- ¿Estás con alguien?

- No.- negó él.- Ninguna desde Aki.

- Ya tiene bastante tiempo de eso.- comentó Leo.- Se me hace raro que no hayas andado con alguien más.

- Me conoces, soy hombre de relaciones más serias y las últimas candidatas solo querían un famoso con quién pasar el rato.- respondió Genzo, con toda naturalidad.

- Sí, que tú eres más de relaciones estables.- bufó Leo.- Qué aburrido eres.

- Ja, pues tú estás por entrar a ese mundo, mi amigo.- replicó Genzo, mordaz.

- Touché.- dije, sonriendo.

- ¿Y tú?.- Genzo me miró.- ¿Estás con alguien?

- Touché.- dijo Leo, riéndose.

- Cállate.- lo miré con ojos de pistola.- Y la respuesta es no.

- ¿Nadie?.- insistió Genzo.- Me cuesta creer que no tienes pretendientes.

- Pretendientes sí tiene, otra cosa es que les haga caso.- replicó Leo.- Había varios en el hospital que… ¡Ouch! ¡Eso era mi pie!

- Cállate.- era mía la bota que se había estampado en el pie de Leo.- Mi vida amorosa no es un chisme público.

- ¿Cuál público, si solo estamos Genzo y yo?.- protestó Leo.- Y por lo que veo, aquí a mi amigo le interesa saber si estás disponible.

Me atraganté con el té helado que estaba tomando y tosí por espacio de algunos minutos, que me parecieron muy pocos.

- No es para que te ahogues.- Leo no podía aguantar la risa.- Mira, Genzo, aquí la señorita doctora, así como la ves de linda, es bien babosa y le huye a cualquier hombre que parezca estar interesado en ella. Sí tiene pretendientes, pero a todos los ha mandado al carajo o más lejos, por lo que no, no tiene novio, ni creo que tenga porque con ese carácter que se carga…

- No me digas.- era obvio que Genzo también tenía ganas de reírse.- Entonces, es bueno saberlo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- lo confronté.- ¿Qué más te da mi vida amorosa?

Genzo me volvió a ver con esa mirada extraña que ya le había visto varias veces, mientras que Leo me veía como yo solía ver a Gwen cuando ella no se daba cuenta de las cosas más obvias. O no, no, no. Seguro que estaba alucinando. Quizás Eriko tenía razón, y Kitagawa estaba interesado en mí y mandó a Genzo a investigar. Lástima que no se le iba a hacer.

Después de la comida, Leo decidió llevarle de comer a Gwen, y Genzo quiso llevarme a casa, pues según sus propias palabras, me hacía falta dormir un rato. Yo le agradecí la invitación a comer y sus atenciones y dejé que me llevara en el Mustang rojo hasta mi departamento, y traté de pensar sólo en el paisaje que me rodeaba y no en lo sucedido en los últimos días. Al llegar, le agradecí a Genzo una vez más su cortesía e hice el intento de despedirme, suponiendo que las cosas no pasarían de los tradicionales y ya mencionados 3 besos alemanes. Sin embargo, sucedió algo de lo más extraño: él se detuvo frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con esa miradita que no sé por qué los hombres creen que a una la conquista, pero quizás en esta ocasión Genzo no estaba tan equivocado… Puso su mano en mi mejilla y acarició mi cabello, que a estas alturas ya debía parecer estropajo usado de cocina.

- Espero que ésta sea una mejor noche para ti.- me dijo, suavemente, para después besarme en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca.

Y como buen hombre que era, él se marchó sin voltear a verme o saludarme, perdiéndose con su Mustang rojo en la distancia. Fue en ese momento cuando noté que Elieth estaba parada junto a mí, con ambas cejas enarcadas y una mirada interrogante en sus ojos grises.

- ¿Qué fue eso?.- me preguntó.

Me metí al edificio sin responder. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Mientras más conocía a Tetsuya, más misterio representaba él para mí. Era un ser humano retraído, tímido, inseguro, con poca disposición para hablar o cooperar, que no fuera aquello relacionado con lamerles los pies a aquellas personas que pudiesen ayudarlo en algo. Era difícil entablar una charla con él, pues yo no encajaba en el grupo de personas a quien él consideraba como útiles para su vida, así que cuando estaba cerca de mí, no hablábamos mucho y realmente me incomodaba el silencio que ocasionaba su presencia. Yo no comprendía por qué siempre iba a buscarme cuando no encontraba a Genzo, y si no estaba él conmigo, Tetsuya podía quedarse sentado en un rincón, esperándolo.

Todavía no me explico cómo era que tanto Kitagawa como Wakabayashi conseguían pasar la "barrera de seguridad" (la cual constaba en un par de guardias armados hasta los dientes), que se había instalado en Forense desde las muertes recientemente acontecidas. Quizás dejaban pasar a Genzo por ser alguien conocido, quizás sobornaba a los policías, quién sabe, lo cierto es que no era de sorprenderse el encontrarse a uno de esos dos vagando por el instituto como si estuvieran en el parque. En un par de ocasiones, alguno de los doctores que trabajaban en el servicio le preguntó a Kitagawa qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero éste respondió que venía a verme a mí, y cuando me preguntaron, me dio vergüenza decir que no era cierto, aun no sé por qué. Así pues, cada vez que alguien veía al susodicho, daba por hecho que venía verme.

- Quizás le gustas.- había comentado Jean, alguna vez.

- No lo creo.- me apresuré a contestar, espantada ante esta posibilidad.- No lo digas ni en broma.

- ¿Te asusta tanto la posibilidad?.- se rió Jean.- Pareciera que él fuese el asesino. O quizás lo que te molesta es que si él te pretende, Wakabayashi no va a acercarse a ti.

- No seas idiota.- repliqué, algo molesta.- Deja de insinuar que entre Genzo y yo hay algo.

Jean me miró de una manera muy extraña, casi como con burla. Y no sabía por qué a últimas fechas todos los cercanos a mí tenían la misma expresión.

- Como digas.- me respondió él, luego de un largo rato.- Elieth me dijo que en este tema es mejor no llevarte la contraria.

No respondí. Eli era otra de las personas que insistían en decir que entre Genzo y yo estaba dándose una comunicación más estrecha, algo que sólo existía en la mente de los que me rodeaban. Un día, sin embargo, a Jean se le ocurrió comentarle a Genzo sobre el posible "enamoramiento" de Tetsuya, más en plan de broma que en otra forma, y yo esperaba que Genzo se lo tomara a broma, como lo hacía yo, o en todo caso como algo sin importancia, por lo que su respuesta fue de lo más sorprendente, al menos para mí: Wakabayashi se puso muy serio ante el comentario de Jean, y me miró fijamente por varios minutos.

- ¿De verdad eso crees, doctora?.- me preguntó, secamente.

- No, no lo creo.- respondí, sorprendida.- Eso fue invento de Jean…

- Ya veo. De cualquier modo, hablaré con Kitagawa.- me dijo Genzo.- Tiene que saber que estás fuera de su alcance.

Jean enarcó mucho las cejas al escuchar esta declaración, y yo sentí que me ruboricé aunque no entendí por qué. Más tarde, Jean quiso comentar este hecho pero yo no lo dejé. No quería que le diera más interpretaciones a las respuestas de Genzo, pues conforme más lo hacía, más me convencía yo de que todo estaba en su cabeza.

El funeral de la pobre Helga tuvo lugar unos días después de su muerte. Yo decidí no acudir, ya que me parecía una hipocresía total el ir a su entierro cuando no la había soportado en vida. Sin embargo, algunas personas acudieron, entre ellas el doctor Wojkiewicz, Otto, Zimmerman y el propio Jean, aunque según dijo éste, iba más por lástima que por otra cosa. Así pues, yo me quedé sola en el forense, con el técnico histopatólogo embalsamador de guardia, rogando que no me fuese a tocar una autopsia o que el asesino no se le hubiese ocurrido regresar, en todo caso, ya que no sabría qué hacer en alguna de las dos situaciones.

Frente a mí tenía un ejemplar del diario de ese día; la versión oficial fue que las muertes de Helga y de la Jefa de enfermeras habían sido causadas por el mismo asesino, alguien que probablemente estaba afectado psicológicamente hablando, y que había cometido los asesinatos de manera aislada. Wojkiewicz debió mover sus influencias muy bien, porque nadie mencionaba la reciente muerte de Kohl ni su posible relación con los últimos asesinatos.

- ¿Algo interesante?.- una voz que ya me estaba resultando muy conocida llegó hasta mis oídos, indicándome que su dueño estaba parado frente a mí.

- No.- negué, sin mirar a mi interlocutor.- Yo sé más de lo que se dice aquí.

- Me lo supuse.- dijo Genzo, sentándose en un banco, frente a mí.- Pensé que tú también irías al funeral.

- La verdad, me sentiría muy hipócrita si fuera.- suspiré.- No me llevaba bien con Helga, y me parece un tanto, eh, inservible el ir a pararme a llorar a su tumba. Ahora que está muerta, no le va a servir de nada.

- Entiendo.- fue todo cuanto él dijo.- Hoy andas de un humor más negro que de costumbre.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- cuestioné.- ¿Por qué fui sincera?

- Porque no trataste el tema con delicadeza.- deslizó Genzo.- Nada más por eso.

- Sí, quizás.- asentí, tomándome la cabeza con las manos.- Estos días no he estado de humor para muchas cosas… Al menos, te alegrará saber que se solicitó ya la prueba de ADN del raspado de uñas que se le hizo a tu abuelo durante su autopsia.

- ¡Genial!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿En cuánto tiempo tendremos el resultado?

- Querrás decir que en cuanto tiempo tendremos _nosotros_ el resultado.- lo corregí.- Quizás dos semanas, a lo mucho. La verdad, no deberían tardarse en hacerlo, pero tienen mucho trabajo, y como nosotros no hacemos esa prueba, pues tenemos que subrogarla.

- Entiendo.- suspiró Genzo.- Algo es algo. ¿Enviaron muestras de los asesinados también?

- No.- negué.- No hubo de dónde.

- ¿Cómo?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¡Pero si había cuerpos! Ésos no se los robaron, ¿o sí?

- No es por eso.- expliqué.- Es que durante las autopsias de Helga y la jefa de enfermeras no se encontraron huellas de lucha. Quienquiera que las haya atacado, las agarró de sorpresa y sin la oportunidad de defenderse. No se encontraron huellas digitales en las escenas de los crímenes, quizás porque había demasiada sangre, que borró todo rastro posible.

- ¿Y Kohl?.- insistió Wakabayashi.

- Kohl sí luchó.- asentí.- Pero sólo se hallaron restos de pintura en sus uñas. El asesino se cuidó de no dejar marcas esta vez.

- ¿Esta vez? ¿Te refieres a que corrigió los errores que cometió antes?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Me quedé callada. Se suponía que no había nada confirmado, igual y las muertes de todos eran eventos aislados (sí como no), y no parte de un plan más elaborado, pero las evidencias eran cada vez más obvias.

- La verdad es que hemos considerado el por qué se robaron el cuerpo de tu abuelo, y evidentemente fue porque querían deshacerse de la evidencia.- señalé, rápidamente, antes de arrepentirme.- Creemos que el asesino dejó demasiados rastros que lo delataban en el cuerpo de tu abuelo, y que eso lo llevó a robarse el cadáver. Con Kohl, Helga y la jefa de enfermeras fue más cauteloso, no dejó rastros y por eso no le interesó llevarse los cuerpos. Lo que apunta a que consideramos que sí, que todos los asesinatos fueron causados por la misma persona.

- Eso mismo había pensado yo.- confesó Genzo, mirando distraídamente el periódico que yo había dejado.- Al principio creí que había sido por motivos sentimentales, pero…

- ¿Cómo dices?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Qué motivos sentimentales podría tener el asesino para llevarse el cuerpo de tu abuelo? Eso sólo tendría lógica si quien se lo robó fuera uno de tus familiares.

Genzo se quedó callado, delatándose con su silencio. Yo me quedé mirándolo fijamente, bastante perpleja ya que no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

- ¿Lo robó alguien de tu familia?.- exclamé, sin poder contenerme.

- No estoy seguro.- respondió él, tenso.- Se me ocurrió esa posibilidad. No te podría asegurar al cien por ciento que ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Con excepción de Eriko, no conozco lo suficiente a mis hermanos como para negar categóricamente que ellos no hicieran algo así.

- Pero acabas de decir que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que crees que se pudieron robar el cuerpo para ocultar evidencia.- insistí.

- Lo sé.- fue todo cuanto él me dijo.

Miré a Genzo a los ojos y constaté, perpleja, que sí, efectivamente él sospechaba que el asesino podría estar dentro de su familia. Ésa era una posibilidad que nadie en ninguna circunstancia querría considerar, pero él lo había hecho y al parecer, se había resignado a ella dada la expresión de sus ojos negros.

- Puedo equivocarme.- continuó él, después de un rato.- El abogado de mi abuelo sigue sin aparecer. Quizás él es el culpable de todo este asunto.

- ¿Y ya encontraron el testamento?.- me pareció recordar que el documento también estaba perdido.

- El último no.- negó Wakabayashi.- Sólo encontramos un testamento de hace cinco años, y tampoco nos sirve, pues mi abuelo lo cambió al menos un par de veces después de eso, estoy seguro.

- Así que aparte de todo, testamentos desaparecidos.- fruncí el ceño. Tres testamentos en cinco años me parecía mucho, pero quizás la gente rica se movía de otra manera.- ¿Qué tanto dinero tenía tu abuelo? O sea, no sé de cuántos millones estamos hablando. Se nota que Eriko gasta como si fuera la heredera de Carlos Slim.

- No poseemos tantos millones.- se rió Genzo.- Pero sí una buena cantidad. Es decir, no podría darte una cifra exacta porque nunca me he interesado en eso, pero sé que es una fortuna grande, si a eso además le añades el dinero en propiedades y las acciones de la empresa.

- Demasiado dinero, demasiados familiares.- comenté.- Un buen motivo para matar a alguien. ¿No dijiste que tu abuelo cedió el control de tu empresa hace tiempo?

- Así es, a mi padre.- asintió Genzo.- Y repartió varias cosas más, digamos que fue para calmar a muchos mientras llegaba la hora de su muerte.

- ¿Ah, sí?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Qué más repartió?

- Algunas propiedades.- él desvió la mirada.- Nada importante…

- O sea, que te dio algo a ti.- lancé mi pedrada, esperando acertar.

- Bueno, mi padre amenazó con desheredarme si no me interesaba más en la empresa.- Genzo tenía la actitud de un niño que ha sido descubierto haciendo una travesura.- Así que mi abuelo quiso asegurarse que eso no fuera a suceder.

Miré detenidamente a Wakabayashi, tratando de evaluar su expresión. Se veía culpable, no, más bien lucía avergonzado. Por un momento creí que eso de que su abuelo no quería que su padre lo desheredara era una tonta excusa, pero al ver su expresión culpable me convencí que de verdad Genzo no había querido que su abuelo le adelantara una parte de su fortuna. Pensándolo bien, no tendría por qué necesitarla o quererla, Genzo era sin duda uno de los hombres mejor pagados de Europa y lo seguiría siendo por un buen tiempo, así que falto de dinero no estaba, prueba de ello era el famoso Mustang rojo. Además, se notaba que él era una persona más tranquila y menos avariciosa que sus hermanos, que disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida, pero… Bueno, bien decía Jean, que caras vemos y corazones no sabemos. Muchas veces la codicia impulsa a personas buenas a querer ir por más de lo que ya tienen.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, y no, no maté a mi abuelo por más dinero.- me dijo Genzo, muy serio.- No sería lógico.

- Quizás no.- admití.- Quién sabe. Lamento si te ofendí.

- Realmente, no.- negó él.- Yo también me consideraría culpable.

- Esa frase no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes?.- me reí, aun cuando sentí un tirón en el estómago.

- Lo sé.- él no sonrió.

Y mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro. No me gustaba nada la expresión de Wakabayashi, y de pronto me di cuenta que en realidad no lo conocía mucho y que yo estaba a solas con él, ahí en el forense. Me puse nerviosa y no supe por qué. ¿Y si todo eso de que quería que lo ayudara, no era más que un cuento para acercarse a nosotros y borrar todas las huellas? Yo le había abierto las puertas al forense, dejándolo entrar. ¿Sería yo la siguiente en la lista de asesinatos?

"Deja de pensar esas estupideces, Elieth lo conoce desde la infancia", me dijo una vocecilla, muy insegura, en mi cabeza.

"¿Y eso qué?", replicó otra voz. "Nadie sospecharía que su amigo de la niñez es un asesino, ¿o sí?"

Tragué saliva, procurando no mostrarme nerviosa. La verdad era que ya estaba empezando a portarme paranoica, así que busqué algo que me sacara de mis ideas idiotas, y vi la esquela orbituaria de la jefa de enfermeras que habían colocado en el periódico las enfermeras que estuvieron a su cargo. Al entierro de la jefa sí había acudido, pues ella siempre había sido amable conmigo y yo le guardaba respeto y aprecio, y así como yo, casi todo el personal se dejó ir para darle el último adiós a la mujer, entre ellos, Gwen y Leo. Aun recordaba que Gwen lloraba desconsolada, mientras que Leo la abrazaba con fuerza para confortarla. A mí lo que en verdad me partió el corazón fue ver a las dos hijas, ya casadas, y al hombre ahora viudo que habían amado a esa mujer como una madre y una esposa. De sólo recordarlo me volvieron las ganas de llorar, y eso me permitió constatar con alivio que había conseguido dejar mi paranoia de lado.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Genzo.

- Claro.- tragué saliva.- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú.- él me miró fijamente.- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando, y me da un poco de curiosidad, nunca he estado en una morgue.

- ¿Ajá?.- no me gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

- Dices que no hay nadie, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Me podrías llevar al sitio en donde hacen las autopsias?

Muy seguramente me puse pálida, pues estaba segura que se me había bajado la presión al escuchar eso. Tragué saliva, tratando de no mostrarme nerviosa mientras se me ocurría qué demonios podía decirle para no justificar su pase a la sala de autopsias, en donde estaría a solas con él. Digo, en esos momentos también estábamos a solas, pero el técnico de guardia estaba en el cuarto contiguo y ante cualquier circunstancia, me pondría a gritar.

- Uhm, no sé si sea prudente.- contesté, mostrando una calma que no sentía.- Ya suficiente me juego el trabajo con dejar que vengas a visitarme todos los días.

- Entiendo.- Genzo hizo una mueca.- En fin, que no creo que sea para tanto, no voy a ir a robarme un cadáver, y aunque así fuera, la seguridad aquí no es de lo mejor.

- Eso veo, no te cuesta trabajo pasar.- comenté.- No sé cómo le haces.

- Ya ves.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- No hay nada que detenga a un hombre que se ha propuesto una meta.

- Y por lo que veo, tú tienes una.- suspiré.

- Creí que eso era obvio.- replicó Wakabayashi.- ¿No es por algo por lo que vengo casi todos los días.

- Sí, por tu abuelo.- a propósito, tiré una engrapadora que había sobre una mesa, para llamar la atención del médico de guardia.

- Más que eso.- insistió Genzo.- En fin. ¿Me llevarás a la sala de autopsias?

- Mira, así como están las cosas, no creo que sea prudente que me quede contigo a solas.- creo que mi miedo habló por mí y no razoné mi respuesta antes de decirla.- Después de todo lo ocurrido, no es bueno que nadie ajeno del instituto conozca tan bien nuestras instalaciones, ni que uno de nosotros se quede solo con alguien que no sea de completa confianza.

Me quedé callada al darme cuenta que había acusado a Genzo de ser sospechoso, peor aún, de que lo había acusado de ser "poco confiable" e incluso, peligroso. Él se quedó callado también, mirándome entre dolido y sorprendido por lo que yo acababa de decir. Me maldije a mí misma por ser tan idiota y lengua floja y traté de enmendar lo sucedido.

- No quise decir eso.- me apresuré a decir.- Lo que quise decir fue…

- Creo que quedó perfectamente claro qué fue lo que hiciste decir, doctora.- Wakabayashi estaba muy ofendido.- Y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

No hice muchos esfuerzos por detenerlo, y creo que él debió darse cuenta de mi alivio porque éste se pintó en mi cara. Genzo me volvió a mirar, más dolido y decepcionado aún y se marchó murmurando un "buenas tardes" muy seco, dando un portazo al salir. El técnico de guardia alcanzó a verlo y me preguntó qué había sucedido.

- Nada.- respondí.- Simplemente, soy una idiota.

Y era nada más que la pura verdad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Sobra decir que Elieth me regañó hasta decir "basta". Podía palpar su indignación, de tan densa que era, pocas veces la había visto tan enojada, y eso no contribuía a mejorar mi sentimiento de culpa. Sí, la había regado, ¿pero qué hacer? Estaba yo sentada en el sillón mullido de la sala (regalo de Rémy Shanks, padre de Eli), con las piernas cruzadas y un cojín en el regazo, al cual me abrazaba cada vez que Elieth soltaba otra de sus retahílas.

- ¿Es que cómo se te ocurrió siquiera pensar esa idea tan estúpida?.- me recriminaba ella, por quién sabe cuánta vez en el día.- Ya ni digamos decírsela directamente a él.

- Ya sé.- musité.- Ya sé que estuvo mal, pero es que si hubieras estado ahí… ¡Y si todos tus compañeros aparecieran muertos, pensarías lo mismo!

- Entiendo eso de que te sientas paranoica y de que temas hasta pasar por la misma cuadra donde está el Forense.- replicó Elieth.- Entiendo que tengas miedo, que tengas dudas. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió dudar de Genzo? Él es mi amigo de la infancia, lo conozco muy bien y sé que él no le haría daño a nadie.

- Ya te dije que yo no lo conozco tan bien como tú.- repuse, escondiendo mi cara en el cojín.- Y no me ha ayudado mucho el que esté envuelto en tanto misterio con la muerte de su abuelo.

- Aun así, te pasas.- Elieth no cedía ni un poquito.- Dudar de Genzo es algo bastante estúpido, más porque él… Bueno, porque siempre le has caído bien.

- Ah, claro, seguro.- puse cara de escepticismo.- Ya porque le caí bien, no me va a matar.

- ¡Deja de decir eso!.- Elieth comenzó a arrojarme cuanto almohadón, almohada y cojín tuvo a la mano.- Genzo no es un asesino, es mi amigo, lo conozco y sé que no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Él no mató a su abuelo, ni a Köhl, ni a la jefa de enfermeras, ni a Helga, ¿ok? Y tampoco te va a matar a ti. No sé cómo pudiste dudar de él, en serio.

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo conozco tan bien como tú!.- estallé.- ¡Y nos hemos estado topando con los cadáveres de las personas que trabajaron con nosotros a diario, no es de sorprenderse que crea que cualquiera puede ser un asesino!

Algo debió de haber en mi expresión, porque Eli se calló al instante, y tras un momento de duda, me abrazó con fuerza. Yo suspiré y la abracé también, aun cuando un cojín se interponía entre nosotras.

- Lo siento, de veras.- me dijo ella.- Olvidé por lo que estabas pasando, pero me hizo enojar que pensaras que Genzo es un asesino.

- Está bien.- dije.- Supongo que yo también dramaticé las cosas. Al menos sé que no debí ser tan grosera con él… Ha sido amable conmigo y demás, y creo que yo lo ofendí, y en serio.

- Deberías hablar con él, seguro que arreglan las cosas.- sugirió Elieth.

- ¿Qué, no?.- casi volví a gritar.- ¿Hablar con él? ¿Estás loca? ¿Para qué?

- Para que te disculpes, ¿para qué más?.- Eli puso los ojos en blanco.- No te va a comer, no es un ogro.

- Sí, eso lo sé, pero… ¡Ay!.- gemí.

Se me caería la cara de vergüenza, eso era seguro, pero mi amiga tenía razón. Tendría yo que ir a disculparme con Genzo por haberlo ofendido, pero dudaba mucho que eso pudiera solucionarse con una llamada telefónica, así que tendría que verlo de frente.

- No te preocupes, no te va a comer.- repitió Elieth, aunque esta vez, con picardía.- O bueno, quizás sólo un poco…

- No me causa gracia.- bufé.

- Ya, que no es para tanto.- rió ella.- Seguro ya se le pasó el enojo, no es del tipo de los que guardan rencor. Aceptará tu disculpa, y seguirá como si nada, créeme, lo conozco. Habla con él.

- Uhm, luego.- repliqué.

- Habla con él cuanto antes.- insistió ella.- No seas payasa.

- No es payasada, es… .- tragué saliva.- Bueno, ya conoces mi timidez…

- Sí, ya la conozco.- suspiró Elieth.- Y cómo te ha causado problemas, en serio.

Mi timidez, mi innata y estúpida timidez, la que me metía en muchos problemas y la que me impedía solucionar otros, como éste. Elieth me volvió a abrazar, se encogió de hombros y se fue a bañar, pues tenía una cita con Karl. Desgraciadamente, a mí no se me ocurrió que él pudiese querer decirme algo también, así que no se me ocurrió desaparecer rápido de ahí. Rato después, llegó Karl al departamento y, al parecer, también quería externar su opinión sobre mi metida de pata con Genzo Wakabayashi.

- De verdad que ahora sí la regaste, Lily.- me dijo Karl, apenas y le abrí la puerta.- El pobre Wakabayashi está que no lo calienta ni el sol. ¡Mira que acusarlo de ser un asesino en serie! Eso no se ve todos los días, en verdad. A él lo han acusado de ser mujeriego, de no tener cabeza más que para el fútbol e incluso, de ser mi amante, pero eso de ser un asesino, jamás. Te llevas la medalla, Lily, en serio.

- De manera que él ya te contó el asunto.- suspiré.- Y luego dicen que los hombres no son chismosos…

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?.- replicó Karl.- El pobre anda suspirando por ti, y tú vienes y le sales con esas cosas. En serio que anda decaído, y no creas que vino corriendo a contármelo, al contrario, creo que si me lo dijo fue porque de verdad le cayó mal el asunto.

- No fue mi intención.- protesté.- Si tú estuvieras… Bah, olvídalo, en serio. ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo tratando de explicarte algo que no vas a entender?

- Gracias por llamarme idiota.- protestó Karl, aunque sonreía.- Y sí, entiendo que estás bajo mucho estrés, pero si fueras un poco menos despistada, te darías cuenta que dudar de Wakabayashi es una auténtica estupidez.

- Sí, sí, ya sé, es un hombre intachable y todo eso.- suspiré.

- En realidad, no lo decía por eso.- Karl sonreía, con burla.- Pero bueno, sí, también puede ser. Mínimo deberías ir a disculparte, en serio.

- Ya, todo mundo me lo dice.- me tapé la cara con un cojín.- Iré antes de que llegue el 2012.

- Eres capaz de dejar que se acabe el mundo antes de ir a disculparte.- se burló mi mejor amigo.- Pero en fin. Ven.

Él extendió los brazos y yo lo abracé. Karl y yo habíamos sido buenos amigos la mayor parte del tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, lo que ambos sentíamos era una pura y sincera amistad mutua, el cariño que le tienes a alguien a quien consideras tu hermano, y sé que él se preocupaba por mí de la misma manera en cómo lo hacía por Marie, su hermana menor.

- No dejes que esto acabe contigo, Lily.- me dijo Karl.- Sé que lo que está ocurriendo es terrible, pero también sé que eres una persona fuerte y muy inteligente, y que vas a sobrevivir a esto. Así como espero que tú sepas que no estás sola, ¿de acuerdo? Kaiserin y yo estamos contigo, así como Leo y Gwen, y aunque no lo creas, también Wakabayashi. Sólo dale la oportunidad de acercarse a ti.

- Gracias, de verdad.- suspiré, soltándome del abrazo de mi amigo.- Muchas gracias, por todo tu apoyo.

- Para eso somos los amigos.- sonrió Karl.- Para jalarle las orejas a los que meten la pata.

- Gracias.- gruñí, aunque sonreí.- Iré a disculparme con Wakabayashi… Algún día…

- Ya, no te hagas la tonta.- replicó él, aventándome otro cojín.- Ve cuanto antes.

- Tengo que mantener alejados los cojines de ti y de la Peque.- bufé.- Qué manía, en serio.

Dejé que Eli y Karl se fueran a pasear, enamorados como nunca, felices de la vida. Los vi salir juntos, abrazados y riendo, y sentí una inmensa envidia. Ellos no tenían de qué preocuparse, y se tenían el uno al otro, así como un intenso amor mutuo. Me hubiese gustado tener algo así, por lo menos por un minuto, aunque después recordé que no me sentía mal sin tener novio, pero sí me hubiese gustado tener la tranquilidad que Elieth y Karl experimentaba.

En todo esto pensaba mientras salía a la calle, rumbo al hospital. Había decidido quedarme sola, a leer en casa, pero no pude permanecer mucho tiempo sin compañía (cada ruido en el departamento me sonaba al que podría hacer un asesino usando una sierra eléctrica), así que fui en busca de Leo y de Gwen. Cierto era que el hospital era otro de los sitios a donde no quería ir, pero era el único sitio en donde podría encontrar a una cara amigable, así que hacia allá me dirigí. Esperaba que Gwen no hubiese comido aun y entonces pudiésemos ordenar una pizza o algo así y comer en el cuarto de médicos. Eso era mil veces mejor que estar yo sola en la casa, y si se nos unía Leo el resultado sería mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, bien dicen que las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, y a mí definitivamente no me salieron cómo las había pensado. En cuanto llegué al hospital, no encontré a Gwen, quien al parecer había ido al laboratorio a buscar los resultados de un paciente con probable apendicitis, y me dijeron que Leo estaba revisando a dicho paciente, mientras Gwen regresaba con los estudios.

- Pero puede pasar, doctora.- me dijo la nueva jefa de enfermeras, quien había llegado a sustituir a la recién fallecida.- El doctor Shanks me informó que dejara pasar a quien viniese a buscarlo.

- Gracias.- dije, y entré.

El cuarto de exploración que estaba usando Leo se encontraba al fondo de la sala de urgencias; la cortina que daba una cierta privacidad a los pacientes, estaba parcialmente abierta y a través de ella pude ver a Leo hablando con alguien que se encontraba de espaldas, parcialmente oculto por la cortina. De primera instancia, creí que se trataba del familiar del paciente con apendicitis, pero lo que escuché me hizo darme cuenta que no era así. Leo se reía a grandes carcajadas, y la otra persona se escuchaba enfadada.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible que sea tan ciega!.- dijo la otra persona, a quien de inmediato identifiqué como Genzo Wakabayashi.- ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta?

- Porque es bien despistada, ya te lo había dicho.- se rió Leo.- Muy, muy linda, pero muy, muy despistada. Mi pequeña amiga no se dará cuenta de la situación hasta que se lo digas.

- Pero si lo único que me falta es gritárselo a la cara.- reprochó Genzo.- No puedo entender cómo es posible que ella no lo note.

- Ya te dije que… .- Leo se interrumpió abruptamente al verme.- ¡Lily! Justo la persona de la que estamos hablando.

- Ay.- musité, e inmediatamente intenté irme.- Luego regreso.

- Nada de eso.- Leo salió del cuarto, salió tras de mí, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta el cuarto de exploración.- Aquí Genzo y yo estamos hablando sobre ti.

De pronto, quedé frente a Genzo y tuve ganas de golpear a Leo y esconder la cabeza en la tierra, o mínimo, salir corriendo de ahí. Sin embargo, Leo me obstruía la salida y quedé acorralada por los dos hombres.

- Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué platicar.- dijo Leo.- Éste es un buen lugar y un buen momento, creo yo.

- No tenemos mucho qué decirnos, realmente.- sentí que mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza.- Aunque quizás sólo deba disculparme por… Bueno, por…

- Sí, ya me lo dijo.- Leo me interrumpió, alegremente.- Mira que creerlo un asesino… Bueno, no ha sido lo peor que le han dicho, realmente.

- Gracias, Leo.- Genzo contuvo una sonrisa.- Te ha ido peor con otras chicas.

- Sí, claro, pero eran menos despistadas.- rió Leo.- En fin. Los dejo solos, tienen mucho por decirse, y yo, mucho por revisar.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno, Leo salió del cuarto, cerrando la cortina tras de sí, y dejándome a solas con Wakabayashi. ¡Ay! Que no sabía ni qué decir, se me caía la cara de la pena, pero Elieth tenía razón, yo tenía qué disculparme.

- Wakabayashi, lo siento en verdad.- dije, mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente.- Yo no quise acusarte así, ni sospechar de ti. Sé que has sido agradable conmigo y que no me has dado motivo para dudar, pero a mí me ganó la histeria y la paranoia. Te ofrezco una disculpa, en verdad.

Genzo estaba callado y no decía nada; yo sentía que tenía la mirada de él clavada en mí, y no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué más decir. Me había disculpado, pero al parecer Elieth se había equivocado y Genzo seguía muy enojado conmigo.

- Sé que quizás no quieras decirme nada ahora, de lo enojado que estás, así que me retiro.- suspiré.- De verdad, espero que aceptes mis disculpas.

Hice el ademán de irme, al ver que él no contestaba, pero lo que pasó después me sorprendió mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Genzo se apresuró a tomarme por un brazo, me abrazó y… Me besó. Así, sin aviso previo, sin nada que me pusiera al tanto de esa situación, de repente sentí los labios de él besando los míos y, de momento, no supe ni qué hacer, si golpearlo, si protestar, si no hacer nada… Hasta que quién sabe de dónde mi cerebro empezó a decir que eso le estaba gustando bastante, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya le había echado yo los brazos al cuello y le correspondía al beso de la misma forma apasionada en cómo me lo estaba dando él. Tengo que admitir que fue un buen beso, de esos que te dejan sin aliento, y yo seguía sin comprender de dónde había salido.

- Cómo eres despistada, en verdad.- murmuró él, cuando nos separamos.- Pero ésa es una de las cosas que más me fascinan de ti.

¿Qué? Mi cerebro no carburaba, y menos cuando Genzo continuó besándome. Al parecer, a ambos les estaba gustando mucho el asunto. ¿Desde cuándo yo me sentía tan bien en los brazos de este hombre que había llegado a mi vida de una manera muy poco agradable? No lo sabía, y en ese momento, tampoco me interesaba mucho averiguarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos Genzo y yo besándonos, y a mí hasta se me olvidó que estábamos en el hospital.

Después de un rato, él se separó, suspirando, y yo no sabía dónde meter la cara, así que la enterré en su chamarra, esperando que algo sucediera, lo que fuera, que me evitara tener que confrontar a Genzo. Él, sin embargo, me abrazó con más fuerza, y los dos nos quedamos así un rato, sin decir nada, tras lo cual Wakabayashi dijo algo, aunque titubeando.

- De verdad que eres ciega.- dijo.- No sé cómo es que no te das cuenta de la situación.

- Bueno, no tenías que hacer eso para que entendiera que no eres un asesino.- farfullé.- Fue una buena técnica de convencimiento pero creo que fue demasiado…

- No sé si darte un golpe para que reacciones o besarte otra vez.- Genzo se escuchaba entre fastidiado y divertido.- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que te enteres de una vez? ¿Decírtelo de frente? Bien, lo haré.

- ¿Decirme qué cosa?.- me empezó a entrar una angustia increíble, y no supe por qué. Algo me decía que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, a la de YA.

Pero por fortuna, Genzo no alcanzó a decirme lo que quería decirme, porque empezó a escucharse mucho ruido afuera, las enfermeras platicaban muy preocupadas y se oyeron incluso algunos gritos. Ni Genzo ni yo lo pensamos dos veces y salimos a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- Ay, doctora.- dijo la nueva jefa.- Como la doctora Gwen no volvía, el doctor Shanks fue a buscarla.

- ¿Y qué pasó?.- pregunté, preocupada, al ver que las enfermeras se apresuraban a alistar el área de paro, el lugar a donde llegan los pacientes graves.

- Pues es que ya ve que el laboratorio está cruzando el patio de ambulancias.- gimió la enfermera.- Y la doctora Gwen lo cruzó sin fijarse, por estar leyendo los resultados del paciente, y… Una camioneta salió de la nada, y…

- ¿Y?.- cada vez se escuchaban más gritos afuera, y yo me estaba angustiando.

- Y el doctor Shanks saltó a quitarla del camino. Y lo atropellaron… .- la jefa ahogó un gemido.

Yo corrí en cuanto escuché la noticia, temiéndome lo peor, con Genzo detrás de mí, quien evidentemente estaba tan preocupado como yo. ¿Leo, atropellado? ¿Era en serio? ¡Cielo santo, Leo no! No podía pensar en nada cuando llegué al patio de ambulancias y vi a Gwen y a un grupo de personas alrededor de alguien, dando los primeros auxilios médicos.

- Tenemos que llevarlo adentro.- dijo Rokitansky, otro de los cirujanos del turno.- Allá lo atenderemos mejor.

- Pero no podemos moverlo hasta no inmovilizarle la columna.- espetó Gwen.- ¿Dónde está el maldito collarín y la tabla rígida?

Gwen rara vez maldecía, lo que indicaba el grado de estrés al que estaba sometida en esos momentos, y no era para menos. Ella siempre había mantenido la calma en las circunstancias más difíciles, pero jamás había tenido que atender a alguien tan importante para ella como lo era Leo. Me abrí paso entre empujones y el clásico grito de "soy médico", para poder llegar hasta el sitio donde estaba tirado Leo. Yo esperaba encontrarme lo peor, sangre, vísceras de fuera, un cráneo roto con los sesos salidos, pero para nuestra fortuna no encontré nada de esto, y creo que me ofuscó más que si hubiera visto a Leo gravemente herido. Éste estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, pero no había sangre más que en la pierna derecha, de donde asomaba un pedazo de hueso.

- Fractura expuesta.- dije, sin pensarlo.- ¿Leo, puedes oírme?

- Perfecto y claro.- me respondió él, abriendo los ojos, para mi sorpresa.- Tranquila, que no me he muerto. A lo más, me fracturé la tibia.

- Tibia y peroné.- anunció Gwen, revisando minuciosamente los reflejos de Leo.- Con fractura expuesta, además, y sin contar lo que te encuentre en el proceso.

- Creo que es todo lo que tiene.- comentó Rokitansky, quien evaluaba el cuerpo de Leo en busca de más heridas.- Por suerte.

Yo tomé el estetoscopio de este último y me puse a revisarle el corazón y los pulmones, temiendo encontrar un neumotórax (alteración de la cavidad que contiene a los pulmones) o alguna lesión en el pericardio (envoltura que protege al corazón), pero nada. La respiración de Leo era agitada, pero dentro de lo normal, y si bien su corazón latía a mil por hora, también estaba dentro de lo normal, después de todo, acababa de ser atropellado. Rokitansky, Gwen y yo nos miramos, incrédulos de que en verdad Leo no estuviese más herido.

Al fin, de quién sabe dónde salió el collarín y la tabla rígida, y Gwen se apresuró a colocarle el primero a Leo, mientras Rokitansky y Wakabayashi, quien apareció para ofrecer ayuda, colocaban a Leo en la camilla con la tabla rígida para trasladarlo. Gwen ordenó que se le trasladase al área de paro y que se le llamara a los departamentos de Radiología, Neurología y Traumatología para una evaluación urgente. Fue hasta cuando me percaté que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No llores, preciosa.- pidió Leo, acariciándole el rostro.- No estoy tan peor.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- preguntó ella, llorando.- ¿Por qué te lanzaste a salvarme?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes, Gwen?.- él sonrió.- Yo daría mi vida por ti.

Ella no pudo responder, y los camilleros (ya era hora de que aparecieran), se llevaron a Leo hacia el interior de la sala de urgencias. Ahí, se le tomaron las radiografías pertinentes y recibió la valoración del neurólogo y del traumatólogo, una vez que Gwen se hubo asegurado que no había lesión en la columna cervical que pusiera en peligro su vida. El neurólogo, el doctor Stein, descartó lesiones severas ya que Leo no había caído de cabeza, pero el traumatólodo Stadler confirmó que tendrían que pasar al joven a quirófano cuanto antes, por la fractura expuesta. Leo suspiró e insistió en todo momento en decir que se encontraba bien y que no necesitaba nada más que un par de aspirinas.

- De verdad, estoy bien.- dijo por décima vez, y volteando a ver a Genzo, añadió.- Vamos, diles que estoy bien.

- No lo creo.- negó Wakabayashi, muy serio.- Bien sabes que lo mejor es que hagas lo que te ordenan.

- Oh, vamos, Genzo, viejo amigo, no me salgas con eso.- suplicó Leo.

- No. No nos salgas _tú_ con _eso_.- replicó Genzo.- Eres doctor, y si tú estuvieras atendiendo a un paciente con tus mismos problemas, seguro estoy que le dirías que se dejara operar. Además, si no es por ti, hazlo por la doctora Gwen.

Leo se quedó callado ante estas palabras, y no supe qué le pesó más, si que le recordaran su deber médico o que le mencionaran a Gwen. Ésta había estado encargándose de todo, con las mejillas aun húmedas por las lágrimas, pero se negó terminantemente a que otro médico se hiciera cargo de Leo, mientras él estuviese en el área de urgencias. Ella también pretendió entrar de ayudante del doctor Stadler en la cirugía de Leo, pero yo se lo impedí. Los doctores jamás debemos encargarnos de las personas que amamos, pues nuestros sentimientos nublan nuestro buen juicio médico, así que le pedí al doctor Stadler que se buscara a alguien más. Por fortuna, Rokitansky no dudó ni un instante en entrar a ayudar, así que fácilmente pude conseguir que Gwen desistiera de su intento de asistir en la cirugía.

Yo me moría de ganas de saber lo que había ocurrido. Nadie había visto bien qué había sucedido, pero los rumores decían que el vehículo que intentó arrollar a Gwen lo había hecho a propósito. Me pregunté si eso tendría que ver con los hechos recientemente ocurridos con los Wakabayashi, ya que no me imaginaba que alguien pudiese odiar a Gwen lo suficiente como para querer matarla, ella era una de las médicas más queridas del hospital. Mucho me temía que Genzo estaba pensando en lo mismo, a juzgar por su actitud callada y seria. Más tarde tendríamos oportunidad de enterarnos bien del asunto, y si bien la policía hizo acto de presencia para investigar (quién sabe quién los llamó), Gwen de plano no quiso hablar con ellos hasta que Leo no pasase al quirófano.

- Antes que nada, soy doctora y mi deber está con el paciente en este momento.- dijo ella, tajantemente, a los dos policías que intentaban interrogarla.- Y si ustedes intervienen en mi labor y por eso mi paciente se muere, tengan por seguro que yo seré la primera en acusarlos de asesinato.

Obvio era que los policías no se atrevían a seguir insistiendo.

En algún momento, en cuanto me aseguré que Leo no tenía lesiones de gravedad, le llamé a Elieth y le informé de lo ocurrido. Ella francamente se histerizó al saber que su hermano había sido atropellado, por lo que Karl tuvo que quitarle el teléfono para que yo pudiera informarle lo que había sucedido. Ambos prometieron llegar lo antes posible, una vez que hube asegurado que Leo estaba fuera de peligro.

Al fin, todo estuvo preparado y Leo fue trasladado al quirófano. Gwen, Genzo y yo lo acompañamos hasta donde nos fue posible, aunque él y yo íbamos más atrás, ya que Gwen traía tomada la mano de Leo, y ambos se miraban como el par de amantes que van a ser separados.

- No sé por qué hiciste esto.- musitó Gwen.- Debería ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar.

- De ninguna manera.- negó Leo, sonriente.- Eso jamás. Nunca voy a permitir que nada te lastime. Mi hermosa y adorada Gwen, me hubiera gustado decírtelo en otras circunstancias más propicias, pero creo que no hay mejor momento que ahora: te amo, Gwen Heffner. Estoy loco por ti desde que te conocí, y voy a arriesgar mi vida para evitar que cualquier cosa te lastime, hoy y siempre, porque no soportaría verte herida o sufriendo. Así que, por favor, no llores por mí y si me amas como yo a ti, sonríeme, que espero verte al salir del quirófano. Pensar en ti hará que esto pase pronto.

Yo nunca había escuchado a Leo hablar de una manera tan cursi, pero tengo que admitir que fue muy conmovedor. Gwen, al escuchar estas palabras, se inclinó sobre Leo y lo besó en los labios, como respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. Leo la abrazó y la besó por largo rato, tras lo cual ella se separó, sonriendo.

- No sé si podré acostumbrarme a tus locuras, Leo.- dijo Gwen.- Pero estoy segura que no podría acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti.

- Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír.- dijo Leo, al tiempo que lo llevaban al área de quirófano, a donde ya no podíamos pasar.

Gwen se quedó esperando a la entrada del quirófano, mientras su corazón y sus pensamientos acompañaban a Leo. Rokitansky apareció, con uniforme quirúrgico, y le aseguró a la joven que cuidaría bien del doctor Shanks. Genzo y yo nos habíamos quedado atrás, mirando toda la escena, la cual fue tan emotiva que creo que hizo que Genzo recordara lo que él y yo habíamos estado haciendo antes de que todo esto sucediera.

- Lily, tengo que decir algo yo también.- murmuró él.

- Ahora no, Genzo.- lo interrumpí.- No es el momento.

Y era verdad, aunque yo le había cortado la inspiración por el temor a lo que me pudiese decir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

La cirugía de Leo no duró más allá de dos o tres horas, que en tiempo médico es poco, pero en tiempo real es la eternidad. Y el nerviosismo de Elieth por la salud de su hermano no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, dicho sea de paso. En cuanto ella llegó al hospital, acompañada por Karl, le preguntó a todos los que nos pusimos enfrente a ella qué era lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano y cuándo saldría de cirugía. Yo pude responderle sobre lo segundo más no sobre lo primero, y Genzo no supo decirle ninguna de las dos cosas. Así pues, después de que le aseguré que Leo estaba fuera de peligro y que la cirugía era tan sólo para componer un hueso fracturado, Eli perdió todo interés en mí y en Genzo, y se fue a refugiar a los brazos de Karl. Era obvio que Elieth se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Gwen sobre lo ocurrido, pero también sabía que ella debía encontrarse igual de alterada, así que por eso prefirió esperar.

Rato después, sin embargo, Gwen no resistió más y por voluntad propia se acercó a decirnos lo que sucedió: ella regresaba del laboratorio con los resultados del paciente (el cual, por cierto, estaba siendo operado por otro residente de cirugía), y dijo que antes de empezar a atravesar el patio de las ambulancias, ella se aseguró que no circulaba ningún vehículo en esos momentos, por lo que comenzó a cruzar el área al darse cuenta que no había autos a la vista. Gwen nos confesó que de la nada salió el vehículo que iba a embestirla, y dado que no le alcanzaron los reflejos para quitarse, esperó la fuera del impacto, concentrándose en cómo caer para hacerse menos daño, cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba, cayendo a un lado completamente sana y salva. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que Leo la había empujado para salvarla de ser atropellada, siendo él quien resultó herido.

- Todo sucedió muy rápido.- suspiró Gwen, conteniendo las lágrimas.- No sé de dónde salió ese automóvil.

- Pero si dices que apareció de repente, era obvio que iba con las intenciones de atropellarte.- musité.

- Eso mismo pensé yo.- Gwen se enjugó una lágrima rebelde que escapó de sus ojos azul oscuro.- Fue con toda intención pero… ¿Quién querría matarme?

Se me ocurrió una posibilidad, pero aun cuando no la mencioné, sé que Gwen, y quizás los demás, estaban pensando en lo mismo. Mi amiga entonces volteó a ver a Elieth, muy triste.

- Lo siento.- dijo ella.- No quería que Leo saliera lastimado.

- No te disculpes.- dijo Elieth, sonriendo levemente.- No fue tu culpa, realmente, y no esperaba menos de mi hermano. Está loco por ti, ¿lo sabías?

- Ahora lo sé.- suspiró Gwen.- Pero me hubiera gustado que encontrara otra forma de decírmelo.

Elieth abrazó a Gwen, y ambas lloraron un rato, tras lo cual también se dieron ánimos y se miraron con más simpatía. Yo sonreí al recordar que, apenas unos cuantos meses antes, Gwen temía hablarle a Elieth, simple y sencillamente porque la primera también había sido novia de Karl Heinz Schneider y no quería hablarle a su novia actual, además de que eso fue un episodio en la vida de Gwen que no concluyó bien, pero que ahora sin duda ya estaba olvidado, a juzgar por el cariño con el que ella y Elieth se abrazaron, y por la forma tan tranquila en que Gwen y Karl se dirigieron la palabra. Bien dicen que de las desgracias siempre se puede sacar algo bueno…

Genzo llegó y le dio a Gwen una taza de café, y le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda, diciéndole que lo mejor sería que hablara con los policías para que éstos comenzaran a buscar el automóvil con el que había sido arrollado Leo. Básicamente, le dio a entender que era por seguridad de ella y del propio Leo, ya que era obvio que el incidente había sido premeditado. Gwen asintió y se alejó, en busca de los policías, no sin antes hacerme prometer que le avisaría sobre cualquier noticia que tuviera sobre el estado de Leo.

Mientras la miraba alejarse, sentí que una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro, y volteé la cabeza; Genzo me tendía otra taza de café y un pastelillo, un _éclair_ que había comprado en una cafetería.

- Te hará bien comer algo.- me dijo.

- Gracias.- tomé ambas cosas y le di un sorbo al café.- ¿Y tú?

- Ya comí uno de ésos.- anunció, sonriendo y señalando el pastelillo.- Éste es solo para ti. Karl puede encargarse de la Peque.

- Y lo está haciendo muy bien, quién lo diría.- suspiré.- Me da gusto que ella tenga el apoyo de él, ahora mismo yo me siento muy mal y eso que Leo no es mi hermano.

- Lo entiendo, yo me siento igual.- suspiró Genzo.- Leo es casi un hermano para mí.

Le di un mordisco al _éclair_ y no dije nada. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Elieth y a Leo, ninguno me habló detalladamente de Genzo o de la relación que tenían con éste, pero era evidente que se tenían mucho afecto. Y me volví a sentir avergonzada por creer a Genzo un asesino. Además de eso, bueno, pues cuando a Gwen intentaron matarla, Genzo estaba conmigo haciendo cosas más interesantes que conducir un automóvil, de manera que no podía ser el agresor.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- me preguntó Genzo, de repente.- Te has quedado callada y te pusiste roja de la nada.

- No pasa nada.- me atraganté con el pastel.- Son demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Sé que Genzo no me creyó, pero no iba a hablar de los besos que nos dimos horas antes, no en ese momento al menos. Me sentía cansada, confundida, tensa y deprimida, porque si bien yo era una mujer que se sentía feliz estando sin novio, en esos momentos envidié a Elieth por tener a alguien que la consolara en un momento como ése. Sin embargo, sentí que Genzo me pasaba su brazo por los hombros y me atraía hacia él. El aroma de su colonia inundó mis sentidos y mi mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes.

- Sé que aun no confías en mí, pero cuando me necesites, cuenta conmigo.- dijo él, abrazándome.- No estás sola.

- Gracias.- fue todo lo que atiné a decir, y cerré los ojos al sentir que sus brazos me rodeaban.

¡Ah, qué bien se sentía estar ahí! No sabía qué estaba sucediendo conmigo, pero vaya que era agradable que Genzo me abrazara y me ofreciera su hombro para llorar de vez en cuando. Mentira, se sentía más agradable el abrazo, me sentía bien refugiándome en esos brazos y no quise pensar en nada más. Pero, obviamente, nunca falta un inoportuno en cada historia, y en la mía tenía el nombre de Jean Lacoste. Él carraspeó y yo abrí los ojos, sorprendida, de verlo parado frente a nosotros, mirando cómo Genzo y yo nos abrazábamos. Jean tenía cara de pocos amigos, se notaba que no estaba muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando, pero no mencionó el asunto.

- Vine en cuanto me enteré.- dijo Jean, muy serio.- ¿Cómo está?

- En cirugía.- dije yo, soltándome de Genzo.- Están arreglándole una fractura expuesta.

- ¿Nada más?.- exclamó Jean, sorprendido.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué querías otra cosa?.- dije yo, frustrada.- Le fue mejor de lo que pensamos.

- No es que quiera que tenga algo más, es que los rumores no son nada agradables.- Jean volteó a ver a su alrededor.- Y dicen que fue un accidente bastante feo. ¿Y Gwen?

- Declarando.- respondí.- Y no sé qué tan fuerte fue el accidente, pero por fortuna, Leo sólo tiene una pierna rota y heridas menores. Gwen salió ilesa, gracias a él.

- Uhm.- Jean miró a Genzo con el ceño fruncido y tono molesto.- ¿Y tú dónde estabas cuando paso eso?

- Con Lily.- respondió él, en el mismo tenor.- ¿Me estás acusando de algo?

- Para mí eres el más sospechoso de todos nosotros.- replicó Jean.- Yo creo que tú estás más involucrado en estos asuntos de lo que quieres aceptar.

- O sea, que crees que soy sospechoso.- dijo Genzo.- Qué raro que no lo hubieras expresado antes.

- Si siempre lo he expresado, sólo que ella.- Jean me señaló.- No quiere escucharme. ¿Estuviste con Lily TODO el tiempo del accidente? ¿O te desapareciste el tiempo suficiente?

- Pregúntale a ella.- Genzo sonrió maliciosamente.- Seguro que sus labios te podrán responder mejor.

Jean arqueó mucho las cejas, y cuando volteó a verme a mí y vio que me puse más roja que manzana, y fue cuando entendió el significado de esas palabras, sobre todo, por la expresión de deleite de Genzo. Jean me miró fijamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se fue por el pasillo. Yo me paré y fui tras él, quién sabe por qué, quién sabe qué le quería yo explicar, pero el caso es que fui tras él.

- Jean, no es lo que tú crees.- dije, tratando de mantener su ritmo.- En verdad, Genzo estuvo conmigo, es decir, no se desapareció ni nada de eso, me consta que… Bueno, él estuvo conmigo.

Mi amigo no se detuvo hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera de urgencias. Yo vi que tras de nosotros nos seguía Genzo a prudente distancia, y me desesperé, porque quería que él se mantuviera alejado mientras yo hablaba con Jean. Sin embargo, el portero se mantuvo a prudente distancia, observándonos pero sin acercarse más.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí?.- cuestionó Jean.- ¿Por qué está aquí sino vino a causar el accidente él mismo?

- Está aquí porque Leo es su amigo.- expliqué.- Desde la infancia han sido amigos y es lógico que esté preocupado por él.

- Ajá. Pero, ¿cómo supo que él estaba herido? ¿Quién le avisó?.- insistió Jean.- ¿O es cierto eso de que vino a verte?

- No vino a verme, estaba hablando con Leo, y luego yo llegué, Leo nos dejó solos y… .- me quedé callada, poniéndome muy colorada.- Bueno, no importa.

Jean me miró fijamente, muy enojado. Él ya se suponía por dónde iba el asunto y no le estaba gustando.

- Ay, Lily, no puedes ser tan idiota.- dijo Jean.- ¿Cómo es que caíste tan bajo?

- ¿Perdón?.- bufé.- ¿A qué te refieres con "caer bajo"?

- A involucrarte de manera más personal con ese tipo.- Jean señaló a Genzo.- ¿Qué es lo que te atrae? ¿Qué es una estrellita del fútbol? Creí que eras más inteligente.

- Bueno, ¿y a ti que te importa?.- espeté.- No es tu asunto ni tu problema. Yo sé bien que dudé de Genzo antes, pero me consta que él no causó el accidente, es cierto que estábamos juntos cuando eso pasó…

- ¿Y eso lo libra de ser culpable?.- Jean estaba enojadísimo.- Eres una tonta, Lily, en serio.

Jean se dio la media vuelta y se marchó a paso veloz. Yo fui tras él, pero me gritó que lo dejara solo y en paz. Y no entendí por qué estaba tan furioso. Genzo llegó a un lado mío, y miró a Jean irse a toda velocidad.

- Nunca te pregunté esto antes, Lily, pero… ¿Acaso tú y él son novios?.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja.

- No. Sólo amigos.- suspiré.

Ay no, otra vez no. Que no empiecen a salir con ideas raras sobre Jean y yo porque en verdad que ya estaba harta de que me estuvieran poniendo novios. Sin embargo, no entendía el por qué Jean estaba tan enojado conmigo por haber defendido a Genzo, pero bueno, que no podía decir que éste era culpable del accidente de Leo, porque me consta que estaba conmigo cuando todo eso sucedió, ni modo que mintiera para hacer sentir mejor a Jean.

- No actuó como amigo, actuó como hombre celoso.- me dijo Genzo.- Yo sé de eso.

Afortunadamente para mí, en ese momento apareció en la sala de espera Rémy Shanks, padre de Elieth y de Leo, y al verme, corrió hacia mí. Yo lo abracé con mucho cariño, pues Monsieur Shanks era como un tío para mí, era muy amigo de mis padres y siempre me trató como si fuera de su familia, así que era lógico que en ese momento nos abrazáramos, más considerando que era su hijo el que estaba en cirugía.

- ¿Cómo está, Lily?.- me preguntó Rémy, muy preocupado.

- Dentro de lo que cabe, bien.- respondí.- Sólo tiene una fractura y heridas menores. Está fuera de peligro, no fue nada serio.

Rémy agradeció al Cielo, notablemente aliviado y agradecido.

- ¿Y la chica de la que está enamorado mi hijo?.- preguntó él.- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Gwen?.- dije yo, sorprendida.- Pues ella está bien, salió ilesa, fue a declarar con los policías. ¿Y tú como supiste que ella estaba involucrada? Es más, ¿cómo conoces a Gwen?

- No la conozco.- contestó Rémy, sonriendo.- Peque sólo me dijo que Leo había sufrido un accidente por tratar de salvar a una chica, y cuando un hombre hace algo así por una mujer, es porque está enamorado.

- Bueno, eso es cierto.- señaló Genzo, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido apartado.

- ¡Genzo!.- Rémy abrazó al portero muy efusivamente.- No sabía que estabas aquí también. Lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo, hijo. Era un gran hombre.

- Gracias, tío.- suspiró Genzo.- Esto ha ido de mal en peor…

De ahí, Elieth vio a su padre y fue a abrazarlo, mientras Genzo los veía. Mi mejor amiga no se soltó de los brazos de su padre y se puso a hablar y a llorar con él, con Genzo escuchando y apoyándolos. Me sentí fuera de lugar, así que salí al patio de las ambulancias, donde todo se había iniciado. Las manchas de la sangre de Leo ya habían sido limpiadas, aunque se veían gruesas gotas de grasa en el suelo, quizás producidas por gasolina o por aceite para motor de carro. Suspiré y deseé estar con mi padre en esos momentos, aunque por la lejanía, eso resultaba ser imposible. Me senté en el borde de la pequeña banqueta de cemento, sintiéndome poco menos que chinche.

- Yo también me siento fuera de lugar.- dijo Karl, de repente, sentándose a mi lado.- No soy bienvenido cuando Monsieur Shanks está presente.

- Algún día se dará cuenta que no eres tan malo y te aceptará.- dije yo.

- Gracias.- Karl torció la boca en un gesto.

- De nada.- respondí, agachando la cabeza.

Karl se acercó a mí y me abrazó, y yo enterré la cara en su chamarra. Me sentí aliviada de poder abrazarme a un joven sin sentir que éste tenía segundas intenciones, o sin que yo me sintiera cohibida. Karl y yo estábamos más allá de todo esto, como ya había dicho antes, así que me sentía cómoda usándolo como pañuelo de lágrimas.

- ¿Crees que esto empeore?.- me preguntó él, luego de un rato.

- ¿La verdad?.- suspiré.- Sí. Y creo que ya descubrí un patrón en las muertes…

- ¿Cuál es?.- preguntó Karl, sorprendido.

- Están atacando a todos aquéllos que estén relacionados con la muerte del señor Wakabayashi.- respondí, hablando muy bajo para que nadie los escuchara, aprovechando que tenía aun mi cara escondida en su chamarra.- Primero pensé que sólo era a los de Forense, que el asunto iba porque no querían que se le hiciera la autopsia, por temor a lo que ésta revelara, pero…

Me callé cuando pasó un grupo de personas junto a nosotros, los cuales, no nos hicieron caso porque estaban preocupándose por un familiar enfermo, pero no quise arriesgarme. Karl y yo actuábamos como dos personas preocupadas por alguien, pero lo cierto era que él estaba más interesado en lo que yo tenía que decir, al menos por el momento, ya que Leo se encontraba fuera de peligro.

- Pero has descubierto algo más.- dijo él, en voz baja.

- No del todo, pero con lo de Leo y Gwen, la cosa comienza tener sentido.- dije.- Cuando mataron a la jefa de enfermeras, primero pensé que fue porque el asesino se topó con ella en su camino, después de matar a Helga.

- Lo que todo el mundo piensa.- señaló Schneider.

- Así es, que sería lo más lógico si no hubiera sucedido lo que pasó hoy. ¿Por qué alguien querría acabar con Gwen?.- cuestioné.- No tiene enemigos, no al grado de hacer que alguien la quiera asesinar a medio patio, y más porque todos aquí sabemos que Leo la ha protegido desde hace mucho tiempo. Esto me hizo pensar que quizás el verdadero objetivo del atentado no era ella, sino él.

- Uhm.- Karl cavilaba todo lo que yo le decía.- Pero eso tampoco tiene sentido. ¿Quién querría matar a Leo?

- Pues eso mismo pensé yo.- continué.- Y no, tampoco hay alguien que odie a Leo al grado de quererlo matar. Fue cuando pensé que el asesino planeó las cosas mejor de lo que creemos. ¿Por qué no atacó a Gwen cuando ella fue por primera vez al laboratorio? El vehículo venía de adentro del estacionamiento, no de afuera, lo que indica que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo, para no levantar sospechas. Y sin embargo, el tipejo o tipeja (porque no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que sea mujer), esperó a que ella volviera, cuando Leo ya estaba a la vista. ¿Por qué?

- Podría ser porque en la segunda ocasión había menos gente.- comentó Karl.

- Podría ser, pero no tiene mucha lógica, en esta área de urgencias siempre va a haber gente, por lo que creo que, más bien, el atacante _sabía _que Leo se lanzaría a rescatar a Gwen. Dos pájaros de un tiro.- bufé.

Karl se quedó callado unos minutos, analizando todo y jugando con las posibilidades, como lo había hecho yo.

- ¿Sabías que esa teoría es bastante rebuscada, Lily?.- me dijo, al fin.- Es decir, suena plausible pero… Demasiado rebuscada…

- Lo sé, pero cobra sentido si a eso le añades la muerte de la jefa de enfermeras.- continué.- La misma que estuvo presente el día en que el señor Daisuke Wakabayashi murió. Leo, Gwen y la Jefa son 3 personas relacionadas a un mismo evento. El asesino está buscando también a los que atendieron a Wakabayashi antes de su muerte.

- Pero para que eso fuera posible.- dijo Schneider.- El asesino tendría que ser alguien que sabe la relación entre Leo y Gwen. Y es alguien que teme que los reportes médicos revelen su identidad.

- Y por eso, los está matando a todos.- suspiré.- A todos los que estén directamente involucrados con el caso Wakabayashi, tanto antes como después de su muerte.

Karl estaba a punto de decirme algo, cuando vi a Jean correr a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Su rostro estaba desencajado y sus ojos grises eran presas del terror.

- Lily, esto ya se nos salió de las manos.- dijo, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros.- Van a cerrar el Forense. Zimmerman está muerto.

Me levanté abruptamente y corrí al primer bote de basura que se me puso enfrente y vomité. No me queda duda que eso fue producto de un puro, simple y llano terror.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, o mejor dicho, no lo recordaba. No sabía tampoco cómo había llegado a mis manos un vaso con un líquido que parecía ser café, además de traer puesta una chamarra negra de piel. Eso indicaba que, muy seguramente, Genzo me había llevado hasta ese lugar, después de que vomité en el bote de basura del patio de ambulancias.

Eso, sin duda, fue muy poco glamoroso, pero a esas alturas la opinión de Eriko Wakabayashi me tenía muy sin cuidado. No recordaba en verdad mucho, sólo que alguien me sostuvo el pelo mientras vomitaba, para después limpiarme el rostro y abrazarme por un buen rato. Yo sentía que mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar y que las lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro sin poder detenerse. Tuve, sin duda, un ataque de pánico que me dejó fuera de combate, y al parecer alguien se había apiadado de mí y se había hecho cargo de mi pobre humanidad.

Ahora, estaba sentada en un sillón de segunda mano, de ésos que se ponían en las salas de espera de los hospitales públicos, con un vaso de café en la mano, sintiendo que el mundo se me había caído encima por unos breves momentos. Ahora que mi mente estaba más despejada, me pregunté qué habría pasado con Leo, y con Jean, y si de verdad Zimmerman estaba muerto, y cómo había muerto, y si el forense estaba ya oficialmente cerrado. Eran demasiados pensamientos los que me abrumaron en ese instante, y me dije que tenía que tomármelo con calma o podría arriesgarme a sufrir un nuevo colapso nervioso, aunque sí me interesaba saber en dónde me encontraba. El área me parecía muy pequeña y oculta, un sitio que evidentemente no era muy visitado considerando que me encontraba sola ahí. Apuré el café de un trago, me puse en pie y tiré el vaso de plástico en un cesto cercano, para después mirar la placa que se encontraba pegada sobre la única puerta que había en el lugar, la cual estaba cerrada con llave. La placa en cuestión decía "OSTEODENSITOMETRÍAS", el lugar donde hacían estudios a los huesos para detectar osteoporosis, una enfermedad de los mismos que los hace más débiles, y entonces comprendí por qué no se me había hecho conocido el lugar, nunca había tenido la necesidad de acudir ahí cuando iba al hospital. ¿Quién me había llevado hasta ahí, y con qué motivo?

- Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor.- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y me topé con Genzo, quien me sonreía con calidez. Fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que llevaba su chamarra sobre mis hombros, y supuse entonces que había sido él quien me había llevado hasta ese lugar.

- Sí, gracias.- musité.- ¿Qué me pasó, exactamente, además de hacer el ridículo?

- No creo que eso se catalogue como "hacer el ridículo", aunque Eriko te vio con mucho asco cuando vomitaste en el patio.- dijo él.- Me gritó como histérica que me alejara de ti, para que no me mancharas la chaqueta de cuero que me regaló en mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Vomité también en el patio?.- casi grité.- Dios, no. Ya me imagino qué papelón hice. Y apuesto a que Eriko casi hizo que me corrieran del hospital.

- Evité que lo hiciera.- Genzo me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿A qué hora llegó? No la vi antes.- puse los ojos en blanco.

- Llegó en el justo momento en que pasó todo eso.- respondió Genzo.

- Vaya suerte la mía.- protesté.

De repente, me pareció muy estúpida esa situación, yo vomitando cual manguera, Genzo ayudándome y Eriko histérica porque no le fuera a manchar yo la ropa, y me reí. Sin embargo, la risa se me congeló cuando caí en la cuenta de que quien me abrazó en mi etapa de histeria había sido Genzo.

- Te pusiste roja de repente.- comentó él.- Eso es bueno, hace rato parecías fantasma, y no es para menos.

- Lo siento.- me puse seria.- No era mi intención molestarte, no era mi intención hacer un show a medio hospital.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas por reaccionar de una manera normal?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.- Eres humana, y lo que está pasando es demasiado para cualquiera, incluso para el más fuerte. Yo no estoy seguro de poder con todo, así que no te disculpes, era lógico que esto te pasaría en cualquier momento.

- Gracias.- murmuré, bajando la mirada.- Por ayudarme, aunque no recuerdo bien qué fue lo que pasó.

Genzo se acercó a mí, y rozó mi rostro con sus manos. Yo sentí que una descarga de adrenalina se disparaba en mi cuerpo, y que chorros de sangre acudían a mi cara para dejarme en ridículo. Él me abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia sí, y yo no tuve fuerzas, ni ganas, para alejarme, así que recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

- No hice gran cosa, sólo abrazarte, era obvio que necesitabas calmarte.- respondió él, susurrando a mi oído.- Peque quería acercarse a ti, pero estabas fuera de control y comenzaste a portarte agresiva, no querías que nadie se te acercara y temí que pudieras lastimarla, así que opté por abrazarte con fuerza para controlar tus espasmos.

Vagamente recordé la voz de Elieth pidiéndome que me calmara, mientras alguien, que supongo que era Genzo, me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, pero sin lastimarme, y le pedía a ella que lo dejara hacerse cargo de la situación. En algún momento me pareció escuchar que él le preguntaba a alguien sobre dónde encontrar un lugar en donde no hubiese gente, para llevarme hasta allá mientras me tranquilizaba. En cierto modo, siempre supe que había sido él quien cuidó de mí, pero no me lo había querido creer del todo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, y dejé que su calor y su aroma me envolvieran por completo. ¿Podría quedarme así por siempre? Lo dudaba, porque justo en ese momento vino a mi mente la imagen desencajada de Jean, diciéndome que habían matado a Zimmerman. Santo Dios, tenía que ir a ver qué había sucedido, y hacerme a la idea de que ninguno de nosotros saldría de ésa con vida. De mi boca escapó un gemido, sin que pudiera evitarlo, y Genzo se separó para mirarme a los ojos y darme un beso, muy suave, muy tranquilo, para tranquilizarme.

- Mantén la calma.- pidió él, cuando nos separamos.- Todo va a estar bien.

- Eres un mentiroso de primera.- farfullé.- Pero usas buenas técnicas de convencimiento.

- Puedo volverlas a usar cuando quieras.- me miró con picardía.- Ahora sé que te gustan tanto como a mí.

- Mmmm.- me puse roja de nuevo y me separé de él.- No es momento para pensar en eso. Tengo que ir al forense a buscar al Dr. Wojkiewicz y ver qué ha sucedido.

- Es peligroso.- dijo Genzo, aunque sin mucha convicción.- Pero no creo que eso te detenga. En todo caso, permíteme acompañarte, no puedo dejar que vayas sola.

- De acuerdo.- la verdad era que yo no quería ir sola, y tampoco quería pedirle a Elieth que me acompañara, no quería exponerla al peligro.- Pero que no nos vea nadie.

- No te preocupes, Peque sigue preocupada por su hermano, y Schneider está con ella.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Lacoste se marchó al forense, y la Dra. Gwen está con Leo.

- Se salió con la suya.- sonreí por lo bajo.

- Escuché que Rémy quiere llevarse a Leo a Francia.- comentó Genzo.- Sabe que aquí se encuentra en peligro y quiere sacarlo del país cuanto antes.

- Mmm.- fruncí la boca en un gesto.- Veamos qué dice Leo a eso, aunque no me parece tan mala idea…

Había demasiado lío en los pasillos como para que alguien se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, así que Genzo y yo salimos del hospital, evitando ir por el área que conectaba a éste con la morgue, que era donde habían asesinado a la jefa de enfermeras. No había caído en la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que vi que el sol casi se ponía por completo; empezó a soplar un vientecillo frío que me hizo estremecerme, por lo que me arrebujé en la chamarra de Genzo.

- Te la regreso después.- me disculpé.

- No te la estoy pidiendo.- sonrió él.

Dimos un rodeo a todo el edificio para llegar hasta el forense, el cual seguía sitiado por la policía, y me sorprendió ver también a una camioneta del ejército. La prensa brillaba por su ausencia, y eso me dio a entender que el Dr. Wojkiewicz se había hartado ya de tanto morbo y de tanta publicidad innecesaria. Nuevamente, un hombre en uniforme quiso cerrarme el paso, pero una vez más mi credencial de trabajador me abrió las puertas. El sujeto miró entonces a Wakabayashi, pero dije un "viene conmigo" con un tono tan decidido y que no admitía réplicas, que el uniformado lo dejó pasar sin rechistar.

No me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Jean y al Dr. Wojkiewicz; este último parecía haber envejecido años en cuestión de días. Mi amigo le echó una mirada furibunda a Genzo, pero al doctor pareció no importarle en lo absoluto; sin duda, tendría cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Básicamente, según lo que habían conseguido reconstruir de los hechos, después de estar esperando a Zimmerman por dos horas para que hiciera una autopsia de una persona que había muerto de sobredosis de cocaína, habían comenzado a llamarlo a su teléfono celular. Uno de los técnicos encontró el aparato vibrando como loco en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Zimmerman, colgada en el vestidor para hombres. A partir de ahí, temiendo lo peor, el personal se puso a buscarlo por todo el forense, sin éxito, hasta que alguien notó que uno de los contenedores para cadáveres estaba entreabierto, y al revisar éste para verificar que no hubiese nada extraño, encontraron a Zimmerman nadando en formol. Lo habían asesinado ahogándolo en el líquido, dejando su cuerpo completo ahí dentro.

- Válgame.- me volvieron a dar náuseas, pero me contuve.- Qué horrible forma de morir.

- Lo malo aquí es que como quedó sumergido en formol, será difícil determinar la hora de la muerte, por la ausencia de signos tanatológicos.- dijo Jean.

- ¿Signos tanatológicos?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, quien no había entendido nada.

- Son los datos que nos permiten saber cuánto tiempo lleva muerta una persona.- expliqué.- Como la rigidez del cadáver, la coloración y la temperatura, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, el formol conserva los tejidos y órganos, de manera que en el cuerpo de Zimmerman no van a presentarse estos datos.

- Y no se podrá determinar con exactitud en qué momento estuvo aquí el asesino.- completó Genzo.

- Correcto.- asentí.

- Sin embargo, sí tenemos un testigo, aunque sea parcial.- replicó Wojkiewicz.- Otto afirma haber visto a un hombre joven, de veintitantos años, salir del forense alrededor de las 12.

- Eso fue antes de que agredieran a Leo.- murmuré.

- Quizás nos anda cazando a todos.- bufó Jean.- Está desesperado, y eso es evidente.

- Muy evidente.- asintió Wojkiewicz.- Zimmerman tiene un golpe fuerte en el cráneo, supongo que el asesino lo hizo para dejarlo fuera de combate o quizás para matarlo, ya veremos qué dice la autopsia.

- Le hará falta personal.- dije.- ¿Necesita que haga la autopsia?

- No.- negó Wojkiewicz.- La haré yo mismo. Mis peritos ya se han expuesto demasiado.

- Aún así, necesitará quién lo ayude.- insistí.- Permítame entrar con usted.

Vi que tanto Genzo como Jean fruncieron el ceño, porque evidentemente no estaban de acuerdo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, limitándose a observar a Wojkiewicz, quien parecía dudar.

- Está bien.- cedió, al fin.- De cualquier modo, ya le dije a Lacoste que él tiene que hacerse cargo de recoger los resultados de los estudios de ADN que hicimos a los restos de piel que encontramos en las uñas de Daisuke Wakabayashi, además de darme el reporte definitivo de su autopsia.

- Irónicamente, con Zimmerman muerto se acabó el problema del diagnóstico.- bufó Jean.- Aunque de cualquier manera debo buscar su reporte preliminar y revisar que nada se nos haya escapado a Otto y a mí.

- Entonces, creo que yo estoy de más aquí.- comentó Genzo.- Voy a decirle a Elieth que vas a quedarte a la autopsia.

- Gracias, estaba por pedirte eso.- sonreí, agradecida.- Si tú le das la noticia, seguro que se enojará menos.

- No lo creo, ya la conoces.- sonrió él.- Y además, está preocupada por ti. Pero intentaré que no se enoje mucho contigo. Llámame cuando salgas de la autopsia y pasaré por ti. Seguro saldrás tarde y no es buena idea que te vayas sola.

Jean miró con evidente enojo a Genzo, casi se podían palpar sus ganas de golpearlo. Sin embargo, mi amigo no dijo nada y Wakabayashi lo ignoró. Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin hablar, y me apresuré a buscar un uniforme especial de quirófano para entrar a la necropsia, no sin antes darle un beso apresurado a Genzo en la mejilla y darle las gracias por todo, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Jean aún más, pero preferí ignorarlo. Una vez dentro del quirófano, Wojkiewicz hizo gala de su habilidad en esos procedimientos, aunque era cierto que llevaba años sin entrar a una autopsia. Parada junto al cadáver de Zimmerman, recordé cuán mal me había caído en vida, pero al igual que con Helga, ése no era motivo suficiente para alegrarme por verlo muerto. Otto nos acompañó en esa ocasión, y durante el procedimiento me relató de viva voz lo que había visto.

- No le pude ver la cara, no creí que fuera necesario.- replicó Otto.- O quizás, algo me dijo que no lo hiciera. Pero sí vi bien su apariencia general, era de complexión media, más tirándole a robusta, de 1.80 mts. más o menos y cabello negro.

- Mmmm.- musité.- Aquí, en Alemania, no muchos encajan con esa descripción.

- Además.- añadió Otto.- Cada raza tiene sus señas características, sabes a lo que me refiero, sin ser racista, claro, sólo hablo desde el punto de vista antropométrico. Los europeos tienen una conformación de cráneo y esqueleto distinta a otros y… Bueno, este hombre tenía más pinta de oriental que de europeo.

- Si esto fuera verdad.- terció Wojkiewicz, al tiempo que extraía el cerebro de Zimmerman y lo examinaba.- Los sospechosos se reducen, suponiendo que en verdad haya sido él el asesino.

- Vamos, que si eso es verdad, los sospechosos se reducen a los Wakabayashi y al sujeto que los acompaña siempre como perrito faldero.- replicó Otto.- Como dijo Lily, no mucha gente se encaja a la descripción de la persona que vi, y entre esos pocos están los Wakabayashi.

- ¿Qué tanto conoces a Genzo Wakabayashi, Lily?.- preguntó Wojkiewicz, de pronto.- ¿Es de fiar?

- Pues… .- me mordí el labio.- No creo que sea el asesino, si es lo que sospechan. Me consta que estuvo en el hospital desde temprano, aunque no sé la hora exacta a la que habrá llegado. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que estaba conmigo cuando atacaron a Gwen y a Leo.

- Ya veo.- fue todo lo que dijo el doctor.- No sé si sea prudente hablar tanto frente a él, pero a estas alturas esta investigación está tan torcida que si no se entera por nosotros, lo sabrá por la prensa o por la policía.

- Yo creo que es de fiar.- musité.- Sinceramente, no creo que sea el asesino.

- Pero quedan cuatro Wakabayashi más y su perrito faldero.- anotó Otto.

Supuse que se refería a Tetsuya Kitagawa, ya que era el único que podía ser considerado como tal. Analicé en mi mente las posibilidades, pensé en quién de los cinco Wakabayashi pudiese ser el asesino, en el caso de que en verdad alguno de ellos fuese el culpable. No conocía bien a Hana, pero me parecía que la niña apenas tenía una idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Además, era la que menos se aparecía en el forense, pues sus primos se negaban a que ella acudiese a ese lugar, y por si fuera poco, era la única de todos que tenía una coartada aceptable, pues se encontraba en la escuela cuando Daisuke Wakabayashi fue asesinado, y no habiéndolo matado a él, no tenía sentido pensar que había matado al resto. Pensé en Eriko y su petulancia, en su vanidad y en sus pretensiones de niña rica, y también la descarté casi de inmediato. Ella era una niña que deseaba destacar y lucirse ante el mundo, no era una loca psicópata y asesina, y definitivamente no habría asesinado a su abuelo, porque sus lágrimas al saber que había muerto fueron auténticas, de dolor y no de arrepentimiento. Además, ni Hana ni Eriko habrían tenido la fuerza suficiente para echar el cuerpo de Zimmerman al contenedor, ni tampoco para robarse el cadáver de Daisuke Wakabayashi; eso era algo que, por cuestiones de fuerza física, sólo un hombre podía haber hecho.

Aunque al principio había dudado de Genzo, en esos momentos ya no lo consideraba un peligro, no sólo porque me había mostrado su sinceridad, sino también porque ansiaba desesperadamente saber quién había matado al Wakabayashi que había sido su auténtico padre. Además, sabía que no había intentado matar a Gwen, estaba segura de eso (era imposible que me olvidara de esos besos), y casi podría asegurar que Leo afirmaría que Genzo había llegado al hospital mucho antes de que Otto viera salir al asesino del forense. Así pues, quedaban los dos hermanos mayores, Touya y Kenji, de los cuales no sabía casi nada. No sabía si tendrían motivos para matar a su abuelo, no sabía si serían psicópatas asesinos con ansias de sangre, y realmente, no tenía pistas para averiguarlo, así que ellos dos podrían ser unos buenos candidatos. Quedaba también Tetsuya Kitagawa, aunque por alguna razón que nunca sabré por qué, lo descarté también en ese momento. El pobre hombre apenas y sabía cómo se llamaba y qué quería de la vida, no lo veía con la capacidad para asesinar a sangre fría a un importante miembro de una familia que le había pagado sus estudios. En todo caso, de tener deseos de asesinar a alguien, sin duda Tetsuya habría ido por Eriko, quien era la que más lo trataba como alguien inferior.

Todos y cada uno de los Wakabayashi podrían tener motivos para matar, y según las investigaciones, ninguno tenía coartada confiable, con excepción de Hana; además, la relación familiar entre ellos era francamente deplorable, prácticamente no tenían lazos que los unieran como ente o núcleo. Por si fuera poco, se notaba también que los padres de esos jóvenes se habían dedicado a darles a ellos todo cuanto el dinero podía comprar, en vez de amor y valores, por lo que no me sorprendería que alguno de ellos prefiriera el dinero de una herencia al amor de un abuelo sincero. Definitivamente, esa familia estaba mal y loca de remate, lo más prudente sin duda era salir corriendo, pero aún así yo me había agarrado a besos con uno de sus integrantes, y tenía que admitir que me había gustado muchísimo. Recordar a Genzo estrechándome entre sus brazos y colocando sus labios sobre los míos, me hizo estremecer y mantener la cordura en un momento como aquél. No podía seguirlo negando, lo cierto era que él me gustaba como hombre, y mucho.

"He perdido la razón, no me queda duda".

La autopsia de Zimmerman reveló que él había muerto de asfixia por sumersión, es decir, que se había ahogado en el formol, y no por resultado del golpe en la cabeza. El Dr. Wojkiewicz salió a dar parte a los afligidos familiares, mientras Otto y yo cerrábamos el cuerpo; me sentí mal por Zimmerman, pues él, al igual que el resto de nosotros, había quedado en medio de algo tenebroso, algo en lo que nunca quiso estar.

Al salir del quirófano, le envié un mensaje a Genzo para pedirle que pasara por mí, mientras arrojaba el arrugado traje quirúrgico desechable a un cesto de basura. Justo cuando me abotonaba la blusa, creí ver pasar a alguien por la puerta que daba al quirófano, la cual yo estaba segura que la había cerrado pero que en ese momento se encontraba entreabierta. Me cubrí el pecho con las manos y, siguiendo un impulso, fui a asomarme al quirófano. El sitio estaba en penumbras, y casi podría jurar que vi a alguien moverse, pero cuando estuve a punto de llamar en voz alta a Otto, mi celular sonó, haciéndome soltar un grito. Cerré la puerta con seguro y leí el mensaje de texto que me llegó. Era Genzo, quien me informaba que ya estaba esperándome afuera. Sonreí al pensar en él, y se me pasó de inmediato el susto que me había llevado momentos antes. Rápidamente terminé de vestirme y salí a la calle, ansiosa de un poco de viento fresco y de una buena hamburguesa con queso. Pasé por entre la barricada que habían instalado los militares y la policía, y localicé a Wakabayashi una cuadra más delante de donde se encontraba el forense.

- Muero de hambre.- dije, cuando llegué junto a Genzo, quien estaba recargado contra su famoso Mustang rojo.

Él, en vez de responderme, me tomó por la cintura y me dio un beso largo, como si fuera su novia y lleváramos años de no vernos.

- Yo también tengo antojo de algo así.- sonrió pícaramente, al soltarme.- Vamos, conozco un buen lugar para comer hamburguesas, y quizás Elieth y Schneider nos quieran acompañar.

- ¿Se enojó mucho?.- pregunté, refiriéndome a Eli, mientras subía al Mustang rojo.

- Un poco.- me respondió Genzo, de manera enigmática, mientras sostenía la portezuela para que yo subiera.- Pero Schneider fue muy útil al momento de calmarla.

- Supongo que usó las mismas técnicas que usas tú conmigo.- murmuré por lo bajo, mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa y se apresuró a arrancar el auto. Yo miré hacia atrás, y me pareció ver la sombra de una silueta que, sin duda, me había estado siguiendo, pero me dije que ya estaba pasándome de paranoica y decidí ignorar el asunto del asesino por un rato. Quizás sólo se trataba de un transeúnte que llevaba mi mismo rumbo, quizás era uno de los mismos policías. Quién sabe, pero preferí no seguir pensando en ello.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez, sacándome de un sueño muy peculiar, en donde un hombre muy parecido a Genzo me salvaba de una caída a un abismo negro. Fantástica cosa, como si no fuera suficiente que no me lo pueda quitar de la cabeza en el día, que también sueño con él por las noches. Quizás era simplemente que hablar con él me liberaba del horrendo torbellino en el que se había transformado mi vida gracias a su familia. Sea como fuere, el timbre de mi celular me salvó de una funesta pesadilla que amenazaba con convertirse en sueño color de rosa (y no sé cuál de las dos cosas me causó más náuseas).

Antes de narrar quién me había llamado y por qué motivo, primero tengo que aclarar lo que ocurrió la noche previa, después de que me marché con Genzo del forense. Él, Karl, Elieth y yo habíamos ido a cenar hamburguesas, un platillo que, por más irónico que resulte, es difícil de conseguir en una ciudad llamada Hamburgo. Sea como fuere, pasamos todos un buen tiempo charlando y riendo, y conseguí olvidar, al menos por unas horas, que la espada de Damocles estaba colgada sobre mi cabeza. Al acabar de cenar, Elieth y Karl decidieron ir a "darse cariño" (como vulgarmente dice Jean), y Genzo y yo nos quedamos solos. Otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, mi acompañante prefirió saltarse los besos (para mi "buena" suerte), y optó por volver a hablar de su familia. En algún punto me pregunté si acaso Genzo confiaba en mí porque no tenía nadie a quién hablarle con tanta franqueza sobre sus familiares.

En honor a la verdad, mis aptitudes como forense estaban yéndose a pique. Después de todo lo ocurrido, no tenía muchos deseos de continuar trabajando en un lugar así, aunque el problema principal era que ya no podía pensar como perito, con lo confundida que estaba mi mente. No podía negar que Genzo Wakabayashi ejercía sobre mí el mismo efecto que ejerce el imán sobre el metal, y eso obviamente nublaba mi buen juicio. Wojkiewicz me había pedido que, de ser posible, realizara el perfil criminal de los Wakabayashi, pero no tenía datos suficientes para hacer semejante trabajo, así que, aprovechando que Genzo estaba de lo más inspirado, quise preguntar lo necesario para sacar un perfil psicológico de sus familiares.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?.- preguntó él, en cuanto le expresé mi petición.

- No mucho, realmente.- suspiré.- Más bien, lo que quería era que me ayudaras a definir los perfiles criminales de los Wakabayashi, no conozco bien a ninguno de ellos.

- Si bien no creo que alguno de mis hermanos o primos sea un psicópata homicida, creo que tendré que aceptar la teoría de que el asesino está en mi familia.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Me resisto a creerlo pero…

- Pero la descripción del hombre que entró al forense coincide, ¿verdad?.- completé.- Te pusiste pálido cuando te lo conté.

Wakabayashi asintió con la cabeza, decaído, y comprendí el por qué. A nadie le gustaría escuchar que alguno de sus parientes es un loco asesino en serie. Sin embargo, era necesario hablar de frente y sin rodeos, para saber a qué nos estábamos enfrentando.

- Según lo que dice Wojkiewicz, nuestro hombre no es como tal un asesino en serie, aunque por definición, cumple con los requisitos, aparentemente.- continué.- Matar a tres personas o más en tres actos diferentes son las características de un asesino de este género. Sin embargo, lo que no encaja aquí es que el hombre no tiene un "perfil victimario" como tal. No los escogió por género, ni por edad, ni por raza, ni por estatus social, los está matando porque están todos relacionados al caso cero, es decir, la muerte de Daisuke Wakabayashi. A estas alturas, el caso cero es el único nexo en común con las demás víctimas, lo que nos lleva a confirmar que ése fue el primer asesinato.

- El motivo es lo que nos falta, aunque es fácil de intuir.- añadió Genzo.- Dinero.

- No necesariamente.- repliqué.- Podría ser alguna queja relacionada más con la falta de afecto que con dinero.

- ¿La falta de cariño es motivo para asesinar a alguien?.- cuestionó él, escéptico.- No lo creo.

- Hay mucha gente que se mata y ha matado por amor.- insistí.- O mejor dicho, la falta de éste. Tú que conoces bien a tu familia. ¿Es factible que haya sido alguna de las dos razones?

- Pues… .- suspiró Wakabayashi.- Si vamos de uno por uno… Sería mejor si explico cómo es cada uno de mis hermanos y la visión que tienen del mundo. Si bien no los veo muy seguido, debo decir que los conozco muy bien, a través de las acciones que han realizado.

- Adelante.- lo animé.

- Comenzando por Touya; él es el mayor, por lo que quizás fue el único que supo lo que es tener una familia "normal": padre que trabaja pero que regresa por las tardes a casa, madre que está todo el día en el hogar al pendiente de su hijo, un perro en el patio, amigos de su edad, y la lujosa casa en los suburbios, por lo que creció como un niño normal, tan normal como puede serlo el hijo de un millonario. Desde niño, a Touya se le enseñó a valerse por sí mismo, lo que a la larga repercutió en su carrera profesional, pues lo hizo llegar muy lejos. Siempre ha sido ordenado y metódico, responsable y entregado, ni Eriko ni yo dudamos que algún día él manejará la empresa familiar. Por falta de amor, no creo que haya sido, quizás fue el único que tuvo el privilegio de ver a nuestro padre acudir a algunas de sus actividades extraacadémicas. Por falta de dinero, tampoco, actualmente trabaja ya en la empresa y gana bastante bien. Está casado, la esposa lo ama con locura y tienen hijos. No le conozco líos de deudas o de mujeres, así que no creo que el asunto vaya por ese lado.

- Mmm, aparentemente no hay motivos para asesinar, pero muchos asesinos en serie tienen vidas completamente normales.- señalé, tomando nota mental de lo que él me había dicho.- Vamos por Kenji.

- Kenji… .- Genzo meditó unos momentos.- Uhm, Kenji es diferente a Touya, tanto como yo lo soy de los dos. A él ya no le tocaron las tardes de padre en casa, o mejor dicho, era muy niño cuando ocurrieron, así que probablemente no lo recuerde. Sin embargo, mi madre solía llevarlo mucho a sus reuniones con sus amigas de sociedad, de manera que él creció rodeado de señoras mundanas y mayores; sin embargo, también le tocó jugar con los hijos de estas mujeres, y dado que Kenji tenía cierto complejo de inferioridad por usar lentes desde pequeño, lo compensó con un sentido del humor explosivo que no sabemos de quién heredó. No fue tan brillante como Touya en la escuela, pero tampoco era tonto, simplemente era un estudiante de nivel promedio a superior. A él no le dio por seguir los pasos familiares, abrió su propio despacho de arquitectos y en eso se gana la vida.

- Como arquitecto no se gana tanto como con la empresa, ¿no?.- sugerí.

- ¿Bromeas?.- Genzo se rió a carcajadas.- Le llueven contratos de gente famosa, la última casa que diseñó fue para los Beckham, así que yo creo que le va bastante bien. Por amor tampoco hay problema, está comprometido con una chica y van a casarse el próximo año… Suponiendo que este lío se aclare, o que…

Genzo se quedó callado, y yo seguí su línea de pensamiento "o que el asesino no sea él". Yo podría agregar: "que el asesino no nos mate a todos", pero opté por no decirlo.

- Ok, Kenji tampoco.- negué.- Sigues tú, a menos que prefieras continuar con Doña Perfecta.

- Sí, preferiría hablar de mi hermana.- Genzo sonrió, a su pesar.- No es tan mala como crees que es.

- "Mala" es decir poco.- repliqué.- Es todo, menos una perita en dulce.

- Eriko hizo lo mejor que pudo.- suspiró Wakabayashi.- Si a mí me fue mal, a ella le fue mucho peor. O bueno, quizás no tanto, todo depende del cristal con que se mire. A mí no me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar, pero ella dice que no quisiera estar en el mío, así que tú juzgarás.

- El cielo me libre.- suspiré.- ¿Y bien?

- Eriko fue la que menos conoció a mi padre.- continuó Genzo.- Cuando ella era pequeña, nuestro padre se la pasaba trabajando día y noche y rara vez se veían. Sin embargo, tuvo la ventaja que pasaba mucho tiempo con mi madre, y esto las convirtió en amigas, más que en madre e hija. Durante muchos años fueron muy unidas, aún después de que Eriko conoció París y se enamoró de ella.

- Qué sorpresa.- murmuré.- Y ahí la hijita bella y elegante se convirtió en modelo. ¿Cómo tomó esto tu madre?

- Sobra decir que está orgullosísima de ella.- Genzo respondió con una sonrisa.- Por eso sé que Eriko no se atrevería a matar a nadie: No podría con el peso de decepcionar a mi madre.

- Y quizás por eso esté haciendo todo esto para ocultar las pistas.- añadí, con cierta saña, no lo pude evitar.- Sin embargo, a menos que tenga un cómplice, no creo que ella haya podido llevarse el cuerpo de Daisuke. No creo que pueda cargar a alguien que pesa lo doble que ella, se nota que es una debilucha.

- Eso es verdad (porque sí, es una debilucha), pero también es cierto que pudo conseguirse un cómplice… Aunque no creo que sea tan idiota.- gruñó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quién? ¿Hablas de su pareja?.- cuestioné.- ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Taro Misaki.- Wakabayashi frunció más el ceño, si es que eso era posible.- Lo conozco bien y sé que no sería capaz. O sea, se ha atrevido a hacer muchas cosas inapropiadas, pero algo así no lo haría.

- ¿Y si le hace falta dinero?.- insistí.- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás crea que, muerto tu abuelo, herede Eriko su parte.

- No creo que Misaki sea tan estúpido.- Genzo soltó una carcajada.- Además, primero lo mato antes de dejar que le ponga las manos encima al dinero de mi hermana.

- Está bien. ¿Respondes por él?.- sonreí, a mi pesar.

- Al cien por ciento.- asintió Genzo.- Es atolondrado y un abusador de hermanas, pero no es un asesino, lo puedo asegurar.

Me causó una gracia peculiar lo mucho que Genzo parecía celar a su hermana, con todo y que su pretendiente era un buen amigo suyo. Los dos estábamos en el jardín del edificio de departamentos que compartíamos Elieth y yo. Hacía ya mucho rato que la luz se había apagado en el cuarto de mi amiga, y no tenía ganas de ponerme a pensar qué estaban haciendo ella y Karl. Contemplé el cielo por un rato, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que resolver este asunto lo antes posible, porque era mi vida la que estaba en juego. Pero, a pesar de lo que Genzo me había dicho sobre su familia, no podía yo descartar que ninguno de sus hermanos estuviese implicado. Sólo cada persona es capaz de conocer el profundo abismo que se abre en sus corazones. Mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo poco que sabía sobre los Wakabayashi, me detuve en Tetsuya y me pregunté, por quién sabe cuánta ocasión, qué pintaría él en toda esa historia.

- Me sigue llamando la atención el caso Tetsuya.- comenté, más para mí que para Genzo.

- ¿Por qué?.- él arqueó sus espejas y negras cejas.

- No sé. Me causa una sensación extraña cada vez que lo veo.- confesé.- Es un hombre siniestro.

- Creo que está enamorado de ti.- Genzo frunció el ceño.- Eriko lo dijo por molestar, pero temo que sea cierto. Todos los días me pregunta si no te he visto, y el otro día insistió en saber qué papel tienes tú en el forense. Nunca le había visto tanto interés por alguien.

- No te creo.- me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.- Espero que sea puro cuento porque no me agrada la idea, para nada. Ese tipo es escalofriante, sin ofender.

- No me ofende.- Wakabayashi lucía molesto aún.- Pero me preocupa que después intente acercarse a ti.

- No hablemos de eso.- pedí.- Mejor cuéntame. ¿Confías en él?

- Tanto como podría confiar en mis hermanos.- contestó Genzo.- Ha estado con la familia desde hace muchos años, yo lo considero como un miembro más de ella, aunque no he tenido más contacto con él del que tengo con Eriko.

Estaba por preguntarle a Genzo sobre la vida de Kitagawa, pero no me pareció tan relevante. O más bien, me causaba escalofríos hablar de él, y por eso preferí no preguntar nada. Ya sabía, además, que Kitagawa había sido apadrinado por Akira Wakabayashi y que no tenía voz ni voto por no ser considerado parte de la familia. ¿Sería éste un buen motivo para asesinar? Ya me lo había preguntando en otras ocasiones, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, y era que, si Kitagawa fuera un asesino, mataría a Touya o a Eriko, los Wakabayashi que siempre lo habían humillado y hecho menos, y no del abuelo de éstos, que rara vez tenía contacto con él. Aún así, si alguien me hubiese dicho en esos momentos que Tetsuya había matado a Daisuke, se lo habría creído por completo.

- ¿Y bien?.- cuestionó Genzo, impaciente.- ¿Te interesa mucho saber sobre Tetsuya?

- No, realmente.- negué, y cambié de tema.- ¿Han sabido algo sobre el abogado de tu abuelo?

- Ni sus luces.- negó él.- Ni tampoco hemos podido encontrar el último testamento que redactó. Quizás el abogado esté esperando a que se esclarezca el asesinato antes de salir a la luz y leer la última voluntad de mi abuelo, aunque si él es el asesino…

- No lo creo.- negué.- El abogado no sería tan estúpido como para matar a tu abuelo arrojándolo desde una azotea, sabiendo que una muerte así causaría tanto revuelo. En todo caso, buscaría envenenarlo o encontrar una forma menos aparatosa de acabar con su existencia.

- Quizás esperaba que todos pensáramos que el abuelo se resbaló.- apuntó Genzo, mordaz.

- ¿Y qué andaría haciendo trepado en la azotea, en primer lugar?.- repliqué.- Además, suponiendo que fue el abogado, ¿qué caso tendría tanta matanza?

Genzo se encogió de hombros, y ésa fue su forma de darme la razón. La luz del cuarto de Elieth volvió a encenderse, y yo decidí despedirme de mi acompañante. Necesitaba dormir, para que la señora almohada me hablara de sus impresiones. Así pues, me despedí de él con un apretón de manos (cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño), y sin saludar apenas a Karl, entré como bólido a mi habitación, me desnudé y me metí en la cama. Era tal mi cansancio y mi estrés que me quedé dormida al instante. Y varias horas después, el timbre del teléfono me sacó de mi sueño. O mejor dicho, de mi pesadilla.

Adormilada aún, tomé mi celular y contesté la llamada sin saber de quién se trataba. La voz de Jean, distorsionada por el estrés, me llegó a través del otro lado del aparato.

- Me han robado.- dijo.

- ¿Qué?.- farfullé, a través del celular, aún adormilada por el sueño.- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás bien?

- No estoy muy seguro.- Jean respiró entrecortadamente.

- A ver, explícate.- pedí.- ¿Cómo que te han robado? ¿Dónde?

- Mi escritorio está desordenado.- respondió él.- Sacaron todo de mis libreros e incluso voltearon boca abajo el cubo de basura. No tengo dinero aquí, así que no se llevaron gran cosa de valor pero…

- ¿Pero?.- musité.

- Se llevaron el disco duro de mi computadora.- Jean exhaló ruidosamente.

- Querrás decir que se llevaron tu computadora.- señalé.

- No. Sólo el disco duro. El monitor, el teclado y hasta el _mouse_ siguen aquí.- negó mi amigo.

¿Se habían robado el disco duro? ¿Con qué motivo? Y sin mucho pensarlo llegó a mi mente la respuesta: La versión escrita que hizo Jean de la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, y me senté en la cama, completamente despierta.

- ¿Ya le avisaste a Wojkiewicz?.- pregunté.

- No responde el teléfono.- contestó Jean.- Y la policía dice que no hay mucho por hacer. Se pondrán a buscar huellas digitales pero…

- Pero no crees (ni yo tampoco), que el criminal haya sido tan estúpido como para no haber usado guantes.- completé.

- Exactamente.- asintió mi amigo.

No se me ocurría qué hacer. No es que se pudiera hacer gran cosa, desde luego. La cuestión estaba en si el asesino encontraría lo que estaba buscando (porque era obvio que el asesino y el ladrón eran la misma persona), y cómo es que había podido entrar tan fácilmente al lugar del robo. Este sujeto parecía más un fantasma que un hombre corriente, parecía tener el poder de entrar a cualquier lugar y sin ser detectado. Más importante aún: parecía saberlo casi todo. Zimmerman no llevaba ni 24 horas de muerto, y ya el asesino sabía que era necesario ir a quitar el disco duro de Jean para deshacerse de la única copia que quizás quedaba de la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi. Era como para dar miedo, aunque al mismo tiempo me molestaba que tanto Jean como Otto y Zimmerman hubiesen sido tan estúpidos como para no guardar una copia en algún lugar seguro, con todo el lío que se había desatado alrededor.

- ¿Lily? ¿Sigues ahí?.- me preguntó Jean.

- Sí, lo siento.- respondí.- Dime que te quedó alguna copia del informe.

- Ninguna, pues Otto ya me había pasado su dictamen.- musitó mi amigo, desalentado.- Sí, sé que siempre me dices que guarde copias por cualquier circunstancia, pero lo cierto es que he estado tan tenso que no he tenido cabeza para nada. Pero no todo está perdido, todo está en mi cabeza y puedo volver a redactarlo todo, sólo necesito algo de tiempo. Con Zimmerman muerto, bueno… Tú sabes, no habrá tanto lío.

- Pues entonces date prisa a escribirlo todo y guardarlo bajo llave.- casi le ordené.- El asesino nos lleva muchos pasos por delante, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Y lo peor del caso es que en la meta se encuentran nuestras vidas como recompensa, así que mejor será que nos apuremos en llegar.

- Tranquila, no creo que tu vida esté en peligro.- señaló Jean.- Tú no estuviste presente en toda la autopsia, y no sabes cuál es la resolución final.

- Aún así, eso no me tranquiliza.- protesté.- De cualquier manera, ayudé a Gwen y a Leo a atender a Daisuke Wakabayashi, y si a ellos los amenazaron también, no tendría por qué sentirme yo tan tranquila.

- Te salva el hecho de que, a pesar de haber estado presentes en los dos eventos, ni la nota de defunción, ni el certificado de defunción ni el reporte de la autopsia están firmados por ti, Lily.- replicó Lacoste.- Así que no te estreses por el momento, ¿está bien? Te cuelgo, voy a llamar a Wojkiewicz.

- De acuerdo, avísame en cuanto sepas algo.- respondí.

- Claro. Y, Lily… .- dijo él.

- ¿Sí?.- pregunté.

- Ten cuidado con Genzo Wakabayashi. Algo en esa familia me da mala espina.- dijo Jean, y colgó sin esperar mi respuesta.

Yo miré acusadoramente al teléfono, como si él tuviese la culpa de mi desazón. Salí a darme un baño, y me di cuenta que Elieth se había marchado muy temprano y me había dejado preparado un sándwich para desayunar. Agradecida, me duché rápidamente y me devoré el emparedado después, mientras esperaba… Esperaba… ¿Qué? Ya no podía ir al Forense, y ahora Jean estaba metido en líos también, así que no sabía muy bien a dónde ir o qué hacer. Intenté contactarme con el Dr. Wojkiewicz, sin éxito, no contestó ninguna de mis llamadas, así que encendí mi computadora portátil y me conecté al servicio de chat, esperando encontrar a alguien que me diera razón de algo. Por fortuna, estaba Otto conectado y me dijo que Wojkiewicz estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos que no quiso aclarar, y que el forense era un caos, y me felicitó por mi prudencia al quedarme en casa.

"Ni caso tiene que vengas para acá", escribió Otto. "Wojkiewicz no está, y ahora todos se sienten los jefes aquí".

"Uhm. Curioso que eso pase ahora que Zimmerman ya no está para reclamar ese puesto", respondí, con humor negro. "¿A qué te refieres con que 'todos' se sienten jefes?"

"El jefe de la _Landespolizei_ está aquí, además de un par de agentes de la Interpol", redactó Otto. "Y ni te imaginas que también la _Bundespolizei _está aquí".

"¿Qué? ¿La Interpol y la _Bundespolizei_ estaban involucradas en esto? ¿Cómo es posible?", teclée.

La _Landespolizei _es la policía "normal" de Alemania, la encargada de casos de robo, asesinatos y demás crímenes sociales, por lo que se justificaba que su jefe estuviera en el Forense (de hecho, fue curioso observar cómo conforme iban cometiéndose más asesinatos, se presentaba en las instalaciones del Servicio Médico Forense un policía de rango más alto cada día). Sin embargo, la _Bundespolizei_ era la policía uniformada de Alemania, más enfocada a casos de terrorismo, protección de embajadas, edificios federales, aeropuertos y ferrocarriles, así como también apoyo a casos policíacos internacionales, por lo que no era sorprendente que la Interpol se apareciera acompañada de la _Bundespolizei_ en algún caso de interés_. _Lo que no entendía, era qué hacían estas dos organizaciones en el caso de Daisuke Wakabayashi en particular.

"No es tan raro si lo piensas bien", respondió Otto. "La _Bundespolizei_ puede apoyar a determinados casos si la _Landespolizei_ así lo solicita, cosa que ya sucedió, pues el jefe de ésta última cree que las cosas ya se salieron de control. La Interpol está aquí debido a que el muerto principal es extranjero y temen que Daisuke Wakabayashi haya sido asesinado por algún mafioso de fama internacional. Además, la _Landespolizei _ no ha dado resultados, está dando palos de ciego, y llegó el momento en el que la _Bundespolizei_ considera que es prudente intervenir".

"Vaya, que si ése es el motivo, se tardaron mucho para hacer algo", repliqué. "¿Qué estaban esperando, que no quedara nadie vivo en el Forense? Y la teoría de la Interpol se me hace estúpida, y bastante tardía. Han pasado muchos días desde que murió Daisuke Wakabayashi, mucha gente ha muerto y hasta ahora sacan la idea de que pudo haber sido asesinado por un mafioso".

"Yo tampoco creo que sea verdad, pero escuché que los agentes de la Interpol le han seguido la pista a este mafioso en particular, y el rastro se perdió en esta ciudad, unos cuantos días antes de que Daisuke Wakabayashi muriera (y no digo que fue asesinado, porque eso aún no lo comprobamos), y dado que éste hizo muchos cambios en sus finanzas, sospechan que se pueda tratarse de algún ajuste de cuentas", explicó Otto.

"Eso sí no lo sabía", mis dedos tecleaban lo más rápido que podían. "¿Cómo que Daisuke Wakabayashi hizo cambios en sus finanzas antes de morir?".

"Eso no lo sé bien", negó Otto. "Sólo fue un rumor que oí, no me encargo yo de la investigación, sólo de ayudar a Jean con el reporte forense (el cual ya me enteré que desapareció, por cierto). Tú podrías saber más que yo, ya que te llevas tan bien con el nieto de Daisuke Wakabayashi, podrías preguntarle si sabe algo al respecto".

"Uhm. No me llevo bien con nadie, sólo lo estoy ayudando a superar su trauma", escribí, enojada, y sintiendo cómo me ruborizaba; por suerte, él no me podía ver. "Si tengo la ocasión de verlo, le preguntaré".

El chat me marcó que Otto estaba redactando un mensaje, pero probablemente se arrepintió de escribirlo, porque después de mucho rato, sólo me contestó con un "ok", acompañado de una carita burlona. Después de eso ya no escribió nada más, y supuse que se había marchado a atender algún asunto (después de todo, era imposible cerrar por completo el Forense, pues los muertos no se detienen sólo porque hay una contingencia en dicho lugar). Yo intenté contactarme de nuevo con Wojkiewicz, pero siguió sin contestar mis llamadas, y me pregunté si acaso él había decidido ignorar toda llamada, por temor a que se tratara de alguna realizada por la _Bundespolizei_ o la Interpol. Después de un rato, desistí de comunicarme con mi jefe, y Jean tenía apagado su celular (o estaba fuera del área de servicio), así que pensé que podría llamarle a Genzo para preguntarle cómo estaban las finanzas de su abuelo. Wakabayashi me había comentado que su abuelo había hecho cambios en su testamento, pero no recordaba si me había mencionado algo sobre las finanzas. Genzo afirmó que Daisuke Wakabayashi le había cedido alguna parte de la fortuna, por la amenaza que había hecho Akira de desheredar a su hijo, pero yo había entendido que eso había pasado hace tiempo, y no recientemente. En fin, que para salir de dudas, lo mejor era preguntarle a la persona que me podía esclarecer la situación.

No recuerdo cómo fue que obtuve el número de celular de Genzo. Me parecía que él mismo me lo había dado, o quizás lo tomé de algún mensaje de texto que me envió, daba lo mismo, el caso es que su número ya había pasado a encabezar la lista de los más marcados en mi teléfono, por encima del de Elieth, que antes de todo esto era el más conocido en mi celular. Fruncí el ceño y marqué el número, haciendo caso omiso de los latidos de mi corazón, que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

- ¡Hola!.- la voz de Genzo siempre era enérgica e impersonal cuando hablaba con alguien a quien no conocía. Cuando trataba con alguien cercano a él, su voz cambiaba a una con tintes de ironía, y me supuse que él no se había fijado quién llamaba.

- Hola.- traté de no tartamudear.- Soy eh… Lily. La doctora Lily, del forense. ¿Estás ocupado? Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

- ¡Ah!.- su voz mudó inmediatamente de expresión, a una mucho más… ¿Alegre?.- Cuánta formalidad, doctora Lily del forense. Pensé que ya nos habíamos saltado esa parte en la que fingimos ser corteses.

- Sólo trato de ser respetuosa.- protesté, ofuscada.- Gracias por burlarte.

- No es burla.- prometió él, riendo.- ¿Qué sucede, Lily?

- Tengo una pregunta qué hacerte.- respondí, suspirando.- Sobre las finanzas de tu abuelo.

- Parece algo importante.- dijo Genzo, más serio.- ¿Estás en el Forense? Paso a buscarte.

- No, estoy en mi casa.- contesté.- Pero no es tanta la urgencia, no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estés haciendo.

- Tú nunca interrumpes, Lily.- respondió Genzo, y colgó.

Supuse que eso era una aclaración de que pasaría a verme al departamento, así que me arreglé, procurando no ponerle demasiado entusiasmo a mi persona. Aún así, me descubrí aplicándome brillo para labios (con el pretexto de que los tenía resecos), mientras tarareaba "Viva la Vida", de Coldplay, una canción que siempre canto cuando estoy feliz. No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara el motor del Mustang en el estacionamiento del edificio, y cinco minutos más tarde, Genzo estaba en la puerta de mi departamento, vestido con su traje de entrenamiento y su inseparable gorra blanca.

- Hola.- saludé, sonriendo y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía darle la mano? ¿Saludarlo de beso?

- Me da gusto verte.- él tomó la iniciativa y me saludó a la usanza alemana de los tres besos.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas trabajando.

- Sobreviviendo.- respondí.- Créeme que a últimas fechas eso se ha vuelto algo complicado de hacer.

Genzo frunció el ceño y yo sonreí para reforzar mi broma, pero él no sonrió. Se limitó a mirarme fijamente y a suspirar después.

- No es gracioso, Lily.- dijo.- Y menos después de la muerte de ese médico forense, ese Zimmerman. Me gustaría que pudieses tener más vigilancia aquí y en el Forense, ya nadie está seguro ahí.

- Tenemos vigilancia aquí.- señalé.- El portero del edificio es policía y no deja entrar a cualquiera. Y en el Forense hay más policías en estos momentos que en cualquier otra parte de Alemania.

- Sí, pero no están haciendo bien su trabajo, eso es evidente, o no se les habrían muerto tantos.- replicó Genzo.- Me sentiría más tranquilo si tuvieras a alguien cerca de ti las 24 horas.

La sola idea de tener un guardaespaldas me hizo reír a carcajadas. Eso estaba bien para Elieth, que es la hija del embajador francés, o para Genzo y Eriko, famosos gracias a sus ocupaciones, pero yo no soy más que una forense a quien le gusta pasar desapercibida y tener poco contacto con la gente. Ya en alguna ocasión había rechazado que Rémy Shanks me pusiese coche con chófer, obvio era que el tener un guardaespaldas era algo risible.

- Lo digo en serio.- insistió Genzo.- Yo podría…

- Ah, no. No, por favor.- lo interrumpí, y mi risa se trocó en pánico.- No. A lo que sea que vayas a decir.

Él me miró fijamente, y vi sus intenciones en los ojos negros, así como también vi su titubeo. La situación se puso tensa e incómoda, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Si Genzo había pensado en que aceptaría tener un guardaespaldas, se había equivocado, pero si creía que _yo_ aceptaría que _él _lo contratara para mí, entonces estaba loco. En esos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada, y la empujó para abrirla más y entrar. Jean nos encontró a Genzo y a mí, muy cerca el único de la otra, pero yo me apresuré en alejarme un par de pasos, evitando el contacto visual con mi amigo.

- Menos mal que te encuentro.- Jean ignoró a Genzo por completo.- Acabo de hablar con Wojkiewicz. Hay nuevos datos sobre el asesinato.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- de inmediato, esto captó toda mi atención, y, también, la de Genzo.

- ¿Qué es?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi, omitiendo saludar a mi amigo, así como éste había omitido saludarlo a él.

- Llegaron los resultados del análisis de ADN realizado al material que se encontró bajo las uñas de Daisuke Wakabayashi.- anunció Jean, mirando fijamente a Genzo.- Creo que deberías hablar seriamente con tu familia. El resultado arrojó que el ADN es de un Wakabayashi.

Tanto Genzo como yo nos quedamos callados. Ésa fue la espantosa confirmación de que el asesino se encontraba dentro de la misma familia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

No podía ordenar mis pensamientos, por más que lo intentara. Quizás, eso se debía a las tres tazas de café que llevaba, pues habitualmente no tolero más de una, pero hoy parecía estar dispuesta a acabarme la cafetera entera. Media hora antes, Gwen me había hablado por teléfono para ponerme al corriente de lo sucedido con ella y Leo. El día previo, en cuanto Leo había sido estabilizado y se habían asegurado que estaba fuera de peligro, Rémy Shanks hizo todo cuanto pudo para obtener el alta voluntaria, es decir, que lo dejaran salir del hospital, bajo responsabilidad del paciente y no del médico. Estrictamente hablando, no era Rémy quien podía solicitar el alta, tendría que ser el mismo Leo quien la pidiese, pero _monsieur_ Shanks era un diplomático reconocido por sus habilidades para convencer a los demás, de manera que había conseguido que el médico que operó a Leo lo diese de alta, después de explicarle que el joven seguía corriendo peligro al estar en ese hospital, considerando que fue ahí donde habían intentado asesinar tanto a Leo como a Gwen.

- Por suerte, esa joven no murió, gracias a mi hijo.- había dicho Rémy.- Pero, ¿quién le dice que no lo van a volver a intentar, quienes quiera que sean los asesinos?

El jefe del área de Cirugía estaba encantado con la idea de que Leo se marchara, pues así se libraría del alboroto que estaban causando Rémy Shanks y su cuerpo diplomático, aún a sabiendas de que perdería a su mejor cirujano. Suficiente tenían todo el personal del hospital con la _Bundespolizei _y la _Landespolizei_ dando vueltas por todo el lugar, como para tener que soportar también a los guardaespaldas de los Shanks. Así pues, en menos de 24 horas, Rémy se había llevado a Leo a Berlín, a la embajada francesa, en donde era atendido por los mejores médicos que pudo conseguir, llevándose a Gwen con ellos. Eso sí, si en algún momento se daba con el asesino y se llevaba a juicio, Leo y Gwen serían llamados a declarar, por ser ellos quienes atendieron a Daisuke Wakabayashi cuando llegó moribundo a urgencias.

- Apenas tuve tiempo de recoger algunas cosas.- me dijo Gwen, algo ofuscada, al teléfono.- Cuando quise negarme a ir a Berlín, Leo expresó categóricamente que, en ese caso, él tampoco se iría, y Rémy me afirmó que no podría dejar en Hamburgo a la mujer por la cual su hijo había arriesgado su vida, su futura nuera, y los dos casi me amenazaron con secuestrarme si yo no aceptaba. Deberías haber visto la vergüenza que me causaron sus palabras.

- Imagino que te pusiste más roja que un tomate.- reí.- ¿Qué contestaste a eso?

- No había mucho por decir.- Gwen suspiró.- Leo se puso en sus trece y se negó a irse, hasta que no regresé con una maleta de viaje. Le dije a Rémy que mi pasaporte está en casa de mi padre, en Berlín, así que al menos tendré la oportunidad de ver a papá antes de marcharme.

- ¿Vas a contarle lo que sucedió?.- le pregunté.

- No lo creo.- negó Gwen.- No quiero que se involucre ni que se preocupe. Sólo le diré que me han dado vacaciones. Seguro que se alegrará de que al fin hayan dejado de esclavizarme por un tiempo.

- Lástima que tuvieron que asesinar a tantas personas para conseguirlo.- dije, con el humor negro que ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre en mí.

- Ay, Lily.- musitó mi amiga.- De verdad que, si pudiera, te llevaba conmigo. Te estás amargando en este ambiente.

¿Qué podía yo decirle? Ella tenía razón. De buena gana, habría aceptado la oferta que nos hizo Rémy a Elieth y a mí de marcharnos con ellos a Francia, pero yo no podía irme, por estar tan involucrada en el caso, y Eli se negó a dejarme sola. Este sentimiento de lealtad por poco me hace derramar una lágrima, algo que en otras circunstancias me habría parecido demasiado ridículo, y que ahora consideraba como producto de la siniestra situación. El caso era que no podía marcharme aunque quisiera, como Leo y Gwen, y tendría que quedarme a rogar que todo acabase pronto. Incluso, llegué al extremo de pensar que preferiría que el asesino me matara de una buena vez, para quitarme este temor que no me dejaba ni respirar. Eso sí, Rémy Shanks insistió entonces en que Elieth anduviera siempre con guardaespaldas, y yo conseguí zafarme del mío con la promesa de que la policía cuidaría de mí. Falsa promesa, debo aclarar, pues el cuerpo policial andaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por una de sus forenses.

- Y sin embargo, sí es su obligación protegerte.- había dicho Gwen, cuando le conté la manera en cómo le libré del guardaespaldas.- Se supone que _para eso está la policía._

- Se supone, tú lo has dicho.- repliqué.- No te preocupes, de cualquier manera ya no pienso ir al Forense.

- ¿Te tomarás estos días libres o Wojkiewicz te dio permiso?.- preguntó mi amiga.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas.- contesté, con un profundo suspiro.- Simplemente, no puedo ir por el desorden que reina ahí en estos momentos. Han cerrado el paso al forense para todos aquellos que no tengan permiso, sólo pueden entrar los jefes y encargados de más alto rango, y como yo no estoy en ninguna de esas dos clasificaciones, ya no puedo pasar. Además, Wojkiewicz ha dejado de fungir como jefe, está tan perdido como los demás, y nadie sabe a quién hacerle caso. Si voy, sólo estorbaría y me expondría, y ninguna de las dos cosas va a darle un beneficio a nadie.

- Entiendo.- asintió Gwen.- En ese caso, sólo puedo pedirles que se cuiden mucho.

Yo me despedí tras farfullar un "claro", y colgué el teléfono, sintiéndome una inútil. Ya no tenía trabajo, al menos por el momento, o mejor dicho, mi empleo había elevado la frase "riesgo de trabajo" al nivel máximo. A falta de mejor cosa por hacer, había ido a vaciar la cafetera que Elieth hizo antes de irse a trabajar, tratando de ponerle un poco de orden a mis libros y papeles.

"_Saldré temprano hoy para estar contigo_", había escrito Elieth, en un _post-it_ que pegó sobre mi taza para café. "_No debes quedarte mucho tiempo sola. Si necesitas algo, llámame, no importa la hora que sea_". Me quedé contemplando la nota, pensando en que Eli también se había llevado su parte. Ella no estaba relacionada al Forense en ninguna manera, a excepción de la amistad que tenía conmigo, y sin embargo, también temía por su vida, por vivir con un potencial blanco, o sea, yo. Además, su hermano había sido atropellado por el asesino y había tenido que salir huyendo hacia otro país para no seguir exponiendo su vida. ¿En qué momento llegamos a esto? Y yo que pensé que como Forense tendría menos problemas…

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Genzo se había marchado. Tras descubrir que el ADN del probable asesino era de un Wakabayashi, él había decidido ir a buscar a su familia. Tarde que temprano, la policía los iba a llamar a todos para tomarles pruebas a cada uno, comparar huellas digitales y rendir declaraciones, algo que, siendo estrictos, se debió haber hecho desde el principio. El cerco se había estrechado, y ahora no cabía duda, todos los Wakabayashi estaban considerados como sospechosos, con la excepción de Hana quien, como ya había dicho, tenía coartada estable y no encajaba con el perfil del asesino. Jean había mirado con salvaje alegría a Genzo cuando se enteró de la mala noticia, y aunque éste ni por enterado se dio, yo sí me molesté mucho con mi amigo. Wakabayashi apenas y se despidió de mí, aturdido como estaba, y me dejó a solas con Jean y mis ganas de saber qué movimientos recientes se habían hecho a la cuenta de Daisuke Wakabayashi. Una vez que Genzo se hubo marchado, invité a Jean a un café, a pesar de mi enojo, pero éste dijo que no podía quedarse a platicar.

- Otto está esperándome abajo.- me informó.- Vamos a mi departamento a rehacer el reporte de la autopsia. Hay tanto escándalo en el Forense que no será posible hacerlo ahí.

- Ya veo.- suspiré, recordando que Jean no tenía vedada la entrada por ser uno de los forenses que habían hecho la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi, y que aún quedaban con vida.- ¿No sería más fácil si simplemente le dijeran a Wojkiewicz lo que encontraron en la autopsia, de manera verbal? Nos podríamos ahorrar muchos problemas.

- Sabes que todo tiene que ser por escrito, para que sea oficial, más ahora que las cosas se han puesto tan tensas.- Jean negó, moviendo la cabeza.- En el caso de que se atrape al asesino, van a usar el reporte como prueba en el juzgado.

- Lo sé, sólo lo decía de manera retórica.- repliqué, frunciendo el ceño.- Cuídense, por el amor de Dios, y mucha suerte.

- Nos va a hacer falta.- me contestó Jean, pasándose una mano por el pelo. También él tenía profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.- Cuídate.

Sin saber por qué, me lancé a abrazar con fuerza a mi amigo. Habíamos trabajado juntos mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, sabía bien que nunca había valorado lo suficiente a Jean Lacoste. Éste me devolvió el abrazo y trató de sonreírme con confianza, pero se veía igual de desmoralizado que yo. Así pues, me había quedado sola, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. El caso se había estancado por mucho tiempo, incrementándose cada día el número de muertos, y de repente, salido de la nada, por fin había habido una pista real y concreta que nos llevaría al asesino. Mi pregunta era: ¿Cuál de los cuatro Wakabayashi era capaz de asesinar? Más importante aún: ¿Había otros miembros de la familia que habíamos pasado por alto? Akira Wakabayashi fue descartado como sospechoso casi de inmediato, debido al hecho de que se encontraba muy lejos de Hamburgo el día en que mataron a su padre, pero ahora me ponía a pensar si en realidad Akira estuvo en donde decía haber estado, y si sería capaz de acabar con su propio progenitor.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?.- preguntó Elieth, al tiempo que abría la puerta con una mano, pues llevaba una bolsa de papel en la otra.

- Creo que sigo yo, o al menos, mi fantasma.- respondí, apresurándome a ayudarla.- Lo más seguro es que regrese a despedirme cuando me maten.

- Deja de hacerte la graciosa.- ella me dio un golpe leve en el hombro.- No está el tiempo para hacer bromas.

- Qué quieres, prefiero eso a soltarme a llorar.- suspiré.- Gracias por regresar temprano.

- Con tu humor, no podía dejarte sola por mucho rato.- suspiró Eli.- Traje _bagels_, por cierto.

- Perfecto.- sonreí. Me encantan los _bagels._

- Iba a decir que son para acompañar el café, pero veo que te acabaste la jarra entera.- Elieth miró la cafetera vacía.- Qué bárbara.

- No se acabó todo, quedó un poco de café.- me defendí.

- Está bien, luego haré más.- Eli me abrazó y me besó en la frente.- ¿Qué ha habido de nuevo?

- Mmm, sabes que no debería decirte nada sobre el caso, expongo tu vida y pongo en riesgo la investigación y, bla, bla, blá.- suspiré.

- Oh, por favor, si más corrompido no puede estar este caso, la prensa se sabe todas y cada una de las cosas que se dicen en el Forense.- replicó Elieth, frunciendo el ceño.- Y tengo a un _GI Joe _ de guardaespaldas, así que, anda, desembucha todo lo que sabes.

- Qué más da.- me froté la frente con las manos.- Y mejor siéntate, que te va a sorprender lo que voy a contarte… No debería, pero creo que me hace falta desahogarme…

Brevemente, le conté a Eli lo que sabía, el movimiento reciente en las cuentas de Daisuke Wakabayashi, así como, lo más impactante, el ADN Wakabayashi encontrado debajo de las uñas del abuelo fallecido. Como era de esperarse, Elieth saltó cuando se enteró del asunto del ADN, y afirmó, categóricamente, que debía tratarse de un error, pues podría asegurar que ninguno de sus amigos era un asesino.

- Tiene que haber otra explicación.- repuso Eli, acongojada.- El que Daisuke haya tenido piel de un Wakabayashi en las uñas no indica por fuerza que pertenezca al asesino. Pudo tenerlas ahí por cualquier otra razón. Incluso, pudo haberse peleado con alguien, y el que lo haya hecho no indica por fuerza que esa misma persona lo haya asesinado también.

- Punto a tu favor.- admití, a mi pesar.- El contar con el ADN sólo nos servirá para afirmar la culpabilidad del asesino, pero necesitamos saber primero a quién pertenece. Pero no negarás que hay una gran posibilidad de que, la persona que se peleó con Daisuke Wakabayashi, sea el mismo que lo mató.

Elieth no respondió, aunque con su mirada me lo dijo todo. Ella se puso en pie, se estiró y tomó los zapatos de tacón de aguja que se había quitado al llegar.

- ¿Estarás bien mientras me doy una ducha? Siento todo el cuerpo adolorido.- me preguntó, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Tranquila, que al menos que el asesino se haya metido en la bolsa de _bagels_, dudo mucho que vaya a pasarme algo.- mi mano hurgó en la bolsa de papel.

Elieth se marchó al baño, y yo me quedé sentada, pensativa, mordisqueando un _bagel_. Sus palabras me habían hecho pensar, la verdad era que contar con ADN Wakabayashi sólo nos orientaba a saber quién podría haber visto a Daisuke Wakabayashi en sus últimos momentos de vida, pero no nos confirmaba que, en verdad _esa persona lo hubiese matado. _Las palabras de mi amiga me bajaron de la nube de esperanza que me había formado con esa prueba, necesitábamos algo más, como mínimo, un motivo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, y vincular al asesino en el lugar del crimen, a la hora en que éste sucedió.

Tan metida en mis reflexiones estaba que no me di cuenta que el timbre llevaba sonando un buen rato. Algún vendedor entusiasta no se rendía por mi desinterés, y parecía haberse hecho la propuesta de quedarse pegado al timbre hasta que yo le abriera la puerta. Me apresuré a responder, y me sorprendí de ver a Genzo Wakabayashi de pie frente a mi puerta, con el rostro demacrado y los ojos sin brillo. Igual que Jean, llevaba el cabello despeinado, pero a diferencia de aquél, Genzo lo disimulaba bajo su gorra.

- ¿Tienes café?.- me preguntó, clavando su mirada en la taza que traía en la mano.

- Creo que sí.- respondí, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- Y si no, hago más.

- ¿Alguna vez has usado la cafetera?.- me preguntó, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, mientras tomaba asiento.

- No estoy segura.- me encogí de hombros.- Ya lo averiguaremos.

Por fortuna, quedaba algo de café y se lo serví a Genzo; éste tomó la taza y se lo apuró de un trago, sin agregarle crema ni azúcar. Él no se encontraba bien, era bastante evidente, y entonces noté que tenía los dedos manchados de tinta negra.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- le pregunté, aunque ya me lo imaginaba.

- Lo que esperaba: la policía nos ha vuelto a interrogar a todos, además de tomar huellas digitales y pruebas de sangre para ADN.- respondió, mirándose los dedos.- Nos trataron como si ya fuésemos delincuentes y nos prohibieron salir de la ciudad.

- No le veo el caso de tomar huellas digitales, no pudieron encontrar ninguna con qué compararlas.- repuse yo, mientras me sentaba a la mesa, frente a él.- Y no era necesario que les sacaran sangre para el ADN, con un simple raspado bucal hubiese bastado.

Genzo me miró fijamente, con una expresión que decía algo como "No es momento para bromas ni para detalles técnicos estúpidos", y yo me ruboricé por mi estupidez.

- Lo siento.- me disculpé.- Suelo decir cosas fuera de lugar cuando estoy tensa.

- Se entiende.- Wakabayashi se quitó la gorra y se pasó la mano por el cabello.- Yo estoy igual. No puedo aceptar la idea de que uno de nosotros sea un asesino. Me resisto a creerlo, no me imagino a Touya o a Kenji asesinando a mi abuelo a sangre fría, por dinero.

- Quizás el dinero no es el factor principal.- sugerí.

- Lo he pensado también.- asintió Genzo.- Y más ahora que encontraron al abogado de mi abuelo.

- ¿Cómo?.- di un brinco en la silla.- ¿Encontraron al abogado? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

- ¿Cuándo? Esta mañana.- respondió él.- ¿Dónde? En su despacho. ¿Qué ha dicho? Nada, porque está muerto.

- ¡Ah!.- exclamé, más agitada aún.- ¡Muerto!

- Según escuché decirlo a uno de los peritos, lleva muerto varios días.- explicó Wakabayashi, usando una servilleta para limpiarse los dedos.- De hecho, ya apestaba cuando Kenji lo encontró.

- A ver, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme todo desde el principio?.- pedí, confundida como estaba.

- No debería, estaría entorpeciendo la investigación.- replicó Genzo, arremedando al Dr. Wojkiewicz.- ¿Cómo sé que tú no eres la asesina? Ah sí, lo olvidé, que no tienes ADN Wakabayashi, ¿cierto?

- También se te pegó el humor negro.- suspiré.

Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros, y yo me puse a juguetear con la gorra que había dejado en la mesa, la cual tenía algunas marcas de la tinta negra con la que se tomaban las huellas digitales. Él entonces comenzó a contarme todo lo que había sucedido, sin que yo lo supiera, desde esa mañana. Antes de marcharse de mi departamento, Genzo no alcanzó a contarme que Kenji y él habían encontrado una copia de las llaves del despacho del abogado Fukumura, el abogado de Daisuke Wakabayashi, el cual confiaba tanto en su cliente que le había dado esas copias para cualquier situación de emergencia. Genzo me contó que, cuando el licenciado desapareció, la policía se había limitado a ir a buscar al hombre a su despacho, y como siempre encontraban el lugar cerrado con llave, dieron por hecho que no se encontraba ahí, y como no llevaban orden de cateo, no podían forzar la cerradura. De tal manera que, cuando Kenji encontró las llaves, decidió ir a dar una vuelta al lugar a ver si encontraba alguna pista que los pudiera orientar sobre su paradero. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir, se encontró con la peste de la putrefacción, y al pobre abogado Fukumura tirado en el piso, ahorcado con su propia corbata. Kenji avisó a su familia y a las autoridades, quienes ya habían ido al lugar a recoger pruebas de la escena del crimen. Me mordí los labios al saber esto último, pues si las cosas no estuviesen como estaban, yo hubiera podido acompañar a los peritos a ver cómo hacían su trabajo, puesto que analizar la escena del crimen no era mi especialidad. Genzo, si notó mi desaliento, no le dio importancia y continuó narrándome lo sucedido.

- ¿Y qué pasó, encontraron el testamento?.- pregunté.

- Aún no.- negó Genzo.- Pero no han terminado de buscar. De cualquier modo, le hemos dicho a Wojkiewicz que el abogado siempre llevaba un maletín de cuero café consigo, que fue regalo de mi abuelo, y que es en donde guardaba sus documentos importantes.

- Adivino: No lo han encontrado.- aventuré.

- No.- negó Genzo.- Cosa que, desgraciadamente, ya no me sorprende… Y no creo que lo vayan a encontrar.

- ¿Y ahora qué sigue?.- pregunté, más para mí misma que para él.- Abogado muerto, testamento desaparecido. ¿No te enteraste de cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto el señor Fuku… cómo quiera que se llame?

- Fukumura.- me corrigió Genzo.- Y según lo que escuché, murió el mismo día que mi abuelo.

- Sí, pero… ¿El mismo día, _antes_, o el mismo día, _después?.- _cuestioné.

- ¿Eso importa?.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.

- Por supuesto.- asentí.- Si lo mataron antes, es poco probable que el móvil de los asesinatos sea la herencia. Si fue después, se tomaría como consecuencia del primer asesinato.

- En realidad, en ninguno de los dos casos tiene sentido.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Quién querría matar al abogado, por otra causa diferente al testamento? Él no tenía enemigos ni nexos con la mafia, como quieren hacernos creer, el señor Fukumura era un señor honrado, de respeto y de palabra. Por algo, se vino a Europa cuando mi abuelo se lo pidió, él no quería separarse de su abogado porque estaba seguro de que aquí no encontraría a nadie tan honrado como Fukumura. No había motivo entonces para matarlo antes que a mi abuelo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no tiene sentido tampoco que hayan querido matarlo por causa del testamento, pues al morir el señor Fukumura, se podría buscar a otro abogado que redactara el testamento nuevo.

- A menos que el señor Fukumura haya visto algo.- respondí.- ¿No tenía él una cita para verse con tu abuelo, unas horas antes de que éste apareciera muerto?

- Así es.- y de repente, a Genzo se le iluminó el rostro.- ¿Será que el señor Fukumura vio al asesino?

- Podría ser probable.- mi corazón latía como tambor.- Puede que, incluso, ése haya sido el motivo por el cual tu abuelo hizo movimientos en tus finanzas, lo que me recuerda que eso era lo que quería preguntarte en la mañana.

- ¿Sobre los movimientos en las finanzas en mi abuelo?.- preguntó Genzo.

- Sí. Supe que, días antes de morir, había hecho cambios en sus cuentas bancarias y que por eso se manejaba la teoría del chantaje.- expliqué lo poco que me había dicho Otto.

- Pues sólo sé que mi abuelo sacó una considerable suma de dinero, pero no tengo idea de para qué lo ocupó.- contestó Genzo.- Habitualmente sólo sacaba dinero para satisfacer sus necesidades, que en sí no eran muchas, por eso nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos que había sacado tantos euros de sus cuentas bancarias. No creo, sin embargo, que haya sido para pagar una extorsión, la cantidad no fue tan excesiva como para que un mafioso se conformara con tan poco.

- Quizás el dinero era para el asesino, a quien vio poco después de ver al abogado.- sugerí.- El asesino sabía que el señor Fukumura sabía acerca de su presencia en la casa de Daisuke Wakabayashi y por eso lo mató.

- Para que no lo delatara.- asintió Genzo.- Suena lógico, estaba borrando sus huellas. Lo que no explica es por qué ha matado a tanta gente.

- Es lógico también, si lo piensas.- dije.- A pesar de todos los asesinatos que ha cometido, este individuo no es un experto, está matando a tontas y a locas por miedo. Ha refinado sus métodos y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar pistas claras, con excepción de la primera víctima, a quien le encontramos restos de piel bajo las uñas, algo que nos va a permitir identificar al agresor tarde que temprano. Quizás, el temor de ser descubierto hizo que el asesino robara el cuerpo, para evitar que encontráramos más datos que nos llevaran a su captura.

- Y seguramente, como este caso está ya muy viciado, no le fue difícil enterarse de que habían encontrado pruebas en el cadáver.- Genzo continuó con el hilo de mis ideas.- Pero, dado que ya se le había practicado la autopsia, el asesino teme que en ésta hayan encontrado algo que lo pueda incriminar. Por eso es que ha estado matando a todos los del Forense que han tenido con este caso, no sabe qué tanto pueden incriminarlo los demás.

- ¿Y mi hermano, Gwen y el personal del hospital?.- preguntó Elieth, desde la puerta de su habitación.

Tan entusiasmados estábamos Genzo y yo que no la escuchamos salir. Ella se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones vaqueros deslavados y un par de sandalias de plataforma, las que siempre usa cuando quiere descansar de los tacones de aguja. El cabello recién lavado se le estaba esponjando, y yo siempre le hacía burla diciéndole que parecía un león en miniatura.

- ¿Por qué intentó matar a Leo y a Gwen, y por qué sí mató a los demás trabajadores del hospital que atendieron su caso?.- preguntó mi amiga, saludando a Genzo con una sonrisa.

- Aquí es en donde entra la psicología.- respondí.- No soy experta en el tema, pero podría tratarse ya de una mente criminal. No lo sabremos hasta no dar con el asesino y conocer cuáles eran sus motivos.

- Si lo encontramos.- replicó Wakabayashi, volviendo a ponerse su inseparable gorra.

- Empecemos por presionar a Jean con el informe de la autopsia.- dije, a mi vez, tomando mi celular y marcando el número de mi amigo.- Quiero al menos convencerlo de que me diga el resultado, de manera verbal y, sobre todo, informal.

Genzo y Elieth intercambiaron sus impresiones, mientras yo intentaba comunicarme con Jean. El teléfono sonó 6 o 7 veces, tras lo cual se activó el buzón de voz. Volví a intentarlo, y obtuve el mismo resultado. Qué raro, quizás estaba en el baño o le había desactivado el sonido. Repetí el proceso 3 veces más, siempre obteniendo una respuesta nula por parte de mi amigo. Tantas llamadas perdidas eran algo poco usual en alguien como Jean, cuyo trabajo lo obligaba estar siempre al pendiente del teléfono, y de devolver las llamadas a la primera oportunidad. Inquieta, marqué el número de Otto, el cual tenía registrado por pura suerte, y obtuve el mismo resultado: cinco o seis timbrazos y se desviaba la llamada al buzón de voz. Probé dos veces más, sin éxito. Comencé a sentir en el estómago una horrible sensación de pánico.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Genzo.

- No logro comunicarme con ninguno de los dos.- respondí.- Jean y Otto se marcharon a rehacer el informe, y no me contesta ninguno.

- Quizás estén en el baño.- sugirió Elieth.

- ¿Los dos? Lo dudo.- negué, mientras marcaba alternativamente el número de Jean y el de Otto, sin lograr hacer conexión.- Mínimo debería contestarme uno de los dos.

- Quizás uno ya se fue y el otro está ocupado.- insistió Elieth.- Si el que se fue, va manejando, no va a contestarte el teléfono.

- Puede ser.- me mordí una uña.- Aunque, pensándolo bien, es temprano para que ya hayan redactado el informe.

Genzo y yo intercambiamos una mirada, y me di cuenta que estábamos pensando en lo mismo. Los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla, y ausencias como éstas siempre eran una mala señal.

- ¿A dónde fueron?.- preguntó él.

- Al departamento de Jean?.- dije.

- ¿Qué tan lejos vive Lacoste?.- Genzo ya buscaba las llaves de su Mustang en la bolsa del pantalón.

- Como a unos diez minutos, en carro.- respondí.

- Vamos a buscarlo.- propuso Elieth, coordinando su pensamiento con el nuestro.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no estoy seguro de si sea buena idea que ustedes me acompañen.- negó Genzo.- Sería más seguro que…

- Si el asesino anda rondando, sería más seguro que fuésemos más de uno.- lo interrumpí.- Si… Si algo les pasó a Jean y a Otto, y el asesino sigue allá, tres podremos salir mejor librados que sólo uno, por muy macho que quiera demostrar ser este uno.

Mi comentario, a pesar de lo tenso del momento, arrancó una sonrisa momentánea a Elieth, y un gesto de desconcierto a Wakabayashi, quien me miró sin comprender del todo.

- Luego te explico qué significa "macho".- dijo Eli, poniéndose de pie para buscar su abrigo.- No perdamos más tiempo.

Ya nos habíamos subido los tres al Mustang rojo de Wakabayashi, cuando vimos a Karl Heinz Schneider aparecer en su BMW. Le hicimos señas para que se acercara, y brevemente Genzo lo puso al corriente de la situación. Sin decir nada, Karl le puso la alarma a su automóvil, se subió al asiento trasero del Mustang, a un lado de Elieth, y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

- A donde van tres, bien pueden ir cuatro.- dijo.

- No va así el dicho, pero qué más da.- repliqué, desde el asiento del copiloto, preguntándome si no estaría cometiendo un error al llevar a mis amigos a un lugar que podría considerarse como riesgoso.

Hicimos veinte minutos de trayecto hasta el departamento de Jean, debido al tráfico que inundaba las calles a esas horas. No fueron más que diez minutos extras de trayecto, pero yo sentía que tardábamos una eternidad en llegar. En el camino, Karl y yo intentamos alternativamente comunicarnos con Jean y con Otto (le pasé los números a mi amigo para que me ayudara), y ninguno de los dos teníamos éxito. Tantas llamadas perdidas no podían ser una buena señal, y la sensación de vacío en el estómago crecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Elieth y Genzo hacían suposiciones de lo que podía haberles pasado, y tenía ganas de gritarles a los dos que se callaran, pero no hubiera conseguido nada con eso. Al fin, dimos vuelta en la calle de Jean, y no tardé en divisar el pequeño departamento de un piso con garaje que ocupaba mi amigo. Wakabayashi no había estacionado aún el Mustang cuando ya me había bajado de un salto y corrido hacia la puerta principal a buscar a mis compañeros. Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, y la puerta, entornada.

- ¿Jean?.- di un paso dentro de la casa, esperando encontrarlo, cuando Schneider me tomó por el brazo. Elieth iba justo detrás de él.

- No entres tan descuidadamente, que esto no es CSI, y tú no eres agente de policía y ni siquiera sabes usar un arma.- me dijo, regañándome por mi descuidada forma de entrar.- Hay algo raro aquí, no nos expongamos de una forma tan estúpida.

Así pues, esperamos a que Genzo nos alcanzara, y los cuatro planeamos en cómo sería la mejor forma de entrar a la casa. Los hombres decidieron marchar adelante, armados con un par de palas para quitar nieve que Jean tenía arrumbadas en el jardín. Elieth y yo entramos detrás, atentas a todo, y esperando lo peor. Genzo empujó la puerta y fisgoneó por la sala mientras Karl inspeccionaba la cocina. Nada. Sobre la mesa que Jean usaba de comedor, había desperdigados varios papeles y un par de tazas de plástico, llenas de café hasta la mitad. El MP3 de Jean reproducía una y otra vez una canción de Alizée, la cantante francesa que había estado de moda muchos años atrás. Y de Jean y Otto, ni sus luces.

- Estaban trabajando aquí.- comentó Elieth, con cuidado de no tocar nada.- No tiene mucho que se fueron, por lo que se ve.

- ¿Jean?.- pregunté, en voz alta.- ¿Otto?

No obtuve respuesta. Genzo se había metido a la habitación y Karl al baño, y ninguno encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario. La sensación de que _algo _había pasado en esa casa iba creciendo con el paso de los minutos, y entonces Schneider tuvo la genial idea de volver a marcar el teléfono de Jean. El sonido del celular sonando dentro de la misma casa nos asustó a todos, como cuando, en las películas de terror, el protagonista descubre que el psicópata está en la sala. El fino oído de Elieth nos guió hasta la entrada trasera del garaje, en donde encontré tirado el celular plateado de Jean, vibrando como loco sobre el pavimento. Fue en ese entonces que nos dimos cuenta que se colaba humo por debajo de la puerta de la cochera, y que se escuchaba el sonido de un motor de coche andando. Los cuatro nos miramos, y palidecimos casi al mismo tiempo al entender lo que eso podía significar.

- ¿Jean?.- grité, golpeando la puerta del garaje, la cual Karl y Genzo intentaban abrir, pues estaba atascada.- ¿Otto?

- Seguramente, la trabaron con algo.- gruñó Genzo.- Necesitaremos empujar más fuerte.

Él y Schneider coordinaron sus esfuerzos y consiguieron, tras un largo rato, abrir la puerta de la cochera. Una nube de humo salió de manera sorpresiva, causándonos a los cuatro un ataque de tos, aunque eso no impidió que nos metiéramos tambaleantes a abrir las puertas del automóvil de Jean. Aún no me explico cómo es que ninguno de los cuatro notó el ruido del escape del motor de ese automóvil, el cual, por ser una chatarra, hacía mucho escándalo. Quizás, por el miedo a encontrarnos al asesino acechando, no habíamos puesto atención a todos los sonidos. Sea como sea, lo que sucedió a continuación pasó en cámara lenta, alguien, quizás yo, abrió la puerta del piloto y ahí estaba Jean, sentado a un lado de Otto, los dos inconscientes por causa del monóxido de carbono que estaba inundando el lugar. Karl me ayudó a sacar a Jean, a rastras, hasta la entrada, mientras Genzo se hacía cargo de Otto (éste pesaba considerablemente más que yo). Rápidamente, y aguantando las náuseas, revisé a mis amigos, mientras Wakabayashi apagaba el carro, Karl llamaba al servicio de urgencias, y Elieth corría a la casa a buscar cualquier cosa que nos pudiera ayudar, aunque, la verdad, a menos que Jean tuviese en su casa un tanque de oxígeno, lo cual veía muy poco probable, no creía que ella pudiese encontrar algo de utilidad.

Otto y Jean respiraban aún, pero por muy poco; sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, sino el hecho de que la coloración de la piel de mis dos amigos estaba poniéndose cereza, cosa que no es una buena señal cuando hay intoxicación por monóxido de carbono. La verdad era que yo no podía hacer nada ahí, sin material necesario, y deseé ardientemente que Gwen no se hubiese marchado a Berlín y que estuviese ahí conmigo, porque definitivamente las urgencias no eran lo mío. Lo más que pude hacer fue checar sus signos vitales y abrir las vías respiratorias, asegurándome también de que recibieran la mayor cantidad de oxígeno ambiental posible. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, y alguien me tomó por los brazos para quitarme de en medio y que así dejara de estorbar. Mi mirada se desvió entonces hacia un punto del garaje, en donde, gracias a las fallas constantes del automóvil de Jean, había una mancha de aceite considerable del lado de la puerta del pasajero.

En dicha mancha, había perfectamente delineada una huella de zapato para hombre. La huella del asesino.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

La sala de urgencias estaba abarrotada. A pesar de todo, no era tan común recibir a dos pacientes al borde de la muerte, intoxicados con monóxido de carbono. Yo no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas de ayudar, estando de alterada como estaba, seguramente estorbaría más, así que me quedé en el patio de las ambulancias, recargada contra la pared, mientras varios médicos intentaban salvar a mis dos amigos. No tengo muchos recuerdos de cómo llegamos al hospital, sólo se me quedó grabado el momento en el que las luces rojas parpadeantes de la ambulancia inundaron mi campo visual. Alguien, seguramente Genzo, me había llevado hasta ahí, y no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado con Karl y con Elieth.

Se me habían quedado muy grabadas en la mente las manchas rojo cereza que comenzaban a extenderse por el cuerpo de Jean, señal inequívoca de una intoxicación severa por monóxido de carbono. Por un momento, imaginé el cadáver de mi amigo recostado sobre la plancha de la morgue, abierto en dos, listo para comenzar a practicarle la autopsia. Corrí hacia el bote de basura más cercano en cuanto sentí las arcadas del vómito recorrer mi agotada columna vertebral. Me limpié la cara y me enjuagué la boca con un poco de agua del grifo ubicado en el patio, y me sentí mejor, aunque sólo un poco. Y fue ahí cuando vi a Genzo, hablando con dos policías de la _Landespolizei._

Sin duda alguna, los hombres uniformados querrían algún tipo de declaración para saber cómo demonios habían terminado dos forenses, involucrados con un caso de asesinato muy importante, metidos en un automóvil con el motor encendido, y más importante aún, cómo fue que nosotros los habíamos encontrado. Obvio es que Wakabayashi no sabría cómo explicar lo primero, pero sí cómo fue que encontramos a Jean y a Otto. No estaba muy segura de si la _Landespolizei_ se conformaría con la explicación que pensábamos dar los cuatro, esto es, que seguimos una corazonada al ir a buscar a mis amigos, pero realmente, no teníamos más para poder justificar nuestra presencia en la escena del delito.

Seguramente, en esos mismos instantes habría una cuadrilla de peritos (los pocos que quedaban y se animaban a ir), revisando cada centímetro cuadrado del hogar de Jean para encontrar algún dato, por mínimo que fuera, que nos pudiera orientar hacia la identidad y/o el paradero del asesino. A estas alturas, los pocos peritos que aún estaban en activo viajaban acompañados de una cuadrilla de policías de la _Landespolizei_, e incluso, había escuchado que también la _Bundespolizei _enviaría a sus propios técnicos a investigar. En esta ocasión, por suerte, la policía encontraría un dato muy importante que ayudaría a la investigación: la huella del asesino.

Al fin, había una pista que vincularía al asesino a la escena del crimen; si encontrábamos al individuo, y corroborábamos su ADN con el encontrado en las uñas de Daisuke Wakabayashi, podría ligarse al individuo con la espantosa matanza que se había desarrollado en los últimos días. Por desgracia, al estar la huella del zapato marcada en una mancha de aceite, no sería posible hacerle un molde en yeso, como suele hacerse con las huellas dejadas en tierra o arena. Sin embargo, un par de buenas fotografías, tomadas por el mejor experto, harían el trabajo de identificar al zapato que había dejado esa marca en la cochera de Jean.

La policía iba a volcarse sobre los Wakabayashi, eso era seguro. Al menos, gracias a esa huella, el número de sospechosos se reducía drásticamente, pues al ser una huella de hombre, Eriko quedaba descartada, y por el número del zapato, probablemente Genzo también quedaría fuera, al calzar un número superior. Además, este último tenía una coartada impecable, pues había salido de la jefatura de policía, después de que le tomaron las huellas digitales, a las 6:12 de la tarde, y había llegado a mi casa poco después de las 6:40. Genzo no habría tenido la oportunidad de ir a casa de Jean, dejarlos inconscientes a él y a Otto, meterlos en el carro, atascar la cochera e ir a mi departamento en tan poco tiempo. Básicamente, la lista se reducía a Touya y a Kenji, y quizás se incluiría alguno de los otros Wakabayashi, como el padre de Hana o incluso el propio Akira, pero al menos Genzo y Eriko quedaban totalmente descartados.

Pensé en todos estos detalles técnicos mientras trataban de salvar a mis dos amigos, en la sala de urgencias. Me sentí la peor basura del mundo, por no estar ahí dentro, tratando de ayudar, en vez de estar lloriqueando sobre mi vómito afuera, en el patio de las ambulancias. Era una cobarde, pero no soportaba la idea de ver morir a mis compañeros de trabajo, a mis amigos, a esos dos hombres que sólo estaban cumpliendo con su deber. Sería demasiado para mí verlos morir, así que esperé afuera, cobardemente, saltando cada vez que veía a una enfermera salir a toda prisa de la sala de urgencias.

- ¿Estás bien?.- me preguntó Genzo, asustándome.- Pareciera que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

- ¿Te parece que esté bien?.- le grité.- ¿Te parece que alguno de nosotros esté bien? ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¿Lo oíste? ¡TODOS! ¡Ninguno de nosotros quedará con vida, y todo esto es culpa de tu maldita familia! ¡No, no estoy bien, así como Jean y Otto no están bien! ¡Van a morir por tu culpa!

Mis gritos parecían chillidos de rata, pero a pesar de mi histeria, logré darme cuenta que él se veía herido, y esto me causó más rabia. ¿Por qué habría _él_ de sentirse herido? ¿Él, qué había perdido con todo eso? Y lo golpeé. Una y otra vez, ataqué con mis puños el pecho de Genzo, aún a sabiendas que no iba a causar ningún impacto físico. No sabía qué esperar, no sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía, por lo que me sorprendí cuando Genzo, sin aviso previo, me abofeteó. En otras circunstancias, me habría enojado muchísimo y le habría soltado una perorata sobre los derechos de las mujeres y la violencia ejercida por el macho sobre la hembra. Pero en ese momento, me pareció que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Ese golpe me regresó a la Tierra y me controló la histeria, y de primera instancia me sentí muy avergonzada.

- Lo siento, pero lo necesitabas.- me dijo Genzo, muy serio, y hablando muy calmadamente.- ¿De verdad crees que no sé en el riesgo en el que estamos metidos todos? ¿Crees que a mí no me preocupa morir? ¿Qué me siento seguro sólo porque el asesino _forma parte de mi familia? _No seas ególatra y abre los ojos, que no eres la única que sufre aquí. Soy yo el que tiene que descubrir quién es la persona que ha cometido una matanza inexplicable y con la que, como premio mayor, comparte el ADN conmigo. ¿Dices que la matanza de tus compañeros es _mi culpa? _¿Fui yo el que le dijo a uno de mis hermanos que se volviera un loco criminal? ¿O es que yo le pagué para que asesinara a mi abuelo? ¿Al único hombre al que he visto como un padre?

- Perdóname.- jadeé al escucharlo y agaché la cabeza, me habían calado sus palabras.- Soy una idiota. Tú eres el primero que está pasándola mal pero… ¡Tienes qué admitir, al menos, que a ti no te asesinarán! Yo no estoy a salvo, el asesino ya ha acabado con Köhl, con Helga, con la jefa de enfermeras, con Zimmerman y con el abogado de tu abuelo, y poco le faltó para llevarse a Gwen, Leo, Jean y Otto. Él, quien quiera que sea, ha ido quitando, uno a uno, a todos los relacionados con este caso. ¡Y yo soy la siguiente! ¡Soy la última persona ligada a tu abuelo, tanto a sus últimos momentos de vida como a sus primeros momentos de muerte! Es obvio que viene por mí… ¡Y eso no me tiene tranquila, y quizás por eso me estoy comportando como una maldita ególatra!

- No voy a dejar que él te haga daño.- replicó Genzo, con viveza.- No permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima. Yo voy a protegerte, dado que la policía no ha podido hacer nada para hacerlo.

- ¿Tú, protegerme?.- casi grité.- ¿Y por qué? Dime por qué, Genzo Wakabayashi, por qué te debe interesar lo que me pase. ¿A ti, qué más te da? Todos nosotros sólo somos simples borrones en tu vida, una vez que esto acabe, desapareceremos de tus recuerdos como si estuviésemos hechos de humo. ¿Por qué, con un carajo, quieres protegerme? ¡Dame una maldita razón!

- ¡Porque para mí eres más que un simple recuerdo de humo, entiéndelo!.- replicó Genzo, tomándome por los brazos.- Porque, de alguna manera, te fuiste metiendo tanto en mi vida que a veces quisiera que esto no terminara para no dejar de verte. Sé que es estúpido, pero no voy a dejar que te maten, simplemente porque no puedo perderte. ¿Ésa es, con un carajo, una buena maldita razón para ti?

Eran demasiadas cosas para poder soportarlas. Era demasiado el estrés que tenía encima, y quizás por eso, me temblaron las piernas, pero Genzo me sostuvo. Más intenso aún, me besó. Ésos no eran ni el momento ni el lugar más adecuados para una declaración de este tipo, pero fue una especie de oasis en este espantoso infierno. Yo correspondí al beso y por un momento me sentí segura y protegida… Por lo menos, hasta que recordé la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Genzo y yo nos separamos, pero él no me soltó, y ambos desviamos la mirada, avergonzados.

- Sé que éste no es el mejor momento, y de hecho, no pensaba decirte nada hasta que todo hubiera terminado, pero a veces eres tan ciega y terca que no te das cuenta de las señales.- me dijo él, hablando en voz baja.- No te conocí en el mejor momento, no hemos desarrollado nuestra relación en la mejor de las situaciones, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti. Mis sentimientos aún son confusos, entre el dolor de haber perdido a mi abuelo, el horror de saber que lo asesinó alguien de mi familia, y el miedo de ser asesinado también, fluctúa un sentimiento diferente que me ha mantenido cuerdo hasta ahora, y que se intensifica cuando te veo. Por Dios, Lily, creo que me he enamorado de ti. Y es tan cierto como que deseo protegerte de cualquier cosa, incluso, de mi propia familia.

- Ay, Dios mío.- murmuré, bajando la cabeza, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía a mil por hora y el rubor inundaba mi cara.- Esto no puede estar pasando… Es demasiado macabro y morboso. Dos de mis amigos están muriéndose, y aún así, yo estoy aquí, en brazos de un hombre que me hace temblar con sólo sonreírme, escuchando algo que parece una declaración de amor propia de una película de terror.

- Gracias, por lo que me toca.- Genzo sonrió.- No pensé que hubiese sido tan mala. Gracias por tomar mi declaración y tirarla al basurero. Créeme que, de haber podido, habría traído un ramo de rosas rojas para reafirmar mi promesa de amor eterno.

- ¡No! O sea, no, perdóname, no quise decir que tus palabras fuesen malas, todo lo contrario.- sentí que me puse más roja aún, si era posible.- Lo que quise decir es que parecemos la pareja enamorada del filme de terror, confesando sus sentimientos antes de ser decapitados por el asesino.

- Bueno, en ese caso… .- Genzo me abrazó con más fuerza.- Por mí está bien. Porque has dicho "la pareja enamorada que confiesa sus sentimientos". ¿Significa eso que sientes lo mismo por mí?

- En otras circunstancias, te diría que no significa nada.- le di un empujón.- Y probablemente, te rechazaría. ¿Por qué? Porque Leo tiene razón, soy una cobarde. No te rechazaría por no sentir lo mismo por ti, sino por temor a… Bueno, a ser feliz, aunque esta frase carece de significado ahora…

- No del todo.- Genzo sonrió otra vez, levemente.- Dices que eso lo hubieras hecho en otras circunstancias. ¿Y qué harás en las circunstancias actuales?

- Decirte que siento lo mismo por ti.- murmuré.- No sé qué vaya a pasar mañana, y no quisiera arrepentirme después de no habértelo dicho. Estoy enamorada de ti, Genzo, pero no había querido admitirlo.

Wakabayashi, sonriendo, me abrazó y me besó otra vez. Y yo le correspondí, a pesar de sentirme una traidora. Sin embargo, no debí ser la única que tuvo remordimiento de conciencia, porque él se separó al poco tiempo, aunque no dejó de abrazarme. La noche había avanzado bastante, y comenzó a descender la temperatura. Yo no quería entrar a urgencias, pero tampoco quería irme de ahí, así que Genzo me llevó a su Mustang rojo, y ambos nos recostamos en el asiento trasero, él abrazándome muy fuerte y yo arrebujándome en su pecho. Quizás, en otra situación hubiésemos tenido sexo, pero en esos momentos eso hubiera sido demasiado desconsiderado. Así pues, nos limitamos a besarnos y abrazarnos, simplemente, mientras contábamos los minutos que faltaban para que terminara toda esa pesadilla; en algún punto, dormité en los brazos de Genzo, sintiendo que quizás él sí podría protegerme. A las 3 de la mañana, aproximadamente, mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y me desperté, sobresaltada. Wakabayashi soltó una exclamación, al parecer también se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Quién es?.- musitó, mientras yo peleaba con el botón de "aceptar llamada".

- No lo sé.- balbuceé, adormilada.- ¿Hola?

- ¡Lily, gracias a Dios!.- escuché que Leo me gritaba por el auricular.- ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Genzo?

- ¿Leo?.- me sorprendí al escucharlo a él, precisamente.- Estoy bien. ¿Dónde estás tú, ha pasado algo?

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber.- respondió mi amigo, francamente aliviado.- Karl me dijo que ni él ni Eli los han visto ni a ti ni a Genzo desde hace varias horas, y dado los hechos recientes, nos temimos lo peor.

- Estoy con Genzo.- respondí, con la mente más clara.- Estamos en el patio de las ambulancias, escondiéndonos de la policía. Un momento: ¿cómo es que sabes lo que ha pasado recientemente si estás en Berlín?

- Estoy en Hamburgo, en el hospital, esperando a Gwen.- explicó Leo.- Es… Una larga historia…

- ¿Estás aquí? Vamos a verte.- le hice señas a Genzo con la mano que tenía libre.- ¿En qué parte del hospital estás?

- En urgencias.- respondió Leo.- Iría a buscarlos, pero no puedo moverme, gracias a esta simpática lesión y su aún más simpático yeso.

Le dije a Leo que Genzo y yo iríamos a buscarlo y le colgué. Wakabayashi me interrogó al hacerlo, y le expliqué lo poco que sabía, que Leo estaba en urgencias, y que habían estado buscándonos. Los dos nos acomodamos la ropa y el cabello y salimos del Mustang rojo. Agradecí en ese momento el haberme puesto un abrigo, pues la temperatura había descendido bastante. Aún así, al arrebujarme en la prenda, Genzo me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Yo no dije nada, y así caminamos juntos hasta la entrada del hospital.

Eran las 3:15 de la mañana. No había nadie despierto, con excepción del guardia de seguridad del hospital y un par de adormilados policías de la _Landespolizei_; sin embargo, estos dos estaban ocupados en calentarse las manos, y no nos prestaron atención porque, además, el oficial de guardia del hospital me conocía y me hizo un saludo con la mano. Leo estaba esperando en el área de descanso de los médicos de urgencias, con el pie enyesado y apoyado en una butaca. Él tamborileaba impaciente con los dedos, y soltó una exclamación de alivio al vernos llegar. Yo lo abracé, Genzo le dio la mano, y después de aclararle que estábamos bien, Leo nos contó que Karl llevó a Elieth a su departamento de soltero, para cuidarla, ya que ella estaba también muy alterada. Él había tenido que mentirle a mi amiga y decirle que tanto Genzo como yo estábamos bien, para que así Elieth pudiera relajarse y dormir un rato. Ya Leo le había llamado a Schneider para avisar que nosotros nos encontrábamos bien, y yo me sentí más tranquila al saber que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo estaban a salvo.

Leo nos puso al tanto de lo recientemente ocurrido, algo que Wakabayashi y yo nos perdimos por estar en el patio, siendo cursis e idiotas. La policía había interrogado a Karl y a Elieth, por separado, y las versiones de ambos coincidieron en que los cuatro habíamos ido a buscar a Jean y Otto, al ver que no respondían al teléfono, y que los habíamos encontrado encerrados en la cochera. Por fortuna, los vecinos de Jean corroboraron el hecho de que nosotros no estuvimos mucho tiempo en la casa de mi amigo. La _Landespolizei _nos estaba buscando a Genzo y a mí, para tomarnos una declaración formal (aunque él ya había tenido una conversación previa con los policías) y sonreí al recordar que pasamos frente a dos de sus agentes sin que éstos nos prestaran la más mínima atención.

- Dentro de un par de horas iremos a declarar.- anunció Genzo, mirando su reloj.- ¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí? Pensé que _Monsieur _Shanks te llevaría amarrado a París.

- Poco le faltó.- respondió Leo, con una sonrisa.- Pero, aún con todo su poder, hay cosas que "_Monsieur _Shanks" no puede hacer. Nos faltaba un permiso para salir del país, y tenía que ser firmado por el director del hospital. Ya sabes, reglas internacionales para el traslado de pacientes. Mientras mi padre peleaba con la mitad de la burocracia alemana, Gwen decidió que resultaría mucho más sencillo el venir directamente a Hamburgo a pedírselo al director. ¿Les he dicho alguna vez que la Dra. Heffner es muy terca cuando se lo propone? No pude convencerla de que esperara a que mi padre se encargara de eso, así que sólo pude conseguir que me dejara acompañarla. Venimos en uno de los coches blindados de papá, acompañados de dos Rambos franceses, y justo cuando Gwen había conseguido el permiso, llegaron las ambulancias que traían a Jean y a Otto. Y… Ah, por algo amo a esa mujer. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, se hizo cargo de ambos, de inmediato.

- ¿Gwen atendió a Otto y a Jean?.- sentí que la esperanza renacía en mi interior.- ¿De verdad?

- Lleva varias horas estabilizándolos.- asintió Leo, con una sonrisa.- Pensé que lo sabías.

No, no tenía ni idea. Primero por miedo, luego por andar de estúpida declarándome, me había desentendido de lo sucedido en urgencias, desde que los paramédicos metieron a mis amigos al cuarto de paro. Casi derrame lágrimas de felicidad al saber que la mejor médica urgencióloga había estado atendiéndolos; con Gwen, tanto Jean como Otto tenían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Justo estaba por hacer otra pregunta cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de médicos y entró la doctora estrella, llevando dos vasos de plástico en las manos.

- Cariño, perdona por haberme tar… ¡Lily!.- Gwen casi dejó caer los vasos.- ¡Estás bien!

- Estoy viva, si a eso te refieres con "bien".- corrí abrazar a mi amiga, después de que ella le pasó las bebidas a Leo.- ¿Cómo están mis amigos?

- Estables.- Gwen me acarició un mechón de cabello.- Hice lo mejor que pude, pero no sabremos cuánto daño habrán sufrido sus cerebros hasta que no despierten…

Sé que ella quiso agregar la frase "si es que despiertan", pero por respeto a mí, se contuvo. Yo suspiré y asentí, y después ella miró a Genzo.

- Señor Wakabayashi, me da gusto ver que usted también se encuentra bien.- dijo Gwen.

- Gracias, Dra. Heffner, es muy amable.- sonrió Genzo.- Lo mismo digo de usted, y créame que en verdad lamento que hayan intentado lastimarla, por culpa de mi familia.

- No es culpa suya, sino del demente que está detrás de todo.- replicó Gwen.- A veces sucede que una rama del árbol crece torcida, por muchas razones, pero eso no significa que todo el árbol tenga que crecer chueco.

Wakabayashi agradeció con una sincera sonrisa el comentario de Gwen, a la cual ella correspondió. Después de eso, me informó que había conseguido que Otto y Jean fuesen trasladados de urgencia a Berlín, para ser tratados en las cámaras hiperbáricas. La función de estas cámaras es el uso médico del oxígeno a presiones superiores a la presión atmosférica; en el caso particular de mis amigos, serviría para contrarrestar la intoxicación severa con monóxido de carbono, lo que les daría una oportunidad real de sobrevivir. Estas cámaras hiperbáricas son tan especializadas que, aún en Europa, no cualquier hospital puede costearlas, de manera que la ciudad más cercana que poseía una era Berlín. Todavía no me explico qué influencias movió Gwen para conseguir que mis amigos fuesen trasladados tan rápido.

- Se irán a Berlín en helicóptero.- anunció Gwen.- Leo y yo nos iremos con ellos.

- Fue la condición que puso mi padre para aceptar prestarnos su ayuda.- completó Leo, con un suspiro.

"Ah, claro. _Monsieur _Shanks tenía que estar metido en esto", pensé.

Me daba gusto que, dentro de todo lo malo, hubiera buenas noticias. Gwen y Leo irían escoltando a Jean y a Otto hasta el hospital de Berlín, en donde serían atendidos bajo las mejores condiciones. Además, mis otros dos amigos estarían fuera de peligro, pues una vez en Berlín, ambos se marcharían para París, ahora que Leo ya tenía permiso del director para irse. Sólo Genzo y yo estábamos condenados a seguir atados a este infame lugar, y ambos, estoy segura, sentimos envidia de Leo y de Gwen, de sus posibilidades de salir de este infierno.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana, un enfermero entró a decirle a Gwen que todo estaba listo. Me armé de valor para ir a despedirme de mis amigos, y vi a Otto y a Jean, cada uno en una camilla, ubicados en el área de paro. Me tranquilicé un poco al ver que la coloración rojo cereza estaba desapareciendo, pero ninguno de los dos daba señales de poder oírme, y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos. Aún así, tomé la mano de Jean, le dije que lo lamentaba mucho y que rezaría por su salud, y finalicé con un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente. Con Otto fui más formal, simplemente expresé mi dolor por saber que había terminado ahí, y que deseaba lo mismo que con Jean, que se recuperara totalmente, rogaría por ello. Justo cuando terminé de apretar la mano de Otto, los camilleros comenzaron el proceso de trasladar a los enfermos a las camillas de transporte, comandados por Gwen. Leo estaba a punto de ser llevado al helicóptero, así que Genzo y yo nos despedimos de él, y pronto fue seguido por Gwen y sus pacientes. Mi amiga me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de partir, y pocos minutos después, Wakabayashi y yo escuchamos el sonido que hacen las aspas de un helicóptero al moverse. La sala de urgencias quedó entonces vacía; una vez marchados los pacientes graves, la tranquilidad se apoderó del lugar, y el cansancio se ocupó de hacer lo mismo con nuestros cuerpos. Genzo bostezó varias veces, con ganas, y sospeché que temía preguntarme lo que ya me suponía.

- Ven a mi departamento a dormir.- le dije.- Elieth no está y no me gustaría quedarme sola. Además, queda bastante cerca de aquí, es el lugar más próximo para dormir.

- ¿Estás segura?.- Genzo me miró, dubitativo.

- ¿No escuchaste? Sólo vamos a dormir.- sonreí.- Me siento tan molida como tú.

- Sólo un par de horas.- asintió Genzo, tras consultar su reloj.- Luego, habrá que ir a la estación de policía a declarar.

Yo asentí, y nos subimos de nuevo al Mustang rojo. A esas horas de la mañana, el tráfico era prácticamente inexistente; _Polaris_, la estrella polar de nuestra era, brillaba en un punto en el horizonte, más cercana a los 90 grados en el cielo de lo que recordaba haberla visto en México alguna vez, lo que significaba que Hamburgo se encontraba más cercano al Polo Norte, comparado con mi país natal. Detalles insignificantes e irrelevantes, como éstos, nublaban esos momentos mi cabeza, embotada por el sueño, el estrés y la emoción. Genzo estacionó el Mustang en el cajón de estacionamiento reservado para el departamento que compartimos Elieth y yo, el cual casi siempre estaba vacío. Genzo y yo estábamos tan cansados que a duras penas podíamos mantener los ojos abiertos en el ascensor, de tal manera que no nos esperábamos lo que habría de suceder después.

No sé muy bien cómo pasó. Creo que yo quise darle a Genzo un beso de buenas noches (o más bien, de buenas madrugadas), pero en vez de dárselo en la mejilla, se lo di en la comisura de la boca. Él se apresuró a besarme en los labios, y nos encontramos uno en brazos del otro, besándonos y experimentando un deseo por mucho tiempo contenido. No sé si habrá sido el estrés, la hora de la madrugada, el hecho de que estábamos parados frente de una cama en un apartamento vacío. Sea como fuere, de pronto me encontré desnuda en los brazos de ese hombre, saboreando sus labios y sus besos, sintiendo sus caricias y respirando su aliento. Supongo que, al vernos solos y sabiendo que todos estaban fuera de peligro, por el momento, rompimos el dique que nos había estado conteniendo a ambos. Debería haberme sentido una infeliz desgraciada por haberme acostado con Genzo mientras mis amigos iban en camino a Berlín para ser atendidos, pero soy humana y anhelaba sentirme querida y protegida, después de tantas semanas de estrés. No sé qué habrá pensado Wakabayashi en esos momentos, quizás sólo se dejó llevar por el deseo, quizás en el fondo se sentía tan culpable como yo. Aún así, esto no nos impidió que hiciéramos el amor varias veces, aprovechando la soledad de la noche y de nuestras vidas. Me perdí por completo y dejé que Genzo me hiciera suya las veces que quiso. No sabía qué pasaría después, pero poco nos importaba en ese momento.

- ¿Está mal lo que hacemos ahora?.- murmuré al oído de Genzo, jadeando después de llegar al éxtasis.- ¿Justo en este momento?

- Si está mal, ya lo pagaremos por la mañana.- murmuró él, mordiéndome los labios.- No me arrepentiré de haber estado contigo. Ahora estoy más que convencido de que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que creía. Me encantas, Lily.

Y él a mí, eso era seguro. Muchas veces me he preguntado si en esa ocasión, Genzo y yo no habremos caído en la tentación, impulsados por el temor de no vivir para ver un día más, una noche más. Y quizás, ésta sea la explicación más lógica, pues nos entregamos con la pasión del que cree perder lo que ama para siempre. No faltaría mucho para que saliera el sol cuando al fin caímos exhaustos, uno en brazos de la otra. Genzo me abrazó por la espalda y acomodó su rostro contra mi cabello; yo suspiré, no supe si de amor o de pasión satisfecha, pero, decididamente, _me sentía mucho mejor._ Antes de quedarme dormida, vi el Lucero de la Mañana, el planeta Venus, vigilando como todas las noches, a la espera del amanecer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Me despertó el aroma del café, por la mañana. A juzgar por la luz que se colaba por las cortinas, había amanecido desde hacía varias horas antes. Mientras trataba de despabilarme para buscar mi teléfono celular, Genzo apareció con una taza de café en las manos, sonriendo levemente.

- Buenos días.- saludó él, tendiéndome la taza.- Creo recordar que lo tomas con azúcar.

- Yo no recuerdo cuándo te dije eso, pero es cierto.- tomé la taza, cuidando bien de tapar mi desnudez.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez y quince de la mañana.- me respondió.

- Válgame, sí que es tarde, y aún así, qué temprano es, considerando lo poco que dormimos ayer.- me tomé el café, a sorbos pequeños.- ¿Qué, todos en esta ciudad saben usar esa cafetera, menos yo?

- No es tan difícil, créeme.- Genzo contuvo una sonrisa de burla.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Pues… Cansada. Adolorida. Estresada. Y muy avergonzada, no lo voy a negar.- clavé mis ojos en el líquido oscuro que tenía frente a mí.- ¿Y tú?

- Igual, pero sin la vergüenza.- él se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el cabello.- ¿Ya llegó la hora en la que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste anoche?

- Curiosamente, no.- lo miré con timidez.- ¿Tú ya lo hiciste?

- No.- negó Genzo, sonriendo otra vez.- Y no creo que eso vaya a suceder. Era algo que, muy secretamente, tenía deseos de hacer.

Mmm, qué interesante asunto. Casi parecíamos una pareja de tantas, despertando por la mañana después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche, a la espera de un nuevo día, para poder estar juntos. Casi. Si no hubiese habido un asesino tras nosotros, la cosa habría podido ser más romántica, sin duda. Sin embargo, el encantamiento se había roto, Cenicienta había vuelto a ser una forense agotada y su Mustang rojo se había convertido, otra vez, en una calabaza prestada. Estoy siendo injusta, por supuesto, ese coche jamás sería una calabaza.

- Sería mejor que te bañaras y te cambiaras.- señaló Genzo.- Debemos ir a declarar.

- Sí, tienes razón.- suspiré.- Otra vez de vuelta a la vida de siempre.

Con un pequeño detalle: no todos los días tenía en mi recámara a un atractivo extranjero sirviéndome café y besándome con ternura al dejar la cama. Esa mañana, aunque estresante, comenzaba a tener sus ventajas. Me di una ducha larga, con agua caliente, para liberar el estrés y las tensiones, mientras pensaba cuál sería la mejor ropa para ponerme para ir a la comisaría. Nada complicado ni que llamara mucho la atención, elegí pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter largo con cuello irregular, color "palo de rosa", y un par de botas cafés de tacón grueso. Me pregunté, mientras me secaba el cabello, qué ropa se habría puesto Genzo, pues me pareció que no había repetido lo que llevaba el día anterior.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa playera?.- le pregunté, señalando la camiseta negra que se había puesto.

- Schneider la dejó en el cuarto de la Peque.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.

- Eso explica por qué te queda ligeramente más chica.- repliqué, sonriendo.- Karl es mucho más delgado que tú.

- No estoy gordo.- replicó Genzo, ceñudo.- Soy de huesos anchos.

- No, no dije que estuvieras gordo.- me disculpé, ruborizándome.- Sólo que Schneider es más esquelético.

- Eso estuvo mejor.- Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Antes de partir, le llamé por teléfono a Elieth y le confirmé que estaba bien, además de asegurarme que ella también lo estuviera. Ambas lloriqueamos un poco, nos dimos ánimos y nos dijimos cuánto nos queríamos. Días antes, nuestras conversaciones no tenían este cariz tan dramático, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le pregunté.- ¿Karl te ha tratado bien?

- Pues… Te diré… .- Elieth tosió.- No ha estado tan mal, he de admitirlo.

- Si serás hipocritona.- me burlé.- Te gusta estar con él, por algo son pareja.

- Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero a que ahora tenemos a un asesino tras nosotros.- replicó ella, muy seria.- Lily, ¿segura que estás bien? Karl me dijo que estabas con Genzo, pero tengo que asegurarme que no te vaya a pasar nada.

- No te preocupes, hasta el momento todo ha andado bien.- insistí, tratando de no pensar en la noche de sexo que acababa de tener.- No me he encontrado con asesinos en el armario ni debajo de las camas.

- En serio, Bunny.- Elieth suspiró, llamándome por el apodo que ella me puso.- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Quisiera que atraparan pronto a ese tipejo, no tendremos ningún minuto de paz mientras eso no suceda.

Elieth tenía razón, está de más decirlo. Genzo me hacía señas y yo me despedí de mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma, sintiendo que me contagiaba el mal presentimiento que ella decía tener, pero de cualquier manera, no podía hacer más que seguir con los planes ya establecidos. En la estación de policía estaban vueltos locos, como era de suponerse. Los detectives de la _Landespolizei_ dieron por hecho que, teniendo la huella del zapato del asesino, sería cosa facilísima el encontrarlo, comparando su pisada con las de los demás Wakabayashi. Grande fue la desesperación y sorpresa del cuerpo policial cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los Wakabayashi calzaba del mismo número que el criminal. Incluso, se habían tomado huellas digitales, pruebas de ADN e impresión de calzado a Akira Wakabayashi, el padre de Genzo, y a Hatori, el padre de Hana, pero ninguno de los dos encajó con el escaso perfil que se había formado del criminal. Los resultados de las pruebas de ADN demorarían un poco en llegar, pero la huella de calzado no encajaba con la del asesino, ni tampoco su perfil psicológico. Sobra decir que el jefe de policía y los agentes de la _Bundespolizei_ estaban a punto de perder la cabeza. Esto no les impidió, sin embargo, que los agentes nos regañaran por "entorpecer la investigación" al no presentarnos a declarar antes, dicho lo cual, el jefe de la investigación exigió hablar primero con el que tenía genes Wakabayashi corriendo por sus venas, es decir, con Genzo. Sin embargo, antes de pasar a declarar, tanto él como yo nos topamos con su engreída hermana, quien nos vio con muy malos ojos, al notar que habíamos llegado juntos.

Eriko iba acompañada de un hombre joven de expresión amigable, unos centímetros más bajo que ella, de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, de cuerpo delgado y ojos rasgados. Era evidente que el muchacho era asiático, muy seguramente, japonés, debido a que acompañaba a Eriko. Genzo hizo un gesto al verlo, aunque el joven lo saludó con una sonrisa amigable y sincera. Me sorprendió mucho ver que el muchacho desconocido llevaba ropa informal y deportiva, contrastando claramente con la elegante Eriko, quien siempre parecía recién sacada de una pasarela.

- Wakabayashi, qué gusto verte, aunque no sean éstas las circunstancias adecuadas.- dijo el joven, acercándose para darle la mano a Genzo.- Me agrada saber que estás bien, hemos estado preocupados por ti, Tsubasa, Sanae y yo.

- Vaya.- suspiró Genzo, apesadumbrado.- Justo ahora me parece casi imposible que haya un mundo que no esté relacionado a este infierno. Gracias, Misaki, por el apoyo, aunque mucho me sospecho que no estás aquí para darme ánimos a mí, sino a mi hermana.

- No es secreto para nadie.- replicó el joven, a quien Genzo había llamado "Misaki", mientras Eriko se ruborizaba a más no poder.- Sabes que nunca la dejaría sola.

Y entonces recordé que, días atrás (¿o fueron años?), Elieth le había hecho burla a Eriko con un tal Taro Misaki, y me pregunté si sería él. Y me volví a sorprender muchísimo, porque si de verdad ése era el famoso Misaki, no era ni remotamente como me lo imaginé. Creí que el hombre que había conseguido enamorar a la caprichosa Eriko Wakabayashi debería ser, como mínimo, igual de desgraciado como ella, alguien altanero, elegante, un niño rico, pero no, todo lo contrario, Misaki parecía ser un joven agradable y tranquilo, además de sencillo, muy contrario a su arrogante compañera. Quién diría, bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

- ¿Viniste con ella, Gen?.- preguntó Eriko entonces, señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.- Llegaron juntos.

- Así es.- replicó Genzo.- Pasamos la noche en su departamento, y por eso hemos llegado juntos.

Así nada más, Wakabayashi había dejado caer la bomba. No sólo Eriko quedó boquiabierta, también Misaki se sorprendió al escuchar esta declaración. Fue en ese momento en el que el joven misterioso se fijó en mi persona y me sonrió cálidamente, tendiéndome la mano.

- Hola, qué tal.- saludó.- Soy Taro Misaki, creo que no nos conocemos. Soy amigo de Wakabayashi, y su compañero de Selección.

- Mucho gusto.- respondí, estrechando su mano.- Soy Lily Del Valle. Soy, eh, médico forense. Uno de las médicos forenses que estaban encargados de este caso.

- Ya veo.- la sonrisa de Taro parecía querer decir "y también eres la chica de Wakabayashi, por lo que veo".- ¿La cosa está tan mal como la pintan?

Comencé por decirle a Misaki que no podía hablar mucho del caso, pero que sí, que la cosa se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, si no es que se había puesto ya. De reojo, vi a Genzo discutiendo con Eriko, y alcancé a escuchar dos o tres frases sueltas que hicieron que me ruborizara aún más. Ella reclamaba algo del estilo de: "¿Cómo pudiste relacionarte con _ella?_" y "¡No debiste hacerlo!", y él contestaba algo similar a: "Me gusta. Soy soltero, ella es soltera. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?". Eriko contraatacó entonces con un "¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo cuando han asesinado al abuelo!", y Genzo respondió, simple y llanamente, que su abuelo hubiese aceptado esta "relación" que había entre Wakabayashi y yo, y que se sentiría muy feliz por nosotros. Me turbé mucho con esta respuesta, las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido, y contesté a las preguntas de Misaki de forma automática, por lo menos, hasta que Genzo puso brusco fin a su discusión con Eriko.

- Vengo con ella, ya te lo dije, te guste o no.- dijo él, enojado.- Así están las cosas.

Wakabayashi, entonces, regresó a donde estábamos Taro y yo y, tomándome por un hombro, me llevó a una esquina de la habitación. Misaki acudió a consolar a Eriko, tras lanzarme una sonrisa de disculpa. La joven modelo se mordía los labios y me miraba con rabia asesina.

- No debiste haberte tomado tantas molestias.- dije yo, suspirando.- No me gusta la idea que hayas discutido con tu hermana por… Eh, por mi culpa.

"Las cosas, como son", pensé. "No estamos para andar dando rodeos inútiles".

- ¡Bah!.- exclamó Genzo, malhumorado.- Es mi hermana y la quiero, pero tengo la suficiente edad para saber con quién quiero y puedo estar. Además, ella sí puede estar con quien se le plazca, aunque yo no lo apruebe, pero si se trata de mí, entonces hay que hacer lo posible para complicarme la existencia.

- Básicamente, tu hermana no me aprueba.- aclaré el punto.

- Eh.- Genzo se cortó y no supo qué decir.- No quise decirlo así, pero…

- Pero es cierto.- completé, encogiéndome de hombros.- No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. Pero también es cierto que tú y yo… Bueno, no podemos decir que hay "algo" entre nosotros.

- Porque ya habíamos quedado que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo.- replicó Wakabayashi, presto.- Ya hablaremos nuevamente cuando pase todo esto. Además, si yo he podido aceptar que ella esté con Misaki, Eriko puede aceptar que es contigo con quien quiero estar cuando esto concluya.

Sus palabras me causaron pánico, de ese tipo de pánico que desata la timidez. Sin embargo, para no atragantarme con mis miedos, me puse a observar a Misaki y a Eriko. Ella, a pesar de actuar siempre como una princesa mimada y comportarse altanera y engreída, con Misaki parecía mantequilla en fuego, y él la manejaba como la seda. Cualquiera podría pensar que Taro Misaki debería de ser un hombre desgraciado e infeliz para poder domar a una fierecilla como Eriko Wakabayashi, pero lo que muchos hombres no hubieran logrado con el uso de la fuerza, Misaki lo había conseguido con el amor y la dulzura.

- Hacen una pareja muy peculiar.- comenté, para desviar el tema de la no-relación entre Genzo y yo.- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Ah.- suspiró Genzo.- No creo que lo sepas, pero mi hermana vive en Francia, y de vez en cuando viene a Alemania a visitarnos al abuelo y a mí… Mejor será decir que _venía_ a vernos a los dos… En una de ésas visitas, me encontró en compañía de Misaki, quien había venido a verme también. Somos amigos desde que éramos muy niños, hemos sido compañeros de equipo desde que tengo memoria, y me parecía de lo más normal que él quisiera visitarme. Después de todo, los dos somos un par de japoneses exiliados en Europa, en busca de nuestro destino. Lo que ya no me pareció tan "normal" fue que mi hermana lo mirara con cara de tonta mientras Misaki sonreía como niño ilusionado. No seré muy diestro en cuestiones de amor, pero sé reconocer cuando se da una conexión así entre dos personas, y fue bastante claro que Misaki se había enamorado de mi hermana nada más con verla. Y viceversa. Ese viaje resultó de lo más peculiar, pues con excepción de la visita de rigor que le hicimos a mi abuelo, Misaki no se nos separó ni un instante, y parecía que Eriko había ido a verlo a él, no a mí, pues no dejaba de conversar con mi amigo. Pensé que todo esto no era más que otro capricho de Eriko, unido al deseo de Misaki de llevarme la contraria en todo lo que hago, que la distancia y la diferencia de caracteres los separarían, y que esa atracción sólo quedaría como algo pasajero, pero no contaba con que Misaki vive en Francia también, ni tampoco con esa ley que dice que "los opuestos se atraen". Ya habrás notado que Eriko es diametralmente opuesta a Misaki, y lo que ella tiene de vanidosa, él lo tiene de sencillo. Para concluir, ambos regresaron juntos a París después de ese viaje, y no han dejado de verse constantemente. Está de más decir que mi hermana está loca por él, y muy a mi pesar, es correspondida.

- Así pasa.- me encogí de hombros, pero sonreí.- Ella en verdad se ve enamorada, nunca pensé que alguien como Taro Misaki conseguiría conquistarla.

- La vida es rara.- concluyó Genzo.- Y he tenido que aceptar que mi hermana ande con uno de mis más antiguos amigos.

Fue en esos momentos cuando el jefe de policía nos mandó llamar. Él mismo quería dirigir nuestros interrogatorios, y como no podía estar presente en los dos si se realizaban al mismo tiempo, empezaría con uno y después iría con el otro. El primer elegido, por supuesto, fue el más involucrado con el asesino, así que Genzo entró al cuarto de interrogatorios, no sin antes darle su celular a Eriko, quien me miró fijamente, como diciendo "ni se te ocurra tomarlo tú". Yo la ignoré y tomé mi propio celular, el cual comenzó a repiquetear. Contesté la llamada, buscando algún sitio en donde pudiera encontrar privacidad. Se trataba de Gwen, quien me informaba que mis amigos habían llegado exitosamente a Berlín y que habían comenzado ya a recibir tratamiento en las cámaras hiperbáricas. La condición de Otto seguía siendo crítica, pero se mantenía estable, y Jean había comenzado a presentar signos de mejoría. El oxígeno les haría mucho bien, más que cualquier otra medicina, y yo contaba con que un milagro conseguiría salvarlos a ambos. Sea como fuere, por el momento estaban siendo bien atendidos, y se encontraban a salvo, adecuadamente resguardados por agentes especiales de la _Landespolizei. _Cuando este asunto terminara, si lo hacía y con bien, lo primero que haría sería ir a Berlín a visitarlos. Con resecto a Gwen, ella y Leo estaban a punto de partir rumbo a París, junto con Rémy Shanks, y se llevaban consigo a Otto Heffner (no confundir con el otro Otto, que es otro personaje aparte), el padre de Gwen. Me supuse que, dados los hechos recientes, Gwen no querría dejar solo, en Alemania, a su padre, única familia que le quedaba a la chica en este mundo.

Tan ensimismada estaba con el teléfono móvil que no me di cuenta que Eriko se había movido desde su punto de observación, cercano a la puerta de entrada, hasta donde me encontraba yo, recargada contra la única ventana de la abarrotada habitación. Me di cuenta de esto cuando la tuve frente a mí, parada sobre sus zapatos de tacón bajo (los cuales, me figuro, se puso para no opacar demasiado a Misaki con su estatura), con los brazos cruzados en actitud agresiva.

- ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermano?.- preguntó, lisa y llanamente.

Me revolví incómoda y volteé a ver a dos policías corpulentos que, sin disimular, se habían girado para, mucho me sospeché, ver a la despampanante Eriko. Se notaba que ambos estaban ansiosos por saber qué sucedería. Yo evité mirar a la chica de frente, y de reojo noté que Misaki se había parado tras ella, seguramente, para tratar de detenerla.

- No pretendo nada, Eriko.- respondí.- Y éstos no son ni el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para discutirlo.

- No pienso dejar que lo engatuses más.- insistió ella, ignorándome.- No sé qué le hiciste, pero lleva varios días dividido entre el dolor que le causa la muerte de nuestro abuelo y su fascinación por ti. Eres una lacra, un lastre con el que él debe cargar, y Genzo debería estarse preocupando sólo por su familia y no por una doctora majadera que no tiene relación alguna con nosotros.

- En eso sí te equivocas.- repliqué, mirándola a la cara.- Estoy más ligada a tu familia de lo que tú quieres admitir, y no es por gusto por lo que lo estoy. Desde el momento en el que el asesino, quien por cierto es un Wakabayashi, se metió con mis amigos y con mi vida, me ligó a ustedes de una manera permanente. Te guste o no, a partir de ahora yo voy a ser uno de los forenses cuya vida se vio perturbada por el asesino Wakabayashi que mató a su propio abuelo, si es que sobrevivo a esto. ¿No has pensado en todo el dolor que esto les ha causado a tus amigos? Leo y Elieth son cercanos a ti y sus vidas corren peligro. ¿Eres tan egoísta y altanera que no te das cuenta que esto está afectando a mucha gente, aparte de tu persona?

Esas palabras las dije con mayor crudeza de la necesaria, lo admito. No es justificación que haya estado cansada y con miedo cuando las dije, ni que Eriko haya sido quien me provocó primero. Ella me miró, dolida, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Taro le puso una mano en el hombro, pero no miró a ninguna de las dos y quedó apartado de la situación.

- Sabía que eras tan altanera como yo, desde el momento en el que te atreviste a correrme de la sala de urgencias, aquél día en que murió mi abuelo.- contraatacó Eriko.- Siempre andas de un lado para otro, sintiéndote la importante cuando, en realidad, no tienes ninguna vela en este entierro. En eso te pareces a Tetsuya, inútil como él solo, pero sintiéndose la gran cosa. Ustedes dos harían una mejor pareja, ¿no te parece? Él parece estar encantado contigo.

Otra vez, Kitagawa. Me daba escalofríos el sólo pensar en él, imaginármelo como pareja me hacía sentir como si estuviera acostada desnuda y en la plancha de la morgue, rodeada de cadáveres. Miré a Eriko con repugnancia, no lo pude evitar, y ésta sonrió con cierta cizaña.

- Vaya, hasta a ti te produce repulsión.- dijo ella, malévolamente.- Pobre hombre.

- Ya basta, Eriko.- a Taro le pareció prudente que era necesario intervenir.- Ya rebasaste el límite, hace mucho.

- ¿Me lo dices a mí?.- reclamó Eriko, resentida.- ¡Es ella la que rebasó el límite al meterse con mi hermano! ¡Deberíamos estar todos de duelo, preocupados por lo que sucede, y en vez de eso, Genzo va y se revuelca con ella! Eso es muy poco sensible de su parte, y lo sabes.

- Yo dudo que Wakabayashi se haya acostado con ella, Eri.- repuso Taro, mirándome comprensivamente.- Nadie está de humor para pensar en sexo a estas alturas.

Sentí que el calor se agolpaba en mi cara, por lo que me lancé a mirar por la ventana; me pareció que uno de los policías se reía por lo bajo, y tuve deseos de darle una patada.

- Y aunque así fuera.- continuó Misaki.- Eso sólo es asunto de Genzo. Y creo que tú te estás pasando al dejar de lado a los demás. Ella tiene razón, Eri, esto les ha afectado a ellos tanto como a ti. Mira a tu alrededor, mira lo que nos rodea, y verás que es cierto.

Eriko, guiada por Taro, levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada a los presentes. En la atestada oficina trabajaban varios agentes de policía, peritos y detectives que se esforzaban por resolver el caso más apremiante que habían tenido en la última década. Sin embargo, en vez de observar a agentes de la ley cumpliendo con su trabajo, Eriko miró, así como lo hicimos Taro y yo, a hombres cansados y temerosos, la mayoría de ellos con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. Por ahí vi al doctor Wojkiewicz, cuyo rostro estaba ahora surcado por muchas más profundas arrugas de las que yo recordaba haberle visto antes. Y, por sobre todo, imperaba un sentimiento que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa: el miedo. Miedo a ser el próximo en aparecer en la lista de los asesinados. Eriko, derrotada, agachó la cabeza y murmuró con tristeza:

- Quisiera que mi abuelo siguiera vivo.- a sus palabras las acompañaron un llanto sincero.

Misaki abrazó a la joven, y ella se refugió en su pecho. Yo hubiera querido lanzarme por la ventana, pero para mi mala suerte, tenía barrotes que impedían las fugas de cualquier tipo. Por fortuna, Wojkiewicz me vio y me hizo señas con la mano, para que me acercara a él. Le sonreí a Taro, con cierto agradecimiento, y me dirigí hacia donde me esperaba mi jefe. O mi ex jefe, ni siquiera sabía si, al finalizar este cuento, seguiría teniendo trabajo. Más aún, si yo querría seguir trabajando en el forense.

- Del Valle.- me dijo mi jefe.- ¿Estás bien?

- No sé qué responder a eso.- confesé.- Físicamente, no estoy herida. De lo demás, mejor no hablemos.

Wojkiewicz asintió con la cabeza y me tomó por el brazo, conduciéndome a un cuartito alejado del tumulto, cuya puerta estaba medio oculta por una enorme palmera, único adorno de la habitación. Dentro del cuartito, sin ventanas y oloroso a rancio y a encerrado, Wojkiewicz encenció una bombilla que colgaba del techo y me señaló una silla de plástico. Él se dejó caer frente a mí, en un asiento similar, y me tendió una carpeta color crema.

- ¿Qué es?.- pregunté, antes de abrirla.

- El informe que hizo Lacoste sobre la autopsia del señor Wakabayashi.- respondió Wojkiewicz.

- ¡Cómo!.- exclamé.- ¿Lo alcanzó a terminar antes de…?

- No precisamente.- me cortó Wojkiewicz, mostrando que evidentemente no deseaba tocar el tema de Jean.- Lo encontramos en su computadora portátil, casi finalizado. Faltaban detalles menores, que podríamos considerar como "burocráticos", pero el diagnóstico final ya estaba establecido y justificado, así que sólo lo envié a imprimir. Quiero que lo leas, a estas alturas ese informe podría ser el único que obtengamos, y mientras más gente sepa qué contiene, mucho mejor. El jefe de policía tiene también una copia, así como los agentes de la _Bundespolizei_, quienes han decidido retirarse del caso y dejarlo todo en manos de la _Landespolizei_.

- ¿Se retiran ya?.- pregunté, sorprendida.- ¿Por qué?

- Ahora que leas lo comprenderás.- contestó mi jefe.- Te darás cuenta, cuando veas el diagnóstico final, que no se sostiene la teoría de que Daisuke Wakabayashi fue asesinado por un integrante de la Mafia.

- ¿Eso no debieron de haberlo descartado cuando se supo que el asesino tiene ADN Wakabayashi?.- repliqué.- ¿O es que también sospechan que el mismo Daisuke formaba parte de la Mafia?

- Ellos tienen la obligación de descartar al cien por ciento cualquier sospecha.- Wojkiewicz se encogió de hombros.- Encontrar ADN Wakabayashi no cambiaba las cosas, pero el informe de la autopsia, sí.

Esbocé una sonrisa de tristeza al tiempo que abría la carpeta y repasaba las hojas que contenía. Jean siempre se había quejado de su vieja computadora portátil, un aparatejo tan antiguo que casi resultaba obsoleto, pero que en esta ocasión había prestado una valiosa ayuda, dado que la computadora de escritorio de mi compañero había desaparecido. Leí rápidamente el tan buscado informe de autopsia, recordando los detalles que yo había visto por mí misma en el poco tiempo que estuve presente en la cirugía. Nada nuevo, nada que llamara mi atención, por lo menos, hasta que llegué a la parte que describe la apertura de la cavidad torácica, es decir, en donde se encuentran el corazón y los pulmones. Y me quedé con la boca abierta. Me apresuré a leer la conclusión final a la que habían llegado Jean y Otto, sorprendiéndome aún más al ver la causa de muerte de Daisuke Wakabayashi.

- ¿Cómo es esto?.- miré a Wojkiewicz, muy sorprendida.- ¿No se tratará de algún error?

- No es probable.- me respondió el doctor.- Es algo fuera de lo usual pero no imposible. Nos dejamos llevar, todos, por la manera tan extraña en cómo falleció el señor Wakabayashi, y por eso nunca consideramos otras posibilidades.

- ¿Será por esto por lo que Zimmerman discutía tanto con Jean sobre el resultado final?.- cerré la carpeta, de golpe.- Zimmerman pensaba igual que el resto de nosotros acerca de qué fue lo que mató al señor Daisuke Wakabayashi.

- Es muy probable que sí.- asintió Wojkiewicz.- Pero Lacoste nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Zimmerman, ya lo sabes. Esto cambia muchas cosas. Muchísimas. Ya no buscamos al asesino de Daisuke Wakabayashi sino…

- Al asesino del personal del forense.- concluí.- Qué lástima en verdad que esto no se haya sabido antes…

- El asesino se desesperó y actuó antes de saber lo que pasaba.- mi jefe miró con tristeza hacia la puerta.- Se hubieran podido evitar muchas muertes…

- Quién sabe.- lo contradije.- No sabemos si el asesino sea en verdad un psicópata cuyos problemas mentales se hayan desencadenado a causa del primer suceso.

- Podría ser.- Wojkiewicz cedió parcialmente.- Más tarde, regresaremos a la casa de Daisuke Wakabayashi a tratar de reconstruir la escena de los hechos.

El doctor Wojkiewicz me miró fijamente, y yo le devolví la carpeta color crema; mientras menos tiempo tuviera esa cosa en las manos sería mucho mejor para mí. Ansiaba decirle a Genzo lo que acababa de descubrir, pero no podría hacerlo por el momento. El informe final de la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi cambiaba muchísimas cosas, y su nieto merecía saberlo.

Mi jefe y yo salimos del cuarto, y entonces el jefe de la _Landespolizei _me hizo señas para que lo acompañara al área de interrogatorio. Al entrar a la habitación, vi a Genzo, quien me sonrió y me hizo una seña de aliento. Yo respondí al gesto, y debí ruborizarme, porque el jefe me miró con el ceño fruncido. Mi declaración fue breve y consistente y no aportó nada nuevo a lo que Elieth, Karl y Genzo ya habían dicho previamente. El jefe de policía no quería creer que nosotros habíamos ido al hogar de Jean sólo porque habíamos tenido un "presentimiento", pero ésa era la verdad. Por un buen rato, el hombre pretendió enfocar el asunto desde todos los puntos de vista posibles y visualizar la descripción de los hechos desde varios ángulos, pero siempre terminaba llegando al mismo punto: No fuimos nosotros quienes metieron a mis dos amigos al auto, lo encendieron y esperaron un rato para llamar a la policía. De ahí en más, no teníamos más pistas qué dar, así que el jefe se dio por vencido y me dejó ir, no sin antes decirme que las palas que habían usado Genzo y Karl para entrar "armados" a la casa de Jean, se utilizaron antes para dejar inconsciente a Otto, y quizás también a Jean.

- Ustedes borraron cualquier huella digital que haya podido estar presente.- gruñó el jefe de policía.- Destruyeron un indicio muy importante e irrecuperable.

Como era de esperar, no hice caso.

Al salir de la jefatura, no vi a Genzo por ninguna parte, pero tampoco vi ni a Eriko ni a Taro. Quizás los Wakabayashi habían tenido que reunirse con sus familiares o habían sido llevados a otra lado. Maldije por lo bajo, la verdad era que había pensado en que regresaría con Genzo a… A donde quiera que fuese nuestro destino después de declarar. No había pensado en qué haría más allá de eso, no se me había ocurrido pensar qué pasaría con Genzo y conmigo después de prestar declaración en la jefatura (probablemente pensé que ambos estaríamos muertos, con mi actual humor), así que me sentí una completa idiota. Marqué el número de teléfono de Wakabayashi, pero no me respondió y todas mis llamadas se desviaron al buzón de voz. O él estaba ocupado, o su altanera hermana seguía teniendo el aparato en su poder. Suspiré, apesadumbrada, justo en ese momento comenzó a darme muchísimo sueño. Al menos, traía en mi mochila dinero suficiente para irme al departamento de Schneider e ir a buscar a Elieth para comer con ella, y ya después vería qué se haría después. Estaba haciéndole señas a un taxi cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar; me sorprendí de ver que el número que marcaba era desconocido para mí, pero pensé que podría tratarse de Genzo que me hablaba desde otro teléfono, así que descolgué. Una sensación de frío intenso bajó por mi columna vertebral cuando reconocí esa fría voz, carente de matices, a través de la línea de teléfono portátil.

- ¿Doctora Del Valle?.- habló esa helada voz masculina.- Buenas tardes.

- Sí, ella habla.- respondí, reprimiendo un escalofrío.- Buenas tardes. ¿Quién es?

- Habla Tetsuya Kitagawa.- contestó él, aunque ya lo sabía.- Disculpe que tenga el atrevimiento de llamarla a su teléfono privado, pero me urgía comunicarme con usted. He hecho un importante descubrimiento sobre la muerte del señor Daisuke Wakabayashi y quiero informarlo cuanto antes.

- ¡Ah!.- me pregunté cómo demonios habría obtenido él mi número.- Señor Kitagawa, discúlpeme, pero creo que no soy la mejor persona para recibir esta clase de información. Yo no tengo actualmente mucha participación en el caso del señor Wakabayashi, haría mejor en comunicar sus impresiones al doctor Wojkiewicz, quien es el director del Instituto de Medicina Forense de la ciudad, y que está además muy relacionado a las investigaciones.

- No, doctora.- negó Kitagawa, con su fría y pausada voz.- Lo que tengo que decir, sólo se lo puedo decir a _usted…_ No quiero hablar con nadie más...

- De verdad, señor Kitagawa.- insistí.- No puedo ayudarlo. Sería mejor que hablara con…

- No quiero policías.- me interrumpió rápidamente.- Por favor, doctora. Es algo que sólo usted debe saber, y que ayudará a resolver los asesinatos. Sólo confío en su criterio, no quiero hablar con policías.

Debí haberle hecho caso a la sensación de pánico que se asentó en el fondo de mi estómago, como si me hubiese tragado entero un enorme pedazo de hielo. Sin embargo, ignoré mis malos presentimientos y cometí el peor error de mi vida, aunque eso no lo habría de saber, sino hasta después.

- Está bien, señor Kitagawa.- me escuché decir.- ¿En dónde quiere que nos veamos?

- Le daré una dirección.- respondió. Se oía francamente aliviado.- ¿Tiene en dónde anotar?

Saqué una pluma y un pedazo de papel de mi mochila y apunté la dirección que Kitagawa me dio. Se trataba de un lugar localizado en el barrio elegante de Hamburgo, a donde no había ido jamás, y mi desconfianza disminuyó un poco. Al menos, no me había citado en un barrio poco conocido y/o peligroso. Le dije a Tetsuya que estaría ahí en media hora, a lo mucho, y abordé un taxi. Mientras le daba la dirección que había apuntado en el papel al chófer, intenté comunicarme con Genzo otra vez, pero no obtuve respuesta. Desanimada, le marqué a Elieth, pero su teléfono me envió directamente al buzón de voz. No quise preocuparla más, así que no insistí y esperé a que el vehículo me transportara por la colonia más rica de la ciudad. Acabando mi reunión con Kitagawa intentaría comunicarme de nuevo con mis amigos.

Conforme nos acercábamos al lugar indicado, las casas iban creciendo en tamaño y en opulencia, y dejábamos atrás las zonas más modestas de la ciudad. Quedé sorprendida por el lujo de la colonia, y me pregunté si Tetsuya no me habría dado mal la dirección. Cuando el taxi se detuvo delante del lugar indicado, me topé con una casa enorme, poco menos que una mansión, con un portón enorme como entrada principal. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, aunque el portón permanecía herméticamente cerrado, y esperaba, cuando menos, que alguien saliera a recibirme. Nadie acudió. Después de un rato de tocar el timbre y de llamar repetidas veces en voz alta, me animé a cruzar el umbral y penetrar en la enorme finca. Un jardín precioso, enorme aunque descuidado, daba paso a una imponente casa de ladrillos que se destacaba entre un grupo de numerosos árboles, cuyas copas rozaban el último piso de la construcción. Dicho piso estaba conformado por una especie de campanario circular, que me recordó, por su forma, a las cúpulas que son tan comunes en las construcciones de la ciudad de Guanuajuato, en México. Dicho campanario tenía una abertura enorme, sin vidrio, por la cual estaba asomado un hombre, cuyo rostro a duras penas alcancé a distinguir. Tetsuya Kitagawa estaba contemplando el paisaje cuando me vio llegar, y me hizo señas con la mano para que esperara por él. Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Kitagawa estaba saludándome respetuosamente, mientras yo me había dedicado a mirar a mi alrededor con más detenimiento.

- Pase, doctora, por favor.- Kitagawa me condujo al enorme vestíbulo de la casa.

Éste estaba decorado con sencillez pero con buen gusto, con pisos de madera fina y muebles de caoba, aunque se notaba que la casa no se había limpiado en mucho tiempo, pues había una gruesa capa de polvo sobre la mesita del recibidor, así como manchas de tierra en el suelo. Me sorprendió que una casa semejante estuviese en tal estado, y Tetsuya debió ver mi expresión porque se apresuró a explicarme la situación.

- La servidumbre abandonó la casa el día en que murió su dueño.- explicó.- No quisieron quedarse por temor a que su fantasma les rondara constantemente pidiendo ayuda. La mayoría creyó que, como el dueño murió asesinado, su espíritu permanecería en esta casa, el lugar de los hechos, para clamar venganza.

Me quedé helada cuando pude coordinar en uno solo todos los datos que Tetsuya me estaba dando. Mis ojos se clavaron en la mesita del recibidor, para poner más atención en la fotografía que se encontraba ahí, y descubrí que se trataba de una imagen de Genzo, con su uniforme negro y verde del Hamburgo, acompañado de un hombre ya muy maduro, cuyos rasgos no dejaban duda sobre su parentesco con el portero, de cabello blanco, mirada inteligente y sonrisa amable y sincera. Ya no me quedó ninguna duda. _Ésa era la casa en donde habían asesinado a Daisuke Wakabayashi._

- Debe sorprenderse de que la haya traído aquí, doctora.- continuó Tetsuya.- Pero usted es la única que me podía ayudar. Acompáñeme por favor, quiero que conozca el comedor para aves que el dueño instaló.

Mi mente disparó una alarma, pero la mirada de Tetsuya era imposible de resistir; no porque él fuese encantador, sino porque el brillo de sus ojos era _maligno_. Así pues, dejé que me condujera hacia la escalerilla accesoria que conducía al aviario y que yo había confundido con un campanario. Tras subir cuatro pisos llegamos al mencionado lugar, el cual mostraba una preciosa vista de toda la ciudad y, más allá, el puerto de Hamburgo, con la desembocadura del río Elba en el mar. Era ése, sin duda, un hermoso sitio de reposo para aves pasajeras, y había instalados comederos y fuentes de agua para todos aquéllos amigos emplumados que quisieran hacer una escala en su viaje. Por un momento, me imaginé al pobre Daisuke Wakabayashi contemplando el paisaje, alimentando a las aves, viviendo los últimos días de su vida. Sin embargo, al igual que el resto de la casa, el lugar estaba sucio, lleno de tierra y excremento de aves, y varias pisadas se marcaban sobre la suciedad del piso. Me asomé por la ventana sin vidrio por la que muy seguramente había caído Daisuke Wakabayashi, y llegué a la conclusión de que los cálculos habían sido erróneos: había más de diez metros desde nos encontrábamos nosotros hasta el suelo. Nadie podría sobrevivir a una caída semejante. Tetsuya se colocó detrás de mí, bloqueándome el paso hacia la escalerilla que nos condujo hasta ahí, y me miró con una sonrisa muy poco tranquilizadora.

- Ah, por poco se me escapa usted.- dijo él, con voz siniestra.- Por fortuna, escuché a sus dos amigos hablar de su persona y supe que también tendría que hacerme cargo del asunto. Es irónico, doctora, que uno de los mejores cuerpos de policía del mundo no haya sabido resolver los asesinatos aún cuando tienen la respuesta ante sus propios ojos.

A pesar que me considero una persona despistada, sabía perfectamente bien de qué estaba hablando Kitagawa. Lo entendí justo en ese momento, al ver una de las huellas de zapato marcada en el suelo y recordar que, el día anterior, había visto una marca idéntica, plasmada sobre aceite, en la casa de Jean Lacoste.

Tetsuya Kitagawa era el asesino, y yo estaba a solas con él.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Había muchas cosas que no terminaba de entender. Una de ellas, era cómo había sido tan estúpida para caer en una trampa tan obvia, haciendo caso omiso de mi mal presentimiento. Tetsuya siempre me pareció una persona muy escalofriante, enigmática y de poco fiar, pero no quise prestarle más atención de la necesaria, quizás porque no quería que Genzo se lo tomara a mal, ya que él parecía guardarle un poco de aprecio. Aún así, _ése no era el asunto que más importaba_, sino el hecho de que Tetsuya Kitagawa _era el asesino._

¿Cómo era eso posible? Si Kitagawa era el asesino, ¿por qué demonios se encontró ADN Wakabayashi en las uñas de Daisuke? ¿Pertenecería a otra persona? ¿Kitagawa tendría algún cómplice? ¿O es que él no era el asesino en verdad? No, Kitagawa debía ser el homicida, lo que acababa de decirme lo confirmaba, y además, la huella de su zapato era clarísima, sin duda alguna él había estado en la casa de Jean el día en que éste y Otto estuvieron a punto de ser eliminados. Ahí había piezas del rompecabezas que no encajaban, pero desgraciadamente no iba a poder descubrir las que me faltaban, ya que ese maniático iba a matarme en ese preciso momento, cerrando así su ciclo de muerte y destrucción.

- Veo que ya sabe quién soy, doctora.- continuó Kitagawa.- Su cara me lo ha confirmado. Usted sabe que yo _lo maté_, ¿cierto? Claro que lo sabe, aunque de eso acaba de enterarse ahora. No creo que, si usted hubiese conocido este detalle de antemano, hubiese venido a reunirse conmigo en este lugar, tan lejos de cualquier persona que pueda ayudarla.

- Yo no sé nada.- dije, tratando de que no me temblara la voz.- De verdad, no sé nada. Déjeme ir, no abriré la boca.

- No trate de actuar como tonta sabiendo que es muy lista.- replicó Tetsuya, frunciendo el ceño.- Sé que usted fue la cuarta forense que estuvo presente en la autopsia de Daisuke Wakabayashi, así como también estuvo en sus últimos momentos de vida, ayudando a los doctores Heffner y Shanks a salvar al pobre hombre, inútilmente por cierto. Sus dos amigos forenses hablaron sobre eso, ¿sabe? Incluso, el doctor de los ojos grises quería preguntarle a usted su opinión sobre la autopsia para ver si eso los ayudaba a dictaminar un diagnóstico definitivo, y el otro confirmó diciendo que sabría más puesto que también estuvo presente en los últimos momentos de vida del ya difunto. No intente negarlo, ya sé que usted está tan involucrada en este caso como todos los que han muerto, y comprenderá que no puedo dejarla vivir si acabé con cada uno de ellos.

Pensé que me pondría a gritar cosas como "¡No, por favor, se lo suplico, no me mate!", o algo por el estilo, pero sorprendentemente de mi boca no salió sonido alguno. Aún en esos estados de pánico intenté armar el rompecabezas con lo poco que sabía. Tetsuya Kitagawa sin duda se ajustaba al físico de la persona que Otto vio en el Forense: un hombre joven de rasgos asiáticos y cabello oscuro; tenía la suficiente fuerza como para cargar con los cuerpos del fallecido Daisuke y de los inconscientes Otto y Jean, así lo mostraba la musculatura de sus brazos; la suficiente sangre fría como para matar a Köhl, a Helga, a Zimmerman y a la jefa de enfermeras, de eso no quedaba duda; y calzaba del mismo número y usaba el mismo tipo de zapato que la persona que estuvo presente en la cochera de Jean. Además, era del tipo de individuo que pasa fácilmente desapercibido, lo que le permitiría ir y venir a su antojo por las zonas de los crímenes cometidos sin que nadie prestara atención a su persona. Y, por último, el estoicismo con el que soportó los constantes ataques de Touya y Eriko le otorgaron la paciencia (y quizás, también la estimulación) necesaria para irnos cazando a todos los involucrados, uno por uno. Gwen y Leo, así como Jean y Otto, se habían salvado de sus ataques, pero yo era la última, conmigo se cerraba el ciclo, y presentía que yo no me libraría tan bien de ésta, así como lo hicieron mis amigos en su momento.

- Esta familia me tiene harto.- confesó Tetsuya, en un momento de estrés.- Harto estoy de los desplantes de esa estúpida Eriko, siempre creyéndose la gran dama cuando en realidad no es más que una chiquilla malcriada; de las burlas de Touya, aspirando a ser el dueño de la empresa Wakabayashi cuando no es más que un inútil niñato. De Kenji y sus pretensiones de no querer la fortuna cuando es obvio que todos ellos sólo piensan en el dinero. El único que se salva de todos ellos es Genzo… Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, y por consideración a eso pretendí dejarle viva a la querida… Pero no va a ser posible, _no puedo dejarte ir, no con todo lo que sabes…_

Tetsuya saltaba de la euforia agresiva al pánico deprimente. Era obvio que no se trataba de un sujeto normal, era alguien que no estaba en sus cabales y que muy probablemente requería ayuda psiquiátrica urgente, pero para mi desgracia, eso no iba a suceder, porque nunca nadie averiguaría la verdad. Si tan sólo hubiera una manera… Pero no la había, no podía llamar a Elieth o a Genzo delante de su presencia y arriesgarme a que Kitagawa enloqueciera aún más. Cuando ellos se dieran cuenta de las cosas, sería demasiado tarde, y yo cometí el error de no avisarle a nadie a dónde iría ni con quién me reuniría.

- ¿Por qué los mataste a todos?.- fue la pregunta que logré formular, después de un rato.- ¿Para qué tanta sangre derramada?

- Era necesario.- confesó Tetsuya, quien esbozó una sonrisa de demente. Parecía que le fascinaba que le preguntara sobre el asunto.- Todos sabían que _yo _había matado al señor Wakabayashi, y no podía permitir que lo divulgaran. Aunque quizás ir a la cárcel no sería peor que… Ese terrible secreto que… ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! ¡No puede ser cierto lo que mi madre dijo en esa carta!

Kitagawa saltó, con los ojos desorbitados, mirándome como un loco; del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un cuchillo, el cual blandió contra mí. Yo solté un grito involuntario y me hice hacia atrás, pero choqué con el borde del ventanal por el cual había caído Daisuke Wakabayashi. Me aferré a él, mirando fijamente a mi atacante. A mi _asesino. _Sin embargo, cuando creí que Tetsuya había llegado a su punto máximo de locura, se calmó, después de respirar agitadamente por lapso de un par de minutos, bajando el cuchillo aunque sin guardarlo.

- A ese tipo de la ropa, Kohl, no quería matarlo pero se negó a darme la vestimenta del muerto.- dijo Tetsuya, con total calma.- El viejo me abrazó _ese día_, y mi playera se atoró en el botón de su camisa, llevándose unas cuantas hebras. Sí, búrlate, uso ropa vieja y desgastada, no todos podemos vestirnos como Genzo. Y ese inútil forense no quiso prestarme la ropa del viejo un rato. Sólo quería quitarle el pedazo de tela que se había atorado en el botón, pero él se negó diciendo que tenía prohibido enseñar la ropa del difunto a cualquier otro que no trabajase ahí. No quería hacerlo, pero Kohl _debía morir. _No puedo ir a la cárcel, no sería justo después de todo lo que me han hecho.

- ¿Y Helga? ¿Y la Jefa de enfermeras?.- pregunté, tratando de dominar mi horror. Era preferible, con todo, que continuara hablando.- ¿Por qué las mataste a ellas?

- Esa odiosa química tenía las muestras de sangre del viejo.- respondió Tetsuya.- Antes de hablar con el anciano, le di una pastilla de Válium para que se tranquilizara, y no me convenía que apareciera el medicamento en la sangre. Tenía que hacerme con esos resultados, y esa maldita perra no me los quiso dar por las buenas.

- ¿Y la Jefa?.- farfullé, aturdida por la precisión con la que Tetsuya había calculado cada cosa.

- Fue una desgracia, lo admito.- sus facciones de loco se relajaron un poco.- Pero iba con esa perra rumbo al hospital y no podía dejar testigos.

Daba escalofríos escucharlo hablar; Kitagawa narraba los asesinatos con la misma calma con la que me hubiera contado su rutina cotidiana. Pensé que, al menos, podía valerme de esto para hacerlo confesar. Una vez entrado en calor, como se dice vulgarmente, Kitagawa comenzó a contarme sus motivos para asesinar al resto del personal, ahorrándome el horror de tener que preguntar por cada uno de ellos.

- Tenía que eliminar también a los forenses que habían hecho la autopsia.- Tetsuya movía constantemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, en un tic que resultaba muy molesto de ver.- Zimmerman el primero; el muy idiota se negó a alterar el reporte, así que tuve que quitarlo de en medio. Los contenedores para cadáveres estaban abiertos, y pensé que sería algo en verdad hermoso el matar a un forense ahogándolo en formol. ¿Puede usted captar lo hermoso de la ironía, doctora? Fue ésta, sin duda, la muerte que más placer me produjo. Después de él seguían el otro médico y el técnico, y los dos me la pusieron muy fácil cuando se encerraron a redactar el informe final en la casa del doctor Lacoste. Ya me había robado antes la computadora en la que él trabajaba, así que fue muy sencillo volver y dejarlos inconscientes. Ya sabía que el auto del doctor Lacoste trabajaba mal, el mismo Genzo me lo contó en alguna ocasión, y fue cosa sencillísima atorar la puerta de la cochera para dejarlos encerrados, en el supuesto de que alguno de ellos despertara antes de lo planeado. No contaba, sin embargo, con que Genzo y usted llegarían acompañados de los otros dos a salvarlos. De hecho, por culpa de ustedes no pude hacerme con la computadora portátil del doctor Lacoste. ¡Maldita sea, debí destruirla primero! Sin embargo, a cambio de eso obtuve la dulce recompensa de enterarme que me quedaba un forense por matar. Usted, doctora Del Valle, quien entró a la autopsia pero no aparece en los registros por no haberse quedado hasta el final.

Ahí estaban justificados todos los asesinatos. O bueno, casi todos. Kitagawa no explicó por qué había querido matar a Leo y a Gwen, ni tampoco por qué había asesinado al abogado del señor Wakabayashi… Suponiendo que hubiese sido él quien lo mató.

- ¿Y Leo y Gwen? ¿Los doctores Shanks y Heffner?.- pregunté, tratando de evitar lo más posible el asunto de mi propio asesinato.- ¿Por qué los atacó a ellos? ¿Qué culpa tienen? Sólo hicieron su trabajo.

- Porque sí.- fue la respuesta errática que Tetsuya me dio.- Podrían haber encontrado en el cuerpo del viejo algo que me incriminara.

- ¿Y el señor Fukumura?.- insistí.- ¿Por qué lo mataste?

- Porque él sabe el _secreto.- _su mirada vidriosa me indicó que, sin duda, Kitagawa ya estaba desvariando.

Muy probablemente, yo tenía razón al decir que Tetsuya Kitagawa poseía una mente criminal perdida que podría cometer asesinatos sólo por gusto. Algunos de ellos estaban "justificados", de acuerdo a sus ideas, pero otros no habían tenido motivo de ser. Con su revelación, se aclaraban casi todas las incógnitas, sólo una duda azotaba mi mente: ¿Qué relación con todo esto tenía el ADN Wakabayashi que se había encontrado en las uñas del difunto? ¿Sería que Daisuke habría peleado con otra persona antes de ver a Kitagawa, o es que era cierta la posibilidad de que estuviese trabajando con un cómplice? De ser esto verdad, ¿quién de los Wakabayashi podría estar detrás del macabro asunto? Ésa era la mayor duda que me quedaba, y sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa del día aún estaba por venir.

- Todo lo has dejado perfectamente claro, ¿verdad, Kitagawa?.- dijo una voz masculina, que causó en mí una impresión muy profunda.- ¿O debería de decirte "hermano"?

Tetsuya y yo volteamos hacia el hueco de la escalera. Tan adentrados estábamos en la plática que ninguno de los dos vio venir a Genzo a través del jardín, ni tampoco lo escuchamos subir. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba él escuchando desde la escalera, en un punto ubicado fuera de nuestro campo de visión, pero era obvio que sabía lo suficiente, mucho más de lo que Kitagawa había revelado hasta entonces. Tetsuya lo miró con pánico, y a pesar del evidente alivio que inundó mi cuerpo, no se me escapó la última palabra que había pronunciado Genzo.

- ¿Hermano?.- repetí, atónita.

- Eso es lo que somos.- Genzo miraba fijamente a Tetsuya.- ¿O me equivoco? Sólo que de ese detalle me acabo de enterar hace apenas unas cuantas horas.

- ¡No somos hermanos!.- gritó Kitagawa, fuera de sí y blandiendo el cuchillo.- ¡Nunca lo seremos, y todo por culpa de ese hombre que arruinó la vida de mi madre, y también la mía!

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- pregunté, sin poder contenerme más.- ¿Qué sucede aquí, acaso eres su cómplice?

- Creí que eso ya había quedado en claro, Lily.- respondió Genzo, sin dejar de mirar a Tetsuya.- No soy yo el villano aquí, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que tú también deseas saber lo que pasa, ahora que Kitagawa ha tenido la bondad de contarme la otra mitad de la historia.

- ¡Yo quiero saber cómo te enteraste del _secreto_, de eso que nadie debe conocer jamás!.- gritó Kitagawa.

- Bien.- Genzo quiso restarle importancia al asunto.- Ya que tengo un público tan impaciente, lo diré. Pero de favor te pido que bajes el cuchillo, que nadie aquí va a intentar hacer ningún movimiento estúpido, ¿cierto? Bien, comenzaré por decir que, entre los papeles que se encontraron en la casa del fallecido señor Fukumura, y que mi hermano Kenji tuvo la precaución de tomar antes de avisar a la policía, había una carta que mi abuelo envió a su abogado. ¿Sabías, Lily, o tú, Kitagawa, que mi abuelo tenía la costumbre de comunicarse con el señor Fukumura a través de cartas, a la manera antigua? Él nunca se acostumbró a la tecnología, y en toda su vida nunca quiso obtener una cuenta de correo electrónico, así que continuaba enviando cartas cuando necesitaba algo. Lo interesante de esto radica en la última misiva que el abogado recibió de mi abuelo, en donde venía explícita la orden de cambiar el último testamento que éste había redactado, para poder incluir al señor Tetsuya Kitagawa. Yo, que leí con mis propios ojos esta carta, podría haber pensado que estabas extorsionando a mi abuelo para quedarte con una parte de la herencia, Kitagawa, de no ser porque junto con la carta había una copia de otra, una que mi padre envió hace mucho tiempo a Seika Kitagawa, quien, si no me equivoco, era tu madre.

Wakabayashi hizo una pausa, dejándonos a Tetsuya y a mí en vilo. Los dos estábamos ansiosos por saber qué vendría a continuación, pero era obvio que a Genzo le estaba costando trabajo el continuar con las revelaciones. Sin embargo, el darse cuenta que Kitagawa se ponía tenso hizo que el joven portero se decidiera a proseguir con sus explicaciones.

- En dicha carta, mi padre reconocía que había mantenido relaciones extramaritales con ella, con Seika Kitagawa, las cuales dieron como fruto un hijo.- Genzo continuó, hablando pausadamente.- Mi padre reclamó que Seika jamás le hubiese advertido sobre este hecho, sino hasta que el niño estuvo en edad de recibir una educación; sin embargo, fue hasta ese momento, cuando ya la señora Kitagawa no podía hacerse cargo de los gastos, que recurrió al padre de la criatura en busca de ayuda. Mi padre expresó entonces que estaba dispuesto a apoyar económicamente a ese hijo ilegítimo, pero que nunca lo reconocería como suyo. Dicho en otras palabras, nunca lo reconocería como un Wakabayashi, puesto que su honor se vería manchado y su reputación se pondría en juego. Así pues, Akira expresó su deseo de ayudar a Seika y a su pequeño hijo, pero jamás les dio a ninguno de los dos el lugar que les correspondía, limitándose a apadrinar al niño y darle todo lo que podía necesitar, económicamente hablando, pero sin ofrecerle el cariño de padre que le hacía falta. ¿Fue así como ocurrieron las cosas, Kitagawa? En este punto puedo decirte, hermano, que no debes sentirte mal, pues yo tampoco recibí cariño paternal por parte de ese hombre que es nuestro padre.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¡Tetsuya Kitagawa era hijo de Akira! ¡Era medio hermano de Genzo! ¡Era un Wakabayashi! ¡Por eso era que el ADN de las uñas de Daisuke correspondían a las de su familia! ¡Porque Tetsuya Kitagawa era un Wakabayashi! Mi cerebro no lo podía creer, y sin embargo, era tan sincera la expresión de Genzo, y tan turbada la mirada de Tetsuya, que era imposible que esta revelación pudiera ser mentira. Yo sabía que faltaba mucho más por contar, pero quería aprovechar la distracción momentánea de Kitagawa para ponerme fuera de su alcance, así que muy sutilmente fui acercándome a Genzo.

- ¿Cómo descubriste tú esa carta?.- preguntó Tetsuya a Genzo, furioso.- ¡Nadie más que yo sabía de su existencia! ¡Se fue al carajo, yo vi al señor Wakabayashi tirarla a la basura como el pedazo de inmundicia que era!

- Según la carta que el abogado recibió de mi abuelo, él encontró la misiva a tu madre, precisamente, entre los papeles de mi padre.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Al parecer, éste la sacó del basurero y la desarrugó, y mi abuelo la encontró sobre su escritorio. Supongo que debió enviarle una fotocopia a su abogado para afirmar el hecho de que eres un Wakabayashi. Lo que no me queda muy en claro es cómo regresó esa carta a manos de mi padre, si es evidente que Seika Kitagawa la recibió como respuesta a la petición de reconocerte como hijo de Akira Wakabayashi.

- Yo la encontré entre las cosas de mi madre cuando ella falleció.- respondió Tetsuya, rabioso.- La encontré y no supe qué hacer. ¡Mi madre nunca quiso revelarme el secreto de quién era mi padre! Quise matar con mis propias manos al desgraciado que había manchado con el deshonor a mi madre y a mi familia, y reclamarle por tantos años de desprecio y abandono que nos hizo pasar. ¡Por parte de mis propios hermanos! Al negarse a reconocerme, Akira Wakabayashi me condenó a ser el títere, el juguete, el bufón de sus hijos legítimos, y eso es algo que no podía perdonarle. Sin embargo, tenía que probar, quizás ese maldito aceptaría su error y me reconocería como hijo suyo, no porque me interesara tenerlo como padre, sino porque quería a toda costa limpiar el nombre de mi madre. Pero ese maldito desgraciado se negó; me dijo que nunca me daría su maldito apellido, y que suficiente había hecho con pagar mi educación, y después arrugó la carta, _su _carta, y la botó a la basura. ¡Ni siquiera le importó la muerte de mi madre! Ese infeliz era el culpable de su desgracia y él ni siquiera se inmutó por eso.

Genzo y yo miramos a Kitagawa con compasión, pero por sobre este sentimiento, dominaba en Wakabayashi la repulsión que le estaba produciendo semejante revelación. Es cierto que él no tenía una buena relación con Akira Wakabayashi, pero a pesar de eso, no creo que a alguien le agrade escuchar que su propio padre le fue infiel a su madre con otra mujer y menospreció a su hijo ilegítimo.

- Mi abuelo debió visitar a mi padre el mismo día en que tú lo hiciste.- dijo Genzo, sólo por decir algo, aunque se notaba que él mismo estaba tratando de calmarse.- Algo debió pasar, porque él aseguró que la carta estaba sobre el escritorio de mi padre. ¿Sabías que _nuestro_ abuelo le exigió a _nuestro _padre que te reconociera como su hijo legítimo, una vez que se enteró del contenido de esa carta tan famosa?

- No.- negó Kitagawa, quien titubeó ligeramente.- ¡Y no digas que es _nuestro_ padre! Yo no tengo relación alguna con ese hombre, él mismo lo dejó muy en claro. Y para lo que importa que el viejo haya tratado de convencerlo. Las cosas siguieron igual, ese desgraciado no cambió su manera de pensar.

- Quizás él no, pero mi abuelo sí.- replicó Wakabayashi, muy serio.- Me sé de memoria la misiva que escribió mi abuelo. Él estaba conmocionado por saber que tenía otro nieto, alguien que no llevaba su apellido, y más perturbado quedó cuando mi padre se negó a reconocerte. Mi abuelo estaba furioso por la forma en cómo su hijo manejó sus asuntos de honor y de familia, pero por más que intentó, no logró convencer a mi padre. Sin embargo, el abuelo no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y mandó la nota a su abogado, para después extraer algunos miles de euros de su cuenta y mandarte llamar a su casa… A esta casa, precisamente.

Así que eso había pasado. El abuelo, queriendo entablar relaciones con su nieto, se había topado con un potencial demente resentido, con motivos fuertes para matar. Las cosas estaban tomando el lugar que les correspondía, y poco faltaba para completar, de una vez por todas, este rompecabezas criminal. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo cerca que estuve de ser asesinada por él, comencé a sentir una auténtica lástima por Tetsuya. Tal parecía ser que aquí el verdadero villano no había sido él...

- El viejo quería verme.- asintió Kitagawa, mirando a Genzo mientras jugaba con el cuchillo.- Me dijo que quería darme dinero. Como si fuera eso lo que yo buscaba. Quería darme una pequeña fortuna, una enorme cantidad de dinero que mi madre jamás vio junto en toda su vida. ¿De qué me servía ahora que ella ya no estaba? Me negué y escupí sobre el dinero del viejo. Ese montón de papeles no iban a limpiar la mancha de pecado que pesaba sobre mi madre muerta.

- Siempre pensamos que el señor Fukumura había sido asesinado a causa del testamento.- continuó Genzo, a quien comenzaron a temblarle las manos.- Pero nunca te importó la herencia, ¿verdad?

- No.- Kitagawa volvió a enfurecerse.- ¡Yo sólo quería que ustedes dejaran de tratarme como basura! ¡_Soy _un Wakabayashi, tenemos el mismo padre, y aún así, Touya y Eriko no dejaban de decirme que soy peor que un criminal!

- Mis hermanos no se han portado bien contigo.- concedió Wakabayashi.- Pero no todos te tratamos así.

- Tú fuiste el peor, fingiendo tratarme bien, pero despreciándome en secreto.- replicó Kitagawa, fuera de sí.- ¡Tú tampoco me tolerabas!

- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.- replicó Genzo, levantando las manos para contener a su medio hermano, sin conseguirlo.- Siempre traté de hacerte sentir parte de la familia, aunque tampoco sé bien cómo hacerlo, si yo mismo no he sido muy cercano a mi padre.

Parecía que Kitagawa, de un momento a otro, iba a lanzarse sobre Wakabayashi, puñal en mano. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, quise desviar la conversación a un terreno menos peligroso, pues en el estado actual en el que se encontraba Tetsuya, las cosas podían llegar a la fatalidad de un momento a otro.

- ¿Por qué mataste al señor Fukumura, Kitagawa?.- pregunté, sin pensarlo dos veces. Genzo me miró extrañado, como si se le hubiese olvidado que yo también estaba ahí presente.

- Porque él me vio llegar.- respondió Tetsuya, con una sonrisa malévola.- El abogado iba saliendo de la casa cuando yo llegué. Él era un buen testigo de mi presencia en este lugar, no podía dejarlo con vida, o de inmediato se habría sabido que yo maté al viejo.

Genzo apretó los puños y los dientes cuando Kitagawa dijo la última frase. Yo temía que, al final, la rabia y el dolor dominaran la mente del joven Wakabayashi y se lanzara sobre su medio hermano, el asesino del único padre auténtico que él había tenido en su vida. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la ira que sentía, Genzo pudo controlarse, aunque sus ojos echaban chispas.

- ¿Dices que yo soy peor?.- reclamó.- ¡Mataste a la única persona que pudo haber sido un padre para ti!

- ¿Ese viejo?.- Kitagawa soltó una carcajada funesta.- ¡Qué tontería! Él sólo quería comprar mi silencio con su asqueroso dinero. Seguramente quería darme una indemnización para que yo cerrara la boca y no manchara la reputación de su hijo.

- En eso, te equivocas.- la rabia helada de la voz de Genzo me asustó.- Mi abuelo, _nuestro _abuelo, era un buen hombre, y él no quería comprar tu silencio. Si él sacó dinero de sus cuentas bancarias fue para ofrecértelo porque sabía sobre los problemas de dinero por los que estás pasando. Él se enteró que tienes múltiples deudas y quiso ayudarte, dándote parte de un dinero que por derecho te correspondía.

- Eso no es verdad.- Kitagawa se puso pálido.- ¡Mientes!

- Claro que no miento.- Wakabayashi alzó la voz.- Todo venía registrado en la carta de mi abuelo, y confirmado en su testamento. Si te hubieses detenido por un instante a escucharlo te habrías dado cuenta que él estaba preocupado por ti. ¡Quería reconocerte como nieto, aún cuando mi padre no te reconociera jamás como hijo suyo!

Estas palabras causaron un efecto fulminante en Kitagawa, cuyos labios comenzaron a temblar y cuya palidez aumentó. El desquiciado joven luchaba contra sí mismo, y Genzo y yo no sabíamos cómo iba a terminar este enfrentamiento. Sutilmente, Wakabayashi me indicó con la mirada que hiciera lo posible para ponerme detrás de él, para protegerme en caso de un ataque imprevisto. No me agradaba la idea de dejar a Genzo a descubierto, pero sabía que yo estorbaría más que ayudar. Busqué con la mirada algún objeto que pudiera servirme como arma, pero nada: las jaulas estaban empotradas en el campanario, y no había cerca ninguna herramienta de trabajo que pudiera servirme para tal propósito. Mientras tanto, los ojos oscuros de Kitagawa se inyectaron en sangre, y su cabello negro, lacio y habitualmente despeinado, le colgaba salvajemente sobre los hombros.

- Eso no es verdad, eso no es verdad.- murmuraba Kitagawa, una y otra vez.- No puede ser verdad…

- ¿Qué sucedió esa noche, Kitagawa?.- preguntó Genzo, enérgico. Él deseaba con toda su alma saber la verdad, y honestamente, yo también lo ansiaba.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?.- Tetsuya tenía los ojos desencajados, y soltó una carcajada histérica.- Te lo contaré todo, ya nada importa. El viejo me mandó llamar a su casa, a esta casa. Me pasó a su despacho y me dijo que ya sabía que yo era su nieto ilegítimo. Me habló de la negativa de su hijo a reconocerme, y de la carencia de dinero por la que estoy pasando. Sacó de su caja fuerte un fajo de billetes y los soltó sobre su escritorio, frente a mí. Me dijo que comprendía cuánta falta me hacía ese dinero, el cual, por derecho, me pertenecía. Le grité que no quería su maldito dinero y escupí sobre los billetes. El viejo se dejó caer entonces en un sillón y me pidió que le diera un Válium para relajarse, pues estaba quejándose de que le dolía el pecho desde que llegué. Le di la pastilla y le grité que jamás compraría mi silencio, y que si tanto temían todos ustedes que yo manchara el honor de la familia, me mataría ahí mismo para que la sangre limpiara mi propio deshonor. Salí del despacho con el propósito de buscar un cuchillo con el cual cortarme las venas, o alguna cuerda con la cual ahorcarme, cuando vi esta escalerilla accesoria. No lo pensé dos veces y me lancé hasta esta torre, con toda la intención de tirarme al vacío. Pero el viejo me siguió, con muchos esfuerzos, y llegó tan agitado hasta la cima que apenas podía respirar. Me suplicó que lo escuchara, que había hablado con su abogado para cambiar su testamento, y enfurecí. ¡Insistía en comprar mi silencio con sus millones, después de que su hijo dejara morir a mi madre envuelta en miseria y llanto! Le grité que podía tragarse su dinero y soportar las consecuencias de sus porquerías, y entonces el viejo, fuera de sí, me tomó por los hombros con fuerza, clavándome sus uñas en la piel; intenté por todos los medios alejarlo de mí, zarandeándolo por los brazos para que me soltara. El viejo me miró con terror cuando se zafó de mí, cayó hacia adelante por el impulso, golpeándose la frente con una de las jaulas y precipitándose a través del ventanal, yendo a estrellarse contra el suelo. No había sido ése mi plan original, no era lo que yo había planeado. ¡Si alguien tenía que morir debió haber sido su hijo, pero daba lo mismo, el padre bien podría pagar por todos sus pecados! ¡A pesar de los inútiles esfuerzos de los médicos que trataron de salvar a un cuerpo irremediablemente condenado!

Genzo y yo nos quedamos mudos tras esta confesión, la última que habría de hacer Tetsuya Kitagawa en toda su vida. Yo no tenía palabras, ni siquiera estaba segura de tener suficiente saliva para poder hablar, pues la impresión de saber la verdad me había secado la boca. Wakabayashi, sin embargo, apretó los puños y golpeó, sin pensarlo, a Kitagawa en el rostro, quien lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, trastabillando y sosteniéndose contra el borde del enorme ventanal sin vidrio.

- ¡Eres un idiota!.- gritó Genzo, fuera de sí.- ¡Mi abuelo no pretendía comprar tu silencio! ¡Cambió su testamento para reconocerte como su nieto legítimo y darte parte de la herencia! ¡Lo hizo con el fin de protegerte y de darte lo que mi padre no quiso ofrecerte! ¡Mi abuelo quería tenerte a su lado, como su nieto, y darte la familia que mi padre te arrebató!

- ¡Mientes, eso no puede ser verdad!.- gritó Tetsuya, atónito.- ¡Ninguno de ustedes me quiso jamás!

- Mi abuelo sí lo hizo.- replicó Genzo, tratando de serenarse, aunque sin bajar la voz.- Él trató de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte en cuanto supo que eras su nieto, cambió su testamento para protegerte, y tú echaste por la borda su interés genuino al matarlo.

Parecía que Tetsuya había perdido la cabeza. Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, a carcajadas, mientras las lágrimas fluían a raudales de sus ojos, los cuales parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Era tal el paroxismo de dolor que estaba experimentando, que el cuerpo del pobre hombre comenzó a convulsionarse, dando un paso en falso. Su pie resbaló con un cúmulo de excremento de ave, que nadie se había molestado en limpiar, y su cuerpo se balanceó hacia atrás, por fuera del ventanal, el cual, como ya había dicho varias veces con anterioridad, no tenía vidrio. La mirada de Kitagawa se trocó en pánico cuando su cuerpo pasó a través del ventanal, pero Genzo rápidamente lo agarró por el suéter que llevaba puesto. Desgraciadamente, era verdad que la ropa del pobre hombre estaba muy deteriorada, y el peso del cuerpo y la fuerza de la gravedad terminaron por vencer a las frágiles fibras de ropa. Wakabayashi se quedó con un pedazo de suéter en las manos mientras Kitagawa, cerrando los ojos, se precipitaba al vacío y se estrellaba contra el pavimento, más de diez metros más abajo, en el mismo lugar en donde días antes había muerto su propio abuelo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Un par de paramédicos recogían en una camilla los restos de quien en vida se había llamado Tetsuya Kitagawa. Unos cuantos días atrás, habían recogido otro cuerpo, en esa misma casa, en ese preciso lugar, pero en esta ocasión, el cuerpo iría directo a la morgue y no al hospital. Nada ya se podía hacer por ese cadáver, así como nada se había podido hacer por el otro. Junto con los paramédicos llegó la policía (con jefe incluido), quien nos llevó aparte, en un área apartada de la casa, para interrogarnos sobre qué demonios había pasado ahí. Al parecer, ya todos sabían que Tetsuya era el asesino, así que sólo querían corroborar lo que ya se tenía con las confesiones que hizo aquél antes de morir. Repetir las palabras de Kitagawa ha sido una de las cosas más tétricas que me ha tocado hacer, pero me di cuenta que fue infinitamente peor para Wakabayashi, quien, además de todo, tenía que reconocer que su padre fue el causante indirecto de todo el escabroso asunto.

La policía no tenía deseos de dejarnos ir, no después de un caso tan complicado y mal llevado, y más por el hecho de ser nosotros los únicos testigos de la muerte de Tetsuya, así que nos informaron que nos llevarían a la jefatura en un coche patrulla. Genzo preguntó si, para fines prácticos, estábamos arrestados, y si bien el jefe titubeó unos instantes, al final dijo que no nos esposaría pero que sí estábamos bajo vigilancia. Gran cosa, el tormento aún no terminaba. En ese momento, los paramédicos acabaron de meter a Tetsuya dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres y lo metieron a la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Yo me estremecí involuntariamente, y a mi lado, Genzo exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Uno de los policías nos introdujo en una patrulla, cuya torreta echaba luces azul y roja sobre el enorme jardín, y nos quedamos fuertemente vigilados por tres policías armados hasta los dientes, mientras el jefe se encargaba de que se tomaran buenas fotos de la escena, y se recogiera hasta la última evidencia. Yo tenía muchas dudas sobre el caso, aunque la que más me atormentaba era cómo había sabido Genzo que Kitagawa y yo estábamos juntos.

- En buena te hemos metido.- comentó Wakabayashi, después de un rato de silencio.

- No digas eso, que no eres el culpable.- repliqué.- Lamento mucho lo de Tetsuya…

- Yo también lo lamento.- Genzo miró con tristeza hacia la ambulancia, la cual en esos momentos partía del lugar, añadiendo color a la escena con su torreta encendida.- Lo irónico del caso es que sé que debería odiarlo por haber matado a mi abuelo, pero sólo puedo sentir lástima por él. No dejo de pensar en que mi padre y mis hermanos tienen la culpa de esto, al menos en parte.

- Tetsuya ya estaba mal, psicológicamente hablando.- comencé a decir.- No puedes decir que…

- Por eso dije "en parte".- me interrumpió Genzo.- Lily, tú escuchaste a Kitagawa: estaba harto de ser siempre menospreciado por aquéllos que debieron de haberlo tratado como hermano. Y yo leí la copia de la carta que mi padre envió a Seika; siempre he pensado que él es un hombre frío y calculador, pero no me había percatado de qué tanto… Hasta que leí esa misiva. No puedo imaginar el dolor que sufrió esa pobre mujer al verse tan cruelmente humillada por Akira Wakabayashi, el gran empresario. Tú y yo sabemos bien que, sí, puede que Kitagawa haya estado al borde del abismo, pero fueron las acciones de mi padre y mis hermanos quienes lo arrojaron a él. Decir que me siento asqueado, es poco.

- Entiendo.- respondí, bajando la mirada.- Yo… Honestamente no pensé que el asunto fuese tan complicado… Pero tienes razón al decir que hemos de ser sinceros en este asunto. No hablar de ello no va a desaparecer las cosas…

- Exactamente.- Genzo miró hacia las estrellas, a través de la estrecha ventanilla.- Siempre creí que la culpable era la famosa herencia. Hasta lo habría preferido, hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero por algo dicen que "pasa hasta en las mejores familias". Quién diría que la nuestra es una de las podridas.

- No te juzgues tan severamente, ni tampoco a ellos.- negué.- Kenji, Hana y tú no están podridos. E incluso, tampoco creo que Eriko y Touya lo estén, ni siquiera tu padre. Simplemente, cometieron errores.

- Errores que costaron vidas de personas inocentes.- Wakabayashi me miró fijamente.- ¿Será que podamos superarlo alguna vez?

- Ésa es una buena pregunta.- contesté.- Sólo el tiempo dirá si todos lograremos hacerlo.

Otra vez nos quedamos callados, mientras el jefe de policía nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Pensaría que nosotros habríamos matado a Tetsuya? ¿Creería que alguno de los dos era el culpable y que la muerte del pobre tipo sería usada para ocultar nuestras fechorías? Tal vez, pero de cualquier modo las pruebas forenses nos darían la razón en algún momento u otro. Me pregunté si _Monsieur _Shanks consentiría en conseguirme a alguno de sus buenos abogados, o si Otto Heffner, el padre de Gwen, aceptaría mi caso.

- Tengo una duda: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.- pregunté, a Genzo.- Nadie sabía que Kitagawa me había citado en esta casa.

- Eriko me dijo que él planeaba reunirse contigo.- respondió él.- De verdad, lamento mucho que mi hermana casi haya logrado que te mataran. Tenía deseos de estrangularla cuando supe lo que hizo.

- ¿Ella lo sabía?.- casi grité, furiosa.- Infeliz, seguramente, va a deprimirse porque no lo logró. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Doña Amargada? ¿Por qué le pareció buena idea el darle mi teléfono a Kitagawa?

- Antes de que te enojes, escúchame, por favor.- pidió Wakabayashi, mirándome con tristeza.- Cuando acabé de declarar, Kenji estaba esperándonos afuera de la jefatura; él no deseaba dar parte a la policía de lo que había descubierto hasta que Eriko y yo no leyéramos antes los papeles que él traía consigo, los cuales eran, como debes suponer, la carta de mi abuelo, su último testamento y la copia de la carta de mi padre a Seika Kitagawa. No necesito decirte la impresión que causó en Eriko y en mí el armar las piezas y darnos cuenta de quién era el verdadero asesino, pero el peor golpe fue, sin duda, saber que mi padre había engañado a mi madre y que había repudiado a su propio hijo ilegítimo. Kenji y yo sabíamos que había que localizar a Kitagawa lo antes posible, para evitar que volviera a matar, y fue en ese momento cuando Eriko nos confesó, asustada, que ella le había dado tu número de teléfono a Kitagawa.

- Qué linda.- apreté la boca en un gesto.- ¿Por qué se le ocurrió tan maravillosa idea?

- Dijo que Kitagawa deseaba hablar contigo para darte algunos detalles que él había encontrado sobre el caso.- confesó Genzo, algo molesto.- Eriko tomó tu número desde mi celular y se lo dio; dijo que lo hizo más que nada para ver si Kitagawa se animaba a tener algo contigo y me dejabas a mí en paz. Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero quiero que sepas que Eriko no lo hizo con intenciones asesinas; ella creyó en la historia de Kitagawa, y por lo visto, tú también lo hiciste, o no estarías aquí.

- En eso tienes razón.- admití, aunque me sentía furiosa.- ¿Y qué, al leer la carta no se dio cuenta que había cometido un error?

- Claro que lo hizo, pero entiende que le dio tu número a Kitagawa _antes_ de que Kenji apareciera y se enterara de la verdad.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Por eso te dije, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de quién era el asesino, Eriko fue la primera en decir que había hecho algo muy grave. Estaba arrepentida en verdad, y muy aterrorizada, ella no pretendía hacer que cayeras en la trampa que él te tendió. En cuanto supimos que Kitagawa era el asesino y que era muy probable que tú estuvieras con él, informamos todo a la policía. Se lanzaron patrullas por toda la ciudad a buscarlos, pero nadie tenía idea de en dónde podrían estar. Y entonces se me ocurrió pensar en esta casa; algo me decía que Kitagawa regresaría al lugar en donde comenzó este asunto.

- Y tomaste tu brioso corcel rojo y te lanzaste en busca de la doncella en aprietos, ¿verdad?.- completé, con amargura.- Lástima que en esta ocasión, la bestia haya sido un ser humano y no un dragón. Por poco y Eriko consigue que me maten, todo por su patético berrinche.

- Ey, no es fácil para mí tampoco.- reclamó Genzo, dolido.- Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… No quiero pensar en eso. Hubiera sido demasiado para mí el perderte, después de lo que ha sucedido.

Otra vez estaba comportándome como una infeliz, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Lamento muchísimo lo que te está pasando.- dije, sinceramente, aunque seguía teniendo deseos de zarandear a Eriko.- En verdad que no esperaba que la verdad fuese tan espantosa.

- Yo tampoco.- suspiró Wakabayashi.- Y esto apenas sólo es el comienzo: no sé cómo vamos a decírselo a mi madre.

El jefe de policía llegó entonces, acompañado de otro agente, y ambos subieron a la patrulla. Sin decirnos nada, nos sacaron de los terrenos de esa tétrica casa, testigo de dos muertes, y a la cual esperaba no volver a ver nunca más. Genzo y yo no hablamos en el camino a la jefatura, pero nuestras manos se encontraron y no nos soltamos. Nos parecía inoportuno manifestar cualquier otra muestra de sentimiento, pero ese sencillo y cálido toque me hizo mantener la calma.

Obvio es, la jefatura estaba hecha un caos. Policías, reporteros, agentes de la _Bundespolizei, _altos rangos de la _Landespolizei_, el personal del forense que quedaba vivo a esas alturas, e incluso, Wojkiewicz, Eriko, Taro, Elieth y Karl, todos estaban ahí, ansiosos por saber qué había sucedido. Aún sabiendo que hubiera sido muy poco apropiado reírme (o quizás lo surrealista de la escena fue la causa), lo habría hecho de muy buena gana al ver juntas a tantas personas con tan pocas cosas en común. Elieth consiguió romper la valla de policías que nos separaba del resto de la gente y se abalanzó a abrazarnos a Genzo y a mí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ambos le correspondimos al gesto, tan rápido como pudimos, porque estuvo a punto de ocurrir un altercado, cuando un policía quiso repeler a Elieth y ésta saltó a defenderse como sólo ella sabía hacerlo; por fortuna, Schneider fue extremadamente rápido y cauteloso y logró sacar a su novia de ahí, sin un rasguño, y ponerla fuera de peligro.

Una vez dentro del edificio, lejos de toda mirada curiosa, los agentes nos volvieron a tomar declaración, y sacaron mis huellas, mis datos personales y demás cosas que ya habían obtenido de él. Sin embargo, ambos notamos que el jefe no estaba ya tan interesado en nosotros como antes. Los reportes preliminares confirmaban la historia que se había tejido a raíz de las cartas de Daisuke y Akira Wakabayashi, avalada por la huella del zapato que Tetsuya había dejado en la casa de Jean; ya sólo restaba corroborar el ADN de Kitagawa con el encontrado en las uñas de Daisuke, pero ya nadie dudaba que ambas muestras coincidirían al cien por ciento. Lo único que quedaba pendiente era el aclarar por qué me encontraba con Tetsuya en la casa que había pertenecido a Daisuke Wakabayashi, y la forma en cómo aquél había fallecido. La llamada recibida en mi celular confirmaba mi versión, y coincidía además con la declaración de Eriko, quien afirmó haberle pasado mi número de teléfono a Tetsuya por petición de éste, justificando mi presencia en la casa del asesinato. Con respecto a la forma en cómo murió Tetsuya, seguramente los peritos determinarían que éste resbaló por el ventanal (sus huellas debían seguir en el sitio en donde patinó con el excremento de pájaro), y quizás el pedazo de tela de suéter que aún conservaba Genzo en la mano comprobaría que el material no resistió el peso del pobre Kitagawa, no pudiendo evitar así su caída. ¿Sería cierto que la policía creería nuestra versión, o pensaría que alguno de nosotros mató a Kitagawa por venganza o en defensa propia? Sólo el tiempo habría de decirlo, pero aun cuando se llegara a sospechar que la muerte de Tetsuya fue intencional, un buen abogado podría convencer a un tribunal que nosotros teníamos motivos de sobra para querer defender nuestras vidas de quien había cometido tantos asesinatos. Yo sólo esperaba que esto no fuese a arruinar la carrera futbolística de Genzo, pues eso sería lo que a él más le afectaría.

O eso pensé yo. Sin embargo, en algún momento en el que nos dejaron en paz, mientras esperábamos a que nos dijeran si podríamos irnos o seríamos acusados de homicidio, Genzo miró fijamente hacia la puerta, con la mirada seria. Seguí el curso de sus ojos y visualicé a un hombre de edad media, de cabello entrecano y ojos oscuros, a quien inmediatamente clasifiqué como integrante de la familia Wakabayashi: el parecido entre él, Daisuke y Genzo era más que evidente. No tuve más que ver la tensión que Genzo le dio a sus puños cerrados para saber que se trataba de Akira, su padre, y el principal responsable de todo el asunto. El hombre miraba a su hijo con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, pero Genzo le regresó una mirada llena de desdén, tras lo cual volteó la cabeza, como si le diese vergüenza verlo.

- Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.- confesó Genzo, con amargura, mientras me extendía su mano.

Yo la tomé, sin decir ni una palabra.

No tengo muchos recuerdos claros de lo que ocurrió después, aunque para fines prácticos, tampoco importan. Sólo sé que Wojkiewicz consiguió sacarnos a Genzo y a mí de la jefatura, sin que la prensa se enterara, y nos condujo hasta un sitio en donde Schneider y Elieth estaban esperando. Ella, después de abrazarnos otra vez, nos dijo cuán preocupados habían estado los dos, por nosotros; añadió, además, que Eriko casi se vuelve loca al saber que su hermano había ido a rescatarme, y que por tal motivo, ni Elieth ni Karl le avisaron que Wojkiewicz le había llamado a la primera para avisarle que nos sacaría, a Genzo y a mí, del Forense.

- Esta noche, lo que más necesitan es comer y dormir.- finalizó Elieth, algo con lo que nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo.- Ya veremos mañana qué sucede.

Sabias palabras. Los días siguientes fueron una amalgama de emociones encontradas; los resultados de las pruebas practicadas a Tetsuya Kitagawa confirmaron no sólo que éste era un Wakabayashi, sino que también fue el Wakabayashi que estuvo presente cuando Daisuke murió. Las huellas de sus zapatos que se encontraron en la casa del finado patriarca coincidieron perfectamente con la encontrada en casa de Jean, como era de esperarse. Y las cartas encontradas en el apartamento del señor Fukumura le ponían punto final a la historia. Acorralado por tantas y tan evidentes pruebas, Akira Wakabayashi no tuvo más remedio que confesar: sí, él era el padre de Tetsuya. Sí, él había rechazado a su propio hijo por miedo al escándalo. Sí, él se sentía el responsable de todo lo sucedido. Y sí, toda su familia acabó por enterarse.

Yo no supe bien qué impacto causaron estas revelaciones en el resto de la familia; me enteré, por boca de Elieth, que Eriko había regresado a Francia, acompañada por Misaki, completamente destrozada. Según supe, al parecer ella también recibió su buena cuota de culpabilidad y remordimientos por haber contribuido con la locura de Tetsuya, al humillarlo y menospreciarlo durante tantos años. De quien no supe nada fue de Touya, otro de los responsables del maltrato psicológico de Kitagawa; si se dio cuenta de la parte de culpa que le correspondía, o si le importó, fue algo de lo que no me enteré. Y siendo honesta, no me importaba saberlo.

Por fortuna para la ya destrozada familia, ocurrieron dos cosas que debían de hacer menos su pena: la primera de ellas fue que la prensa no llegó a enterarse de la larga cadena de acontecimientos que llevaron a la muerte de tantas personas. Se catalogó a Tetsuya Kitagawa como una persona con problemas psicológicos severos, quien, en un momento de estrés, sacó a flote toda su patología a través de múltiples asesinatos. No se filtró hasta la prensa el dato de que éste era hijo ilegítimo de Akira Wakabayashi, y que fue este hecho el que dio origen a los asesinatos. Por una parte, pensé que esto era injusto para la memoria del pobre Tetsuya, quien sería fichado como uno de los más peligrosos psicópatas de Alemania, pero por otro lado, bien pensé que Genzo y su familia ya habían sufrido bastante como para aparte ventilar en público su drama familiar. La segunda cosa "buena" que ocurrió, dentro de todo lo malo, fue que apareció el cuerpo de Daisuke Wakabayashi, perfectamente conservado gracias a que reposaba en un contenedor con formol; éste, una vez que los forenses determinaron que no había nada más que hacerle, fue entregado a sus familiares, quienes al fin pudieron darle sepultura.

¿Cómo fue que apareció el cuerpo de Daisuke Wakabayashi en un contenedor con formol? Al parecer, Tetsuya Kitagawa se conocía las instalaciones del forense mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que trabajábamos ahí. No hacía mucho, se había hecho una importante remodelación al edificio del forense, para modernizar y ampliar las salas de autopsias; dicha reestructuración dejó fuera de uso un par de contenedores viejos, que quedaron abandonados en una zona aislada del lugar, a donde casi nadie acudía, y que casualmente quedaba cerca del pasillo que unía al forense con el hospital. Tetsuya podía ir y venir a su antojo por aquélla área, en la cual ocultó el cuerpo de su abuelo en uno de los contenedores abandonados (que aún contenía formol), plenamente seguro de que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar ahí. Tenía razón, ninguno de nosotros habría dado jamás con el sitio, de no ser porque un policía encontró las huellas de Tetsuya en el pasillo que conducía a dicho lugar. Esto hizo saber que Kitagawa usó a su disposición las instalaciones del forense, burlando exitosamente a los escuadrones de policía, los cuales insistían en buscarlo por toda la ciudad.

- Bien dicen que, cuando quieras esconder algo, lo mejor es que lo hagas en el lugar más obvio.- comentó Karl, cuando nos enteramos de la noticia.

- Y fue en ese camino en donde Kitagawa mató a la química y a la jefa de enfermeras.- añadió Elieth.- Quizás a ellas les pareció sospechoso verlo en aquélla zona, lo han de haber interrogado, y para evitar que ellas hablaran, las mató.

- Eso, añadido al hecho de que Helga se negó a darle los resultados de las pruebas químicas practicadas a Daisuke Wakabayashi.- confirmé.- Ya todo encaja.

Por esos días, no vi mucho a Genzo; yo no quise acudir al funeral de su abuelo (no tenía ganas de hacerlo, y realmente no tenía nada qué andar haciendo ahí), pero Elieth y Karl sí lo hicieron, para apoyar a su amigo. Yo aproveché para ir a Berlín a visitar a Jean y a Otto. Los progresos conseguidos con la cámara hiperbárica resultaron sorprendentes, pues Otto despertó del coma a los pocos días y se recuperaba de una manera bastante aceptable. Era Jean el que no quería reaccionar al tratamiento, pero aún así los doctores eran optimistas y esperaban obtener buenos resultados a largo plazo. Esto significaba que, aún cuando mi amigo tardara un poco en reaccionar, lo haría bien y en un momento no muy lejano. En el hospital me encontré, además, con Francois Lacoste, el padre de Jean, a quien ya conocía previamente; el señor Lacoste me informó que, en cuanto le dieran la autorización, se llevaría a su hijo de vuelta a París. Yo comenté, con un pésimo humor negro, que este caso había hecho correr a los supervivientes a sus países de origen, y mencioné el caso de Leo y Gwen, quienes continuaban en Francia.

- Sólo falto yo.- rematé, riéndome de manera forzada.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?.- me preguntó Francois, abiertamente.- ¿Tienes algo que te ate a este sitio?

Sin querer, pensé en Genzo. Pero, ¿qué nos reservaba el futuro a los dos? Nos habíamos conocido en un pésimo momento, y nuestra "relación", si es que existía, se había desarrollado en la peor de las circunstancias. ¿Podría asegurar que, una vez que pasara la tormenta, él y yo seguiríamos sintiéndonos atraídos el uno por el otro? Nadie lo podía asegurar. Además, quedaba claro que, en estos momentos, Wakabayashi debería sentirse más estresado y preocupado por su familia y su carrera que por mí. Tonta sería si se me ocurría pensar que yo tendría cabida en su vida.

- Realmente, nada.- negué.- Mi mejor amiga y compañera de departamento está considerando aceptar un trabajo en otra ciudad, y ella es el único motivo real por el cual yo estoy viviendo en Hamburgo. Si ella se va, no hay razón alguna por la cual deba quedarme.

"Ya ni mi trabajo", pensé.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no regresas a tu país?.- sugirió Francois.- Si no hay algo que te detenga aquí, vete. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, mereces un buen descanso, y no lo tendrás si continúas en la ciudad en donde todo ocurrió.

- ¿Volver a México?.- suspiré.- Honestamente, no lo había considerado. No lo sé, llevo ya mucho tiempo viviendo en Alemania, y realmente me había acostumbrado a estar en este país, me siento a gusto aquí, a pesar de todo.

- Piénsalo.- insistió el señor Lacoste.- Nadie dice que te vayas para siempre, sólo por un tiempo. Podrás descansar mejor si te alejas del sitio en donde ocurrieron los hechos. Por eso voy a llevarme a Jean, para que se recupere por completo en la tierra que lo vio nacer, y ya cuando esté en sus cinco sentidos podrá decidir si desea volver o quedarse por allá.

No era una mala idea, en honor a la verdad. Cierto era que, días antes, a Elieth le habían ofrecido un mejor trabajo en Múnich, y ella estaba dudando entre aceptar o rechazarlo. Yo no quería que ella lo negara por mí, pero era casi seguro que ésa sería la elección que Elieth tomaría si yo me quedaba en Hamburgo. Quizás lo mejor, para ella y para mí, sería que yo me marchara también; así yo podría tener un poco de paz, y mi mejor amiga podría seguir su camino hacia el éxito… Acompañada, por supuesto, por Karl Heinz Schneider, quien ya pertenecía al Bayern Munich, ella no estaría sola en ningún momento.

- Piénsalo.- Francois me dio un beso paternal en la mejilla.- No se trata de huir, sino de saber cuándo es momento de retirarse.

Obvio es que regresé a Hamburgo con muchas dudas; esa misma noche, platiqué con Elieth sobre la propuesta de marcharme a México, y ella me confesó que apoyaba esa idea, pues también creía que me haría mucho bien alejarme de Hamburgo por un tiempo. Ya después podríamos volver a reunirnos, cuando yo estuviera lista para regresar al mundo.

- Míos tíos estarán feliz de verte.- dijo Elieth.- Y hace tiempo me dijiste que tenías ganas de ir a México, ¿no? Vete, que de buena gana me iría yo contigo.

Comencé a considerar como buena la opción de irme. Como dijo el señor Francois, no tendría por qué ser para siempre. Un par de días después, Genzo Wakabayashi vino a verme. Me invitó a pasear por la ciudad en su Mustang, y yo acepté. Aún había un par de cosas que tenía que contarle. Él me llevó a las orillas del Elba, a un mirador muy conocido de la ciudad, y ambos nos quedamos mirando el agua, por un largo rato, sin decir nada.

- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, pero no hallo la mejor manera de abordarlas.- dijo Genzo, tras un rato.- Han sucedido tantas cosas que no siento ya ser el mismo de antes. Todo me parece demasiado irreal.

- Te entiendo perfectamente.- suspiré, cerrando los ojos.- Nada volverá a ser igual, ¿cierto?

- Nunca más.- respondió Genzo.- A pesar de todo, quien más compasión me causa en este momento es Eriko. Sé que ella tuvo mucho que ver en la locura de Kitagawa, pero no sabes lo mal que la puso el saberlo. No es una mala chica, sólo está demasiado mimada, y en todos estos años ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de ponerle un alto, lo que también nos convierte en culpables. Ahora que se ha dado cuenta, de la peor manera, que su comportamiento llegó demasiado lejos, se ha deprimido mucho. Claro está, sabe perfectamente que Kitagawa llevó las cosas al extremo, pero está consciente de que pudo haber sido mucho más amable con él.

- ¿Y qué hará ahora?.- pregunté, interesada, muy a mi pesar.

- Está viendo a una psicóloga en Francia, y Misaki le ha dado todo su apoyo.- suspiró Genzo, ajustándose la gorra blanca que traía puesta.- Él me ha prometido que no va a dejarla sola. Quizás hasta terminen casándose. Francamente, después de todo esto, ya no me parece una mala idea que lo hagan. Claro está, van a dejar pasar un tiempo prudente, las cosas no están ahorita como para una boda.

- Concuerdo en eso.- dije.- ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto de tu familia?

- Touya se ha enfrascado en el trabajo en la empresa; tanto, que estuvo sólo por unos momentos en el funeral del abuelo.- contestó Wakabayashi.- Si me preguntas, creo que está evitándonos a propósito; estoy casi seguro que, al igual que Eriko, la culpa también lo corroe. Kenji está triste y preocupado por todos nosotros, pero creo que él, al igual que Hana, son los que menos sufrirán. Ninguno de los dos tiene culpa de nada, y ninguno era muy cercano al abuelo tampoco. No les costará mucho trabajo pasar el trago amargo. Quien sí lo está pagando caro, es mi padre. No creo que algún día pueda olvidar el error que cometió.

- ¿En verdad?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Por qué? La prensa no se enteró de su relación con Tetsuya, ¿cierto?

- No, no lo hizo, pero la prensa era la que menos preocupaba a mi padre.- contestó Genzo, sombríamente.- Mi madre se enteró de todo, con lujo de detalles. No fue posible esconderle las cartas que involucraban a mi padre, y él tuvo que confesarle la verdad.

- ¿Se van a divorciar?.- pregunté, soltando un gritito.

- No exactamente.- negó Genzo.- Provengo de una familia muy estricta, de un país muy exigente con el matrimonio. Las mujeres de sociedad no pueden divorciarse sin arriesgarse a ser repudiadas, pero mi madre encontró otra manera de resarcirse: no ha vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a mi padre desde que él confesó, y al día siguiente marchó para Japón, sin avisarle. Yo sí sabía cuáles eran sus planes, pero seguro estoy que fue una no muy grata sorpresa para Akira el darse cuenta que su esposa se fue del país sin decirle nada.

- ¿Y él no piensa ir a buscarla?.- pregunté.

- Lo dudo mucho.- negó Genzo, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza y recostándose contra el asiento.- La vergüenza y la culpa no lo dejarán hacerlo. Y mi madre no volverá a vivir con él en lo que le resta de vida; no se va a divorciar, pero no volverán a estar juntos. Dudo mucho que siquiera ella se digne responder sus llamadas en alguna ocasión, y por más que se esfuerce, Akira Wakabayashi no podrá ocultarlo a sus socios. Todos acabarán enterándose de que su esposa lo dejó, aunque no sepan la razón.

- Un secreto a voces.- suspiré.

- Así es.- Genzo cerró los ojos por un momento.

Aún me quedaban dos cosas por decirle a Genzo; la primera estaba relacionada a su abuelo, algo que él podría enterarse por la prensa, cuando se diera a conocer el reporte oficial sobre la muerte de Daisuke Wakabayashi, pero sentía que era mi obligación decírselo. Después de todo, yo fui de las personas que se enteraron primero, y a esas alturas ya había armado el rompecabezas completo.

- Con todo este lío, ya no pude decirte que al fin leí el reporte final de la autopsia que le practicaron a tu abuelo.- comencé.- Hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- él me miró de reojo.- ¿Existe algo pueda cambiar el curso de las cosas?

- No cambiará el curso de las cosas, pero sí variarán otras.- repliqué.- Todos pensamos que a tu abuelo lo mató Tetsuya al empujarlo por el ventanal del campanario, ¿verdad? Pues no fue así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Genzo se incorporó y me miró fijamente.- ¡Habla!

- La causa oficial de muerte de Daisuke Wakabayashi fue una falla cardiaca irreversible, secundaria a un infarto masivo.- expliqué.- Dicho de otra manera, tu abuelo murió porque su corazón quedó inservible a causa de un infarto; esto, de ninguna manera, pudo haber sido causado por la caída, y ahora entiendo por qué a Gwen le costó tanto trabajo estabilizarlo, ella comentó que el corazón de tu abuelo no estaba respondiendo como debería a pesar de los medicamentos. Era muy simple: no podía hacerlo, tenía tanto tejido destruido que ya no podía funcionar por sí solo. Sin embargo, no hubo oportunidad de hacerle más pruebas y nunca supimos la verdad… Hasta el momento de la autopsia. Yo no me quedé al final, sólo estuve al principio, de manera que no vi el estado del corazón; de haberlo hecho, no habría tenido las dudas que todos compartimos al comienzo. Y lo que me dijo Tetsuya coincide con esta verdad, pues él comentó que tu abuelo se sentía mal el día en que vino a verlo, e incluso tuvo que darle un sedante para tranquilizarlo. ¿Recuerdas qué nos contó respecto a los últimos momentos de vida de Daisuke?

- Dijo que se agitó mucho.- recordó Genzo.- Y que le clavó las uñas a Tetsuya con fuerza.

- Lo cual muy seguramente hizo debido al dolor, se estaba infartando en esos momentos.- continué.- No quería detenerlo, quería pedirle ayuda. Él perdió el equilibrio al llegar al ventanal, del dolor que estaba experimentando. No era que Tetsuya lo hubiese empujado, era que Daisuke ya no podía sostenerse por sí mismo.

- Eso quiere decir… .- Genzo exhaló pausadamente.- Que Kitagawa no mató a mi abuelo…

- No, no lo hizo. La caída fue consecuencia del infarto, no al revés.- asentí.- Aún cuando Kitagawa lo hubiese empujado, tu abuelo estaba condenado a morir ese día. Aún cuando Tetsuya no hubiese acudido a la cita, aún cuando éste hubiese aceptado a tu abuelo, aún así, Daisuke Wakabayashi hubiera muerto de un infarto ese día. Nadie sobrevive a semejante daño, el informe de la autopsia revela que se había muerto el 70% del corazón a consecuencia del infarto. El golpe en la cabeza fue secundario, algo a consecuencia, pero no fue la causa directa de la muerte. Y por eso es que Zimmerman se peleaba tanto con Jean y Otto, pues el primero deseaba poner el golpe como causa de muerte, mientras Jean y Otto coincidieron en que el principal problema fue el ataque al corazón.

Wakabashi se quedó pensativo por un buen rato; me parece que estaba analizando lo que acababa de revelarle. ¿Hubiera sido mejor dejar que siguiera creyendo que Tetsuya sí mató a su abuelo? No. De una forma o de otra, Genzo merecía saber la verdad. Él permaneció callado durante un largo rato; tanto, que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y comenzaron a brillar las primeras estrellas.

- Tengo que admitir que me da gusto saber que, al final, Kitagawa no mató a mi abuelo.- confesó Genzo, tras un largo rato.- Aunque, si él hubiera sabido esto, se habrían podido evitar muchas muertes, considerando que él comenzó a matar para ocultar, precisamente, la muerte del abuelo.

- Lo sé.- suspiré profundamente.- Vaya ironía.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

- Sólo unos cuantos del forense, pero pronto todos se enterarán, cuando se dé el dictamen oficial.- contesté.- Si es que no se filtra antes a la prensa.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Lily?.- Genzo giró su cabeza hacia mí.- ¿Seguirás en el forense?

- Lo dudo mucho.- negué enérgicamente.- No quiero volver a poner un pie ahí en lo que me queda de vida. Voy a renunciar, eso es seguro. Es más, no creo volver a trabajar algún día como forense. No tengo ganas de volver a ver un muerto más; ni siquiera estoy segura de querer permanecer en Hamburgo...

- Entiendo perfectamente. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme ya en Hamburgo. Schneider me ha hecho varias veces la oferta de ir a jugar al Bayern Múnich, y ahora más que nunca estoy tentado a aceptarla.- confesó Wakabayashi, mirando hacia el horizonte.- Será una buena manera de comenzar, sin empezar totalmente de cero, si me entiendes. Además, esto impulsará mi carrera.

- Hasta para eso, tienes suerte.- suspiré.- Podrás cambiar de aires sin dejar de hacer lo que te gusta y, además de todo, va a impulsar tu carrera. Ojalá conmigo fuera así de fácil.

- Otra vez estás desquitándote conmigo, Lily.- me reconvino Genzo, aunque su voz no sonaba dolida.

- Lo siento.- me disculpé, una vez más.- No era mi intención, pero no todos tenemos las cosas tan claras como tú.

- No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré a que lo hagas.- él esbozó una de sus tan características media sonrisas.- Forma parte de tu personalidad, pero me agrada. ¿De verdad no tienes idea alguna de qué hacer?

- De hecho, sí la tengo.- repliqué.- No sé que voy a hacer con mi vida _por el resto de ella, _pero sí sé que voy a hacer en los próximos meses. Me sugirieron que regresara a México por un tiempo, y creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora.

Supongo que Genzo no esperaba esta respuesta, porque se quedó callado por un largo rato, otra vez. Tanto tiempo, que comenzó a ser incómodo. No supe si decir algo más o esperar a que él respondiera, pero entonces Wakabayashi habló, girándose hacia la ventanilla.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?.- preguntó.- ¿Vas a quedarte allá para siempre o sólo será por unos meses?

- "Para siempre" es una medida de tiempo muy inexacta.- respondí.- Nada dura "para siempre". Pero la verdad, no sé aún que voy a hacer de aquí en adelante. Quiero volver a México para alejarme de este asunto y poder dejarlo ir en paz. Estar con mi familia, en mi tierra, me caerá mucho mejor que cualquier terapia psicológica que pueda yo tener. Pero no sé si me voy a quedar allá de manera permanente o volveré algún día.

- He de decir que no me agrada saber que te vas.- Genzo habló precipitadamente.- No pensé que, después de esto, no volvería a verte. Sin embargo, no puedo pedirte que no te vayas, no tengo ese derecho, no después de todo lo que te ha sucedido. Mi familia estuvo a punto de arruinar tu vida una vez, así que no seré yo quien te ponga más trabas. Sin embargo, que te quede claro que, de ser por mí, no dejaría que te marcharas.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara; no le estaba contando las cosas para que me hiciera cambiar de parecer, pero justo en ese momento estuve a punto de arrepentirme y de decirle que no me iría.

- No esperabas que te dijera "quédate conmigo", ¿verdad?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, viendo mi expresión.- Porque aún puedo decirlo.

- No, no. No esperaba eso, de verdad.- respondí, agitada.- Al contrario, no esperaba que me dijeras que no quieres que me vaya. Yo pensé que, al acabar todo esto, tú…

- ¿Yo, qué?.- interrumpió.- ¿Pensaste que simplemente me desaparecería de tu vida, así sin más? No creo que eso sea posible. Por una cosa o por otra, tú y yo estamos ligados de por vida. Si bien es pronto para decir que es por nuestra "relación", sí puede decirse que lo estaremos por todo lo que hemos vivido. De una u otra forma, yo sabía que terminaríamos juntos, al final. Bien dicen que si amas algo, tienes que dejarlo ir. Si yo tengo razón, tú regresarás a mí algún día.

Me quedé sin palabras, pero no hacían falta. Genzo y yo nos besamos por un largo rato; ésa bien podría ser la última vez que estuviéramos juntos en mucho tiempo. Después de una buena sesión de caricias, los ánimos se habían encendido y él me propuso ir a su departamento. Acepté sin dudarlo. Si algo habíamos aprendido era que la vida es demasiado corta como para dejarla ir en indecisiones. Así pues, Genzo me llevó a su apartamento, ubicado en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad (curiosamente, no se encontraba a mucha distancia de la casa de su fallecido abuelo), y si bien me quedé fascinada con el lugar y la decoración tan elegante, estaba más fascinada por él y por lo que me hacía sentir. Esa noche, ambos le dimos rienda suelta a nuestras emociones y nos dejamos llevar por el deseo; nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, y yo sentí como si tocara el cielo, agradeciendo por estar viva y por poder haber conocido a Genzo, y haber sido amada por él. Después de hacer el amor varias veces, nos dio hambre y preparamos algo de comer. Era la segunda vez que estábamos en esa situación, y al igual que la primera, casi parecíamos una pareja normal. No quise pensar en que así habrían sido las cosas si Genzo y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias porque, en honor a la verdad, dudo mucho que él y yo nos hubiésemos conocido si su abuelo no hubiera muerto. Una estrella del fútbol poco tiene que hacer al lado de una médico forense, con vidas tan contrarias y personalidades tan opuestas. Pero aún así, cuando estábamos juntos, Genzo y yo parecíamos estar hechos el uno para el otro, y eso era lo único que importaba.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?.- preguntó él, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

- No lo he decidido aún, pero podría marcharme a final de semana.- respondí, recargada como estaba contra su pecho.- Voy a presentar mi renuncia al forense, ya no tengo nada qué hacer ahí; realmente, lo único que falta por hacer es comprar un boleto y meter algo de ropa a una maleta cualquiera. Elieth va a hacerse cargo de lo demás.

- Querrás decir que Schneider va a hacerse cargo de lo demás.- Genzo sonrió.- ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

- ¿Sinceramente? No.- negué.- Tú eres la única persona que podría convencerme de que no me marchara. Lo digo porque sé que a Elieth la volveré a ver, pero a ti…

- No digas eso, ninguna de las dos cosas.- me interrumpió, abrazándome con ímpetu.- Que mi fuerza de voluntad podría flaquear al final; tampoco digas que no volveremos a vernos, porque deseo que no sea verdad. ¿Sabes? Tienes razón: no es buena idea que te lleve al aeropuerto. Si vas a marcharte el fin de semana, mejor será que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

- Sí. Será lo mejor.- me incorporé para volverlo a besar.- Ésta será nuestra despedida.

Era ya de madrugada, y los primeros rayos del sol brillaban en el horizonte, cuando Genzo me llevó a mi departamento. Me sentía agotadísima, pero muy feliz, mucho más de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo. No sabía bien qué decir, y él también se veía incómodo. ¿Habría alguna manera de decirnos adiós, quizás para siempre, sin que se me partiera el corazón? Yo lo dudaba mucho.

- Bien.- comencé, tartamudeando.- Gracias por todo. Eh, no creo que por fuerza tengamos que romper contacto, tal vez podríamos comunicarnos a través de la Peque… Digo, si tú quieres… Claro, un email de vez en cuando no cae mal, ¿cierto? Eh, realmente no sé qué decir. Vivimos tantas cosas juntos, del tipo de las que "cambian la vida", que no sé cómo decir adiós.

- No lo digas, entonces.- respondió Wakabayashi, juiciosamente.- Ésta no es una despedida. Es un "hasta que nos volvamos a ver".

- Estás muy seguro de que voy a regresar.- lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

- Nunca hay que perder la esperanza.- él me guiñó el ojo.

Nos besamos; Genzo Wakabayashi subió a su automóvil, y el Mustang rojo se perdió en el horizonte.

Cuatro días después, me encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Franfkurt, el más grande de Alemania, y uno de los más transitados de Europa. Elieth y Karl hicieron el favor de llevarme hasta ahí, luego de prometerles que no dejaría de estar en contacto con ellos. Yo llevaba sólo una maleta con ropa; el resto de mis cosas las recogería Elieth al mudarse a Múnich, y ya después veríamos qué hacer con ellas, en el caso de que no regresara a Alemania. Schneider me juró y me perjuró que él cuidaría muy bien de mi amiga, y que no la dejaría ni un momento sola, aunque yo mucho me sospechaba que ellos aprovecharían para irse a vivir juntos; seguramente, no me lo querían decir para no importunarme con su romance, algo me dijo que ellos sabían bien lo que había sucedido entre Genzo y yo.

- Pensé que Wakabayashi vendría a despedirte.- comentó Karl, mirando hacia lo lejos.- Habría podido apostarlo.

- Hubieras perdido.- repliqué.- No importa, de cualquier manera.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?.- Elieth me miró, preocupada.- No te creo. Podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero no a mí.

- Nos hará bien estar separados un tiempo.- traté de sonreír, sin éxito.- Así, sabremos si lo que sentimos es real o sólo fue el producto de esta película de terror.

- Creo que es lo mejor que podrían hacer.- Karl me dio la razón.- Sólo no vayas a cometer la estupidez de no regresar si te das cuenta que ustedes deberían estar juntos.

- Trataré de no hacerlo.- suspiré.- Pero no prometo mucho.

Karl y Elieth intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada. El tablón electrónico anunció la salida de mi vuelo y yo me despedí de mis amigos dándoles un larguísimo abrazo a cada uno. Eli me besó en la frente y me jaló cariñosamente la oreja.

- Ya sabes que tienes un lugar asegurado en mi departamento.- me dijo.- Pondré todas tus cosas en una habitación, como estaban en el otro departamento. El día que quieras volver, sólo avísame para tener listo tu espacio y sacar a Karl de ahí.

- No creo que sea necesario echarlo, puede dormir en la sala.- me reí.- Gracias, Peque. Karl, más te vale que la cuides bien en mi ausencia, ¿de acuerdo?

- No tienes qué decirlo.- dijo él, dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Cuídate tú, mejor.

Al entregar mi pase de abordar a la amable señorita encargada, me pareció ver de reojo a alguien que correspondía físicamente con la descripción de Genzo. Pero no quise voltear a comprobarlo. Probablemente sólo se trataba de mi deseo de volverlo a ver, ya que, si de verdad hubiese sido él, segura estoy que al menos me habría dicho adiós. O eso creo.

Mientras el avión esperaba turno para despegar, me pregunté si sucedería algo catastrófico que cambiara todos mis planes: una explosión repentina, una amenaza de bomba, un secuestro terrorista, algo, lo que fuera, incluso que Genzo intentara hablar desesperadamente conmigo. Pero nada de eso sucedió. El avión despegó y abandonó el suelo alemán en cuestión de minutos, y pronto enfiló rumbo hacia América. Yo miraba el paisaje por la ventana, notando que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras y espesas, y a lo lejos algunos relámpagos amenazaban con dejar caer un aguacero sobre la recién abandonada Frankfurt. Esa imagen de nubes oscuras y tormentosas quedó grabada en mi memoria, como regalo de despedida, y un recuerdo de lo borrascosa que había sido mi vida en los últimos días.

Tan borrascosa como los pensamientos de una mente criminal.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha (c).

- Lily Del Valle, Eriko Wakabayashi, Jean Lacoste, Gwen Heffner, Tetsuya Kitagawa y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Elieth Shanks, Leo Shanks y Rémy Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

- Sí, habrá un epílogo.


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo. **

_Seis meses después. _

El avión está a punto de aterrizar en suelo alemán. Seis meses han pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, pero siento como si hubieran pasado seis años: tan diferente me considero ahora de como fui al marcharme. Al irme, temí no tener ganas de regresar, pero ahora sé que mis temores fueron infundados. El tiempo que pasé en México no sólo me tranquilizó y me devolvió la calma, también me hizo ver que deseaba radicar permanentemente en Alemania.

No por Genzo Wakabayashi, sino por mí. Me había forjado un camino en ese país y deseaba seguir recorriéndolo, independientemente de lo que sucediera con él. Yo regresaba porque no hacerlo sería equivalente a dejar que ese traumático suceso interfiriera con los planes de vida que ya tenía establecidos desde antes, y entonces el fantasma de Tetsuya Kitagawa me quitaría algo tan importante como la vida misma: mi libertad. Así pues, tras seis meses de estar con mis padres en México, tratando de relajarme y de disfrutar de la vida, regresaba a Alemania a continuar con lo que había dejado atrás. Durante todo este tiempo, estuve viendo a un psicólogo, para tratar de superar el trauma (los primeros días tuve muchas pesadillas por las noches, en donde me veía caer, una y otra vez, a través del ventanal del campanario de la casa de Daisuke Wakabayashi), y él me recomendó que lo mejor sería volver a la ciudad en donde todo sucedió, para poder dar final a mi historia. El Dr. Balderrama aseguraba que sólo eso acabaría de curarme por completo. Bien, pues entonces volvería a Hamburgo, e incluso quizás regresaría a la casa donde todo sucedió, aunque sólo pudiera verla por fuera (Elieth me comentó que Genzo la había puesto en venta), para cerrar el capítulo de manera definitiva. Una vez hecho esto, me iría de Hamburgo para no volver a poner un pie en ella. Claro, yo regresaría a Alemania, pero al igual que como hicieron el resto de mis amigos, empezaría de nuevo en otra ciudad. Después de todo, el país es muy grande.

El tiempo había pasado para todos, por supuesto. Gwen y Leo regresaron a Alemania, pero ambos se establecieron en Múnich, y trabajaban actualmente en el Hospital General; según supe, los dos tenían el deseo de irse a África a trabajar para _Médicos sin Fronteras_, pero lo harían después de que se casaran. Sí, estaban comprometidos, pues al parecer, Leo no quiso perder más el tiempo y le propuso matrimonio a Gwen durante su convalecencia en Francia. Se casarán a finales de año, así que quizás ya estén planeando su viaje a África para el próximo. Otto Heffner conoció en su estancia en Francia, además, a una amiga de la madre de Leo, una mexicana llamada Belén, y tal parece ser que el amor también tocó a la puerta del ilustre abogado alemán. Ya sólo el tiempo dirá que sucederá entre ellos.

Con respecto a los forenses, supe que Wojkiewicz se jubiló un mes después de la muerte de Tetsuya. Pretextó que tenía problemas de salud, pero me parece que fue el estrés lo que lo acabó, como a todos. Actualmente, radica en una casa de campo con su esposa, en algún lugar de la Baviera. No me lo imagino usando los clásicos pantalones cortos de cuero, pero Jean me jura y me perjura que él lo ha visto vestido así, y en honor a la verdad, me gustaría comprobarlo. Quizás vaya después a visitarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Y hablando de Jean, su padre se lo llevó a Francia en cuanto él despertó del coma; por suerte, no hubo daño cerebral qué lamentar, de manera que mi amigo se recuperó a pasos agigantados en su tierra natal. Jean no había decidido aún si permanecería en Francia o si volvería a Alemania, pero durante su recuperación conoció a Azumi Hayakawa, una enfermera japonesa quien casualmente también es amiga de Taro Misaki, y se enamoró de ella. Azumi se ha dedicado a cuidar de Jean celosamente, todos los días, y algo me dice que quizás sea ella el motivo por el cual mi amigo decida quedarse en París. Otto fue el único que regresó a trabajar al Servicio Médico Forense de Hamburgo, cinco meses después de su ataque; él dice que ser técnico histopatólogo y embalsamador es su vida, que es el único oficio que conoce, y que el Forense de Hamburgo es el único lugar de trabajo que toleraría. Actualmente, está abogando para que se coloque una placa en el edificio, en honor de todos los que fallecieron a manos de Kitagawa. Yo espero que le vaya mucho mejor en el futuro de cómo le ha ido hasta ahora.

¿Qué sucedió con los Wakabayashi? Es difícil decirlo. Tras mi partida de Alemania, intercambié correos electrónicos en dos o tres ocasiones con Genzo, pero él no hablaba de su familia, y las únicas noticias que recibía de ellos provenían de Elieth, o incluso, de Karl. Supe que Kana Wakabayashi, madre de Genzo y de Eriko, continuaba viviendo en Japón, y que seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a su marido. Akira continuaba manejando la empresa Wakabayashi sin problemas financieros, aunque sus socios comerciales murmuraban constantemente que su esposa lo había abandonado por un caso de infidelidad. Akira tuvo que dejar de acudir a las reuniones sociales a las que era invitado, debido a que los cuchicheos entre los asistentes eran cada vez más fuertes. De Touya no sabía gran cosa, por no decir que nada; Karl me comentó que había escuchado decir a Genzo que su hermano iba a ser padre por segunda ocasión (Touya ya tenía un hijo previamente), y que si nacía un niño, le pondría el nombre de Tetsuya. De ahí en más, no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida del primogénito de los Wakabayashi. Kenji siguió con sus planes previamente establecidos, sin alterar el curso de ninguno; de la pobre Hana no supe nada, pero supongo que continúa estudiando en el colegio.

De quien sí me enteré de muchas cosas sobre su vida personal y laboral, fue de Eriko. Elieth y Karl fueron invitados a su boda con Taro Misaki, y ahí se enteraron de muchas cosas. La tragedia de su familia impulsó su carrera, irónicamente, y se casaba con el hombre de su vida, alguien que la adoraba y la trataba como la princesa que sentía ser. Pero a pesar de esto, Eriko no era feliz. Elieth me contó que ella continua yendo a terapia, y que tal vez nunca sería capaz de superarlo del todo. ¿Sería ése su castigo por tantos años de maltrato psicológico a Tetsuya? Quizás sí, quizás no. También era cierto que la pobre mujer ya había sufrido mucho por sus errores, los cuales había pagado con sangre, y que en algún momento merecería volver a ser feliz.

Schneider y Elieth no estaban viviendo juntos como tal, aunque pasaban muchas noches en compañía. Ella continuaba trabajando en la agencia de diseño en Múnich, y él seguía jugando en el Bayern Munich; su relación va viento en popa, parecen el par de enamorados que continúan juntos contra viento y marea. Ni las locas admiradoras de él, ni los insistentes pretendientes de ella han conseguido separarlos, todo lo contrario, han fortalecido mucho su relación. No tengo idea de si tienen planes de casarse o continuar siendo novios por toda la eternidad, pero no corre ninguna prisa. Lo importante para ellos es que se aman, están juntos, son exitosos y tienen toda una vida por delante. Yo sé que, a la larga, Karl acabará por proponerle matrimonio a Elieth, y cuando eso suceda, quiero ser yo la madrina de mi mejor amiga, y estar presente también cuando nazca el primer hijo de ambos. Ésta es una de las razones por las cuales regresé a Alemania, para poder estar presente en los momentos importantes de mis mejores amigos.

Con respecto a mí, Elieth me habló de un empleo como médico en el Hospital General de Múnich. Ya había enviado mi currículum por correo electrónico, pero necesitaba acudir en persona al hospital, y entrevistarme con la persona encargada de Recursos Humanos para ver si era candidata adecuada. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ver pacientes vivos para dedicarme a los muertos, pero estaba gustosa de hacer el cambio. Como le había dicho a Genzo: No quería volver a ver un muerto en lo que me restaba de vida. De cualquier modo, si no conseguía el trabajo en ese hospital, ya habría otros más en donde poder meter mi solicitud. Segura estoy que en Alemania debe haber un sitio en donde busquen a un médico deseoso de trabajar con personas vivas.

¿Y qué pasó con Genzo Wakabayashi? No es que haya estado evitando hablar de él a propósito, sino que quería dejarlo para el final. Genzo afrontó lo mejor que pudo el trauma al que estuvo expuesto. Supe que se alejó aún más de su padre, y apoyó totalmente a su madre y a su hermana; de por sí, Genzo no era particularmente unido a Akira, y tras esto, su relación se fue al traste. Asistió a la boda de su hermana y constantemente está al pendiente de su salud mental, aunque él debería preocuparse más por la suya propia que por la de los demás. Sin embargo, Genzo aceptó la oferta de jugar en el Bayern Munich, al lado de Schneider, por lo cual tuvo que mudarse de ciudad y abandonar Hamburgo. Wakabayashi se convirtió en el portero titular del equipo, y su fama alcanzó mayores alturas gracias al gran trabajo que hizo en los partidos. Pronto, el Bayern se enfrentaría en la _Champions League _a los mejores clubes de Europa, y tanto Karl como Genzo confiaban en llevarse el título. Yo veía regularmente las noticias del Bayern Munich en los canales de televisión de paga de México, y así fue como me enteré que, de seguir con tan buena actuación, Genzo se llevaría el título de mejor portero. Yo esperaba que así sucediese.

En los pocos correos electrónicos que Wakabayashi me envió, me confesó que todavía estaba en etapa de duelo, pero que iba superándolo poco a poco. El mantenerse tan activo en los entrenamientos y partidos mantenía su mente ocupada y lo liberaba del estrés. Yo sabía que, tarde que temprano, Genzo dejaría atrás su pasado, pues él es un hombre fuerte, con voluntad de acero. Claro que lo lograría.

Durante el tiempo en que estuve en México, pensé constantemente en Genzo Wakabayashi y en nuestra no-relación. Sobra decir que lo extrañé muchísimo. Ansiaba volver a verlo, extrañaba sus labios, su cuerpo, su media sonrisa, su voz, su aroma. En otras palabras, extrañaba todo de él. La pregunta era: ¿estaría Genzo extrañándome a mí? Él no era precisamente muy cálido en sus emails, pero tampoco era frío; era simplemente él, cosa que podía resultar desesperante para una mujer que estuviera pensando en su persona, al otro lado del planeta. No escribía nada más que lo necesario, aunque sus mensajes no eran precisamente breves, y si bien ponía frases del tipo de "cuando estés aquí, haremos esto" o "ya te invitaré a uno de mis partidos cuando regreses", eso no indicaba que por fuerza me estuviera extrañando. Quizás sólo trataba de ser amable conmigo, o consideraba poco ético el romper mi corazón por correo electrónico. Mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban hechos un lío, pero no me animé a preguntarle directamente a Genzo sobre "nosotros", así que tampoco le avisé que regresaría a Alemania. Estando allá, por fuerza habríamos de encontrarnos, si es que ahora jugaba en el mismo equipo de Karl, y ya cuando Genzo y yo estuviéramos frente a frente, quizás sería capaz de preguntarle si de verdad seguía sintiendo algo por mí, o si todo fue producto del estrés del momento. Mientras tanto, tendría que esperar y contener mis ansias por volverlo a ver.

Al fin, el avión tocó suelo alemán; confiaba en que Elieth y Karl irían por mí al aeropuerto, pues les había avisado con antelación sobre mi llegada. Mientras recogía mi equipaje y checaba mi visa, pensaba en lo mucho que ansiaba en poder comer algo, darme un buen baño y descansar un rato, antes de ponerme al corriente con Elieth sobre las últimas noticias. Sin embargo, por más que busqué con la mirada, no encontré ni a mi amiga ni a Schneider por ninguna parte. ¿Se les habría olvidado que llegaba este día? ¿O se habrían retrasado? Comencé a recorrer la sala de llegadas, impacientándome por no encontrar a mis amigos, hasta que mis ojos se toparon con una figura conocida que me dejó sin aliento.

Genzo Wakabayashi estaba parado frente a mí.

¿Me engañaban mis ojos, o él realmente se encontraba ahí? Más importante aún: ¿estaba Genzo en el aeropuerto por mí, o esperaba a alguien más? No tuve tiempo para pensar en esto, porque él me vio en ese momento, me sonrió y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo me quedé paralizada en mi sitio, sintiendo que todo era un sueño, hasta que él me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

- Bienvenida.- saludó Genzo, sonriente.- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunté, ofuscada.

- ¿No es evidente?.- él no me soltó.- Vine por ti.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó con Elieth y Karl?.- no atinaba a abrazarlo, pero tampoco hice esfuerzos por zafarme.

- Están esperándote en Múnich.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

- Pero… ¿Qué? O sea, no esperaba verte aquí.- balbuceé.- Aclaro, no estoy diciendo que me moleste, todo lo contrario, es sólo que… ¡Bueno, no te avisé que regresaba a Alemania!

- Schneider me lo informó.- aclaró él, y me soltó.- Me dijo el día y la hora de llegada de tu vuelo, y que tanto él como la Peque podrían faltar a su promesa de venir por ti si yo quería acudir en su lugar. Por eso es que yo estoy aquí, gracias a que ellos me avisaron, porque por alguna razón, tú decidiste no contármelo directamente. ¿Hice mal en venir? ¿Has cambiado de parecer con respecto a lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Te ha desagradado verme?

- ¿Qué? No, no.- me apresuré a contestar.- Claro que no me desagrada que estés aquí. ¡Si me moría de ganas de volverte a ver! Es sólo que no sabía qué seguías pensando tú al respecto. Me ha desconcertado verte aquí porque pensé que quizás habías cambiado de parecer. Digo, no hablamos sobre "nosotros" en los emails que intercambiamos, y no quise preguntar por un medio tan impersonal, así que quise esperar a estar aquí para preguntártelo de frente. No quise avisarte tampoco de mi llegada para que no te sintieras presionado, no te lo tomes a mal, pensé que sería lo mejor, ya que no me habías mencionado si seguías sintiendo algo por mí.

- Lily, lo acabas de decir: no quise hablar de lo nuestro a través de un medio tan impersonal como lo es el Internet.- respondió Genzo, acariciándome el rostro.- Si ya venías de regreso, era mejor esperar a recibirte y aclarar las cosas después, frente a frente. No quise presionarte con esto, además, mientras estabas allá. Se supone que te fuiste a México para relajarte, no para preocuparte más. Ya había fijado un límite para tu regreso: si tardabas más de un año en volver, yo mismo iría a buscarte.

- ¿En verdad lo hubieras hecho?.- me ruboricé hasta las orejas.- ¿Eso significa que sigues sintiendo algo por mí?

- ¿Aún lo dudas?.- Genzo rió, y me volvió a abrazar.- Lily, cuando Schneider me dijo que regresarías, no lo pensé dos veces. Supe que quería volver a verte, y comenzar de nuevo si fuera necesario, porque sigo sintiendo por ti lo mismo que cuando te marchaste. Dicho en otras palabras: aún te amo. Cuando me di cuenta que me ocultaste tu regreso, pensé que eso podría deberse a que no querrías verme más. Sin embargo, decidí que, de ser ése el caso, tendría que comenzar de cero otra vez. O mejor dicho, _comenzar de cero por primera vez_, ya que nosotros no empezamos de cero, precisamente. Ahora dime, con franqueza: ¿tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí?

- Estoy loca por ti, Genzo Wakabayashi.- me colgué de su cuello.- Y me pone tremendamente feliz que tú sientas lo mismo.

- Mucho más que eso.- murmuró él a mi oído.- Ya tendrás tiempo de averiguarlo.

Genzo y yo nos besamos con intensidad a medio aeropuerto. Y fue así como comenzó nuestra verdadera historia.

**Notas:**

- Este fanfic está inspirado en un hecho de la vida real: en el 2005 atendí el caso de un señor de 75 años se había caído de la azotea de su casa y llegó grave al hospital, en las mismas condiciones en las que llegó Daisuke Wakabayashi en esta historia. Los médicos y familiares comentaron varias veces que era sospechoso el hecho de que un hombre mayor haya subido solo a la azotea sin razón aparente, y más de uno barajó la posibilidad de un asesinato, dado que era de una posición económica acomodada. El asunto no pasó a mayores (en México estos casos nunca pasan a mayores), se calificó la muerte como accidental, y la vida siguió su curso, pero me dio a mí la idea para escribir un fanfic sobre un asesinato. En aquél entonces no tenía definidos ni al criminal ni el motivo, por lo cual no desarrollé la historia y la dejé como prospecto; en el 2007, por segunda ocasión, quise comenzar a escribirla, con Touya como el asesino, y la herencia como motivo, pero me pareció mucho "cliché" y deseché la idea. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y fue hasta el 2009 que al fin se me ocurrió algo diferente para el asesino y su motivo, y comencé a escribir el fanfic. Sin embargo, en el 2010 tuve una crisis de pseudoescritora, me harté de los fanfics y me emocioné escribiendo historias originales, me mudé de Fanfiction a Fictionpress, y dejé abandonado este cuento. Incluso, le declaré a varias personas que nunca lo terminaría (y en algún lugar puse que ya no haría más fanfics para el cumpleaños de Genzo). Pensé que esto era permanente, que la "madurez" me haría cambiar los fanfics por las historias originales, pero a principios de este año se reactivó mi vena de fangirl. Creo que los fanfics no han dicho su última palabra conmigo, aunque ahora los combino con las historias originales, por eso es que tardo más en escribir un capítulo. El caso es que, por fin, pude escribir esta historia y concluirla. ¿Habrá más fanfics míos en el futuro? Probablemente, ya veremos qué dice la vida. ¿Me interesan las críticas negativas y los insultos? Por supuesto que no.


End file.
